World on Fire
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: AU. Allison is the alpha female, destined to marry her pack's alpha male, Klaus. Together, they'd rule over their pack and protect sacred sites for the Siphoners. However, one day she saves a beautiful human boy named Stefan, causing her to question everything. She has a choice to make. But is following her heart truly worth it, even if it means losing her life?
1. Chapter 1

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

I'd always welcomed war, but in battle, my passion rose unbidden.

The bear's roar filled my ears. It's hot breath assaulted my nostrils, fueling my bloodlust. Behind me I could hear the boy's ragged gasp. The desperate sound made my nails dig into the earth. I snarled at the larger predator again, daring it to try to get past me.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

I risked a glance at the boy and my pulse raced. His right hand pressed against the gashes in his thigh. Blood surged between his fingers, darkening his jeans until they looked streaked by black paint. Slashes in his shirt barely covered the red lacerations that marred his chest. A growl rose in my throat.

I crouched low, muscles tensed, ready to strike. The grizzly rose onto its hind legs. I held my ground.

 _Allison!_

Caroline's cry sounded in my mind. A lithe tawny wolf darted from the forest and tore into the bear's unguarded flank. The grizzly turned, landing on all fours. Spit flew from its mouth as it searched for the unseen attacker. But Caroline, lightning fast, dodged the bear's lunge. With each swipe of the grizzly's trunk-thick arms, she avoided its reach, always moving a split second faster than the bear. She seized her advantage, inflicting another taunting bite. When the bear's back was turned, I leapt forward and ripped a chunk from its heel. The bear swung around to face me, its eyes rolling, filled with pain.

Caroline and I slunk along the ground, circling the huge animal. The bear's blood made my mouth hot. My body tensed. We continued our ever-tightening dance. The bear's eyes tracked us. I could smell its doubt, its rising fear. I let out a short, harsh bark and flashed my fangs. The grizzly snorted as it turned away and lumbered into the forest.

I raised my muzzle and howled in triumph. A moan brought me back to earth. The hiker stared at us, eyes wide. Curiosity pulled me toward him. I'd betrayed my masters, broken their laws. All for him.

 _Why?_

My head dropped low and I tested the air. The hiker's blood streamed over his skin and onto the ground, the sharp, coppery odor creating an intoxicating fog in my conscience. I fought the temptation to taste it.

 _Allison?_ Caroline's alarm pulled my gaze from the fallen hiker.

 _Get out of here._ I bared my teeth at the smaller wolf. She dropped low and bellied along the ground toward me. Then she raised her muzzle and licked the underside of my jaw.

 _What are you going to do?_ Her greenish blue eyes asked me.

She looked terrified. I wondered if she thought I'd kill the boy for my own pleasure. Guilt and shame trickled through my veins.

 _Care, you can't be here. Go. Now._

She whined but slunk away, slipping beneath the cover of pine trees.

I stalked toward the hiker. My ears flicked back and forth. He struggled for breath, pain and terror filling his face. Deep gashes remained where the grizzly's claws had torn at his thigh and chest. Blood still flowed from the wounds. I knew it wouldn't stop. I growled, frustrated by the fragility of his human body.

He was a boy who looked about in age range: late teens, he might be seventeen, maybe eighteen. Dirty blonde hair with a slight shimmer of bronze fell in a mess around his face. Sweat had caked strands of it to his forehead and cheeks. He was lean, strong— someone who could find his way around a mountain, as he clearly had. This part of the territory was only accessible through a steep, unwelcoming trail.

The scent of fear covered him, taunting my predatory instincts, but beneath it lay something else—the smell of spring, of nascent leaves and thawing earth. A scent full of hope. Possibility. Subtle and tempting.

I took another step toward him. I knew what I wanted to do, but it would mean a second, much-greater violation of the Siphoners' Laws. He tried to move back but gasped in pain and collapsed onto his elbows. My eyes moved over his face. His chiseled jaw and high cheekbones twisted in agony. Even writhing he was beautiful, muscles clenching and unclenching, revealing his strength, his body's fight against its impending collapse, rendering his torture sublime. Desire to help him consumed me.

 _I can't watch him die._

I shifted forms before I realized I'd made the decision. The boy's eyes widened when the white wolf who'd been eyeing him was no longer an animal, but a girl with the wolf's golden brown eyes and light caramel hair. I walked to his side and dropped to my knees. His entire body shook. I began to reach for him but hesitated, surprised to feel my own limbs trembling. I'd never been so afraid.

A rasping breath pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you?" The boy stared at me. His eyes were the color of winter moss, a delicate shade that hovered between green and gray. I was caught there for a moment. Lost in the questions that pushed through his pain and into his gaze.

I raised the soft flesh of my inner forearm to my mouth. Willing my canines to sharpen, I bit down hard and waited until my own blood touched my tongue. Then I extended my arm toward him.

"Drink. It's the only thing that can save you." My voice was low but firm.

The trembling in his limbs grew more pronounced. He shook his head.

"You have to," I growled, showing him canines still razor sharp from opening the wound in my arm. I hoped the memory of my wolf form would terrorize him into submission. But the look on his face wasn't one of horror. The boy's eyes were full of wonder. I blinked at him and fought to remain still. Blood ran along my arm, falling in crimson drops onto the leaf-lined soil.

His eyes snapped shut as he grimaced from a surge of renewed pain. I pressed my bleeding forearm against his parted lips. His touch was electric, searing my skin, racing through my blood. I bit back a gasp, full of wonder and fear at the alien sensations that rolled through my limbs.

He flinched, but my other arm whipped around his back, holding him still while my blood flowed into his mouth. Grasping him, pulling him close only made my blood run hotter.

I could tell he wanted to resist, but he had no strength left. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. Even if my own body was reacting unpredictably, I knew I could control his. I shivered when his hands came up to grasp my arm, pressing into my skin. The hiker's breath came easily now. Slow, steady.

An ache deep within me made my fingers tremble. I wanted to run them over his skin. To skim the healing wounds and learn the contours of his muscles.

I bit my lip, fighting temptation. _Come on, Ali, you know better. This isn't like you._

I pulled my arm from his grasp. A whimper of disappointment emerged from the boy's throat. I didn't know how to grapple with my own sense of loss now that I wasn't touching him. _Find your strength, use the wolf. That's who you are._

With a warning growl I shook my head, ripping a length of fabric from the hiker's torn shirt to bind up my own wound. His moss-colored eyes followed my every movement.

I scrambled to my feet and was startled when he mimicked the action, faltering only slightly. I frowned and took two steps back. He watched my retreat, then looked down at his ripped clothing. His fingers gingerly picked at the shreds of his shirt. When his eyes lifted to meet mine, I was hit with an unexpected swell of dizziness. His lips parted. I couldn't stop looking at them. Full, curving with interest, lacking the terror I'd expected. Too many questions flickered in his gaze.

 _I have to get out of here._ "You'll be fine. Get off the mountain. Don't come near this place again," I said, turning away.

A shock sparked through my body when the boy gripped my shoulder. He looked surprised but not at all afraid. That wasn't good. Heat flared along my skin where his fingers held me fast. I waited a moment too long, watching him, memorizing his features before I snarled and shrugged off his hand.

"Wait—" he said, and took another step toward me.

What if I could wait, putting my life on hold in this moment? What if I stole a little more time and caught a taste of what had been so long forbidden? Would it be so wrong? I would never see this stranger again. What harm could come from lingering here, from holding still and learning whether he would try to touch me the way I wanted to him to?

His scent told me my thoughts weren't far off the mark, his skin snapping with adrenaline and the musk that belied desire. I'd let this encounter last much too long, stepped well beyond the line of safe conduct. With regret nipping at me, I balled my fist. My eyes moved up and down his body, assessing, remembering the feeling of his lips on my skin. He smiled hesitantly.

 _Enough._

I caught him across the jaw with a single blow. He dropped to the ground and didn't move again. I bent down and gathered the boy in my arms, slinging his backpack over my shoulder. The scent of green meadows and dew-kissed tree limbs flowed around me, flooding me with that strange ache that coiled low in my body, a physical reminder of my brush with treachery. Twilight shadows stretched farther up the mountain, but I'd have him at the base by dusk.

* * *

A lone, battered pickup was parked near the rippling waterway that marked the boundary of the sacred site.

Black signs with bright orange lettering were posted along the creek bank:

NO TRESPASSING. PRIVATE PROPERTY.

The Ford Ranger was unlocked. I flung open the door, almost pulling it from the rust-bitten vehicle. I draped the boy's limp form across the driver's seat. His head slumped forward and I caught the stark outline of a tattoo on the back of his neck. A dark, bizarrely inked cross.

 _A trespasser and trend hound. Thank God I found something not to like about him._

I hurled his pack onto the passenger seat and slammed the door. The truck's steel frame groaned. Still trembling with frustration, I shifted into wolf form and darted back into the forest. His scent clung to me, blurring my sense of purpose. I sniffed the air and cringed, a new scent bringing my treachery into stark relief.

 _I know you're here._ A snarl traveled with my thought.

 _Are you okay?_ Caroline's plaintive question only made fear bite harder into my trembling muscles. In the next moment she ran beside me.

 _I told you to leave._ I bared my teeth but couldn't deny my sudden relief at her presence.

 _I could never abandon you._ Caroline kept pace easily. _And you know I'll never betray you._

I picked up speed, darting through the deepening shadows of the forest. I abandoned my attempt to outrun fear, shifted forms, and stumbled forward until I found the solid pressure of a tree trunk. The scratch of the bark on my skin failed to repel the gnat-like nerves that swarmed in my head.

"Why did you save him?" she asked. "Humans mean nothing to us."

I kept my arms around the tree but turned my cheek to the side so I could look at Caroline. No longer in her wolf form, the blonde girl's hands rested on her hips. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for an answer.

I blinked, but I couldn't halt the burning sensation. A pair of tears, hot and unwanted, slid down my cheeks. Caroline's eyes widened. I never cried. Not when anyone could witness it.

I turned my face away, but I could sense her watching me silently, without judgment. I had no answers for Caroline. Or for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

When I opened the front door to my house, my body went rigid. I could smell the visitors. Aged parchment, fine wine: Jane Anne Devereaux's scent exuded an aristocratic elegance. But her guards filled the house with the unbearable odor of boiling pitch and burnt hair.

"Allison?" Jane-Anne's voice dripped with honey.

I cringed, trying to gather my wits before I walked into the kitchen with my mouth glued shut. I didn't want to taste the creatures as well as smell them.

Jane-Anne sat at the table across from her pack's current alpha, my father. She remained impossibly still, posture perfect, chocolate tresses caught in a chignon at the back of her neck. She wore her typical immaculate mahogany suit and crisp high-collared white shirt. Two Augustine Vampires flanked her, looming shadow-like just over her slim shoulders.

I sucked in my cheeks so I could bite the insides. It was the only thing that kept me from baring my teeth at the bodyguards.

"Have a seat, my dear." Jane-Anne gestured to a chair.

I pulled the chair close to my father, crouching rather than sitting in it. I couldn't relax with the wraiths nearby.

Does she already know about the violation? Is she here to order my execution?

"Little more than a month of waiting left, lovely girl," she murmured. "Are you looking forward to your union?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Of course," I said, my words being pure lies, but that didn't mean the Siphoners should know.

Jane-Anne brought the tips of her fingers together in front of her face.

"Are those the only words you have to offer about your auspicious future?"

My father barked a laugh. "Allison's not the romantic her mother is, Mistress."

His tone remained confident, but his gaze fell on me. I ran my tongue along my canines, which were sharpening in my mouth.

"I see," she said, eyes moving up and down my body.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Grayson, you might need to teach her better manners. I expect my alpha females to embody finesse. Miranda has always had the utmost grace in the role."

She continued to watch me, so I couldn't bare my teeth at her the way I wanted to.

 _Finesse, my ass. I'm a warrior, not your child bride._

"I thought you might be pleased with the match, dear girl," she said. "You're a beautiful alpha. And there hasn't been a Lockwood male the likes of Niklaus before. Even Mikael admits that. The union bodes well for all of us. You should be grateful to have such a mate."

My jaw clenched, but I met her eyes without blinking.

"I respect Klaus. He's a friend and my fellow alpha. We'll be fine together."

 _A friend . . . sort of._ Klaus watches me like I'm a cookie jar he wouldn't mind being caught with his hand in. And he's not the one who'd pay for that theft. Though I'd been stuck with lock and key from day one of our betrothal, I hadn't thought playing policeman over our relationship would be that hard. But Klaus didn't like to play by the rules. He was just tempting enough to make me wonder whether giving him a taste might be worth the risk.

"Fine?" Jane-Anne repeated. "But do you desire the boy? Mikael would be furious at the idea you might scoff at his heir." She drummed her fingers on the table.

I stared at the floor, cursing the flames that raced over my cheeks. How the hell does desire matter when I'm not allowed to do anything about it? In that moment I hated her.

My father cleared his throat. "My lady, the union has been set since the children's birth. The Devereaux and Lockwood packs remain committed to it. As are my daughter and Mikael's son."

"Like I said, we'll be fine," I whispered. The hint of a growl escaped with my words.

Tinkling laughter brought my eyes back to the Siphoner. As she watched me squirm, Jane-Anne's smile was patronizing. I glared at her, no longer able to hold in my outrage.

"Indeed." Her gaze moved to my father. "The ceremony must not be interrupted or delayed. Under any circumstances."

She rose and extended her hand. My father briefly pressed his lips to her pale fingers. She turned to me. I reluctantly took her vellum-like skin in my own hand, trying not to think about how much I wanted to bite her.

"All worthy females have finesse, my dear." She touched my cheek, letting her nails scrape hard enough to make me flinch.

My stomach lurched.

Her stiletto heels struck a sharp staccato on the tile as she left the kitchen. The vampires trailed behind her, their silence more disturbing than the unnerving rhythm of her steps. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my cheek against them. I didn't breathe again until I heard the front door close.

"You're awfully tense," my father said. "Did something happen on patrol?"

I shook my head. "You know I hate Augustines."

"We all hate Augustines."

I shrugged. "Why was she here anyway?"

"To discuss the union."

"You're kidding." I frowned. "Just me and Klaus?"

My father passed a weary hand over his eyes. "Allison, it would be helpful if you wouldn't treat the union like a hoop to jump through. Far more is at stake than 'just you and Klaus.' The formation of a new pack hasn't occurred for decades. The Siphoners are on edge."

"Sorry," I said, not meaning it.

"Don't be sorry. Be serious."

I sat up straight.

"Mikael was here earlier today." He grimaced.

"What?!" I gasped. "Why? Please tell me it wasn't to see Nathalie. We had an agreement."

I couldn't imagine a civil conversation between Mikael Mikaelson and his rival alpha. And, I also couldn't imagine Mikael coming just to see his granddaughter.

My father's voice was cold. "The same reason as Jane-Anne."

I buried my face in my hands, my cheeks once again on fire.

"Allison?"

"Sorry, Dad," I said, swallowing my embarrassment. "It's just that Klaus and I get along fine. We're friends, sort of. We've known the union was coming for a long time. I can't see any problems with it. And if Klaus does, that would be news to me. But this whole process would be much easier if everyone would just lay off. The pressure isn't helping."

He nodded. "Welcome to your life as an alpha. The pressure never helps. It also never goes away."

"Great." I sighed and rose from my chair. " I have homework."

"Night, then," he said quietly.

"Night."

"And Allison?"

"Yeah?" I paused at the bottom of the staircase.

"Go easy on your mother."

I frowned and continued up the stairs. When I reached my bedroom door, I shrieked. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Covering my bed, on the floor, hanging from the nightstand and lamp.

"This will never do!" My mother pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Mom!"

One of my favorite vintage shirts, a blue and red button up, hung from her clenched fists.

"Do you own anything beautiful?" She shook the offending shirt at me.

"Define beautiful," I returned.

I swallowed a groan, searching for any clothes I particularly wanted to protect, and sat on top of my Darth Vader hoodie.

"Lace? Silk? Cashmere?" Miranda asked. "Anything that isn't denim or cotton?"

She twisted the button up in her hands and I cringed.

"Do you know that Mikael was here today?" Her eyes moved over the bed, assessing the pile of clothes.

"Dad said that," I replied quietly, but inside I was screaming.

I stroked my fingers along the rope of hair that hung over my shoulder, lifted the end, and caught it between my teeth.

My mother pursed her lips and dropped the T-shirt so she could extract my fingers from the twisted hair. Then she sighed, took a seat on the bed just behind me, and pulled the elastic from the end of the braid.

"And this hair." She combed out the waves with her fingers. "Why you bind it up all the time is beyond me."

"There's too much," I said. "It gets in the way."

I could hear the chime of my mother's chandelier earrings when she shook her head. "My lovely flower. You can't hide your assets anymore. You're a woman now."

With a disgusted grunt I rolled across the bed, out of her reach.

"I'm no flower." I pushed the curtain of hair back behind my shoulders. Free of the braid, it felt cumbersome and heavy.

"But you are, Allison Jasmine." She smiled. "My beautiful lily."

"It's just a name, Mom." I began to gather up my clothes. "Not who I am."

"It is who you are." I started at the warning note in her voice. "Stop doing that. It's not necessary."

My hands froze on the T-shirt I'd grabbed. She waited until I placed the half-folded shirt back on the coverlet. I started to say something, but my mother held up a silencing hand.

"The new pack forms next month. You'll be the alpha female."

"I know that." I fought off the urge to throw dirty socks at her. "I've known that since I was three."

"And now it's time for you to start acting like it," she said. "Jane-Anne is worried."

"Yeah, I know. Finesse. She wants finesse." I wanted to gag.

"And Mikael is concerned about what Klaus wants," she said.

"What Ren wants?" I said, wincing at the shrillness of my voice.

My mother lifted one of my bras from the bed. It was plain cotton—the only kind I owned.

"We need to think about preparations. Do you wear any decent lingerie?"

The burning in my cheeks began again. I wondered if excessive blushing could cause permanent discoloration.

"I don't want to talk about this."

She ignored me, muttering under her breath as she sorted my things into piles, which, since she'd ordered me to stop folding, I could only presume were "acceptable" and "to be discarded."

"He's an alpha male and the most popular boy at your school. At least by all accounts I'm privy to." Her tone became wistful. "I'm sure he's accustomed to certain attentions from girls. When your time arrives, you must be ready to please him."

I swallowed sour bile before I could speak again.

"I think I pleased him enough last time. Even if we were drunk," I snapped, my temper flaring.

"Allison..." my mother's voice held an edge of steel to it.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm an alpha too, remember?" I said. "Klaus needs me to be a pack leader. Wants me to be a warrior, not the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Niklaus needs you to act like a mate. Just because you're a warrior doesn't mean you can't be enticing." The sharpness of her tone cut me.

"Ali's right, Mom." My brother's voice piped in. "Klaus doesn't want a cheerleader. He's already dated them all for the last four years. He's probably bored as hell. At least big sis will keep him on his toes."

I turned to see Jeremy leaning against the door frame. His eyes swept over the room.

"Whoa, Hurricane Miranda strikes, leaving no survivors."

"Jeremy," my mother snapped, hands on her hips. "Please give your sister and me some privacy."

"Sorry, Mom." Jeremy continued to grin. "But Liz and Aunt Isobel are downstairs waiting for you to go with them on night patrol."

Her eyelids fluttered in surprise. "Is it that late already?"

Jeremy shrugged. When she turned away, he winked at me. I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

She sighed. "Allison, I'm serious about this. I put some new clothes in your closet and I expect you to start wearing them."

I opened my mouth to object, but she cut me off.

"New clothes starting tomorrow or I'll get rid of all your T-shirts and ripped jeans. End of discussion."

She rose and swept from the room, her skirt swirling around her calves as she moved. When I heard her steps on the staircase, I groaned and flipped over on the bed. The mound of T-shirts offered a convenient place to bury my head. I was tempted to shift into wolf form and rip the bed apart. But that would get me grounded for sure.

Plus I liked my bed, and at the moment it was one of the few things that my mother wasn't threatening to toss out.

The mattress creaked. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Jeremy. He perched on the corner of the bed.

"Another heartwarming mother-daughter bonding session?"

"You know it." I rolled onto my back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I put my hands on my temples, attempting to massage the new throbbing pain away.

"So—" Jeremy began. I turned to look at him. My brother's teasing smile had vanished. Just as I was about to ask what, a shrill cry erupted through the house.

"Help me calm her down?" I asked, already darting to the nursery. Once I got there, I scooped the seven month old into my arms and took calming steps through the room while Jeremy prepared the formula. Once Nathalie was calmed down enough, I talked.

"So what?"

"About Klaus . . ." His voice thickened.

"Spit it out, Jer"

"Do you like him? I mean for real?" he blurted.

I sat on the rocking chair. My eyes closed, blotting out the light.

"Not you too."

He walked towards me and handed me the bottle.

"It's just," he said. "If you don't want to be with him, you shouldn't be."

My eyes snapped open. For a moment I couldn't breathe.

"We could run away. I'd stay with you," Jeremy finished in a voice almost too low to hear.

I stood up, and after placing my daughter on her crib, stalked towards my bedroom, not even pausing to check if my brother followed, since I already knew he would.

"Jeremy" I whispered. "Don't ever say anything like that. You don't know what . . . Just drop it, okay?"

He fiddled with my coverlet. "I want you to be happy. You seemed so mad at Mom."

"I am mad at Mom, but that's Mom, not Klaus." I wound my fingers through the long waves that spilled over my shoulders and thought about getting a haircut, even if just trimming the ends.

"So you're okay with it? With being Klaus's mate?"

"Yeah. I'm okay with it." I reached out, ruffling his sand brown hair. "Besides, you'll be in the new pack. So will Bonnie, Josh, Caroline, Katherine and Kol. With you guys at my back, we'll keep Klaus in line."

"No doubt." He grinned.

"And don't breathe a word about running away to anyone. An, that's way out of line. When did you become such a free thinker anyway?" My eyes narrowed.

He bared sharpened canines at me. "I'm your brother, right?"

"So your traitorous nature is my fault?" I smacked him on the chest.

"Everything I need to know I learned from Ali."

He stood up and began jumping on the bed. I bounced close to the edge and then rolled off, landing easily on the balls of my feet. I grabbed the edge of the coverlet and gave it a sharp jerk. Jeremy fell laughing onto his back and bounced once on the mattress before he lay still.

"I'm serious, Jeremy. Not a word."

"Don't worry, sis. I'm not stupid. I would never betray the Siphoners," he said. "Unless you asked me to . . .alpha."

I tried to smile. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

When I entered the kitchen, my family fell silent. I made a beeline for the coffee. My mother rushed over, grasped my hands, and turned me to face her.

"Oh, honey, you are a vision," she said, kissing me on both cheeks.

"It's a skirt, Mom. And a short one at that." I wrenched free. "Get over it."

I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee. At the last second I managed to push my long hair out of the way before bronze tendrils dunked in the black liquid.

Jeremy tossed me a Luna bar and tried to hide the smirk on his face.

 _Traitor_ , I mouthed as I sat down. Two bites into my breakfast, I realized my father was gaping at me.

"What?" I asked around a mouthful of soy protein.

He coughed, blinking several times. Then his eyes darted from my mom to me. "Sorry, Allison. I guess I didn't expect you to take your mother's suggestions to heart."

She glared at him. My father shifted in his seat and unfolded the Denver Post. "You're quite fetching."

"Fetching?" My voice jumped up a couple octaves. The coffee mug shook in my hand.

Jeremy choked on his Pop-Tart and grabbed for a glass of orange juice.

My father lifted the newspaper to hide his face while my mother patted my hand. I allowed myself one glare at her before losing myself in the haze of caffeine.

We spent the rest of breakfast in awkward silence. Dad read and tried to avoid any eye contact with me or my mother. Mom kept throwing encouraging glances in my direction, which I deflected with cold stares. Jeremy ignored us, munching happily on his Pop-Tart. I threw back the last dregs of coffee.

"Come on, Jer." Jeremy bounced from his chair, grabbing a jacket on his way to the garage.

"Good luck, Ali," my father called as I followed my little brother toward the door. I didn't respond. Most days I looked forward to school. Today I dreaded it.

"Grayson." I heard Mom's voice rise as I walked out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

"Can I drive?" Jeremy's eyes were hopeful.

"No," I said, heading for the driver's seat of our Explorer. Jeremy gripped the dashboard as I squealed out of the driveway. The scent of burnt rubber filled the cab. After I cut off the third car, he glared at me, struggling to buckle his seat belt.

"Just 'cause wearing panty hose gives you a death wish doesn't mean I have one too."

"I am not wearing panty hose," I said through clenched teeth, swerving around yet another car.

Jeremy's eyebrows shot up. "You're not? Isn't that, like, unseemly or something?" He grinned at me, but the dagger glare I threw at him made him cower against his seat.

By the time we reached the Mountain School's parking lot, his face was ghost white. "I think I'll get Josh to drive me home," he said, slamming the door behind him.

When I noticed how white my knuckles had become as a result of my grip on the steering wheel, I took a deep breath. _They're just clothes, Ali. It's not like Mom made you go get a boob job._ I shuddered, hoping no such ideas ever entered Miranda's mind.

Bonnie intercepted me halfway across the parking lot. Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down.

"What happened?"

"Finesse," I grumbled, and kept walking toward our school.

"Huh?" The waves of her brown hair bounced around her head as she trotted beside me.

"Apparently being an alpha female involves more than fighting off Travelers," I said. "At least according to Jane-Anne and my mother."

"So Miranda's trying to give you a makeover again?" she asked. "What's different this time?"

"This time she's serious." I adjusted the waistband of my skirt, wishing I were in jeans. "And so is Jane-Anne."

"Well, I guess you'd better get with the program." Bonnie shrugged as we passed the chalet-like residences from which bleary-eyed human students stumbled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I couldn't figure out how the skirt was supposed to lie, so I gave up trying to straighten it.

We walked in silence through the entrance and down the hall to the long row of senior lockers. The smell of the school that greeted me each day had changed. The sharp metallic of the lockers, acrid floor polish countering the freshness of the ceilings' cedar beams were familiar, but the fear that usually seeped from the skin of the humans was missing.

Instead they smelled curious, surprised, a strange reaction from the boarders, whose lives were carefully segregated from the local Siphoners and Hybrids. The only activities we shared were our classes. Having their eyes on me as we moved through the crowd of students jostling through the narrow space proved more than a little unsettling.

"Is everyone staring?" I tried not to sound nervous.

"Yep. Pretty much all staring."

"Oh God," I moaned, tightening my grip on my bag.

"At least you look hot." Her cheerful response made my stomach flip.

"Please don't say stuff like that to me. Ever." Why did my mother do this to me? I felt like a sideshow freak at a carnival.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, toying with the multi-hued metallic bangles that jangled along her arm. I switched out my homework for the books I needed in first and second period. The din of the hallway dropped to a buzz of curious whispers, and Bonnie abruptly straightened from her casual pose.

I knew what that meant. He was nearby. I slung my bag over my shoulder, slammed my locker door, and hated that my heart sped up as I looked for Nikalus Mikaelson.

The crowd of students parted for the Lockwood alpha and his pack. Klaus, flanked by Rebekah, Luke, Bonnie, Liv, and Matt, seemed to float down the hallway. He moved as though he owned the school. His eyes darted from side to side—ever a wolf, always predatory.

I'll bet he's never had to suffer a makeover.

When Klaus found me, a half-cocked smile played along his mouth. I stood perfectly still, matching his challenging gaze. Bonnie stepped closer. I could feel her breath on my shoulder.

Activity in the hall stilled. Eyes fixed on our meeting, whispers traveling from mouth to ear.

A movement to my right caught my eye. Katherine, Kol, Josh, Jeremy, and Caroline emerged from the throng of students and took flanking positions around Bonnie. I stood a little taller.

 _Not the only alpha now, are you?_

Klaus's eyes narrowed as they focused on the Devereaux wolves behind me. An abrupt laugh escaped his throat.

"You going to call off your soldiers, Lily?" I glanced at the Lockwoods, who stood like sentinels around their alpha.

"As if you're flying solo?" I leaned back against my locker. His laugh became a low chuckle, not unlike a growl. He looked at Rebekah.

"Get out of here. I need to speak to Allison. Alone." The blonde, protective girl to his right stiffened, but she turned and walked back in the direction of the commons. The other wolves fell in behind her, though Matt cast a glance back at his alpha before they melted into the crowd.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"'Lena, I'll see you in class." I heard the rustle of her waves as she bobbed her head. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Kol and Caroline leaning in and whispering to her as they moved off. I waited, but Klaus's eyes remained focused over my shoulder. I turned to see Jeremy still standing behind me.

"You too. Now." My little brother ducked his head and dashed after the other Devereauxs. Klaus laughed. "Protective of you, eh?"

"Whatever." I tightened my arms over my chest. "What's with the show, Klaus? You've got half the student body watching us."

He shrugged. "They always watch us. They're afraid of us. It's the way it should be."

My lips thinned, but I didn't respond. "That's a new look," he said, letting his eyes move slowly over me.

 _Damn you, Mother._

I gave a reluctant nod and looked down. Klaus's finger caught the underside of my chin and tilted my face upward. When I raised my eyes, he was wearing his most appealing smile. I jerked away from his fingers. A soft, low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Easy, girl."

"The look doesn't matter." I pressed closer to the locker. "Stop toying with me. You know who I am."

"Of course," he murmured. "That's why I like you."

My teeth clenched as I struggled against the warm, bubbling tension that the alpha boy provoked from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head.

"I'm immune to your charms," I lied. "Cut the act, Lockwood. What do you want?"

He laughed. "Come on, Lily. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends." I let the phrase hang between us. "Until October thirty-first. Then it changes. Those are the rules. You're the one acting like a buck in rut today. Just tell me what's on your mind." I held my breath, wondering if I'd gone too far. But no angry retort came, and for a split second his expression was tender.

"The Siphoners are coming down hard on us," he said. "I, for one, am tired of being scrutinized twenty-four seven. I wondered if you were interested in doing something about that.""

I waited for the joke. None came.

"H-How?" I finally managed to stammer.

He took a hesitant step closer. "What's the stick up their ass?" he murmured, leaning toward me. Breathing became a challenge.

I am in control. I am in control.

"The union. The new pack," I said. He was close enough that I could see the flecks of silver inside his dark eyes.

Klaus nodded. His smile became a grin. "And who has control over its success or failure?"

My heart hammered against my rib cage. "We do."

"Exactly." He straightened, and I could breathe again. "I thought we might do something about that."

"Like what?" I watched his neck and shoulders tighten and almost shivered. He's nervous. What has the power to make Klaus nervous?

"Like spend more time together. Get the pack's loyalty transferred to us instead of the elders," he said. "Maybe convince our friends to stop hating each other. Could make the Siphoners relax, lay off a bit."

I pulled my lip between my teeth as I considered his words. "You want to start moving toward the union now?" He nodded. "Ease in. It will make the adjustment easier for everyone instead of going cold turkey in October. I thought we could hang out."

"Hang out? Together?" I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't laugh.

"Couldn't hurt," he said quietly. The laugh died in my belly when I realized how serious he was. Unless they rip each other's throats out.

"It's risky," I said.

"Are you saying you can't control your Devereauxs?"

"No. Of course not." I glared at him. "If I say so, they'll toe the line."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Should it?" I sighed. "The Siphoners have been on you too?"

Klaus pulled his gaze from mine. "Richard expressed some concerns about my . . . habits. Worried that you'd be unhappy or concerned about fidelity." He chewed on the last word like a piece of gristle.

I doubled over laughing. For a minute he looked chagrined.

"Serves you right, Romeo." I aimed my fingers at his chest, miming a cocked pistol. "If you weren't Mikael's son, your pelt would already be nailed over a fireplace belonging to the father of some brokenhearted girl."

Klaus flashed a wicked smile. "You're not wrong." He put his hand against the locker just above my shoulder. "Richard has visited our house once a week for the last month." His grin didn't fade, but his eyes looked troubled.

Fear curled my fingers around his shirt, pulling him closer. "Every week?" I whispered.

He nodded, passing a hand through his espresso dark hair. "Don't be surprised if he's packing a shotgun at the union."

I smiled, but my breath caught in my throat as he leaned down. His lips brushed against my ear. I pulled away. The Siphoners took this purity thing seriously, even if he didn't. We'd already defied them once when, at the same time, we tried to please them. Being teenage parents hadn't exactly been planned, but it only moved the union to one year earlier.

"I think they're worried the next generation might not fall into line. But I'd never leave you at the altar, Lily." I punched him in the stomach and instantly regretted it. Klaus's abdomen was rock hard. I shook my aching hand as I drew it back.

He braceleted my wrist in a fierce grip. His smile didn't fade.

"Nice hook."

"Thanks for noticing." I tried to pull my arm away, but his lock on my wrist remained firm.

"So what do you think?"

"About hanging out?" I couldn't meet his eyes. He was much too close. I could feel the heat of his body, and it was making my own temperature rise.

"Yes." His face was inches from my own. He smelled like leather and sandalwood. "It might work," I said, certain I'd melt into the locker at any second. "I'll think about it."

"Good." He pulled back and dropped my wrist. "See ya, Ali." He danced out of reach. I could hear him laughing as he disappeared into the crowd of students.


	4. Chapter 4

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

I bolted from my desk as the first bell rang. From the desk behind mine Caroline clucked her tongue. "Spill."

"It was interesting," I said, sliding into my seat.

Mr. Tanner cleared his throat. "Ladies, gentlemen. A moment of your precious time."

I gasped as Katherine's hand shot out, fingernails digging into my forearm. "Kat, what?"

Her eyes were locked on the front of the classroom. The roar of student chatter faded.

"Much obliged." Mr. Tanner's raspy tone wafted through the room. "We have a new student starting at the Mountain School today."

I began to turn in my chair and winced, certain that I'd lost some skin to Katherine's claw-like grip. Then I froze, catching the scent of a spring breeze full of sunlight. No, it can't be. But it was.

Standing in an uneasy pose next to Mr. Tanner's desk was the hiker I'd saved not twenty-four hours earlier.

"This is Stefanos Salvatore," our teacher continued, beaming at the boy, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"It's Stefan. I go by Stefan," he said quietly.

"Welcome then, Stefan." Mr. Tanner s eyes cast about the room. My heart dropped when I saw his gaze fix on the empty seat to my right. "There's a seat for you next to Miss Gilbert."

Katherine kicked the back of my chair insistently.

"Knock it off," I snapped, half turning toward her. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Something." Her voice was low but alarmed.

I was trapped between being thrilled and horrified to see him again. Even if I couldn't sort out my muddle of feelings, I still knew that when he recognized me, it would be disastrous. I pulled my hair forward in an attempt to veil my face.

Where is my hoodie when I need it?

Stefan walked slowly to his desk. When he reached his designated seat, I met his pale green eyes for a moment before looking away, but there was no doubt. He knew it was me. I was afraid, as I should have been, but the fear was tinged with satisfaction. In the mere seconds our eyes had locked, I'd seen his astonishment. I'd been a dream to him, and now I was real. His backpack slipped from his hands. A couple of pens rolled along the floor between our desks. I swallowed a groan and visored my face with my hand; it felt like flames were licking my belly.

Katherine kicked my desk again so forcefully that it scooted forward an inch.

I panicked and bolted to the front of the classroom. Mr. Tanner took several steps backward as I rushed toward him.

I whispered, "Cramps," and, "Bloating." Mr. Tanner blushed and scribbled out a hall pass. I ran down the hall to the girls' bathroom. Fortunately it was empty. I sank to the floor, shaking. The bathroom door creaked open.

"Ali," Caroline whispered as she knelt beside me.

I tempted fate and now it's hunting me down. I should have let the bear kill him. But the thought of anything hurting the new boy snatched my breath away. "He cannot be here."

"I know." Caroline scuttled closer and wrapped her arms around me. "But he must be somebody. I mean, in the human world. Why else would he transfer in as a senior? That never happens."

"Oh God, Care." I raised my face from behind my fingers. "What if the Siphoners know?"

She shook her head. "No. They don't. When something goes wrong, our mistress deals with it. Instantly. You're safe."

"You're right." I got up and went to the sink. "They don't know."

I caught her glance in the mirror. "But who could he be?"

"Just the kid of some banking czar or a hotshot senator, like all the rest of the humans that go to school here," she said. "He's nothing to us."

 _I'm such a fool._ My legs were still rubbery. _I can't believe I saved him._

"Put this on; you're pasty." Caroline pulled blush from her bag, handing it to me. "No one knows about what happened but us and this boy. And he probably barely believes it himself. I mean, what outsider would? Just pretend it never happened."

"Okay." I swallowed my own horror at the realization that I actually wanted to see him. I felt his mouth against my arm and shivered. The stress of the union has finally gotten to me. I'm losing it.

I decided to skip the rest of first period, but I knew hiding from Stefan Salvatore wasn't a realistic option.

Considering that fewer than thirty students constituted the senior class, I was bound to see him in another course later in the day.

French? No.

AP Biology? No.

Organic Chemistry? Yes.

* * *

Ms. Shane directed the should-be-dead hiker to join a pair of human students. As if he sensed my watchfulness, Stefan turned and caught my stare. I quickly looked away, wishing I could keep my eyes on him. Instead I turned to Klaus, who was arranging our lab materials. I tried to focus on the lab, but I could sense the stranger's inquisitive glances from across the room. I bit my lip to stop my smile. He wants to watch me too.

Klaus handed me a beaker. "So have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" I set the beaker down and reached for another bottle.

"Hanging out," he said, resting his hand on my lower back. "Or are you still doubting your ability to control your pack?"

The rush of heat was as sudden as if I'd been branded by his handprint. I didn't look at him. "I've got a bottle full of hydrochloric acid in my hand, Klaus. Don't piss me off. You know you're not playing by the rules."

He laughed but snatched his hand back. When I'd finished measuring the volatile liquid, I set the bottle down.

"I've had other things on my mind," I muttered, wishing I didn't want him to reach for me again.

"That's too bad." His teeth flashed partly in friendship, the other part in warning.

"And why is that?" I leaned against the table.

"Because I was going to offer a rare invitation." He began to make notes in his workbook.

"An invitation to what?" I peered over his shoulder. As ever, his notations were perfect, but I enjoyed pretending I doubted his studiousness. I fought off the desire to snatch the pen and start a game of keep-away.

He wore a wry smile. "I don't think I could extend any courtesy if you have doubts about our ability to interact peaceably."

I didn't take the bait. "I'm interested, Klaus. What are you offering?"

His eyes flashed, streaks of gold against blue.

"Richard's having a VIP party at one of his clubs in Vail this Friday. Some new bigwig's in town, and our master is wining and dining him as usual. We were going to hit it. You could come. Bring your pack."

I started at his words. "Seriously?"

"Would I toy with you?" He cocked his head at me, eyes wide in affected innocence.

"Yes," I said, and he laughed. This time he reached for my hand. I didn't flinch when his fingers trailed over mine.

"The offer stands. Take it or leave it," he said, turning back to his workbook. He pulled his hand away, leaving my heart to its own ferocious pumping.

"Which club?"

"State."

I clenched my teeth together so my jaw wouldn't drop.

"Okay. We'll be there. Thanks." I kept my tone nonchalant though anticipation made my limbs quiver.

He didn't hide his smile. "All your names will be on the list."

I chewed on my lip.

"What?" Klaus frowned.

"I'm not sure about Jeremy."

Klaus shrugged. He gripped the sides of the table and bent forward, arching his back in a languid stretch. "If his name is on the list, he'll get in."

I put my hands behind my back, threading my fingers so I wouldn't reach out to feel the flexing of his muscles.

"He's fifteen." I averted my eyes from the fluid lines of his body.

"Bonnie's fifteen and she'll be there." He moved closer to me. "Will he forgive you if you don't let him come along?"

"Probably not." I imagined the outrage on Jeremy's face if I were to tell him about the club and his exclusion from the outing.

"His name will be on the list, but he's your brother. Your call, Lily."

"Will you please stop calling me that?" I snapped.

"Never."

"Uh, hi." A new voice sounded just behind me. Klaus's brow furrowed and I turned to face our visitor.

The hiker hovered at the end of our lab station.

Oh God.

"Can I talk to you?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" My retort was knife sharp and harder to spit out than it should have been. I wanted to talk to him, but that wasn't an option. I could sense Klaus's surprise at my hostility without looking at him. The force of my question drew the alpha near. I couldn't decide if I felt grateful or offended. After all, I was an alpha too.

The new boy's gaze moved to Klaus. I could see his menacing expression reflected in the stranger's eyes. No human could withstand a Hybrid's warning glare, especially one that emanated from an alpha. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Nothing. Never mind," Stefan murmured as his nervous gaze darted from me to Klaus, whose hands now rested on my hips.

My instincts battled back and forth between the desire to tear Klaus's fingers off my body and relief from his closeness. I reveled in the strong, soft pressure of his hands, but I resented his attempt to possess me. I glanced up at him, filled with a nagging irritation. And then it hit me as my eyes returned to our uninvited guest. This isn't how I want Stefan to see me.

Stefan shook his head as though he'd been caught in a disorienting fog. The bell rang and he hurried away.

"Weird kid," Klaus murmured, dropping his hands from my hips. "He's new, huh?"

"I guess. He was in homeroom with me, Caroline and Katherine. Got stuck in the seat next to me, probably just wanted directions." I tried to look bored. "He hasn't figured out the rules yet. No mixing."

Klaus returned to putting away our lab materials. "Right, that rule."

"Just 'cause you have boundary issues doesn't mean everyone else does. The rest of us respect the Siphoner's wishes." My voice dripped honey sweet.

He just shrugged.

 _Damn it, stop being so arrogant._

"Look, I'm starved. You got that?" I gestured to the remaining beakers and bottles that needed to be re-shelved in the classroom's cabinets.

"No problem."

"Thanks." I grabbed my bag, walking swiftly from the room.

* * *

The Hybrids always ate lunch on the far side of the cafeteria. While the two packs sat at different tables, we still hovered near each other. Across the room were the Siphoner's children, decked in Gucci and Prada, looking put out to be anywhere near the rest of us. The human students sat sandwiched between the wolves and our masters' children.

Sometimes I felt sorry for the mortals. In their own world they wielded immense power. But not here. At the Mountain School, the humans knew they were at the bottom of the food chain.

Jeremy and Kol already occupied our usual table, and I pulled up a chair next to my brother.

"So what did Klaus want?" Jeremy's eyes were bright with anticipation.

Kol leaned forward, interested, but he didn't speak.

"Let's wait until everyone is here." I pulled the turkey sandwich out of my bag.

Jeremy growled impatiently and I shot him a warning glare. Steel legs screeched against the tile floor as Katherine took a seat close to me. Caroline dropped into the chair beside Kol. Katherine gracefully sat next to me, and not for the first time, I wondered why she couldn't be the female alpha.

My gaze swept over my now-circled packmates before flickering to the next table, where the Lockwood sat. Rebekah drummed her long vamp-painted nails on the table and whispered in Elena's ear. The younger girl pursed her lips. Her skin was so pale it was like you could stare right through her, and her constant fidgeting made it appear that she wished everyone could.

Matt and Luke began an arm-wrestling match. Though Matt—clad in a Broncos jersey and baggy jeans— clearly outweighed the lean junior, beads of sweat began to appear on Matt's forehead. Luke, head-to-toe in beatnik black, slowly began to push Matt's arm toward the tabletop.

Klaus perched on the edge of the table, laughing at his friends' antics, but his eyes darted frequently toward us.

I swallowed a mouthful of turkey and wheat bread. "Okay, listen up."

In a single movement the Devereauxs leaned forward. Except Kol, who tipped his chair away to balance on its back legs and crossed his arms behind his head. He glanced at the Lockwoods and then winked at me. I laughed.

"Klaus watching. Be cool. Be Kol."

The rest of the pack mumbled embarrassed excuses, trying to assume more casual poses with varying levels of success.

"The Lockwood alpha made an interesting suggestion." I chewed on my sandwich, ignoring my lurching stomach.

Katherine twirled her spaghetti around the tines of her fork. "And what was that?"

"He wants us to start hanging out." I tried not to cringe as my pack struggled to hold their composure.

Jeremy sent corn chips scattering across the table. Bonnie's lips curled up in disgust and she threw an incredulous look at Katherine and Caroline, who had drawn in a hissing breath. Only Kol remained unruffled. He stretched his arms languidly, looking pleased. My low growl made the pack settle.

Bonnie spoke first, in a hushed voice. "Do you mean he wants to date you?" I winced at her incredulous tone.

"No, us." I swept my hand around the circle of the table. "Our packs. He thinks the Lockwoods and Devereauxs should start to merge now. Before the union."

"Oh, come on." Bonnie was livid. "Why would we want to do that any sooner than we have to?" She shredded a napkin that had the misfortune of resting on her lunch tray.

Kol rocked back and forth in his chair. "Could be interesting."

"Care?" I turned to face her.

"What's his motivation?" Her eyes darted to the Lockwood table.

I followed her gaze. Matt looked crestfallen, while Luke pulled his tweed cap over his eyes, dropping his head back against his chair to nap. Klaus had taken a seat near Rebekah, who leaned into him, her lips moving rapidly as she spoke. Elena's head bobbed in affirmation as she listened.

"The same as mine," I murmured. "Richard's riding him. And Jane-Anne's doing the same with me. She had Augustines in my house last night."

My pack bristled at the mention of the bloodthirsty guards.

"Klaus thinks that if we show our compliance to the union early," I continued, "you know—follow orders before they are orders—that the Siphoners will give us a break."

"What do you think?" Jeremy had gathered the scattered Fritos back into a pile in front of him.

"I think we should try it. One step at a time," I said. "If it sucks, we'll separate and wait until the order is given in October."

Kol dropped his chair back to the floor. "What do you mean one step at a time?"

"We're invited to a party at State on Friday night."

"Whoa." Kol elbowed Jeremy, who grinned.

"But . . ." All their eyes were on me. "I don't want the Lockwoods to call the shots. State is Richard's territory. Their territory."

Katherine leaned closer to me but looked at the other Devereauxs, baring her teeth. "She's right. Klaus can't control the merge."

"He won't," I said. "I'm going to keep him guessing. He's always been too sure of himself."

My packmates laughed, nodding.

"I need you guys to follow my lead and play nice," I said. "Even if what I do is somewhat . . . shocking."

Kol drummed his fingers on the table. Jeremy cocked his head. Bonnie just nodded. I stared at Caroline, who chomped at her apple before speaking.

"You're the alpha, Ali," she said, mouth full of fruit. "But for the record, I hate Rebekah. She's a heinous bitch."

"Maybe she's nice when you get to know her," Jeremy said. He shrank away from Caroline's withering glare.

"So we're agreed, then?" I straightened in my chair, waiting. They all nodded, Kol eagerly, Caroline last.

"Okay, guys. Here comes the cannonball." I turned to face the Lockwoods.

"Hey, Klaus!" I called.

He broke off his conversation with Rebekah, whose face contorted with outrage. His eyebrows shot up, but he quickly composed his face into a picture of disinterested but respectful regard.

"Yeah?"

"Push our tables together?"

I heard Caroline swear under her breath. My smile broadened when Klaus couldn't suppress the startled twitch of his limbs.

"Of course." He shot a quick look at Matt and jerked his head toward us.

The bulky senior walked over and gripped our table with one hand. He pulled it along the ground, which caused a horrible screeching of metal on tile, until it bumped up against the Lockwoods table. Heads all over the cafeteria lifted and turned toward the teeth-grating sound. The Siphoner's faces registered shock and murmurs of interest drifted toward us.

 _Good. Let Jane-Anne and Richard hear about this as soon as possible._

Kol was already on his feet; he dragged his chair over to Luke, who looked surprised but smiled and pushed his own seat back to make room. Kol waved Jeremy over. My brother trotted happily to his friend's side, and Luke extended a welcoming hand.

 _Huh_. I hadn't expected such an easy melding of our packs.

Rebekah scooted backward when Caroline carried her chair to the united tables. Caroline stared back at the Lockwood girl, positioning her own seat as far from Rebekah as possible.

Maybe not so easy.

"Allison?" Bonnie waited beside me.

"Caroline needs some moral support. And maybe restraints. Sit with her."

I kept my gaze on Klaus. He leaned over to Matt. I saw his lips move though I couldn't hear the words. Matt stiffened. Klaus put a hand on his shoulder, which Matt shrugged off as he stood.

The broad-shouldered wolf sauntered past me, picked up the chair I had been sitting in, and carried it over to Bonnie and Caroline. I nodded and they adjusted their chairs with some reluctance to make room for the imposing Lockwood.

Klaus gestured to the chair next to him and raised his eyebrows at me.

I grabbed my lunch and moved to the empty seat. Rebekah sulked. Bonnie offered a nervous smile as I sat down.

"Hello, ladies," I said.

Rebekah grunted, tightening the lock of her arms around her body.

"Hi, Allison," Bonnie murmured, toying with the meatball atop her plate of spaghetti. Her glance darted uneasily from me to Rebekah.

"Interesting move, Lily." Klaus took a swig from his bottled water.

I resumed chomping on my turkey sandwich and shrugged. "I thought it might save us from random acts of violence at State. I'm sure Richard wouldn't enjoy pulling rival teen wolves off each other in the middle of his party."

Klaus laughed, tilting his chair on its back legs, but Rebekah glared at me.

"So you're coming?" Her nails dug into the flesh of her arms, leaving bright red welts.

"Of course. We can't wait," I said. My voice dripped saccharine.

"Whatever." She pulled out an emery board and began filing her nails.

Klaus brought his chair back to the floor with an abrupt clatter. "Knock it off, Bekah. Now."

She dropped the emery board and cast a pleading glance at Bonnie. The younger Lockwood girl bit her lip, scooped up the board, and handed it back to Rebekah.

A trill of wicked laughter came from the other table. Bonnie grinned as her eyes followed Matt's wildly gesticulating hands.

"Well, that is a strange sight," I said. "Smiling ranks at the top of her seven deadly sins."

Klaus leaned toward me. "Matt is a funny guy. Great storyteller. Your pack will like him."

"That seems to be the case."

Kol, Luke, and Jeremy remained so engrossed in their conversation—which from snatches I caught seemed to be about whether Montreal, Austin, or Minneapolis produced the best indie bands—they didn't even glance at the rest of the wolves. I leaned back in my chair, feeling rather pleased with myself.

This is easy.

The mouthful of turkey sandwich I'd bitten off caught in my throat when Klaus rested his hand on my leg, his fingers exploring the curve of my thigh. I coughed and snatched the bottle of water from his other hand, taking several desperate swallows before swatting his fingers from my leg.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I choked the words out. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Klaus opened his mouth as if to respond, but he suddenly jerked upright, looking behind me. I turned in my seat.

Stefan stood in the middle of the cafeteria, staring at our two tables, a mixture of curiosity and fear playing over his face.

"I think you're right, Lily," Klaus said. "That boy needs directions. He looks like he wants to come over here."

Stefan took a hesitant step toward us. His eyes fixed on me, mesmerized. I shuddered and shoved the remainder of my sandwich into the brown paper bag.

Liv snickered. "My, my, that's a love-struck gaze if I've ever seen one. It looks like the newbie has a crush on Allison. Isn't that sweet? Poor little human."

It was becoming too familiar, this mixture of fear and pleasure whenever I thought about the new boy and wondered what he might be thinking about me.

A low rumble stirred in Klaus's chest. "Maybe I need to have a chat with him about how things stand with us . . .and where his place is at this school."

He started to rise. I couldn't let him get to Stefan.

"No, Klaus. Please. He's just a human. He doesn't know any better." I grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the chair. "Give it a day; he's bound to figure it out. They always do."

"Is that what you want?" His voice dropped low. "For me to leave him alone?"

"We're not supposed to mix with the humans," I said. "It will only draw attention if you confront him."

He pulled my hand off his forearm, threading his fingers through my own.

I tensed but didn't attempt to free my hand from his clasp.

Okay, we can hold hands. This is okay. This will be okay.

But my heart felt like I was trying to finish a marathon. I hated that I couldn't control myself around him—and that I had to.

The rest of the pack, attuned to the sudden bristling of their two alphas, dropped their conversations and turned to the stranger. A rippling snarl emerged from their throats and my spine prickled. Their defensive reaction was the first unified act of the young Lockwoods and Devereauxs.

We are a pack.

With twelve pairs of hostile Hybrid eyes fixed upon him, Stefan began to quiver. His glance shot around the cafeteria, settling on his lab partners from Organic Chemistry. He hurried over to their table with a quick, regretful glance back at me.

A dark laugh rolled out of Klaus's throat. "Guess you were right, Lily. There's the learning curve in action."

I smiled weakly and crumpled my lunch bag, too aware of the disappointment still pinching me from the moment Stefan had walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.

But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wold, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.

* * *

Lamely titled "Great Ideas" my only afternoon course surveyed philosophy from the classical era through the present day. Despite its vague theme, the class had become my favorite, but when I saw Stefan sitting in a desk near the tall windows of the room's outer wall, my heart tripped over itself. I headed to the back of the room, as far away as I could get. Stefan's eyes were on me as I took my seat.

I pulled out the thick binder that contained our readings for the entire year and flipped to the homework from the previous night. As I tried to review my notes, the words blurred before me.

Who is he? Why is he here?

A low, husky laugh drew my attention to the door as the three Lockwood seniors entered the room. Rebekah smiled up at Klaus. My jaw clenched to see her arm threaded through his. Matt and Luke bounded in just behind the pair. Klaus scanned the half-filled seats, his grin fading the second he saw our new classmate.

Klaus pulled his arm free of Rebekah, turned towards Luke, and jerked his chin in the stranger's direction. The two Lockwoods swaggered shoulder to shoulder up to Stefan, whose eyes widened as the wolves approached.

I gripped the sides of my chair, ready to throw myself between predators and unwitting prey if things got out of hand. Klaus's lips curled back in an expression that could hardly be called a smile. I fought back a snarl as I watched the alpha close in.

 _If you hurt him, I'll kill you_. I swallowed my own gasp at the unbidden thought, glad we weren't in wolf form.

Klaus was the last person I could threaten. He was the pack's future. My future.

He extended his hand. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson. You're new here. I saw you in Organic Chemistry."

Stefan frowned and slowly reached out, wincing when Klaus grasped his fingers. But instead of shrinking down into his desk, as most humans would have, the stranger glared at Klaus and ripped his hand out of the Lockwood's grasp.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He flexed his fingers beneath his desk.

"Good to know you, Stefan." Klaus glanced at his hulking companion. "This is Luke."

Luke made a show of cracking his knuckles. "Hey, man. Hope you make it here. Tough school."

In a swift, unison motion Klaus and Luke slid into the desks on either side of Stefan. I clutched my pencil so tightly it snapped in half. From his newly selected seat, Klaus winked at me. I sent him dagger eyes, but it only widened his smile.

The bell sounded and our teacher, Mr. Fell, began to write on the whiteboard. The scrawled question: WHAT IS THE TRUE STATE OF NATURE? filled the blank space.

"Before we launch into today's discussion topic, I want to bring your attention to a new member of our class."

He turned and gestured to where Stefan sat, tense, between the lounging Lockwood boys.

"Mr. Salvatore, would you say a few words about yourself?"

Stefan shifted in his seat, glancing around the classroom.

"I'm Stefan. I just moved here with my uncle. I was in Portland for the last two years. And then before that, well . . . I haven't ever stayed in one place for very long."

Mr. Fell smiled at our new classmate. "Welcome to the Mountain School. I understand that you may not have had time to catch up on all the assigned reading for this course yet, but feel free to join the discussion if you'd like."

"Thanks," Stefan said, before muttering something under his breath that sounded like: "I'll try to keep up."

Mr. Fell turned back to the board. "From the reading: philosophers' ideas about how the natural order of the world operates. Where it all began, what it looks like?"

"In paradisum. Paradise. Eden." Klaus flashed me a wicked smile.

"Very good, Mr. Mikaelson. The state of nature as paradise. Lost forever—maybe, maybe not? Enlightenment philosophers thought the New World might be the new Eden." Mr. Fell recorded the response on the whiteboard. "What else?"

"Tabula rasa," I answered. "The blank slate."

"Yes. Every person born with endless possibility inside them. Locke's theory gained quite a following. We should talk about whether you think it's viable in contemporary society. Other ideas?"

"Bellum omnium contra omnes."

All the non-humans in the room stiffened in their seats, heads turning toward the speaker. The rest of the students looked impressed by all the Latin phrases being thrown around, but no comprehension dawned on their faces.

"The war of all against all." Stefan frowned when Mr. Fell didn't copy the words onto the board.

"Thomas Hobbes is often considered a foundational theorist about the state of nature," Stefan continued, though his voice had become more hesitant. Mr. Fell turned, face paling as he stared at his new pupil.

Stefan's mouth flattened at Mr. Fell's expression. "I do a lot of reading on my own."

"Hobbes wasn't in our readings," a cold voice said.

I drew a sharp breath. The speaker was a Siphoner boy with a crown of ebony very slightly spiked hair. Tyler Lockwood, Richard's only son, threw a spiteful look at Stefan. I stared at the young Siphoner. Tyler never participated in discussion. He usually slept through class.

"That doesn't make any sense." Stefan twirled a pen in his fingers. "He's in all the standard philosophy texts."

Mr. Fell glanced at Tyler, who tilted his head at the teacher and raised his eyebrows.

"The, um, Mountain School curriculum doesn't include Thomas Hobbes." Mr. Fell's eyes bulged, still fixed on the young Siphoner.

Stefan looked ready to stand on top of his desk in protest. "What?"

Tyler turned to him. "It has been concluded that his ideas are somewhat banal for our consideration."

"By who?" The Siphoners' and Hybrids' eyes were focused on Stefan. The human students looked as though they wanted to hide beneath their desks until this line of discussion was dropped.

Tyler pulled off the sunglasses he always wore, no matter the weather nor the time of day.

I watched, amazed. This must be a big deal.

"The Elders," he said, as if correcting a child's mistake. "One of whom is your uncle, Stefan. Also my father and several other significant men who protect the reputation of this institution."

My jaw dropped. Uncle?

"And they've censored Hobbes?" Stefan said. "I've never heard anything so ridiculous."

"Let's move on, shall we?" A sheen of sweat appeared on Mr. Fell's forehead.

"Why? Why wouldn't you study Hobbes? He's arguably the founder of this subject of discussion," Stefan blurted.

My fingers gripped the edge of my desk. He might as well have walked in front of a firing squad wearing a target. I can't believe I have to help him again.

"Because we know better." I spit out the words. "We can evolve from Hobbes's disastrous world and not wallow in violence. War is a savage schoolmaster, right?"

Mr. Fell gave me a grateful smile, wiping his brow with a handkerchief. "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert. Nice use of Thucydides. The theorists we study in this class have a more hopeful outlook on the world than did Mr. Hobbes."

Klaus beat pencils on his desk like drumsticks. "I don't know. Savagery seems okay to me."

All the Hybrids in the class burst into laughter, including myself. The human children shrank into their seats looking terrified, except Stefan, who wore an expression of utter confusion. The young Siphoners smirked, throwing disdainful glances at the wolves.

Stefan's next words were frustrated but insistent. "Hobbes isn't talking about savagery. It's about the ceaseless struggle for power. Strife unending that makes the world go round. That's the true state of nature. You can't just ignore it because some stuffed shirts call it vulgar."

Klaus turned to face Stefan, regarding the new student with a gaze that was almost admiring, if still wary. Luke glanced from his alpha to me and then to Stefan. He looked like he was waiting for one of us to spontaneously combust. Rebekah stared at Stefan as if the boy's skin had turned inside out. Tyler sighed and began to examine his fingernails.

Stefan threw a pleading look at Mr. Fell. "Can we please talk about the war of all against all? I think it's the most important idea I've come across in philosophy."

The sweat on Mr. Fell's forehead formed droplets that trickled down his temples.

"Well, I suppose . . ." He raised the marker to begin writing on the whiteboard. A spasm jerked through his fingers and the dry-erase pen dropped to the floor again.

"You need to work on your reflexes, Mr. Fell," Klaus teased. A nervous titter moved through the classroom.

Our teacher didn't respond; the quaking of his fingers moved up his arm. His entire body convulsed. He bent backward, flailed, and collapsed to the floor twitching violently. White spittle collected at the corners of his mouth, spilling down his jawline.

"Oh my God, he's having a seizure!" shrieked a human girl, who I thought was called Aimee. I'd never bothered to learn most of their names.

Matt bolted from his desk and crouched beside Mr. Fell'a tormented body. He shouted at the still-screeching human girl, "Shut up and go get help!"

She scampered from the classroom. Several human children had pulled out their phones.

"Phones away now!" Tyler's sharp command filled the room.

"Just get Nurse Sommers, Aimee," he called to the girl in a loud but rather lazy voice. The ebony-haired Siphoner looked bored. I stared at him. Nurse Sommers was a Siphoner who oversaw the small infirmary in the Mountain School, but I wasn't sure she had any real medical training.

Matt, who had stilled our teacher's convulsions through sheer brute strength, frowned. "He needs an ambulance."

"No, he doesn't. When Sommers arrives, our dear teacher will be fine." Tyler's cold response was accompanied by a sweep of his eyes across the room. He raised his crystal-clear voice, addressing the class.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're finished here. Go find someplace else to be."

Most of the human students bolted from the room. A few stared for another minute at Matt, who still pinned Mr. Fell against the tile floor, then slunk off whispering to each other. The other Siphoner children nodded at Tyler and moved quietly out the door. The Hybrids, and Stefan, hesitated. Our eyes fixed on Tyler, who gazed back at us with smug confidence. A golden-haired woman, with a stunning figure marred by the large, misshapen hump on her back, appeared in the doorway. She was followed by two men who pushed a gurney.

"We'll take it from here, Matt."

Matt released Mr. Fell, who immediately began to flail again. Nurse Sommers withdrew a syringe from the pocket of her lab coat, knelt down, and plunged the needle into his neck. Mr. Fell'a spasms eased and he moaned once before dropping into unconsciousness. Nurse Sommers nodded to her two companions, who lifted Mr. Fell onto the gurney and wheeled him from the room.

She turned to Tyler. "Thank you for sending Aimee to alert me, Mr. Lockwood."

The ebony-haired boy made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Your prompt attention to the matter is noted, Jenna."

Nurse Sommers dipped into a curtsy and left the classroom.

Tyler sauntered over to Stefan. "Let's take a walk."

Stefan slowly rose to his feet. "What the hell just happened?"

"Mr. Fell is epileptic. It's a shame, really. He's a fine teacher," Tyler replied, the hand that he still held behind him jerking rapidly in odd flickers of his fingers.

Stefan's eyelids fluttered as Tyler smiled, sliding his arm around the boy's shoulders. He drew our new classmate, who stumbled forward in a near stupor, toward the door.

"I'll give you a ride home. I'm sure Malachai is eager to hear about your first day at our school."

The two boys walked away. Tyler turned once and flashed a smile at the Hybrids, who were now the sole occupants of the classroom.

Klaus leapt to his feet and swore. "What was that?"

I thought about standing but decided against it. My limbs seemed to have transformed into Jell-O. Klaus's gaze moved over my face. He crouched beside my desk, folding my shaking hands in his own.

"Ali," he said. "Are you all right?"

I pulled out of his grasp. "His uncle. Tyler said Stefan's uncle is a Regent. That's just not possible. God, Nik. Why would the Siphoners have anything to do with a human boy? Who is Malachai?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of them adopting a human. If that's even the right word." Klaus shoved his hands in his pockets. "Richard hasn't said anything about it. At least not to me."

"And what happened to Mr. Fell?" Matt wandered over to Klaus's side. "I didn't know he was epileptic."

"When did you all become idiots?" Rebekah's voice was jagged as broken glass. "He isn't epileptic. You know the phrase that stupid boy kept repeating is forbidden. He triggered one of the Siphoner ' spells. Fell was being punished for discussing a censored subject. The Siphoners don't tolerate such behavior."

Matt turned toward her. "So no ambulance?"

"A doctor couldn't do anything for him," she said. "Sommers's obviously the spellwarder at our school. Don't you know anything?"

She stood up and, with a final withering glare, flipped her long hair and strode from the classroom.

* * *

 **Answering reviews:**

 **Guest: I posted the chapter by accident the other time. As you can see, this is the whole chapter.**

 **Only reviewer: Allison's face claim is Jade Thrirlwall**


	6. Chapter 6

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

"You can't be serious" I pulled the corset from Caroline's hands. The velvet slid enticingly over my fingers, but I cringed at the thought of wearing it in public.

"Brutal truth time." She walked to my closet and began shuffling through clothes. "You own nothing that will work. Just pretend it's Halloween."

"Yeah, that makes me feel much better." I turned toward the mirror and held the corset against my body. "And who knows what I'll be wearing on _that_ day."

Katherine shut my closet door, cutting off all fashion escape routes. "Since it's up to Aunt Miranda, probably something with puffed sleeves."

"Ugh. I can't think about the union now." I handed the corset back to her.

"You'll look amazing tonight at least," Bonnie said from her spot, sitting on my desk. "Get out of that shirt so we can get you into this."

I looked at the three of them up and down. Caroline was striking in her formfitting black satin dress and brass-buckled combat boots. Katherine and Bonnie were twins deep inside, but the personalities they wore were totally different, and they showed it every day.. Katherine was wearing a mini black dress with lace sleeves and cleavage exposing bodice, with high black stiletto heels. Bonnie went for a more demure look, wearing a beige dress with thin straps which ended at her knees, with matching platform heels.

"You're sure about this?" I sighed.

The blonde bobbed her head with a little too much enthusiasm. "You have to look fierce, Ali. You're our alpha. Make an impression."

"Fine. I'll wear it. But only with a jacket," I said. "And I'm still wearing my jeans."

Katherine frowned for a moment but then shrugged. "I guess that works. Suit yourself."  
She sat on the bed while I stripped off my T-shirt and bra and wiggled into the corset.

"I'll lace it up," Caroline said. "Just tell me when you can't breathe."

"Great," I said.

"Say uncle!" She jerked the stays.

"That's tight enough!" I choked, glancing down. _Oh my God._

"I'd kill for your boobs," Bonnie said to my reflection.

I snatched my leather jacket from the back of a chair, pulling it tight around my body.  
"I didn't have _these_ boobs until you cinched it up."

Katherine laughed. "Klaus is so turning inside out when he sees you."

"Stop."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" Caroline asked, as she manipulated my hair into a complicated hairdo, which I planned to destroy as soon as we reached State.  
I didn't answer. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. The union was getting so close. I wanted him to want me, even if we couldn't act on it.

She was quiet for a minute. "He hasn't bothered you again, has he?"

"I wouldn't say he's bothering me," I mused. "Klaus is just being Klaus."

"I wasn't talking about Klaus."

"Oh." I frowned. "No. Nothing else. He hasn't tried to talk to me since Tyler pulled him out of Great Ideas " I fiddled with the embroidery on the corset's hem, thinking about how I wished he would try, even if I shouldn't want him to.

"And Mr. Fell?"

"Back in class like nothing happened."

"Well, maybe everything will get back to normal now." She smiled.

"Nothing will be normal if I have to keep wearing stuff like this." I rapped my knuckles on the corset's boning.

"At least it might be able to double as armor."

A gasp followed by several coughs came from my bedroom door. I turned to see Jeremy, ashen-faced, staring at us from the doorway.

"Are you feeling okay?" I frowned at my little brother.

Jeremy seemed to have lost his ability to blink.  
Caroline smiled at him. "What's up, Cub Scout?"

"Come on," He kicked at the door frame. "I'm a sophomore now."

"Yep, and we're seniors. Which makes you a cub as far as I'm concerned."

"Whatever. I just wondered when you guys were gonna be ready." Jeremy stared at his shoes. "Josh said he'd drive—his parents gave him the Avalanche for the night. Kol's already at his house. He wants to know when he should pick us up."

"Half an hour, tops," I said. "Kat, 'Lena, Care, do you have fashion tips for my brother too?"

Bonnie wandered over to Jeremy, who stood transfixed in the doorway. She tugged at the collar of his black silk shirt, deftly unfastened one button more than Jeremy had left open, and eyed his jeans critically. After a moment she smiled, patting his cheek. "Nah, he's adorable."

Jeremy then bolted from the door frame.

"I'll yell when Josh gets here!" he called without looking back.

The bouncer, a Titanesque Lockwood elder, took our names and jerked his thumb toward a stairway cordoned off from the main floor of the club.

"VIPs head upstairs." His eyes were respectful but wary as they moved over our party. I noticed his eyes lingered on me and Kol, and it was obvious as to why. Most probably, the older Lockwoods were in the dark about how the young Devereaux pack worked. For any of them, to see Kol so close to me, his arm wrapped around my waist, would scream Danger! Alert Richard!

"Thanks." I led the Devereauxes up the steel staircase to the second level of the warehouse-like club. State throbbed with a mix of industrial beats and dark trance. Humans packed the main dance floor, pulsing and swaying with the heavy bass. Bonnie elbowed me. Compared to the other women in the room, I could have been mistaken for a nun.

"Are you going to say I told you so?" I glared at her as I pulled off my jacket, baring my arms, shoulders, and far too much else.

"I don't think I have to."

"You're not gonna fall out of that, are you?" Jeremy laughed.

"Shut up or I'll make you wait in the car."

Josh darted forward, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pecked me on the cheek. "You look fabulous. Ignore them—go forth and conquer."

I squeezed his hand but wrinkled my nose when we reached the second floor. Kol frowned when he caught the scent in the same moment. We both glanced up at the ceiling. No less than six Augustines floated in and out of the scaffolding above us.

"Tight security," he murmured.

"No kidding." I fought to keep my eyes off the shadow guards who hovered fifteen feet over our heads.

Katherine flinched when she saw the dark figures skimming along the ceiling. Jeremy twined his fingers through hers and tugged her forward.

"Come on, we're on the list, right? Richard's guests. No trouble."

Katherine let my brother guide her onto the dance floor. Caroline brought up the rear of our pack. Her lips half curled in a snarl as her gaze darted up at the Augustines. She took a few quick steps forward to catch us.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. "Just shut up and dance?"

I shook my head. "We need to find our hosts and thank them for inviting us."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips. "You're trying to kill me from prolonged Rebekah exposure, aren't you?"

"Just say hello. Then shut up and dance."

"Deal." She shook her brunette mane so that it fanned around her shoulders, making her look like a lioness. Josh let my shoulder go and shifted positions in our semi-lineup so he was next to Bonnie, with his arm across her shoulder.

The dance floor gleamed, shimmering colors running across the black surface like it was a pool of oil. Bodies pulsed, pressed together, in rhythm with the throbbing bass line that shook the entire club. A sleek silver bar extended along the far side of the room. Dark velvet couches ringed the dance floor.

Professional dancers, scantily clad and wielding whips, writhed on platforms scattered throughout the room. Broad, leathery wings sprouted from some of the dancers' backs. Given Richard's reputation, I couldn't be sure if they were part of the dominatrix costumes or the real thing.

Most of the guests were Siphonerss. I saw Tyler Lockwood dancing amid a crowd of his peers and, surprisingly, Sarah Summers. A few Lockwood Hybrids, adults, stalked through the club, their eyes darting throughout the space, muscles tense.

Kol tightened his grip on my waist, steering me toward the bar. He walked confidently toward a young man who was laughing with the Lockwood Hybrid pouring shots behind the bar. The bartender looked as though he'd been molded into his clothes, but that wasn't a bad thing.

Caroline leaned over, whispering in my ear. "Forget drinks. I'll take a double of him."

"Just behave." I giggled.

"Hey, man," Josh called, and Aiden turned to face us, a wary smile sliding across his mouth. Quickly, Kol let go of my waist and stood a step behind from me.

If a band had been playing at State that night, I would have assumed Aiden, dressed in a T-shirt and leather pants, was with them. I cast my eyes around, attempting to search the club in a casual manner. Aiden watched me with a knowing smile.

"We have a table at the back," he said softly. "He's been waiting for you."

Aiden led us away from the dance floor to a secluded corner of the room where the young Lockwoods lounged on couches. Bonnie and Matt sat opposite Klaus. The alpha grinned at his packmates while one of the leather-clad dancers, draped across him like a cloak, nuzzled his neck. An unfamiliar, painful gnawing began in my stomach.

Bonnie leaned into me. "I wouldn't let a succubus get that close, if I were him."

A shiver moved up my spine. _She thinks the wings are real._

I looked closer and saw that the coquette whose lips were latched on Klaus's cheek did not have wings. She sat up, smiling at Klaus, who glanced at her with a disinterested expression. My eyes widened. It was Rebekah. I could barely recognize her in the mirror-shine black leather hip-huggers and studded bustier.

Caroline coughed: "Slut."

Bonnie giggled. Jeremy choked on his drink when he caught sight of Rebekah.

"Hey, Klaus." Aiden squeezed himself on the couch between Rebekah and his pack leader. "Look who I found."

A warm tremor bubbled up through my veins as Klaus's eyes moved over my corseted body.  
I stole a glance at my newly generous curves. _Maybe there's something to this outfit after all._

"You guys look great." He gestured to the couch where Matt and Elena sat and the other, still-empty couch next to them. "Please join us."

He turned to Aiden and Rebekah. "Make room for Allison."

Rebekah rose with some reluctance while Aiden eyed the near-empty glasses on the table.

"Looks like you're ready for another round anyway." He looked at Josh. "Make a bar run with me?"

Josh shrugged, trailing after Aiden. Matt frowned as he watched the two boys move off. I caught Bonnie eyeing Matt's biceps and a smile twitched at the corner of my mouth.

Jeremy took a seat on the empty couch, pulling Katherine along with him. Klaus stretched his hand out to me. I hesitated but then took his fingers in my own, letting him draw me down onto the sofa next to him.

"Let me get that out of the way for you." He took the jacket I'd slung over one arm and draped it along the back of the couch. From behind me I heard Rebekah sigh.

"I think there's a platform missing its go-go dancer, Rebekah " Katherine's brutal tone cut through our courtesies. "Play nice," I growled.

"It's fine." Rebekah held Katherine in a steady gaze.

"Talk bores me." She glanced at Klaus.

"Go dance," he said. "Try to stay out of trouble."

With a toss of her hair, which shone like vinyl under the flashing club lights, Rebekah simultaneously turned on a needle-sharp heel and trotted away.

I patted the empty space on the couch next to me. "Care?"

She lowered herself onto the velvet cushions.

"It's a party. Have fun." I flashed fangs at her, making sure she knew it was an order, not a request.

She settled for drawing patterns in the plush velvet with her sharp nails.

My hand still lay enfolded in Klaus's grasp. His thumb slid up and down the back of my wrist, taking my mind off the girls completely. It was dangerous to be around him.

"Sorry, guys." Katherine suddenly jumped up. "As much as it pains me to agree with Rebekah about anything, I'm here for the dancing. Who's with me?"

Jeremy was on his feet immediately. "I am."

"Great!" Katherine dragged my brother away.

Bonnie watched them depart and pointed at Matt. "Do you dance?"

"Do you?" he replied.

"Why don't you find out?" She rose, wandering past the Lockwood, whose eyes went wild when she trailed her fingertips over his broad shoulders. She laughed and darted away. Matt looked at Klaus, who twitched his wrist, and Matt went after Bonnie. I eased back into the cushions. "She's like Jekyll and Hyde."

"She's your best warrior, right?" Klaus asked.  
I nodded, "She and Katherine."

"That's Matt too. It makes sense that they'd be drawn to each other. Like attracts like."

"I thought opposites attracted," I countered.  
Klaus shook his head. "No. That's pop culture drivel. If you're a _real_ student of literature, and I mean the good stuff—Chaucer, Shakespeare—you figure out that only souls who truly reflect each other make good love matches." He paused and a smile pulled at one corner of his mouth. "If they can find each other, that is."

I blinked at him. "You're talking about soul mates? When did you become a romantic?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Something in his voice made me quiver.  
I sought a safe place for my eyes and then realized that Katherine still sat, abandoned, on the other couch.

Klaus gaze followed mine. "Elena, why don't you go join the others?" She bolted from the couch.

I frowned, suddenly aware of the cloak of darkness that covered Klaus and me in the solitary corner of the nightclub. "You didn't have to send her away."

"Are you afraid to be alone with me, Lily?" His voice looped over me like a rope, pulling me toward him.

I tried to sound strong. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Anything?" he asked. "That's an impressive claim. Even for an alpha."

"Are you suggesting there is something you're afraid of?" My chest tightened when Klaus flinched.

"Yes, one thing." I could barely hear his murmured response.

His retreat drew me forward. "One thing?"

When he looked at me, his troubled expression faded. "That would be my secret. I won't give it up without getting something in return." His hand slipped over my shoulder beneath the cascade of my hair, his fingers pausing to cup the nape of my neck. He pulled me close; the strength of his arms set my blood on fire.

I twisted out of his grasp. There were Siphoners everywhere. "You can keep your secrets." As much as I wanted his touch, I didn't trust him yet. I'd heard too much about his other conquests. Besides, he knew better. The alpha female was supposed to be pure at the union. And that meant no romance before the ceremony.

As if he'd read my mind, Klaus's mouth slid in a wicked grin, eyes fixing on my curves. "Be honest. Can you breathe in that thing?"

My nails dug into the sofa cushion. _Watch yourself, Klaus. Two can play hardball.  
_ "So you and Rebekah?"

"Huh?" He lounged back into the cushions, drawing away from me into the shadows.

"Oh, I see. Do all the Lockwood girls suck on your neck as a matter of course?"

"What?" His face twisted, angry. "No. Richard has a thing for Rebekah Favors her. Something about her attitude he finds appealing. He gave her some X when we got here. She's been rather, um . . . playful since she took it."

"Uh, okay."

 _Her attitude? You mean Richard enjoys spiteful bitchiness?_

He began to slide his arm around my waist.  
"Jealous?"

I locked my fingers around his wrist, stopping the progress of his hand.  
"Don't be ridiculous." But my skin crackled at the renewed touch.

Heavy footfalls nearby announced the approach of a massive Lockwood elder. We jumped apart.  
"Richard's asking for you." The guard stared at Klaus. "He's in his office."  
"Of course. I'll be right down." Klaus glanced at me. "You want to find the others? I don't know how long this will take."

Richard's guard shook his head. "He wants the Devereaux alpha too. Both of you."

Klaus wrapped both his arms around my waist and I didn't resist.  
 _What does Klaus's master want with me?_

"All right." Klaus swallowed hard, gesturing for me to follow him. "Let's not keep him waiting."

The elder Hybrid grunted in approval and faded into the darkness.  
Klaus led me along the edge of the shimmering dance floor and back to the staircase. I gripped his fingers hard until I could feel each heartbeat throb in my veins. Richard Lockwood. The name made my spine curl up. I was trusting Klaus to keep me at a safe distance.

We snaked through the claustrophobia-inducing crowd of humans on the first floor of the club until he stopped in front of a tall wooden door. The face of the oak surface had been intricately carved. I stepped back to examine the image. It depicted the archangel Michael barring a downtrodden Adam and Eve from entering the Garden of Eden.

"That's an interesting choice." I jerked my chin toward the door.

"Richard has an unusual sense of humor." He squeezed my hand and the icy chill on my skin thawed a bit.

He rapped sharply on the wooden door. A moment later it opened and I blinked in surprise.

Jane-Anne Devereaux stepped back from the door, beckoning us to enter. "Welcome, children. So lovely to see you."

The air smelled of cigar smoke and sherry. Wall-length murals hung throughout the room. Each painting depicted a scene from Dante's _Inferno._ I quickly looked away; the images of hell were much too graphic for close scrutiny.

Jane-Anne turned her eyes on the Lockwood alpha. "Niklaus Mikaelson. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jane-Anne Devereaux. Richard has nothing but praise for you, dear boy." Her smile was like a string of pearls.

Klaus inclined his head. "Thank you, Mistress Devereaux."

"There is someone newly arrived to Vail that Richard and I have been eager for you both to meet." Jane-Anne led us toward two high-back leather chairs and a couch that faced a roaring fireplace. "Richard. They're here."

A man sat on the couch, one arm draped along its back; his other hand clasped a snifter of brandy. He had pale skin and the same ebony hair that graced his son's head.

"It's good to see you, Niklaus." Richard took a sip of brandy. "And the lovely Allison. We meet at last."

He stretched his hand out, hooking a finger at me. I hesitated, but Jane-Anne pushed me toward the couch. My body went cold the moment Klaus's fingers were wrenched from my own. I tried to keep from shaking when the Lockwood master took my hand in his, pressing my fingers to his lips. His eyes mirrored the bright amber of the flames that leapt in the nearby fireplace. My chest contracted and it took every ounce of my self-control to keep still.

"Please take a seat." He kept my hand in his grasp and pulled me onto the couch. I cast a desperate glance at Klaus, who wore an agonized expression.  
Jane-Anne touched Klaus's shoulder. "Why don't you join them."

It was one of the only times I remembered feeling grateful to my mistress.

Klaus came to my side, and I sidled closer to him, trying to put as much distance between myself and Richard as possible, which was difficult considering he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Come now, children," Richard chided. "We're all here to have a good time, aren't we?" He released my hand, but only to run his fingers along my collarbone. My mind reeled.

 _Richard has a thing for Rebekah. Favors her._

I pressed closer to Klaus. He put his arm around me, glaring at Richard, who only raised an eyebrow at his alpha. "You'd best remember your place, Niklaus."  
"And you should remember yours, Richard. Let her be." Jane-Anne's silky voice cut toward her counterpart. "Allison belongs to me for another month. If Tyler doesn't object to your dallying with his pack, then so be it."

"Tyler?" Klaus's head whipped around to face my mistress.  
She nodded curtly.  
"Yes." Richard snipped the tip of a cigar. "It has been determined that Tyler should inherit the new pack. He's just come of age. I couldn't be more pleased; such an appropriate gift for his eighteenth birthday. My son will be your master after the Rite of Union."

"It's true. But the decision didn't rest with us." Jane-Ane leaned over Richard, lighting his cigar with a flame that jumped from the tip of her fingernail. "It came from—"

Her words cut off and her eyes flew to the office door, which had abruptly swung open.

A tall, elegantly dressed man swept into the room. He had his arm around the shoulders of a weary-looking teenage boy. I almost fell off the couch _. I must be dreaming; this cannot be happening._

My nails dug into Klaus's thigh.  
"What?" He kept his voice low, turning toward the door. "Ugh, not this kid again."

Stefan Salvatore appeared as shocked as we were. He halted, staring at us until the tall stranger guided him forward and gestured to one of the leather chairs opposite the couch. "Have a seat."

Richard rose and Jane-Anne bowed to the newly arrived man. "May I get you anything?" She smiled sweetly.

He looked at Richard's glass. "A brandy would be fine. Thank you, Jane-Anne."

The man unbuttoned his suit jacket, settling into the leather chair. When I met his eyes, they were an inhuman shade of silver that pierced my body like a sword. My hands began to shake.

"Thank you for inviting them to join us, Richard," he said.  
"Of course." Richard bobbed his head.

Jane-Anne returned with a crystal snifter of brandy.

"Ah, good." He took a long whiff of the liquor. "Fine indeed."

The two Siphoners hovered near the man, watching his every gesture intently. I followed their movements with increasing alarm.

The stranger leaned forward, smiling. "Niklaus, Allison, my name is Malachai Parker, but please do call me Kai. Your families and mine have a long history, though I've been away for some years now. I asked my dear friends to bring you here this evening so I could introduce you to my nephew."

He gestured to Stefan, who still stared at us in mute bewilderment.

 _Our families?_

Kai had aquiline features, olive skin, and deep brown hair that was gelled against his head. Like Richard's, his eyes danced as though alive with flames. My gaze moved to Stefan. The boy's dirty golden brown hair and green eyes bore no resemblance to the man who claimed to be his uncle.

 _Why would the Siphoners have a human child living among them?_

Stefan looked from his "uncle" to the other Siphoners, then he glanced at me. He met my befuddled gaze, offering an uneasy smile.

"Perhaps you've already seen each other at school?" Jane-Anne watched me expectantly, her tongue running over her ruby-painted lips.

"Yeah. We have a couple of classes together." I spoke carefully as I kept my eyes on my new classmate. I could barely hear myself over my shrieking nerves. "Hello, Stefan. I hope you've had a good first week at school. Sorry we haven't had the chance to be properly introduced _until now._ I'm Allison Gilbert."

I could see a question forming on Stefan's lips. I glared at him and his mouth snapped shut.

My mistress smiled, exposing her bright white teeth. "Excellent. We wouldn't want poor Stefan to be isolated, now, would we? Life can be so hard for transfer students."

I stared at Jane-Anne. _What?_

"The Mountain School is a tightly knit community." Richard leaned casually against the mantel, cigar smoke curling around him. "We just want to be sure that you know Stefan is part of our family. You should keep an eye out for him, the way you would your own."

Klaus watched his master, though he spoke to Stefan. "Of course. You can let us know if you need anything."

A dry laugh escaped Stefan's throat. "Thanks."

"If you'll excuse our brevity, I have more friends at the party I'd like my nephew to meet." Kai took another sip of his brandy and then handed the glass back to Jane-Anne.

"Stefan." He rose, gesturing for the boy to follow. Stefan glanced at me once more before trailing after his uncle. I watched them go, wishing I could follow and puzzle out Stefan's place in my world. _Who are you?_

An imposing ebony grandfather clock in a corner of the room began to chime. Midnight. Richard's lips hooked upward.

"Ah, the witching hour. Best time for dancing. Go enjoy yourselves. I'm sorry I can't join you." He winked at me and my blood went cold. "Jane-Anne and I have some business to discuss."

Klaus grasped my arm, drawing me from the couch. I fought the urge to run from Richard's office. When the massive oak door had closed behind us, I convulsed with the shudder I'd been holding back.

Klaus glanced at me. "Are you all right?"

I rubbed my arms, trying to shake the creeping discomfort from my skin. "I think so."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me toward him. "I'm sorry about Richard. I didn't think he'd be that way with you—since you're Devereaux."

"I'd heard about his habits but never took the rumors seriously," I said. "I can't believe Rebekah encourages him."

"You shouldn't judge Rebekah " Klaus's hands dropped. He started to walk away.

"Why not?" I called, chasing after him through the tangle of bodies on the main dance floor. "Klaus, wait!"

He finally paused at the bottom of the staircase, but he didn't look at me. "Rebekah keeps Richard entertained so he won't go after Elena. Elena is young and terrified of our master. Rebekah is very protective of her, and she's sacrificed a lot to keep Elena out of Richard's sights—so she's jaded. I'd say it's understandable."

His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. "She can help Elena . . . in a way I can't."

"Oh God." My stomach rolled over. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly. "You couldn't have known." He started up the staircase. "I'm just glad you've been under Jane-Anne all this time."

When we reached the second floor, Bonnie darted from the crowd. "Allison!" Jeremy followed just behind her; he was beaming.

"Where have you been?" She wrapped her arms around my waist. "You're missing such a great party."

She caught the expression on my face. "What's wrong?"

 _I can't seem to keep Klaus at bay even though I have to, I'm terrified of Richard Lockwood, and I can't stop thinking about a boy who's even more of a mystery now than before I knew his name._ I plastered on a smile. "Nothing. We'll talk later."

She hesitated, unconvinced.  
I hugged her. "Come on, Bonnie Just show me a good time! Do I have to get my brother to dance with me?" Jeremy grinned, took my hand, and dragged me to the center of the pulsating crowd. He lifted me up, whirling us in rapid circles. When my feet touched the floor again, I spun on my own, letting the frenzied pace of the music push away everything else.

Fog filled the room, swirling at our feet. It wrapped silk-like around my limbs and shimmered in a vivid kaleidoscope of colors. It smelled sweet, like honeysuckle and lilac. A pleasant melting sensation traveled through my body.

Musical laughter caught my attention, drawing my eyes to the platform dancers, who moved in rapid synchronized steps as they turned in ever-swifter circles, tilting their heads back and blowing through full bloodred lips. The mist poured from their throats and wafted toward us. I blinked at the strange sight, wondering how safe it was to inhale the breath of a succubus.

The pulse of the music slowed, became dark, throbbing. Katherine's eyes closed; she twirled in slow circles, her arms weaving smooth, intricate patterns in the air. Jeremy watched her, mesmerized.

My eyelids dropped low, lashes brushing my cheeks. I let the vibration of the floor flow up the muscles of my legs, guiding my hips in circles and dips as the liquid darkness of the music wrapped around me. I gasped when hands came from behind to encircle my waist.

"The way you move is incredible." Klaus drew me back to press against him. His fingers slid down to the curve of my hips, rocking our bodies in rhythm with the heavy bass. The sensation of being molded against the hard narrow line of his hips threatened to overwhelm me. We were hidden in the mass of people, right? The Siphoners couldn't see?

I tried to steady my breath as Klaus kept us locked together in the excruciatingly slow pulse of the music. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his body; my neck on his shoulder, his fingers kneaded my hips, caressed my stomach. God, it felt good.

My lips parted and the misty veil slipped between them, playing along my tongue. The taste of flower buds about to burst into bloom filled my mouth. Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to melt into Klaus. The surge of desire terrified me. I had no idea if the compulsion to draw him more tightly around my body emerged from my own heart or from the succubi's spellcraft. This couldn't happen!

I started to panic when he bent his head, pressing his lips against my neck. My eyes fluttered and I struggled to focus despite the suffocating heat that pressed down all around me. His sharpened canines traced my skin, scratching but not breaking the surface. My body quaked and I hesitated in his arms, turning around so we made eye contact, before disentangling myself, making space between us.

"I'm a fighter, not a lover," I gasped.  
"You can't be both?" His smile made my knees buckle.

I pulled my eyes away from him, trying to focus on the lace-like patterns created by the flashing lights on the dance floor. It didn't help. My body felt alien, hot and wild. Even if we were hidden, I didn't want that. Not now. I would not swoon for Klaus. If we were going to lead the pack together, I needed his respect.

"I am not just another one of your groupies, Hefner." I shoved him back a foot.

Klaus stalked toward me. "Of course you're not. You never could be." His words wrapped around me, low and soothing.

He trailed his fingertips along my cheekbone. His other hand slid around my waist, caressing my lower back where a sliver of bare skin lay exposed between the hem of the corset and my low-slung jeans. A sudden quivering filled my limbs. I hated how weak I felt.

Klaus leaned forward, his thumb tracing the line of my lower lip. I was almost drowning in the heat and mist when I realized he intended to kiss me.

"No." I darted out of his reach. My body ached for his touch, but my mind was in a frenzy. "Seriously. We can't."

My heart slammed against my rib cage as I pushed through the intoxicating mist and the wall of dancers to escape his advances. I glanced back once, cringing at Klaus's thunderstruck expression. I was about to turn back when I saw arms slink up his chest. Rebekah curled her body around him, pulling him into the swaying crowd.

 _That is exactly why you can't have me yet, Klaus. I'm not going to share._

I turned away from the press of bodies, slinking back to the couches we'd occupied. I snatched my jacket and made a break for the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

I could still feel the brass vibrations from the club as I stood on the sidewalk, wondering if I should just call a cab and go home.

"Um, hi. Allison?"

Stefan Salvatore emerged from State's doorway wearing a shy smile. The cold night suddenly felt balmy. I thought about bolting.

 _The Siphoners want you to take care of him. Don't freak._

"Hey," I said, returning his smile. "How are you, Stefan?"

"Good. I'm good." He pulled nervously at the lapel of the slim-cut blazer that covered his white T-shirt. "Do you hang at State a lot?"

"Not really. My friends and I were invited tonight. I'm mostly here out of obligation." I wished I were at home in bed, instead of standing outside with this strange human.

A relieved laugh emerged from Stefan's throat. "Yeah, me too. This isn't my scene. Kai thought I'd have a good time, but I'm not really a club kid."

"No?" I asked. "What are you?"

"Well, I think I have my uncle convinced that I'm a wannabe Greenpeace member." He flashed a grin, then he sighed. "I'd always rather be outdoors. I hike. But I guess you know that."

He suddenly looked fearful. I ran my tongue along my lips but didn't reply. He hurried to speak again. "And I like to read. Lots of philosophy, history, comics."

"Comics?" The unexpected image of Stefan surrounded by volumes of Plato, Socrates, Hulk, and X-Men amused me.

"Yeah." His eyes brightened. "Sandman has always been my favorite, but that's really more of a series of graphic novels. I like a lot of Dark Horse stuff: Hellboy _,_ Buffy: Season 8 . . ." He trailed off when he caught my blank expression.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I read novels."

"Works for me." He grinned. "What's your favorite?"

I watched a cab pass us on the street. _I really should just get out of here._

"Ah. Too personal." He raised his eyebrows. "The relationship of a girl and her favorite novel can be complex indeed."

The cab turned down the next block. _So much for escaping._ "No, it's just strange to talk like this outside of the club."

"Agreed." He looked back at the massive bouncer who hovered by the door. "Wanna go get coffee?"

I wondered if I'd heard him right. _A boy just asked me out; that can't be right. No one asks me out. It's forbidden._ I felt warmth creeping up my cheeks. Then I remembered that he didn't know any better.

He spoke again. "I've been making a habit of finding the best late-night reading spots in Vail. There's a twenty-four-hour Internet café two blocks from here."

I nodded. "I know the place." _If I'm supposed to watch out for him, then this wouldn't really be breaking the_ rules, would it?

He shifted back and forth on his feet as he waited for my answer.

I considered Klaus and the dance floor one last time before saying, _"If I Stay_. _"  
_ "What?"  
"My favorite novel. I never can actually decide. But out of all the ones I've read, that one is definitely between my favorites."

He snorted. "Isn't that about a girl who has an accident?"

"Partly. She and her family have an accident and in the end, only she survives," I said. "I'll tell you about it over coffee." I began to walk down the street, hearing the clatter of his shoes on the pavement as he rushed to catch up with me.

"Well, kings aside, at least you're original."

"I'm sorry?" I didn't look at him but continued at a fast clip along the deserted block.

"Every girl I know says _Pride and Prejudice._ Or some other Jane Austen tale of class-obstructed love, conflict, and—insert longing sigh here—marriage."

"I'm not the Jane Austen type." I slowed my steps so he didn't have to work to keep pace with me.

"No, I didn't think so." I heard the smile in his voice and felt a grin tug at my own mouth.  
Stefan kept his hands shoved in his jeans pockets as we walked.

"You know." He cleared his throat. "Grizzlies are supposed to be extinct in Colorado."  
I kept my eyes on the sidewalk, pulling my jacket tightly around me. _Nothing is the way it is supposed to be up_ on that mountain. The world's natural laws don't apply.

"I like to hike. Pretty good at it, actually," Stefan continued. "And I read about the terrain when I moved here. Mountain lions maybe, but no grizzlies."

I shrugged. "Maybe they're coming back. Conservation movements are making significant headway these days."

"No, I don't think so. Wannabe Greenpeace guy here, remember? I can tell you think I'm an idiot, but I'm not. I'm pretty competent when it comes to backpacking. There should not have been a grizzly where I was hiking." He paused and then plunged on. "Or werewolves."

I bit my tongue and quickly swallowed down blood. "Is that what you think I am?" _He's only interested because he thinks I'm some kind of freak._ Disappointment gnawed at me.

"Let me see: super-strong girl who can turn into a wolf and hangs out with a bunch of other kids who act like a pack of animals at our school and are pretty damn scary. Do I have the definition wrong?"

"It depends on what you think werewolves are." I glanced at him.

He ran a hand through his already-mussed hair. "I think you should tell me. The rules of the world I'm used to don't seem to apply here. Lately it seems like I can't be sure of anything."

He stopped abruptly and I turned to face him. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the desperation in his face.

"Except that I should be dead." He shivered. "But I'm not. Because of you." He took a step closer, his gaze moving over my face, searching. "I want to know who you are."

I could smell his fear but was intrigued by the other, more-alluring scents beneath it. Clover, rain, sun-warmed fields. I leaned toward him, taking in the shape of his lips, the light in his pale green eyes. He wasn't looking at me like I was a freak. His eyes were full of fear and wanting. I wondered what he could see in my eyes.

 _And I'm beginning to think what really matters is who_ you _are._

Unable to resist, I reached out, curling my fingers around a tendril of hair that fell in his eyes. He took my hand, turning it over in his, tracing my palm as if I might not be real.

"You're so much like a normal girl." His eyes moved over my face and shoulders. He tried to hide his quick glance at my corset.

 _Man, this thing really does work._

I thought about new places his hands might wander but instead drew my lips back in a warning snarl, shaking free of his grasp.

He looked startled for a moment. "See, you have fangs when you're angry. You're a werewolf for sure." When he rubbed his eyes, I noticed how deeply shadowed they were. "Or else I'm going crazy." Sympathy tugged at my chest. _I want you to know me, Stefan. To really know me._

"You're not crazy." I kept my voice low.

"So you are a werewolf," he whispered.

"I'm a Hybrid." I glanced around the street, worrying that we might be overheard.

"What's a Hybrid?"

I spoke in a hurried whisper. "I need to know if you've said anything to your uncle or any of his friends, like Richard about what happened on the mountain."

Stefan shook his head. "Like I said, I thought I might be crazy. I didn't want to say anything about it. Things have been too weird ever since I moved here."

He shoved his hands back in his pockets. "And I was trespassing on that hike. I had my own reasons for being up there, and I didn't need my uncle to know about it."

Relief spilled through my body. "All right, Stefan I'll make you a deal." I hesitated another moment, knowing I shouldn't tell him anything. That I should leave him alone on the street right now.  
But I didn't want to. I wanted something that was just mine.

* * *

A thrill coursed through me when I whispered, "If you swear that you won't speak to Kai or anyone else, and I mean anyone—school, home, online Dark Horse fan group, whoever—about what I tell you, I'll let you know why things seem so weird in Vail."

He nodded with a little too much enthusiasm and I wondered if I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"Let's get to the café and I'll start explaining after you buy me an espresso."

I was about to return his smile when I saw them. Two men across the street, a few yards behind us. They leaned against a building taking nervous, short drags off their cigarettes. I frowned. Though the pair chatted casually, I was certain that a moment ago, they'd been watching us.

"Come on."

I crossed the street onto the next block. Stefan fell in step, oblivious to my sudden wariness. I glanced over my shoulder. The men trailed behind us. I sniffed the air, but the pair of strangers walked downwind of me, making it impossible for me to know if they were human . . . or something else. I flexed my fingers as I worked through a map of the area around State in my mind's eye.

I tilted my head and listened; it was easy to pick up their gruff whispers.

"We can't be sure without getting a look at his neck."

"You gonna ask him to roll back his collar to give you a peek?" the second man said. "He fits the description and he just came out of the warlock's club. Let's grab him and ask questions later."

"He's not alone."

"Are you afraid of a girl? Probably some tart our golden boy pulled off the dance floor. Just knock her down, snatch the kid, and we're out of here."

With a languid stretch I draped my arm around Stefan and curled him toward me. A curious, flirtatious smile appeared on his lips. He glanced at my bursting cleavage again. A sudden low ache made me stumble, sending hot blood up my neck to scorch my cheeks. Then one of the men uttered a low, lewd sound, bringing me back to the street. I shook my head and dug warning nails into Stefan's shoulder, trying as much to focus myself as distract him. Stefan

"There's trouble. Those guys are following us."

I took care not to say "you." It was still unclear to me what this boy did and did not know about his connection to our world.

"What?" Stefan pulled his eyes off my curves and began to turn his head.

"No!" I hissed. "Keep walking. Look straight ahead."  
When I pulled him tight against my body, his heart fluttered. So did mine; my eyes found his lips, tracing their shape.

 _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ My blood was boiling.  
I murmured in his ear: "When we get to the end of the block, I want you to run. Get back to the club. Tell the bouncer there's a problem out here. He'll send help."

"I'm not leaving you alone," he protested.

"Yes, you are." I smiled at him, letting my sharp canines catch the glow of the streetlamp. "I can handle myself but not if I'm watching out for you at the same time."

"I have a cell; shouldn't I call 911?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," I said.

"I won't leave unless you promise me something," he said. It took all my will not to nip his shoulder like I would a misbehaving pup. _Why isn't he afraid of me?_

"What?" My heart was pounding, both from the heat of his closeness and the possibility of an attack.

"Meet me tomorrow morning," he said. "On the mountain. You know where."

"That's not a good—"

"Meet me." He cut me off. "Promise or I stay."

We were almost to the corner. "Not tomorrow! Sunday morning. I'll be there."

"Sunday?" He clasped my fingers.

"Promise," I whispered, squeezing his hand briefly, and then I shoved him forward. "Get out of here. Now!" He grinned before dashing around the corner. The rush of footsteps came from behind me. I whirled and spread my arms wide, obstructing their path.

"Out of the way," the first man said gruffly.  
He raised a hand to shove me aside. I whipped my fist low, catching him with a sharp jab in the stomach. The air whooshed from his lungs and he doubled over in pain. Now that he was close, I caught his scent: not human.

 _Travelers._

* * *

All the heat in my body gave way to an icy flood. I couldn't believe I'd let them get so close. My distraction could have cost me my life. Stefan was even more dangerous than I'd imagined.

The second man lunged at me. I dived for the sidewalk, rolling out of his reach, and shifted into wolf form. A string of oaths rippled off his tongue.

"They've got Hybrids watching the kid, Joe."

The first man recovered from my blow; his hand dipped into his long leather coat, and he moved into a crouch. His lips curled in disgust. "Let's see what you've got, fleabag."

Something glinted in his hand. I caught the twitch in his wrist just in time to dodge, and the dagger clanged along the sidewalk. I bared my teeth and leapt on him. His scream cut off as my jaws closed, crushing his windpipe. His blood poured into my mouth, molten copper. When I felt his heart stop beating, I raised my muzzle.

The other Traveler stared at me, his face contorted in horror. I dropped my nose low and stalked toward him. He made the mistake of turning to run. I hunched and then rocketed from the pavement. My teeth tore into his hamstring. He fell to the ground, shrieking, before he rolled over and brought his hand up. I yelped as brass knuckles drove into my shoulder. The blow was enough to bruise and enrage me but not to cripple. I barreled into him, pinning him against the sidewalk, eyes fixed upon the throbbing pulse at his throat.

 _Stop!_

I froze at the sharp voice in my mind. Two Lockwood elders loped up beside me.

 _Richard wants him alive, if that's still possible._

 _It is._ I shifted forms, catching the startled Traveler in the jaw with a heavy blow. His head dropped to the sidewalk; his eyes lolled back unseeing.

The Lockwood shifted back into their imposing human shapes. I recognized one as the bouncer from State. "Impressive," he murmured.

I shrugged, wincing at the throb of pain in my shoulder. The bouncer took a step toward me. "Injured?"

"It's nothing," I replied, though the lingering pain from my opponent's blow was more intense than I'd expected.

The Lockwood frowned. "Did he hit you with his flesh or a weapon?"

"Weapon." My eyes darted to the unconscious Traveler's hand. "Blunt, not sharp."

"You'll want Richard to take a look at you. Travelers enchant their weapons. Could be more damage than you think."

The other Hybrid gathered the Traveler's limp body in his arms. The bouncer nodded at him. "Let's go. Back door. Get word to the front office: we'll need someone to dump that other body. I'll get the Lockwood heir; Richard wants him to see this too."

I followed the hulking men through Vail's deserted streets to an alley that ran between Richard's nightclub and the other businesses on that block. The pulse of music and rush of heat made my shoulder throb. We moved through darkened back halls lined with storage closets but ended up outside a door I recognized from earlier in that night. Richard's private suite.

"Wait here," the bouncer ordered.  
The door opened once again and the bouncer's head poked through the slight opening.

"Richard wants you inside."  
He opened the door just enough for me to pass by him and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Richard Lockwood stood at the center of the room talking on his cell phone. Tyler hovered over the unconscious Traveler; a cruel smile floated on the young Siphoner's lips. The Lockwood elder who'd carried my attacker back to the club stood just to the side of the couch. Jane-Anne sat nearby in a high-backed leather chair and sipped a glass of whiskey. The oak doors opened once more and the bouncer, followed by Klaus, entered the room.

"Heard you bagged a Traveler." Klaus came to my side. I nodded, running my tongue along my teeth as a reflex. I could still taste the man's blood.

"Sorry I missed that." His gaze became troubled. "Are you hurt?"

"A bad bruise," I said. "Nothing to brag about."

"Ah, Niklaus. Thank you for coming so quickly." Richard slipped his phone into his pocket. "That should do it. We can begin."

"Where's Stefan?" I hadn't seen the boy anywhere in Richard's office.

"Kai drove him home. The encounter with your assailants—um, I believe he referred to them as 'muggers'—shook the poor child terribly. Best to get him safe in bed."

"Of course." I tried to keep the confusion out of my eyes. So the Siphoners wanted to keep Stefan ignorant. I couldn't puzzle out what the boy's place was in all of this. I wished I could see him to be certain he was safe. Richard moved close to me; I fought to stay calm. "My guards say the Traveler used a weapon against you." I nodded.

"Where is the injury?" His eyes narrowed.

"My shoulder."

"Take off your jacket," he ordered.

I swallowed my fear and complied, letting the leather jacket slip from my shoulders. The movement shot pain deep within the bruised muscles and along my spine. He took my arm in a rough grasp. I gasped as the wound throbbed again. Klaus stiffened next to me, a growl rippling from his chest.

Richard's glance flickered to the alpha, a disdainful smile ghosting across his lips. He examined the dark purple splotch on my shoulder, muttered a curse, and hooked his finger at my mistress. Jane-Anne rose from her seat and walked over. When she looked at the wound, her lips curled back. Richard nodded.

"Their enchantments are getting better. This won't heal on its own."

Jane-Anne caught my chin in her slender fingers. "You need pack blood. Where is Katherine?"

Klaus spoke before I could. "She can have mine."

Jane-Anne's eyes widened. "Well, well. How very gallant."

She smiled at Richard "It seems our young alphas have already bonded, my dear. That's encouraging." Her eyes moved over Klaus.

"Though I hope you haven't been . . . inappropriate with my girl," she said, licking her lips. "Of course not, mistress." Klaus's light eyes sparkled.

Tyler abandoned his watch over the Traveler and wandered over to his father.  
"What's this?" His gaze flickered from Klaus to me, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Your alpha has offered to heal Allison by gifting her his blood." Cold amusement trickled through Richard's voice.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see how this works." Tyler's lips split in a mocking grin. "Such an unusual ability you Hybrids have. I almost envy it."

I trembled with humiliation. Klaus glowered at Tyler but kept silent.  
"Are you sure this is necessary?" I fixed my eyes on the Persian rug beneath my feet.  
Even as I asked, I knew it was. The pain had begun to make my arms quiver. I felt nauseated; it was as if the wound were full of venom that wormed from my shoulder into my stomach.

"The Travelers have obviously used their seclusion to hone their skills, which is unfortunate. Now it seems they've found a way to undermine our finest weapons." Richard smiled. "That means you and your pack, Allison dear."

Klaus rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. "It's all right, Ali."

 _But I don't want to be a spectacle for them!_ I racked my brain for any other solution, coming up with none. Before I could object, he raised his bare arm to his lips. When he drew it back, crimson rivulets slid along his skin toward his wrist. Klaus stretched his arm out to me. I turned my back on the three hovering Siphoners. I drew a quick breath, took his arm in my hands, and covered the wound that marred his pale skin with my mouth. His blood ran over my tongue, down my throat. The liquid was hot, sweet as honey but with a smoky bite. Sparkling warmth traveled through my veins. The throbbing pain in my shoulder subsided and then disappeared.

Klaus's hand cradled my head. His touch brought me back to the room. My cheeks flamed as I turned back toward my mistress. She nodded in approval, eyes flickering over my now-unmarked shoulder.

"Lovely," Jane-Anne murmured. "Such a perfect match. We've outdone ourselves." Richard put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. "A fine inheritance indeed."  
The boy smiled at his father and then glanced at Klaus and me, assessing us.  
The bouncer appeared beside Klaus and handed him a first aid kit.

"Thanks." Klaus tore open a wrapped square with his teeth and slapped a bandage over the already healing puncture marks on his arm.

"Since that's been taken care of." Richard swept back through the room to where the limp form of the Traveler sprawled. "Jane-Anne, would you like to do the honors?"

She had taken a few steps forward when Tyler darted toward the couch.

"May I?" he asked.

My mistress blinked at the boy but then smiled.

"Of course." She gestured for him to approach the unconscious man.  
Richard snapped his fingers. The Lockwood elders moved into watchful stances on each side of the Traveler.

Tyler placed his hands on the sides of the man's temples. The boy's lips moved rapidly, murmuring an incantation that I couldn't understand.

The Traveler's eyes fluttered open; he drew a ragged breath and sat bolt upright. Logan smiled and backed away. The man searched the room wild-eyed.

"Where am I?"

"I think we'll be asking the questions, friend." Richard stepped forward.

The Traveler cringed back into the couch. The Lockwood snarled, and he whimpered like a caged animal. "Stay away from me."

"Is that any way to treat your host?" Richard continued toward the trembling man at a measured pace. "After all, you are in my home. You've violated my territory."

"It's not yours, warlock." The Traveler spat; his fear seemed to give way to outrage. "Where is the boy?"

"That is not your concern."

"He doesn't know, does he? Who he is? That you took Giuseppe and Lillian? What you're going to do?" The man's gaze continued to travel with desperation through the office, at last falling on me. "So it was _your_ slave bitch who killed Joey."

Klaus snarled and leapt forward, shifting in midair into a black wolf. He crouched low and stalked toward the couch.

"No," Richard said. Klaus stilled but continued to glare at the Traveler.

Richard smiled coldly. "You'll soon wish a Hybrid had taken your life as well. But I think we can find a more interesting end for you. My apologies, Niklaus " He waved the alpha off. "I'm sure you'd love a taste of our friend's flesh. I promise you'll have the chance to avenge your mother another day."

Klaus shifted back into his human shape and returned to my side; a haunted expression shadowed his face. Jane-Anne crossed the room, smiling at the prisoner.

"I'm not afraid of you, witch," the Traveler hissed, making an obscene gesture.

"So crude." Jane-Anne drummed her fingers on the back of the couch. "Time to teach you some manners."

She raised her hand and drew an intricate pattern in the air. When she finished, a flaming symbol hung suspended before her. The design contracted, pulsed twice, and then exploded outward. The shadowy incarnation of a Augustine appeared before Jane-Anne.

My stomach flipped over and I shrank back, grabbing for Klaus's hand. His fingers wound through mine, gripping them tightly.

The Traveler scrambled backward from the couch onto the floor. "Oh my God."

Jane-Anne smiled. "He's not taking calls right now."

She flicked her wrist. The Augustine slithered forward. Its body wrapped like bands of dark cloth around the Traveler. He shrieked, limbs convulsing as the shadow creature engulfed him.

"Now, let's talk about your friends in Denver, shall we?"

Richard cleared his throat. "Tyler, why don't you show our faithful Hybrids to the door so they can return to their friends. They've done more than enough for us tonight."

He smiled slowly. "You have our thanks, young alphas."

Klaus nodded at Richard and then pulled me toward the door. Tyler stepped ahead of us, unlocked the door, and swung it open.  
"Enjoy the club," he said. "We'll have to chat about the new pack soon."

From within the room the Traveler screamed again. If it hadn't been for the deafening pulse of music, his cry of agony would have filled every corner of the cavernous nightclub. Tyler winked before closing the door. Without looking back at the office, we hurried to the second floor.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I searched for my Devereauxes and spotted them at the very center of the throng of swaying bodies. Jeremy, Luke, Liv, Kol, Caroline and Elena whirled in dizzying circles, hands clasped. Josh and Aiden were in the midst of a dance-off, while Katherine and Rebekah cheered them on. Matt and Bonnie stood slightly apart, watching the others. Matt's head was bent near Bonnie's ear. Her face twisted into a smirk as he whispered. I started toward them, but Klaus pulled me back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." I felt a light touch on my shoulder where the bruise from the Traveler's weapon had been. Klaus's fingers caressed my skin in slow circles. The sensation of his subtle strokes moved out in ripples through my body. I closed my eyes, willing my heart to slow from its breakneck pace. _Why does this happen every time he touches me?_

"Are you sure, Lily?" he teased.

The hated pet name drew a rough laugh from my throat. "I'm sure. You took care of that."

He pulled me closer. "Will you dance with me now, or are you going to run away again?"

My fighting instincts kicked in. "If you'd give me a second to breathe, maybe I wouldn't have to run away!" Klaus's hands dropped from my shoulders. "Why do you hate me, Allison?"

I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"I've never encountered a girl so averse to my company." He looked away from me; the muscles in his jaw tightened.

"Maybe that's your problem." He jerked as if I'd hit him, and I regretted losing my temper. "I don't hate you. I'm just trying to follow the rules."

"Look, I understand. This situation isn't ideal," he said. "But I thought maybe things between us . . ." His words ebbed away like fog caught by a stiff breeze. He shifted his weight and then spoke again, forcefully.

"You're right. I'll back off. I still think our packs need to be together. Particularly with Tyler taking over after the union. He's unpredictable. We need to be strong. And they seem pretty okay with this new arrangement." He gestured at the dance floor.

I nodded, not sure what else to say. His eyes met mine. I stepped back, startled by his hard glare. "I won't bother you anymore. When it's time for the union, we'll figure it out."

My gut twisted as I dropped my gaze to the floor. I didn't want him to give up that easily. "Klaus." I lifted my eyes to meet his. But he had already turned his back on me. My hand shot out, reaching for him a moment too late as he disappeared into the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

I slid down the locker and tucked my legs beneath me.  
Why is this happening? Isn't becoming the pack's new alpha supposed to make me stronger?  
I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there when I caught the scent of unfurling leaves and clouds heavy with rain. "Allison?"

I looked up. Stefan stood a few feet away.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, but didn't come closer.  
I shook my head, not trusting my voice, certain if I tried to speak, I'd snarl at him. It wasn't Stefan I was angry with. Not anymore.  
He crouched so he was at my level.  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask without growling.  
"A hike sounded better than class," he said. "But I still need to grab my homework."  
"Oh, okay." I started to rise, suddenly desperate to get out of the school, but in my haste my foot caught on my bag and I stumbled.  
Stefan darted forward, taking my faltering as a sign of imminent emotional breakdown. "Allison, what happened to you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said, feeling my outrage boil up again.  
Stefan's grip on my arms tightened. "Did someone hurt you?"  
I shook my head, watching him, running my tongue over my lips. What if I didn't get mad but got even? Shaking away the slight pinch of guilt, I took advantage of his assumption that I was ready to cry and let him pull me into an embrace.  
"Can't you tell me anything?" he asked. "I'd like to help you."  
I rested my forehead against his neck, knowing that what I wanted from him wasn't help. The cool scent of his skin soothed my temper, but I heard his heartbeat jump when I touched him. It only made me want him more. I let myself press into him, reveling in the way the tensing of his muscles ignited my skin.

"Want to take a walk?" he murmured into the crown of my hair. "I haven't been through the school gardens yet."

"Sure." I stepped out of his arms.

We left the building, crossing the parking lot to reach the Mountain School's collection of manicured hedges and flower beds. A few steps into the gardens, we surprised two boarders, a boy and girl, tangled up in each other's limbs beneath a vine-covered archway. They vanished like spooked deer.

I watched their retreat, wondering what it must be like to steal moments of desire and hide them from the world.

Stefan walked beside me in silence. I turned my palms over. The scabs and puncture marks had disappeared.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you at school today," I said, reaching for his hand.  
A mocking, crooked smile pulled at his lips. "You're always nicer without your bodyguard around."  
"Who?" I frowned.  
"Tall, blonde, and rabid," he muttered, twining his fingers through mine.  
"You mean Klaus?" I didn't drop Stefan's hand but wondered if I should.  
He didn't answer, but his jaw twitched.  
"How I acted had nothing to do with him," I said, unable to completely curb my temper. "I was angry at you."

"Whatever." He shook his fingers from mine. Apparently I wasn't the only angry one.  
"Let's go this way." I turned down a small path. Unlike the others, this was untouched earth, not paved by round river stones like most of the garden's walkways. The trail passed beneath towering evergreens that filtered the late-afternoon sunlight. I stopped when we reached my favorite spot in the gardens, walked to the edge of the pine-ringed clearing, and dropped down, sitting half hidden among the tall ferns.

Stefan paused to take in his surroundings. "Very nice."

"Yeah." I stretched my arms toward the sky, letting the sun warm my skin. "I come here when I want to be alone."

"It feels safe," he said, crouching near me. "Private."

The hem of my dress had inched up when I settled among the ferns and I caught Stefan's eyes tracing the line where my skin disappeared beneath the fabric. I leaned toward him.

"Kiss me." It sounded like an order, and his shoulders tightened. "Please?"  
I didn't know it would be so hard, asking for something I wanted. I wasn't used to making requests.  
Just this once, screw the Siphoners and their laws. That's what they got for ordering me to spend time with a boy this beautiful.  
Stefan stood up. "Don't take this the wrong way, Allison. It's not that I don't want to."  
"You want to?" A rush of heat chased by emptiness swept through me. But you won't.  
"Yeah, of course." His arms were folded across his chest, making the muscles of his forearms taut. "But you're upset and I'm not really sure why you just asked. Or whatever that was."  
I pulled the hem of my dress down. "Never mind."  
"I'll help you with whatever's made you so upset," he said. "But this morning you blew me off and I'm not going to kiss you today just so you can tell me to go to hell tomorrow."  
An unsuspecting fern took the brunt of my humiliation when I pulled the plant up roots and all.  
"I know, I know," I said, tossing leaves and dirt away. "I'm sorry."  
"It's going to be dark soon." He stretched his hands toward me. "You might have wolf night vision, but I don't."  
"Sometimes I forget about your flaws." I clasped his fingers in mine.  
"Flaws, huh?" When he jerked me up, I was smiling again, surprised by how Stefan's easy manner made all my irritation fade. Once I was on my feet, he kept pulling until my fingertips rested on his chest. His hands released mine and slid around my back, pressing between my shoulder blades so my body molded against his.

I could feel every contour of his chest, the press of his thighs against my hips. I lifted my chin and his lips were on mine. The light touch speared my body and exploded deep within me. I shuddered and took his lower lip between my teeth, biting gently. He groaned, digging his fingers into my back. His lips parted mine, exploring, lingering.

My eyes were still closed when he pulled away.  
"I thought you weren't going to," I whispered.  
I looked at him and he smiled shyly. "I couldn't help myself."  
"I'm glad." I lifted my fingers to touch the throbbing pulse at my neck. "I didn't know it would feel like that. It was amazing."  
"Wait a sec." He rested his index finger under my chin, turning my face up toward his. "That wasn't your first kiss, Allison. No way."  
I retreated to the shadows of the circling pines, wanting to hide the hot flush in my cheeks.  
He didn't follow. "Come on. What's wrong?"  
"It was my first." I brushed dirt from the back of my dress. "That's all. Just drop it."  
His hand followed the curve of a tall fern. "I'm having a hard time believing that. But if it really was your first. I'm glad it wasn't a disappointment."  
"No." I could still feel heat pouring off my limbs. "No disappointment."  
He started toward me, but I held up my hand. "But not something we can do again."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrow shot up.  
"That was my first kiss," I said, "because I have to follow different rules than other girls."  
"Kissing rules?" He looked ready to laugh, but when I nodded, he swore, kicking the ground with the heel of

his hiking boot.  
"I'm not telling you to go to hell." I came back to his side but didn't touch him. "But I'm not like other girls, Stefan. The last time I did something I wasn't ordered to, my life nearly ended. I can't be selfish."  
"And kissing me is selfish?" He stroked my cheek.  
"Very." I turned my face, brushing my lips against the inside of his palm, reveling in his warmth, his scent. "What if I want to kiss you again?" he murmured.  
"Don't." I pushed his hand away from my face, wishing I didn't have to. "If you really want to help me, don't."

"I do have something that I think you might be interested in seeing." He reached for his backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a book. "Something I found."  
"You want to tutor me?" I glanced up at the darkening sky. "Remember that whole lack of night vision issue?"

"This will only take a sec." The book he held was thick and very old; its spine looked on the verge of crumbling. "I wanted you to see this."  
"A book?"  
"My excuse for trespassing on your mountain." He turned the front cover toward me.  
The moment I caught sight of the title, black letters that looked as if they had been branded onto the front cover, I shifted into wolf form without thinking and backed away from him, wary, hackles raised. Stefan stumbled backward, gaping at me. The book lay on the ground where he'd dropped it.

"Allison, Allison." He spoke my name like a chant, low and resonant. "What is it? What did I do?"  
I kept my eyes locked on him, canines bared.  
"Please turn back." His voice began to shake. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry."  
I sniffed the air for the presence of others, signs of a trap. But there was nothing; we were alone. I scrutinized him, finding no hint of treachery in his fearful expression. With some reluctance I shifted forms. He let out an explosive breath, stepping toward me. I jumped back.

"Stay where you are."  
He froze.  
"Allison, what's going on?"  
I shook my head. "My questions now."  
He nodded quickly. I let my gaze fall on the book, pointing at the thick volume with a shaking finger. "Who are you, Stefan? Who are you really? And where did you get that?"

"You know who I am; I'm just me. I haven't lied to you about anything." A guilty flush crept up his cheeks. "And I got the book from my uncle's library."

I kept my hands outstretched, ready to hit him if I had to. "Your uncle doesn't mind you borrowing his books?" He toyed with the zipper of his coat. "Not exactly."  
I looked at him and saw how much he hated that he'd frightened me. I lowered my hands and crouched near the

ground, my fingers moving over the soil in the hopes that the touch of the earth might calm me.  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
"Kai gave me the run of his house but asked me not to go into the library. He's a rare book collector. He implied that a teenager might not take proper care of them."  
"Like that?" I glanced back at the abandoned tome that lay on the soil. He grunted and snatched the book, brushing away dirt.  
"That wasn't my fault. You scared me." He pulled the book close to his chest. "I usually take very good care of books. I wouldn't have taken it out of Kai's house, but I wanted to show you. And I thought his ban on my use of the library was unfair." He rolled his eyes. "He even keeps the door locked."

"If the door is always locked, how did you get the book?" I traced my fingertip over the bark of a nearby tree.

An impish smile darted over his lips. "I don't read just philosophy. I went through a rebellious phase when I was pretty young and decided I wanted to be a professional thief. I was reading a lot of Thieves and Kings at the time."

He watched my eyebrows lift and he laughed. "It's a comics series. But anyway, I taught myself how to pick locks. I'm still pretty good at it. It was great to sneak in and out of my boarding school dormitories whenever I wanted to."

Despite my roiling nerves, I giggled at the image of Stefan slipping out late at night from the sleepy halls of an elite prep school.

"But why would you move?" I asked. "If you were already at a boarding school . . ."

"That's what you'd think, right?" He began to pace through the clearing. "My uncle said familiarity breeds sloth, claimed I needed to see more than one part of the world. I think I've seen more than my share."

"Sounds like," I agreed.

"But moving is tough. I have no roots. No real friends. So I think he kind of owes me," Stefan mused. "I also hold very strong personal convictions against censorship. I don't believe in forbidden knowledge." His words were so self-assured I felt queasy. He had no idea what thin ice he stood on.

"So you're a big fan of Eve?" I asked.

"She gets a bad rap. I'd take the Tree of Knowledge over Eden any day." He grinned. "But even with the temptation of breaking and entering aside," Stefan continued, "I thought my uncle's request was ridiculous and kind of insulting. We'd been moving all over the world, I was always stuck in some lame dorm, and this was the first time we'd been in his family's original house—and then he set up this rule. I love books, especially old books. I wouldn't mistreat any of them. This one caught my eye. I think it's early modern, maybe late medieval, but I can't quite put a date on it; it doesn't have a publisher's imprint or anything."

"No, it wouldn't," I murmured.  
"You've read this book?" he asked.  
"No." My hands began to tremble again. "I have not."  
"But you recognize it." He stepped toward me.  
I flashed fangs at him. "Stay back. Don't bring that book near me."  
He turned it over in his hands so that the cover faced him.  
"You're afraid of it." He stared at the book and then looked at me. "Why are you afraid of a book you haven't read?"  
Can I really tell him the truth? Too many pieces of a puzzle I had no idea how to put together were piling up all around me.  
He opened the book. I whimpered and he snapped the cover shut again. "Okay, no looking at the book; I get it. I just wanted to show you the map."  
"The map?" I asked.  
He nodded. "There are four maps. They seem totally random, places from all over the globe." His voice grew wistful. "I'm sorry you won't look; they're unbelievable. You have no idea how surprised I was to find a map of the North American West in a book this old. I guess it's no wonder my uncle didn't want me messing with it; if there's evidence in this book that medieval Europeans knew about this continent's interior, that's pretty big stuff. This text is probably worth millions."

He hefted the tome as if weighing its value. I grimaced, waiting for him to speak again.

"Of course, it doesn't have any contemporary place-names. The whole book is in Latin. But the geography is recognizable. When you found me and that bear, I was looking for the cavern system. I've been toying with the idea of spelunking for some time."

My skin grew cold. He looked at my face, frowning. "Spelunking is cave exploration."

"I know what spelunking is," I said. "You were looking for Haldis?"  
He blinked in surprise. "That's the name on the map, Haldis."  
I thought about running.

"So if you haven't read this book or seen the maps, then how do you know about the cavern?" he asked. "I've read all the hiking guides and topographical maps, and the only place I've found a reference to this cavern—or this mountain—is in my uncle's book."

His gaze moved back to the book. I could see how much he wanted to open it, to review the images he had just described.

I didn't take my eyes off his face, making my decision, wondering what sort of fate I'd seal for myself. "My job, the duty of all the Hybrids here, is to protect Haldis Cavern from our enemies. The Travelers."

I stared at the book's title, a single Latin phrase seared black onto the cover.

 _Bellum omnium contra omnes._

I closed my eyes, but I could still see the ebony lettering, as if the brand had been scorched on the inside of my eyelids. The forbidden words echoed in my mind.

 _The war of all against all._


	9. Chapter 9

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

"I'm surpised you showed up. You must be an early riser." I paced back and forth uneasily, scanning the edge of the forest that surrounded us. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

I was more worried about why I'd _wanted_ him to be in the clearing.

"Not so much an early riser as a non-sleeper. I'm trying to figure out what all this crazy I've fallen into is," he said. "Besides, I wanted to keep our coffee date."

He reached down and unzipped his bag, withdrawing a slender stainless steel thermos and a small tin cup. "Date?" I shivered, but not because of the chilly morning air.  
His playful smile didn't fade as he poured a cup of tar dark liquid from the thermos and stretched it toward me.

"Macchiato."  
"Thanks." I laughed, taking the cup. "That's some high-class hiking."  
"Only for special occasions," he said.  
I looked at his empty hands. "None for you?"  
"I thought we could share," he said. "I promise I don't have cooties."  
I smiled, mesmerized for a moment by the way the morning sunlight pulled golden threads through Stefan's soft waves of brown hair.  
"Allison?" He leaned toward me and I wished he would grab me the way he had in my dream. "You okay?"  
I moved my eyes off him, taking a sip of my coffee. It was incredibly strong and absolutely delicious. "You know, most people don't return to sites of their near-death encounters. You might even say that wiser people would avoid them."

I stretched the tin cup toward him. His fingers brushed against mine as he lifted it from my hands and my skin crackled, warm and alive, at the contact. When his lips touched the metal, I shivered, as if he'd kissed me rather than the edge of the cup. _Is that what a kiss would be like? That electricity I feel when our hands touch, but on my lips?_

"I'm not most people." He dropped into a cross-legged position.  
"No, you're not." I sat down opposite him.  
"I am wise, though." He grinned. "I think that bear will stay away from here for a while. You're a pretty scary wolf."  
"And that doesn't bother you?" I asked.  
Stefan leaned back on his elbows, stretching out his legs. "If you were going to eat me, you'd have done it already."  
I shuddered. "I do not eat people."  
"I rest my case." He lifted his face, letting sunlight wash over him.  
I studied his features, wishing I could trace the shape of his mouth with my fingertips.  
"Still," I murmured. "You should be afraid of me."  
He plucked a faded wildflower from the ground. "Why?"  
"Because I could kill you," I said.  
"That bear _would_ have killed me." He curled the flower's stem around his fingers. "You stopped it."  
 _I shouldn't have._ The words stuck in my throat. I looked at the soft curls of his hair, the sweet smile that played on his lips. _How could I let him die? He's done nothing wrong.  
_ He took my silence as a need for more explanation. "You saved my life. In my book that earns you a lot of trust."  
"Fair enough." I managed a nod. "Still, you shouldn't be up here."  
"It's a free country."  
"It's a capitalist country and this is private property."  
He stared at the small flower for a moment and then crushed it in his fist. "Your property?"  
"Not exactly," I said. "But I'm responsible for it."  
"Just you?"  
"No," I said. "And that's why—among other reasons—after today you cannot come up here again. I'm not usually alone."  
"Who would be with you?" he asked.  
"Caroline or Katherine. Sometimes Bonnie too." I stretched out on the ground. The early-morning sun brightened, throwing streams of light along the frosty ground. "Long, golden ringlets, that's Caroline. Wide, innocent looking eyes, African-American, is Bonnie. The one with curly hair and sharp tongue is Katherine. You've seen her at school."  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Caroline sits behind you in first period."  
"Yes." I hooked my finger at him and he handed me the cup. I tried to ignore my disappointment when our fingers didn't meet.  
"And they're all werewolves too?"  
My mouth paused on the rim of the cup.

"Sorry, sorry." He ducked his head. "I mean . . . uh . . . Hybrid?"  
"Yeah." I sipped the macchiato, looking away.  
"But you can turn into a wolf? Whenever you want . . . I mean. No moon necessary?" He held up a hand as if to ward off an anticipated blow. "I don't mean to insult you. I'm going completely on pop culture references here." "Yeah. That's fine," I said. "And the answer is yes. We can change whenever we want. The moon has nothing to do with it."  
He looked impressed. "And you just kind of shimmer when you change, which is interesting. I mean, your clothes don't go flying off in shreds." The moment the words were out of his mouth, he flushed.  
I nearly spilled the rest of the coffee. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," I murmured, feeling my own cheeks redden.  
"I just meant . . ." He flailed, grasping for his question.  
"It's complex magic," I said, hurrying past the awkward exchange. "Technically I'm both the wolf and human all the time. I choose what form my soul inhabits and I can move freely between the two. Whatever form I'm not in is still there, just invisible—in something like another dimension—until I occupy it again. My clothes, supplies, whatever was with the human form the last time I was in it doesn't alter. And I can pull on components of either form if I need them. Like the way I can make my teeth sharp even when I'm in human form."

I paused and thought for a moment. "I probably could make it so I had clothes on when I was a wolf if I really wanted. But there would be no utility in something like that. It would just be silly."

"Hmmm." He stretched his hand toward me. "I need more coffee before I can process that."  
I gave him the cup, letting my fingers brush over his before I let go.  
"Do you know where you come from?" His eyes stayed on my hand even as I let it fall into my lap. My pulse skipped. I thought about my father's words, wrapping my arms around my knees.

 _What am I doing up here? I'm risking too much._

Stefan watched me, calm, but curious. I met his eyes and knew I didn't want to leave.

"Legend has it that the first Hybrid was created by a Siphoner who had fallen in battle. The wounded Siphoner hid in the forest, terribly weak, close to death. But a wolf appeared and brought the Siphoner food, kept the other predators of the forest away. The Siphoner was able to bind his wounds while the wolf continued to provide sustenance. When the Siphoner healed, he offered to transform the wolf into a Hybrid. Part human, part beast, full of Old Magic. In exchange for the wolf's loyalty and eternal service, the Siphoner would always provide for the Hybrids and their kin. That was the first Hybrid; we've been the Siphoners' warriors ever since."

He stared at me, face blank. "What's a Siphoner?"

I groaned, realizing just how dangerous this conversation could be. It was much too easy to be comfortable around Stefan. I was giving things away without intending to.

He leaned forward. "What's wrong? Are some questions still off-limits?"

"I'm not sure." I liked it when he was closer to me. I could smell the excitement jumping from his skin, a wild scent of approaching storm clouds.

Delicious warmth swirled in my body. I dug my nails into my jeans. _It's the coffee. It's just the coffee._ My body curled in on itself.

He watched my taut limbs retreat from him. "Take your time. I want you to trust me."

 _You aren't the problem. I can't seem to trust myself._

I didn't want to leave, but I was starting to feel afraid. Maybe if I could control the conversation, I could keep us both safe. "For now let's just say the Siphoners are who I have to answer to. Now can I ask you questions?"

"Of course." He looked delighted that I'd want to know anything about him.  
I laughed. "Can I have some more coffee first? We've already finished this off."  
"Sure." He refilled the cup I extended toward him.  
"Where are you from?" I started with what I thought was an easy question.  
"Everywhere," he grumbled.  
"Everywhere?" I stared into the blackness of the macchiato "I don't think I've been there."  
"Sorry. I was born in Ireland. Some tiny island off the west coast." His voice softened. "My parents died when I was an infant and Kai took me as his own."  
"And he's your uncle?" I watched him carefully.  
Stefan nodded. "My mother's brother."  
 _That's a lie, but I wonder if he knows it._ I just smiled, gesturing for him to continue.  
"Kai has some investment job. Government consulting, I don't know exactly what. He has lots of money but has to travel all the time. I haven't been at the same school for more than two years my entire life. We've lived in Europe, Asia, Mexico, and several cities in the U.S. I was in Portland for the last two years and then Malachai brought me to Colorado."

"That sounds very lonely."

He shrugged. "I've never really made friends, at least not close ones. I think that's why I read so much. Books have been my real companions."

He shifted onto his side, stretching out along the ground. "It's also why I backpack so much. I prefer isolation to crowds. The wilderness appeals to me."

Then he shuddered. "Except when I encounter a grizzly where there aren't supposed to be any." His eyes fell on me, sharp and interested. "Can I ask a question now? A different one?"

I took a large, final swallow of macchiato. "Sure. But I still have more."

"That's fine. There's just something I really want to know." He rolled onto the balls of his feet and straightened. The sudden movement startled me. I jumped up, dropping the cup.

I stepped back when Stefan shrugged off his North Face jacket and pulled his shirt over his head.  
"Look." He swept a hand along his chest.  
"Yes, very nice. You must work out," I murmured. The warm flow of blood in my veins suddenly burned.  
His teeth clenched. "Come on. You know what I mean. No scars. Not here, not on my leg. That bear tore into me. Where are the scars?"  
I returned his steady gaze. "Put your clothes back on. It's too cold for sunbathing."  
I'd always thought my body was my greatest weapon, strong and unyielding as iron. Now my limbs were melting. I couldn't look away from the curve of his shoulders, the way his hips sharply cut into a V where his jeans rested precariously across them, and the maze of lines that carved muscles from his sternum to his abdomen.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Goose bumps popped up on his arms, but he remained stone still.

I wanted to step forward and put my hands on his skin, to feel if his pulse was rising like mine, to experience the intoxicating rush of heat his closeness provoked.

"Yes." I pointed at his discarded jacket, too afraid to move toward him. "Please get dressed."

"Start talking." He turned away from me, threading his arms back through his T-shirt sleeves. When he lifted his arms to pull the shirt back over his head, my eyes fixed on the dark pattern on the back of his neck. I hadn't thought of the tattoo since the day I'd saved Stefan's life. But there it was, sharply etched in the shape of a cross.

I frowned. _We can't be sure without getting a look at his neck._

"I'm waiting." He picked up his jacket and slipped it back on. His words pulled my thoughts back to the present moment.

"I healed you." I laced my fingers, hoping it would quash my desire to touch him.  
"I know."  
He took a step toward me. "I could feel it happening when I—" He broke off, his wonder-filled gaze moving slowly over my face. "I drank your blood."  
My heart picked up speed and I nodded. He reached out and took my arm. My skin prickled as he pushed back the sleeve of my jacket and my sweater. His fingers ran lightly over my forearm, sending warm threads spiraling through my body.

The sensation was familiar and strange at the same time. I felt a thrill as if I were beginning a hunt. With Stefan my desire came suddenly, like anger or a challenge. Klaus evoked the slow burn of passion, an insistent, lingering white heat, even if it came when we were screaming at each other, or I was simply trying to avoid him. With Klaus, a small flame was ignited inside of me and remained there for hours. With this human, it came quickly and left almost as suddenly as it had come. Here there was no pack, no master or mistress. Just me and this boy, whose touch immediately made me ache in places promised to someone else. _In places I'd already given to someone else._

"Here," he murmured as his hand traced over the spot where I'd bitten myself. "You don't have scars either."

He raised his eyes to mine, his fingers traveling gently over my skin. I returned his gaze for a moment, then pulled my arm away, shoving the sleeve of my sweater back down over my still-tingling skin.

 _You can't do this, Allison._ I dug into the dirt with my toe. _You know you can't. No matter what you feel up here, you are not free._

"I heal very quickly," I murmured. "My blood has exceptional healing properties. All Hybrid blood does. We also have some other tricks in our sleeves."  
"It didn't taste like blood." His tongue moved over his lips as if he could still taste me.  
I wrapped my arms around my waist. I wanted him to taste me again, but not my blood.  
"No, because our blood is different. It's one of our greatest assets. Hybrids can instantly mend each other on the field of battle. We heal rapidly, but it also depends on the extent of our injuries. If they are too extensive, we would need pack blood. It makes us close to unstoppable."  
"I believe that."  
"That's its purpose, but as you've seen, we can heal anyone." My toe found a stone and I kicked it across the clearing. "We're just not supposed to."

He watched the stone bounce along the ground. "Then why—"

"Stefan, please listen to me." My words spilled out, cutting him off. "Hybrid healing is sacred to us. We are only meant to heal each other. What I did . . . when I saved your life, it was a violation of our laws. One that would make my life forfeit if any others in my world were to learn about it. Do you understand?"

"You risked _your_ life to save mine?" He took a step toward me. I watched him move closer, blood roaring in my ears.

When his hands cupped my face, closing in so his lips almost touched mine, I shivered. Looking into his eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath on my skin, I knew I'd do it again, no matter the price.

"I would never want to put you in danger, Allison. Never." He breathed the words. My hands came up to cover his.

His fingers grasped mine. "But the other wolves? Caroline. Bonnie. They were here. They know."

"Caroline's my packmate, my second," I said. "Her loyalty is absolute. Caroline would never betray me; she would lay down her own life first. As for Bonnie, she may not be in my pack, but we alphas have one more trick our abilities. Compulsion. I compelled her to forget it. She knows she patrolled, but doesn't remember you being there that day."

"I won't betray you either." He smiled weakly, still shaken.  
"You can't tell anyone. Please." I fought to keep my voice steady. "It would cost me everything."  
"I understand," he said.  
We both fell quiet. The silence of the meadow amplified our stillness. I wanted him to kiss me—wished he could smell the desire that I knew was pouring off me the way I was inhaling the heady scent of his own passion. _You can't, Allison. This boy isn't the one for you._ I closed my eyes, which made it a little easier to pull away from him.

"So since I drank your blood . . . am I going to turn into a were—, uh, Hybrid?" he asked in a hesitant tone. "Is that why it was a violation of your laws?"

I shook my head. Was that a flash of disappointment in his eyes? "You've been reading too many comics, Stefan."

His lips cut into a thin smile. "So then tell me what makes a Hybrid. I mean besides your origin story."

"Well, we can be made the usual way. I have parents and a younger brother." He looked surprised and I laughed. "But our families function differently. There isn't a fall in love, get married, have children formula. New Hybrid packs are planned well in advance. But if there is a sudden call for Hybrids, they can be made. Alphas can turn humans."

"An alpha?" He wandered back over to his pack, searching through it until he pulled out a granola bar. "Pack leader." I stood still, watching him.  
"Are you an alpha? You act like you're in charge. And you referred to Caroline as your 'second.'"  
"I am." His careful observations pleased me.

"How do you turn a human?" He beckoned to me again, patting the earth next to him.  
"A bite and an incantation." I walked slowly toward Stefan.  
He glanced up at me, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and interest.  
"Don't get any ideas. I only bite to kill." I shook my head, smiling when he recoiled. "Turning a human only happens if there is a dire need for Hybrids and there isn't time to wait for a pack to raise their young. Hybrids who are made, not born, don't have innate comfort in both their forms. It takes a while for them to make the adjustment. But if they're needed, they're needed."

"What do you mean 'if they're needed'?"

I settled on the ground near him. "We're warriors. Wars make casualties. But there hasn't been that desperate a situation for several centuries."

"Who can order you to make new Hybrids?" he asked.  
I bit my lip. "My mistress."  
"Your mistress?" He stopped unwrapping the bar.  
"Jane-Anne Devereaux. You know her. She was with Richard on Friday night, in the office." Stefan nodded, but his eyes were troubled.

"She has authority over my pack," I continued. "The Devereauxes."

"Your pack?" he murmured. "Is there more than one?"  
"There are two," I said. "The other is Richard 's pack. The Lockwoods."

"How many Hybrids are there?" he asked.

"Fifty wolves in each pack, more or less," I replied, and he whistled, leaning back on his elbows. "The packs always start small and are allowed to grow over time if the alphas prove capable warriors and leaders."

"Do I know any of them?" He gave up on the idea of a snack, shoving his granola bar back into his bag.

"You've probably seen some of the adults around, but you wouldn't be able to recognize them unless they shifted in front of you, and that isn't allowed," I said. "The younger wolves all go to our school. The Devereauxes are my friends, and lately we've been hanging out with the younger Lockwoods."

Pieces of knowledge locked together, transforming his expression. "Klaus Mikaelson and his gang."  
"Gang?" I tore a fistful of grass from the earth and showered Stefan in dirt and decaying greens.  
"Well, you guys all kind of act like it." He brushed debris from his sweater, shook soil from his hair.  
"We're wolves, not a gang," I said. "Besides, Klaus's's friends and mine—the Devereauxes —we're just the kids. Our parents and the other mature wolves are the true packs. They run all the weekday and night patrols of the mountain. We just take over day shifts on the weekends."

He paled. "So that's why if I'd been up here any other day of the week . . ."  
"You'd be dead," I finished.  
"Right." He leaned back, watching clouds move above us. "So why two packs?"  
"The Lockwoods patrol the western face and we patrol the east," I said. "But the patterns will change soon."

"Why is that?" He didn't look at me.

"The Siphoners are sending a third pack into the mix."  
Stefan sat up. "A third pack? Where are they coming from?"  
I looked away, suddenly self-conscious. "Not from anywhere else. It's going to be a union of the young wolves from the two packs that already exist. The next generation of Lockwoods and Devereauxes. We're the new pack. Right now it's just the fourteen of us. Like I said, the packs always start out small; we'll have to prove ourselves before new wolves are added to our ranks."

"Allison." The ferocity in his tone drew my gaze back to him. He'd pressed his fingers into the earth, whitening his knuckles. "Why do you keep saying 'we'?"

"Klaus and I are the alphas of our generation. We'll lead the new pack."  
His brow furrowed. "I don't understand."  
My cheeks grew hot. I reached for my braid, twisting it in my hand. "What do you know about wolves?"

"Bigger, stronger dogs?" He blanched at my baleful stare. "Sorry. I know nothing."  
"Okay," I said, fumbling for the simplest explanation. "So, our social bonds are incredibly strong and revolve around loyalty to the pack alphas. Two alphas mate and rule over their pack. Each alpha has a beta, which is like our second in command. Caroline is mine. Matt is Klaus's. Gammas follow, there are four of them. They are below betas, and if a beta were to die, the alphas would promote a gamma to the position of beta. The rest of the package subordinates and follows our orders. The bonds of affection within the pack make us fierce, the warriors we need to be. That's how we move through the world and how we fulfill our duties to the Siphoners." I smiled wryly. "And probably why you think we act like a gang."

Stefan didn't laugh. "So how did you decide to make this new pack?"  
"I didn't. The Siphoners are the only ones who can order the formation of a new pack."  
"But you just said that two alphas mate to create a new pack?" His voice quaked.  
I nodded, feeling the heat in my cheeks spill down my neck and arms. _I have to tell him; he has to know._ But I didn't want to. I was sure he'd stop touching me as soon as he knew the truth, and that thought made me feel empty.

"You can't tell me that you're going to . . . _mate_ "—he choked on the word—"with Klaus Mikaelson because you've been ordered to."

"It's more complicated than that." I drew my knees up to my chest, anchoring myself to the earth. "The only reason that Klaus and I, or any of the young wolves, were born was to form the new pack. It's what the Siphoners brought us into the world for. They made matches for our parents, just like they've paired us as they see fit. Our union is a legacy of the alliance between Siphoners and Hybrids."

He was on his feet. "Are you even dating Klaus?"

"That's not how it works." I stood up. "You don't understand. We were not supposed to . . . come together until the union." Internally, I slapped myself. There, I truly gave more information than I should've.

"The union?" He turned away, muttering and shaking his head. When he faced me again, his lips thinned. "Are you trying to tell me you're getting married? To that jackass? When? And what was that about were not until?"

"At the end of October." I put my hands on my hips. "And he's not a jackass." Purposely, I ignored his last question. Few knew about Natalie and it was better if it stayed that way.  
"Could've fooled me. How old are you?" He peered at me. "Eighteen?"  
"Seventeen."  
He lurched forward, grasping my shoulders. "That is insane, Allison. Please tell me you're not just going along with it. Don't you care?"  
I knew I should shake him off, but his eyes were so bright with concern that I remained still.

"I care. But it isn't my decision." I couldn't pull my gaze from his. "I serve the Siphoners as all Hybrids always have and always will."

"Of course it's your decision." His face filled with pity, and I was suddenly furious.  
I shoved him away. He lost his footing and fell to the ground.  
"You know nothing about my world." I spat the words.  
He jumped to his feet with surprising agility. "I may not, but I do know that telling people who they can and cannot love is absurd." Despite my hostility, he walked toward me and took my hand. "And cruel. You deserve more."

My fingers trembled in his grasp; unwelcome searing liquid pooled in the corners of my eyes. Tears streamed down my face, blinding me _. Why is he still touching me? Doesn't he understand?_ I ripped my hand from his and stumbled backward.

"You have no idea what you're saying." I wiped my eyes, but the salty torrent wouldn't stop.

"Don't cry, Allison." He was close again, touching my face, brushing away my tears. "You don't have to do this. I don't care who these Siphoners are. No one can have that much control over your life. It's crazy."

I glared at him, flashing sharp fangs.

"Listen to me, Stefan." My words lashed out. "You are a fool. You know nothing. You understand nothing. Stay away from me."

"Allison!" He reached for me, only jumping back when I shifted forms and snapped at his fingers. I could still hear him calling my name as I escaped into the forest shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so _so_ sorry for the delay. I honestly thought I had already posted this chapter. But, as a way to say sorry I'll post one more chapter tonight and maybe another one tomorrow.**

* * *

 **She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Darkness enveloped the sky by the time I wearily pushed open my front door. Mellow piano nocturnes lilted through the house, the sound track of my parents' ritual on nights they didn't patrol the mountain. Chopin in the air, a glass of wine in my mother's hand or a tumbler of whiskey in my father's. Tonight my father would be nestled in his leather chair while my mother roamed the forests near Nova Scotia.

My shoulders slumped as I climbed the stairs, feeling like a heavyweight's punching bag. All I wanted was to take a hot bath, to go to sleep, and to not wake up. Ever.

When I reached the top step, a strange series of bumps and shuffles came from behind Jeremy's closed door. I paused outside my brother's bedroom and raised my hand to knock, but the door flew open.

"Hey, Allison!" Bonnie emerged from Jeremy's room, flushed. Her eyes met mine for the briefest moment. When she looked away, the muscles in her jaw jumped about in a furious dance.

"You're still here?" I swiftly did the math in my head. I'd left Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table with my cousin almost twelve hours earlier.

Her gaze darted along the hall. "Um. Yeah. Uh. I was . . . you know . . . helping Jeremy with his poetry homework." She tapped her fingers on her hips and didn't raise her eyes to meet mine.

"Right." I peered at her. "I guess he's really fallen behind?"  
A smile poked at the corners of her lips. "Oh, I wouldn't say that."  
"Thanks for the help, Bonnie!" Jeremy called from within his bedroom.  
"See you tomorrow, Ali." She flew down the stairs.  
I followed her rapid exit with narrowed eyes before heading into my brother's room. Jeremy lounged on the bed, one hand on Nathalie, the other one on a textbook.

He flipped over the pages of an English literature anthology with nonchalant sweeps of his fingers. "How was patrol?" He continued his non-reading of the pages in front of him.  
"Fine." I settled on the corner of his bed. "And how was your day?"  
"Fantastic," he purred.

"And why is that, baby brother?" I asked, propping my chin in my hands.  
He sat up, squared his shoulders, and shoved the book so hard that it careened off the bed onto the floor. "Isn't that your homework?" I pointed at the discarded anthology. He ignored my outstretched finger.  
"I need to talk to you," he announced, straightening even further.

"You do?" I rolled onto my side. "What is it?"  
He continued to stare at me, eyes unblinking. "It's about me and Bonnie."  
"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him and took my baby girl from his outstretched hands before walking back to his doorway.  
A frustrated expression flitted over his face. "I mean, me and Bonnie."  
 _Oh dear_. I'd been expecting this for some time. _Poor Jeremy._ "That's what you just said. What about you two?"

"Come on, Ali," he said. "Are you gonna make me spell it out for you?"  
"Obviously I am," I said, knowing what he was going to say and yet hoping it wasn't true . . . for all our sakes. A rosy flush moved up his neck. He coughed. "I mean, haven't you noticed how I—?"  
He shook his head and punched a pillow so hard its seams burst. Goose feathers floated in the air between us.  
I sat up. "Tell me what's going on."  
He moved his head up and down as though he was rehearsing a speech in his mind.  
"I want to be with her." He drew a sharp breath and plunged on. "When the new pack forms, I want Bonnie to be my mate."  
"Jeremy!" It was worse than I'd imagined.  
"Look, Ali. I love Bonnie. Totally. Utterly. Everything that you read about in books and watch in the movies. She is all I want in this life," he said. "I just needed to know if I had a shot. So I told her today."  
The words I knew I should say ran through my mind, but they lost in the mental wrestling match to the question I wanted to ask.  
"And what did she say?"  
His face lit up. "She let me kiss her. I think she liked it."  
I groaned but felt a spike of relief. Maybe this wasn't so serious after all. "God, Jer, this is Bonnie we're talking about. You know she'll try anything."  
I gestured toward the hallway. "As soon as I got home, she couldn't get out of here fast enough. I'm sorry, hon, but I'm guessing she's mortified now."  
"Nope," he said. "She's just worried you'll be mad. In fact, she's afraid you're going to bite one of her ears off."  
"Look." I hoped he wouldn't take the letdown too hard. "I know you've been crushing on Bonnie since you were a puppy, but don't get your hopes up."

"Gimme a break, Allison," he said. "I'm not your baby brother anymore. This is for real."  
"You're awfully confident." I regarded his blinding smile cautiously.  
His eyelids lowered, lashes veiling his gray irises. "What if I told you she let me kiss her for four hours?"

"What?" I nearly rolled off the bed.  
"And it wasn't just kissing." His expression was positively devilish.  
"Jeremy!" I gaped at him, realizing I'd completely misjudged the scenario.  
He bobbed up and down on the mattress, his eyes bright with mirth.  
"Come on, Ali. Be happy for us. We're in love." Jeremy poked me in the ribs repeatedly.  
"That isn't how these things work for us. I don't care what books or movies say. We do not live the way humans do!" I snapped. "Jeremy, you know that."  
"I know, I know." He avoided my glare. "But Dad said that the Siphoners take suggestions for matches from the alphas. So since you know how Bonnie and I feel, then you can just pass that along."  
"I can," I said. "But I cannot guarantee anything. Mating is arranged by the Siphoners. They always have the final say."  
"According to Dad, Jane-Anne followed his suggestions to the letter by letter. All the mates in his pack were arranged by him and Mom." His eyes were so hopeful my heart somersaulted.  
"I know. But Jane-Anne won't be our mistress. Remember? It's Tyler." Knife-sharp jabs pierced my abdomen. "If he says Bonnie and Josh have to pair up, there won't be anything I can do about it."  
I expected an outraged protest from Jeremy, but he burst into laughter. I frowned as he collapsed onto the bed in hysterics. "Yeah, that would be something."  
"Uh—what's the deal, Jer?" I said. "I was being serious."  
"Yeah, right, Allison."  
When I remained silent, he gaped at me. "Do you really not know?"  
"Not know what?" I asked, feeling like someone excluded from an inside joke.  
Jeremy picked up the only uninjured pillow left on the bed, squeezing it between his fists. "Josh is gay."

"You're not serious. Josh?" I said. "Josh is gay?"

Jeremy sighed. "You know, this is the problem with you alphas, you're so concerned about taking over the new pack that you don't notice what's happening right in front of your face."

"Josh?" I repeated, embarrassed by the astonishment I heard in my own voice.  
"He and Aiden have been dating for the past year," Jeremy said, flipping onto his stomach.  
"Aiden? Who's Aiden?" I frowned.  
Jeremy just looked at me and waited. It only took a moment for me to understand.  
"You mean Aiden? Klaus's Aiden?"  
"No, not Klaus's Aiden. Josh's Aiden." He grinned.  
"For a year?"  
"Yes, they met in a support group for Hybrids who are 'out.'" He hooked his fingers in air quotes around the last word. "Because you know, none of us could ever really be out in unapproved relationships. Straight or gay." A wry laugh burst from my throat. "So you're telling me that Josh and Aiden are both in Gay Hybrids Anonymous?"  
He shrugged. I dropped back onto the bed.  
"Wow." It wasn't so much of a surprise that Josh was gay as that he'd hidden it so well. Then again, it was a matter of life and death, but the thought that he didn't trust me enough to confide something so important made my chest burn.

Jeremy stretched out beside me, his head resting on his folded arms. "It's all under the table, of course. Because of the Siphoners. They aren't exactly tolerant of alternative lifestyles." He made a bitter sound.

I buried my hands in my hair, squeezing the sides of my head. "No, that's true."

Josh and Aiden? It was hard to imagine. Josh was outgoing and hilarious, but Aiden just seemed, well, quiet.

Jeremy pulled the latest issue of Rolling Stone from his nightstand. "Which is ironic, considering Tyler."

"Tyler?!" I slapped my hand down in the middle of the magazine, forcing him to look at me.  
"Yeah, Tyler. At least that's what Josh says. But for him, or any Siphoners for that matter, it's not an issue like it is for us. I mean, Tyler will just get a witch trophy wife to pop out some heirs along the way and have as many incubi boy toys on the side as he wants." His eyes flashed wickedly.

"Jeremy!" I shrieked. At least I won't have to worry about Tyler acting like his father.  
"Oh, come on, Ali. I know I'm your little brother, but it's not like I don't know about this stuff."  
He threw the pillow at me. "In fact, this conversation makes it obvious that I know a lot more than you do." Then his tone gained an edge of idealism. "But I hope that it means good things for us. I mean, what I said about Tyler. He's still a Siphoner, but maybe he'll be different."  
"Yeah." I looked back at Jeremy.  
He chewed his lip, thoughtful but still optimistic. "I had to risk it, Allison. I love her. I've always loved her."  
A shiver raced up my spine. "Okay, Jeremy. I understand. But until there is an official order from the Siphoners, you two are under the table as well. Please be careful."  
"Thanks, sis." I could feel the flurry of his heartbeat as he nestled his head in the hollow between my shoulder and neck. I closed my eyes, knowing I'd help my brother and Bonnie, but another, less-admirable emotion bit into me. As an alpha I could help my packmates get the things they wanted, but there wasn't anyone who could do the same for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

When we pulled into the parking lot the next morning, Jeremy turned to me. "Bonnie will want to talk to you, so I'm gonna make myself scarce."

I nodded, unfastening my seat belt.  
"Please don't yell at her," he said. "And I really like _both_ of her ears."

I glared at him. He gulped and fled the car.

When I reached my locker, Bonnie was already there. I could practically see her wolf form, cowering, ears flat, tail between her legs, standing in the same space as the trembling girl.

"I swear I didn't plan for this, Ali."  
"I know."  
She danced uneasily around me as I opened my locker. "I'm so sorry. I know it's not the way things are supposed to happen."  
I nodded, keeping my gaze on the stack of texts and folders, only looking up when I heard Caroline talking.

"What's going on?" However, she too was ignored. This was something between me and Bonnie. Pim-Pam. Not Pim-Pam-Poom.  
"Please look at me."  
I turned to face my friend and found her doe eyes wide and fearful. My best friend, next to Bonnie, stood confident, but by her eyes, I could tell she was confused.  
A lump formed in my throat. "I can't promise you anything, Bon."  
She grasped my shaking hand. "I know that. Come on, let's get to first period."  
As she led me through the classroom door and toward mine and Caroline's desks in the rear of the room, she cast a sidelong glance at me.  
"So did _you_ tell Jeremy I have a thing for Walt Whitman?"  
"You have a thing for Walt Whitman?" I snorted.  
"Wow," she murmured. "Your little brother is good."  
As I searched my bag for a pen, I heard her murmur to herself while she leaved my classroom to head to hers, "Whilst our infant loves did grow, disguises did and shadows flow from us and our care; but now, 'tis not so."  
I groaned. "That is so overwrought."

But my stomach tried to relocate somewhere near my ankles.  
"You just don't have a romantic bone in your body, Ali." Caroline swatted the back of my head with her notebook. I shrugged without turning to look at her. Bonnie wasn't my only source of anxiety that morning. My eyes darted to the classroom door in anticipation of Stefan's arrival, guilt over my harsh words on the mountainside weakening my resolve to shun him.

But Stefan was dangerous; I knew I had to fight the attraction that seemed stronger each time I saw him. The decision provoked a dull ache that settled in my shoulders. I liked this strange human boy. His shockingly reckless approach to life and his disregard for its rules were welcome changes from the crushingly close world I was in.

Then he was walking through the door. Olive green henley, jeans, messy hair that kept falling over his eyes. He strode into the class without looking at me and took his seat in the desk next to mine. I followed his stiff movements, swallowing a sigh, relieved but also sad that he'd taken my warning seriously. I didn't just like him—I was fascinated by him. I'd never thought a human capable of capturing my interest. Stefan's manner didn't mimic that of the boarding school sheep who scurried away when Hybrids passed them in the halls. He was fearless and decisive, reminding me of a lone wolf, an alpha even, but without the bonds of a pack to root him in any one place.

I pulled out my copy of _The Great Gatsby_ as Mr. Graham began his lecture on the politics of gender in the 1920s, and I tried to take notes, but my eyes kept flitting to Stefan. His pencil scribbled furiously, and he paused occasionally to underline passages in the novel. Not once did he glance at me. I turned back to my own work, trying to convince myself that his changed behavior was a good thing.

 _Two down._

I'd gotten through the worrisome first encounters with Bonnie and Stefan. Now I only had one to go.

* * *

When I arrived in Organic Chemistry, Klaus had already begun setting up our lab station for that day's experiment. I strode toward him, pushing back the unpleasant memory of our last encounter.

"Hi." I settled onto the stool in front of our table.  
"Hey, Lily." He pulled his books out of my way. "Nice dress."  
I bit back the knee-jerk desire to cuss him out, instead fishing my workbook from the bottom of my bag. "What's on tap for today?" I asked without looking at him.  
A quiet laugh traveled toward me. "Alchemy."  
"What?" I asked _. He can't be serious.  
_ He pushed a dish of pennies toward me. "I think Ms. Foris is trying to keep us interested by pretending this isn't actually chem class. The experiment replicates the ways that classical and medieval alchemists tried to transmute metals into gold. We have to test a hypothesis about whether the process could actually be successful."

"I see." I began to read the instructions in the workbook and gathered several beakers that would hold the various liquids needed in the experiment.

"If it works, I'm taking the gold and running." He brought out more implements from our cabinet.

"Sounds like a plan." I searched for the long-stemmed butane lighter while he set up the Bunsen burner. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Wrong question.  
Klaus stiffened. "Fine." He snatched the lighter from my hand.  
The class period dragged by, tense and awkward, our conversation limited to abrupt questions and one-word answers. As we mechanically worked through the experiment, a sucking, hollow vacuum took up residence in my chest.

I was examining the penny clasped between the metal tongs, searching for signs of change, when a breathy voice came from behind me.

"Hey, Klaus."

My grip on the tongs tightened as I glanced over my shoulder. Sarah Fray, leggy, brunette, and human, cocked her head at the Lockwood alpha. Her bubble gum pink lips parted in an inviting smile.

"Hey, Sarah." Klaus set down his pencil, leaning casually against the lab station.

I turned back to our experiment as she batted her eyelashes. Klaus's conquests fell into two categories: those girls who still pined for him and those who stuck pins into his voodoo likeness every night. Sarah ranked among the former.

I glanced at the clock. Our lab period was nearly over. I moved over to the sink and began to dump out liquids from our beakers.

"So, Klaus." I winced at Sarah's smoky tone. "I know it's over a month away, but there's bound to be a line of girls waiting to ask you to Blood Moon."

My teeth ground together. I wiped out one beaker with a paper towel and grabbed another.

"We had such a great time at prom last year." Sarah's wistful sigh buried barb-like into my neck. "And we haven't hung out in a while. Would you like to go with me?"

"Sorry, Sarah," he said. "I'm spoken for."  
"You already have a date for the ball?" Her shrill voice was a little too loud.  
"Yes."  
I heard Sarah shuffle her feet. "Well, who is it?" she whined.  
"Allison."  
The beaker in my hand shattered. I swore as glass shards buried in my palm.  
Klaus was instantly at my side. "Come on, Allie. What did that beaker ever do to you?"  
I shook my head, still cursing, and began to pull clear, razor-edged bits of glass from my skin.  
"Are you okay?" Sarah managed to sound concerned as she leaned over our lab station. "Oh my God. There's so much blood."  
Despite the pain in my hand, I smiled when she turned green and fled.  
"I'll get the first aid kit." Klaus left the station, returning a moment later with a red-cross-emblazoned white box. "I told Ms. Foris it wasn't bad. If she saw your hand, she'd try to send you to the hospital for stitches."  
I stuck my gushing hand under the stream of water from the faucet.  
"Make sure you get all the pieces. The wounds will close fast, and you don't want glass trapped under your skin. I had that happen once; it hurts like hell."  
"Thanks," I replied wryly. "I think I can manage."  
He handed me a paper towel when I withdrew my hand from under the faucet. I checked the gashes for remaining shards and then pressed the towel against my palm.  
"How did you break the beaker?" Klaus leaned against the table, frowning at me. "I'd say you don't know your own strength. But you most definitely do."  
"I heard some shocking news." I extended my uninjured hand toward him, expecting that he'd hand me the gauze.  
"Let me." He took my marred palm in his fingers and began to dress the wounds. "What news?" he asked, gently taping squares of filmy cotton to my palm.  
"That I have a date for the Blood Moon Ball." I tried to sound offended but was distracted by the soft touch of his fingers on my skin. "I didn't realize you were telling people we're dating."  
He examined my bandaged hand and then stood up. "Yeah. It seemed like the appropriate response at the moment. It's not like I can send wedding invitations out to all my exes. Anyway, it will get the word out so I won't have to be turning girls down for the next three weeks."

I snorted. "You think more girls are going to ask you?"

He looked up at me, smiling. I pulled my eyes from his teasing face and glared at the floor.

 _Of course they would._

He walked to the trash can. When he returned to our lab station, where I stood with my hands on my hips, he abruptly tensed.

"Allison, did you honestly think I'd still be dating other girls between now and the union?"  
I turned away, no longer able to meet his eyes. "I have no idea."  
"Well," he growled, "I'm not."  
He began to put our supplies into the cabinet, slamming the wooden door shut with such force that I jumped. "I'm sorry to lay such a heavy burden on you," I said, clenching my fists and wincing as my injured palm throbbed.  
"What are you talking about?" His head whipped around.  
A loud clearing of someone's throat turned my gaze from Klaus to the end of our station. Stefan stood there, eyes burning with blatant dislike as they settled on my lab partner.  
"Excuse me, Klaus." He spoke through clenched teeth. "Would you mind if I spoke to Allison alone?"  
Klaus moved toward Stefan, looking him slowly up and down. When the other boy squared his shoulders, I could see the Lockwood alpha fighting not to laugh. "That's really up to Allison."  
Stefan glanced at me; the angry cut of his mouth dissolved into a grimace. I shifted uneasily, looking from Klaus to Stefan.  
Klaus suddenly grabbed his bag. "No problem. She's all yours."  
My heart lurched. "No, wait!" I said, catching his hand in mine.  
The alpha stilled as I turned toward Stefan.  
"You and I have nothing to discuss." I watched my words cut him like the broken glass that had sliced my own palm.  
Stefan's fists balled up when I drew Klaus's arm around my waist.  
"Walk me to lunch?" The bell rang as the words passed my lips.  
"Of course." He guided me away from our station, leaving Stefan fuming at the table.  
When we were out of the classroom, Klaus glanced at me. "What was that all about?"  
I felt a twinge of disappointment when he dropped his hand from my waist.  
"Nothing." I had to fight not to tremble as I formed the lie. "He's just a little starstruck after the 'muggers' attacked us on Friday. Been hovering around me too much."  
"Is he bothering you?" he asked.  
"Come on, Klaus." I lightened my tone. "He's the Siphoners' boy; you can't bully him. Besides, you know I can kick his ass just as easily as you could. He's a little annoying, but it's no big deal.  
"Anyway . . ." My heart picked up speed. I still didn't trust Stefan's desire to get closer to me, but I couldn't deny that I enjoyed his attention. "He'll get the right idea now that the word's out that we're dating."  
Klaus pulled up, catching my upper arms in a gentle grasp. "You're going to start calling me your boyfriend?"

"If you think it's a good idea."  
"If _I_ think it's a good idea?" He ruffled his hair with one hand. "I just don't get you, Lily."

* * *

When we arrived in the cafeteria, our packmates had already congregated at our usual tables. Eleven young wolves laughed at Aiden, who stood on top of a chair singing "If I Were a Rich Man" at the top of his lungs. He was dressed in his regular open-mike-poetry all-black ensemble, making it one of the most bizarre scenes I'd ever laid eyes on.

Klaus and I exchanged a puzzled glance. I couldn't imagine what Aiden was doing; I'd always thought of him as one of the shyest wolves, with the exception of Liv, who was so quiet she barely seemed animate.

"If I were a weal . . . thy . . . man!" Aiden bellowed, and then jumped down from the table, collapsed into a chair, and buried his face in his hands. Josh, grinning like the Cheshire cat, leaned over and patted him on the head.

"What gives? Did Aiden finally go off the deep end?" Klaus caught the chair Matt slid toward him. He flipped it around, sitting in it backward.

"He lost a bet," Josh said. Aiden raised his face and glared at him.  
Josh sighed. "It's so sad to see an indie guitarist do show tunes. What have you been reduced to?"  
Aiden brushed off his arms as if to sweep away unpleasant remnants of his performance. "You know it was my personal hell. That's why you picked it."  
"A bet?" I raised my eyebrows.  
Josh grinned. "We got into an intense debate on Friday night at State. I was right, Aiden was wrong."

"Your brother has better moves than I thought," Aiden said, tipping his cap at me.  
"What's this?" Klaus popped open a Coke and looked at Aiden, who jerked his head toward Jeremy.  
I wheeled on my brother and Bonnie, who sat close together at the far end of the tables, dreamy expressions locked on their faces. Jealousy tightened my belly. Even if they were taking risks, they'd still been able to choose each other. And with Klaus and me as alphas, their romance would probably be safe. Josh and Aiden, Matt and Katherine. Live and Luke. They all had a chance at real love. Klaus and I were the only ones who had no choice. Was that the reward for being an alpha?

Klaus looked at the pair for a long moment and then a sharp laugh rolled out of his throat.

"I said to keep that quiet, you two." My teeth flashed in warning, knowing that envy as much as irritation made my canines sharpen.

Bonnie cowered, but Jeremy came to her rescue. "Of course, from everyone else, but it's not like we could hide it from our packmates."

I sat down in the chair that Katherine pushed toward me, banging my forehead on the table. "You guys are killing me. We're at school. There are too many eyes to see you."

I cringed as I looked at Klaus. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you later today, I swear."  
He just shrugged. "Your brother is right. You can't hide anything from packmates."  
The Lockwood alpha spoke in a lower voice as he turned his eyes back on the new couple.  
"Listen to Allison: keep it quiet outside our circle. Not a word to other Hybrids. You don't want to step on the wrong toes." Then his lips split in a broad grin at Jeremy. "Congrats, little man."  
My brother beamed and looked at Bonnie adoringly. She sighed, twirling her fingers through her ringlets.  
I quickly looked away from her and focused on peeling my orange.  
"Aiden, I hope you're not thinking of leaving us to try to make it on Broadway," a cold, silky voice murmured from behind me.  
All conversation at the table ceased. Bonnie and Jeremy jerked away from each other as if a geyser had erupted between them.

I turned in my chair to see Tyler Lockwood smiling at his future pack.  
"You have a wondrous voice, my friend," he continued. "My companions and I certainly admire it; you projected all the way to the other side of the cafeteria. Very impressive."  
"Thanks." Aiden threw him a nervous smile.  
Tyler circled the table to where Aiden and Josh sat, stopping behind Josh's chair. The Siphoner rested a hand on my packmate's shoulder. Josh tensed and glanced at Aiden, whose face paled.  
Klaus began to rise, but Tyler stilled him with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "No, please, just relax."  
The Siphoner leaned forward. "As no doubt your alphas have informed you, it has been decided that I will inherit the rule of your new pack come October thirty-first." He waited until each head bobbed in affirmation before slowly pacing back to Klaus's side. "I'd like you to gather in the commons after school today. I'll meet you there."

"Of course." Klaus inclined his head.

"Excellent." The young Siphoner pivoted on his heel and walked back to join his companions on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

The circle of young wolves turned back to their lunches, though the mood at the table had become anxious and sullen. Josh sat very still, staring at nothing in particular. Aiden leaned toward him, stretching his fingers toward Josh's. Josh took his hand, and they hid their clasped fingers beneath the table.


	12. Chapter 12

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

My jaw clamped so hard in the philosphy seminar I wondered if its dull ache would settle there permanently. The desk next to the classroom's tall windows sat empty. I hadn't seen Stefan in the cafeteria during lunch, and now his regular seat in our afternoon class remained vacant.

I scribbled a few more notes and tried to tell myself that it didn't matter. My eyes traveled to the empty seat once again, my teeth grinding against each other with such force that the ache in my jaw flared into a sharp, searing pain.

I forced my gaze back onto Mr. Fell, who gesticulated wildly as he described arguments for and against the existence of God. He'd started the class out by showing us a bumper sticker that read: "God is dead—Nietzsche; Nietzsche is dead—God."

I tried to follow our teacher's enthusiastic lecture, but my thoughts were fractured. I glanced around the room. The rest of the class dutifully jotted notes and nodded along with Mr. Fell's comments. My gaze traveled to Tyler. As usual, the young Siphoner slouched in his desk, deep in slumber, Dior sunglasses hiding his eyes.

 _What will he say when we meet after school?_

As the bell rang, I slowly unwound my wrapped limbs, wincing at my muscles' reluctant unclenching.

The five Lockwood seniors left class together. Rebekah, Luke, Liv and Matt leaned close to Klaus, murmuring quietly as they passed through the door. I wandered alone back to my locker, only to find my Devereauxs already there. We moved down the hallway to the commons. None of us spoke. I could hear the collective rushed pace of our hearts as we waited.

* * *

Steady, sauntering footfalls along with the scent of cloves and mahogany announced Tyler's arrival. He smiled at our huddled group; his perfectly tousled hair glowed like spun gold in the low, late-afternoon sun that poured in through the room's floor-to-ceiling windows. The Siphoner grabbed a chair and sat on the back, his feet grounded in its seat, so that he stared down at us.

"Welcome." His gaze moved slowly over the tense young Hybrids. "I realize that this meeting is somewhat unexpected, but things will change quickly now that the union is so close."

Tyler rested his elbows on his knees. "In order for the alphas to proceed with the Rite of Union, they must be of age. For Klaus and Allison that won't happen until Samhain, the day you both turn eighteen and the date on which the new pack will officially form."

He began drumming his fingers on a manila envelope. "In order to ensure a smooth transition, I've gathered some materials for you so that you'll know what the duties of the new pack will be, what the logistics of your new lives entail, and the timeline for the stages of the transition."

Tyler nodded at Klaus, who caught the envelope that sailed toward him.  
Klaus pulled open the flap and peered inside. "What's this?"  
"Specs for the new development," Tyler said. "Where you will live."  
The young wolves stirred in their seats and exchanged wary glances.  
Tyler made a calming gesture. "Like I said, this change will occur in stages. Some of you—Jeremy, Bonnie— are quite young, and the Siphoners understand that. The five houses of the new development are in the midst of construction. Of course, Klaus and Allison's home is finished and they will be able to occupy it as soon as the union takes place."

I fought back the rising heat in my chest and neck, glancing at Klaus, but his eyes remained locked on Tyler.

"The twins, as well as Caroline, Rebekah and Matt, will be the next to make the move, since they will also finish their schooling this year."

The four named Lockwoods stiffened. Katherine shuffled her feet while Jeremy gripped the sides of his chair. Klaus cleared his throat. Tyler arched an eyebrow at the alpha.

Klaus looked at his packmates and then at the Siphoner. "Are you pairing them up? Setting new matches now?" Tyler smiled slowly. "Would you have an objection to that, Klaus?"  
Klaus stared at our master but remained silent. Tyler's jaw twitched and then he laughed. "No. I'm not pairing them."

Matt, Luke, Liv and Rebekah both relaxed, and Bonnie expelled a long, relieved breath. Aiden offered Katherine a weak smile. "The only mated pair as of this time will be Klaus and Allison, your alphas," Tyler continued. "You're free to live in the houses we provide in whatever arrangements you choose. Each house has multiple bedrooms and baths; the seven homes are being constructed around a common garden space with a pool and spa. In the same way we've provided for your parents, you'll have a cleaning staff, gardeners, and full-time maintenance specialists so you don't have to focus on anything other than your duties. I'm sure you will find the living arrangements quite to your liking."

Quiet noises of approval sounded from the Devereauxs and Lockwoods. A sparkle of optimism lit my heart.

Tyler smiled. "As I said, Klaus and Allison will be the first to move. The other seniors will follow. As to the rest of you, until you finish school, you are welcome to continue living with your parents should you prefer to, or you may move into the new development as the houses are completed. No matter where you reside, however, from this point forward you no longer answer to your former packs. You answer to Klaus and Allison, and to me."

The Siphoner stroked his chin. "My father has generously offered to assist with the oversight of the new pack. He seems to think that, as such a young group of Hybrids, you might prove unruly."

His gaze fell on Rebekah. "But I think that if we all show a commitment to our duties, then surely his involvement will not be necessary."

Klaus glanced at Rebekah, who had begun to tremble. "Of course, Tyler," he said. "Whatever you ask."  
A half smile pulled at Tyler's mouth. "Excellent."  
He pointed at the envelope once more. "You'll find in those papers the forms for any requisitions you'll need.

"Each of you can request a vehicle of your choice. The purchase orders are there."  
Matt and Josh hooted, and Tyler grinned.  
"We'll also make arrangements for a weekly grocery delivery at your homes. Their location will make running errands into Vail something of an inconvenience."  
"Where are our new homes?" I asked.  
"At a much higher elevation on the eastern slope of the mountainside. Only one access road has been built for the site. The location of the development coincides with the primary objective of the new pack."  
"And what will that be?" I leaned forward, interested.  
Tyler straightened, his eyes narrowed. "We have reason to believe that the Travelers will move against Nova Scotia Cavern with whatever force they can muster within the next year. While the Devereauxs and Lockwoods will continue their patrols of the perimeters, the new pack will offer a second layer of defense at the cavern itself."

He broke into a grin once more. "Which brings me to another issue. Normally a pack is named after its Siphoner, but a Lockwood pack already exists. The new pack will be named Scotia, after that site you are sworn to protect."

I glanced at my packmates and at the Lockwoods. All their faces lit up.

"I'm glad the choice pleases you," Tyler said. "While guarding Nova Scotia will be the pack's key role, there is another matter that requires your immediate attention."

He looked from Klaus to me. "Your alphas were introduced on Friday evening to a human boy by the name of Stefan Salvatore. He is a senior at the Mountain School; he just arrived last week."

I shoved my hands underneath me. I couldn't afford for Tyler to see them shaking.

"Stefan represents a significant interest to the Siphoners. His safety is our highest priority; it was this boy who was the target of the Travelers' attack on Friday."

"What do they want with him?" I blurted.  
Several of the wolves gasped.  
I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry, Tyler. I've gotten to know Stefan; I was just curious."  
"That's quite all right, Allison." He waved off my apology. "We are indebted to you for preventing his abduction. The truth is that we don't know what the Travelers want with Stefan, only that they believe he is important to their success against us. Therefore we must keep him safe and out of their hands."

I kept my eyes averted, nodding.

"I have also had the opportunity to get acquainted with the human boy. It seems he's become quite infatuated with _you._ We need his trust, so I'd like to encourage that. Please befriend him. Think of yourself as something of a de facto bodyguard for the time being."

My head snapped up, eyes wide. Klaus was glaring at the Siphoner, who gazed calmly back.

"The boy knows nothing of our world, and it stays that way," Tyler said. "The less he knows about the danger he faces from the Travelers, the safer he will be. Protect him, but do so without garnering his attention. He already knows Allison, so her interaction can be more direct."

I inclined my head to Tyler, while Klaus's face remained livid. The rest of the pack murmured acknowledgment of his orders.

"Very well, then. I believe that brings you up to date. Should any questions arise, your alphas should bring them to me. Jane-Anne and Richard have agreed on this point."

Tyler smiled, descending from his perch. The assembled wolves began to stir from their seats, but he snapped his fingers, commanding our attention.

"There is one last matter to discuss."  
Ten pairs of eyes focused on their new master.  
"Klaus raised the very important question of how you will be paired in the future."  
Ice-cold fingers wrapped around my throat as I waited for Tyler to speak.  
"Hybrid mates have always been selected by Siphoners so as to ensure the most beneficial outcome for our packs," he said. "I'm sure you can understand the utility of such a practice."  
No one spoke. Tyler's casual tone tore at me like barbed wire. "I will, as my ancestors did, seek the counsel of your alphas in such matters when the time arises. You are all very young; I don't anticipate making such decisions for some time. However, it is clear that you've already begun to form strong attachments to each other."

His slow smile revealed the gleam of perfect teeth. "This pleases me; it signals a strong pack whose loyalty will aid them in their duties. But I must remind you that the only sanctioned pairing in the Nova Scotia pack is that between Klaus and Allison, the alpha mates. Though you might be inclined to form your own matches, I hold the _only authority_ to choose your mates. This law is one of our oldest and most important. Failure to respect it will be dealt with summarily and severely."

I couldn't breathe.

Tyler reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a pack of Djarum Blacks. He tapped the box on the back of the chair, withdrew a cigarette, and placed it between his lips.

"That will be all."

For a moment no one moved. Silence covered the room like heavy fog. Then Klaus stood, jerking his head toward the door. The other Lockwoods slowly rose. I hoped my legs wouldn't give out as I got to my feet. I couldn't look at my pack; my stomach slammed around inside me like a pinball. I had taken only a few steps when Tyler's silky voice trailed after the departing wolves.

"Josh, could I have a moment?"

I froze. Josh stood just behind me, his body locked in place. I looked at Tyler; his eyes gleamed in the red haze of the setting sun that filled the room. Smoke spilled from his lips and the scent of cloves wafted around us.

Josh's eyes met mine. A thin smile appeared on his lips and he began to turn. I stepped toward him, clasping his wrist.

"No." My whisper cut sharply between Josh and me. He tensed and gave an almost-imperceptible shake of his head, twisting out of my grasp.

"Allison!" Tyler's whip-like exclamation lashed at me. "You have been dismissed."

* * *

An arm reached around my shoulders and I was pulled toward the door. When I'd been led well away from the commons, I wrenched free of the strong arm that held me, glaring at Klaus. Matt, Katherine and Caroline stood nearby, faces grim. Kol and Jeremy disappeared around a corner without looking back.

"I have to go in there." I tried to walk away, but Klaus grabbed my upper arms, wheeling me around.  
"You can't." He glanced down the hall.  
I followed his gaze, watching Liv and Rebekah lead Aiden toward the school's main entrance. Rebekah's arms were around his waist. I could see her lips moving rapidly as she leaned against him. Bonnie trailed after them, though she kept a respectful distance.

"I will not let this happen," I said. "He is in my pack, Klaus. His welfare is my responsibility."

"He's in my pack now too," Klaus murmured. "I'm so sorry, Allison. I wish you didn't have to go through this. I know how hard it is."

Matt made a disapproving sound and Klaus threw him a sharp look.

"Don't let it eat you, Ali," Katherine said, eyes bright and hard. "You haven't done anything wrong. This is Josh's mess."

"How can you say that?" I gasped.  
She looked away. "Because it's true and you have more important things to focus on."  
"She's right," Matt said with a rumbling growl. "We can't be mixed up with this nonsense. Let it go."  
A stinging filled my eyes. I looked at the floor, digging my nails into my palms, reopening the wounds there.

Klaus watched the crimson drops hit the floor. He bared his teeth at Matt and my cousin.  
"Get out of here."  
Wuthout saying anything, Katherine simply turned away and walked towards the exit. Matt bristled, but he jerked his head at the school entrance. Bonnie took his hand and they walked away.  
"Allison." Klaus's hands slid from my upper arms to my waist and he tried to pull me toward him.  
"Don't." I squirmed out of his grasp. "Don't try to tell me it gets better."  
His jaw clenched, but he didn't attempt to touch me again.  
"It never gets better." A sheen of moisture covered his dark eyes. "It gets worse."  
I wrapped my arms around my waist, not caring about the blood that stained my dress.  
"Find Jeremy. Please get him home. I need to stay here."  
I heard him draw a sharp breath of protest and I held up my hand. "I'll wait for Tyler to leave. I have to see Josh."  
Klaus shook his head. "I'll stay with you. We're in this together now. You can ask Bonnie to drive your brother."

"Bonnie needs to stay away from my brother! Or did you miss the lecture we just got?"  
"Calm down." His voice dropped low. "Tyler hasn't rung the death knell for relationships in the pack. He said he'd take advice from us, and we'll give it. Your brother and Bonnie just need to be careful. We can help them."  
"I can't think about that now," I said, staring at my hands, watching the punctured skin close up before my eyes. "Please, just go. I want to talk to Josh alone."  
"Fine." He pulled on the leather jacket he had draped over his arm. "I'll make sure your brother gets back to your house."  
He had already taken several long strides down the hall when I murmured, "Thank you."  
I made my way to the girls' bathroom and turned scalding hot water on my palms, rinsing caked blood off the now-closed cuts. Steam rose around me as I gripped the sides of the basin. When grief's attack subsided, I walked slowly back toward the commons, pausing frequently to listen for approaching footsteps or voices. When I neared the double doors, I ducked behind a row of lockers and waited, my forehead pressed against the cool steel.

After what seemed like hours, but I knew had only been minutes, I heard the doors swing open. I peered around the row of lockers and watched Tyler walk away in a smooth loping gait. When he'd disappeared around a corner, I left my hiding place. Once through the doors I paused, forcing myself to move with care.

* * *

Smoke tendrils twisted through the air, a heady mixture of cloves and tobacco. Josh sat in the center of the room. He leaned forward, his elbow propped on one knee, hand covering his eyes. A slender black cigarette burned in the fingers of his other hand.

I took slow steps forward and Josh lifted his face, smiling wearily. He slouched in the chair and took a drag of his cigarette.

"Hey, Allison." He tilted his head back, blowing rings of smoke into the air.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat closed. Josh watched me inch across the space between us. When I was close enough to touch him, I hesitantly stretched my hand toward his shoulder. I jerked back when he jumped to his feet, stepping out of my reach. He dropped the cigarette and crushed it out with his foot.

"Let's get out of here."  
He swept past me and through the door so quickly I had to run to catch him.  
"Josh." I at last found my voice.  
"Don't say anything. It's not worth it." He stopped in front of his locker, rapidly turning the dial.  
"Tell me what happened."  
He swore as he missed a number in the combination and had to start over again. "Nothing happened. Not yet."

The lock clicked and he flung the door open.  
I took a deep breath, but my relief was quickly replaced by anger. "What did he want from you?"  
A low sound, half laugh, half growl, emerged from his throat. "What do you think? He's Richard Lockwood's son."

"No." I closed my eyes, leaning against the locker next to his. "I just can't accept it."  
He slammed the door shut, turning to face me. "Neither can I, Ali. Tyler's had his eye on me for some time, but I didn't know if he'd make an issue of it. Now I have my answer."  
"What are you going to do?" I asked, hating Tyler and Josh's inability to disobey him.  
He threaded his arm through the strap of his messenger bag, keeping his eyes averted. "I don't know. But I think I bought myself some time."

"Time?"

He ran his hands through his hair, pausing to rub his temples. "Tyler might be inheriting our pack, but he's still young . . . and he's afraid."

I couldn't imagine any Siphoner being afraid. "Of what?"  
"Of his elders, especially his father. I said that if he pushed me, I'd get Klaus to tell Richard about it."  
I picked at the scab on my hand, ignoring the stinging it brought to my still-tender skin. "You think that will make a difference?"

"It will," he said. "This is the one time where the Siphoners' 'traditions' might work in my favor."  
"Traditions?" I frowned.  
He struck the locker with his fist, leaving a dent. "It's a nice way of saying 'bigotry.' Until he has more power, Tyler is still under the close watch of Richard and the other Siphoners. Taking our pack on is like a trial for him—to see if he's worthy of the post. If I keep reminding him of that, I think I can stop him from . . ." He couldn't finish.

"You have to stop him. You can't—"

"I won't." He finally looked at me. "The Siphoners tolerate a variety of tastes, but only in a recreational sense. Tyler would never admit to his father or any of the rest of the Siphoners that he's gay."

I bit my lip. "Josh, why didn't you tell me?"  
"About me and Aiden?"  
I kept my eyes down. "You don't trust me."  
He put his hand on my shoulder. "It's not that, Ali. I do trust you." I raised my eyes to his, balking at the sadness I found there.

"But you're one step away from the Siphoners," he continued. "Who I am, who I love . . . they'd never accept it. Neither would the elders in the pack, not my parents. No one. It would be the end for me and for Aiden. And not just for our relationship. It would be _the end._ "

He seemed so calm, I couldn't stand it any longer.  
"How long can you stall Tyler?" I blurted. "How long will you be safe?"  
He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text. "What makes you think I'm ever safe, Allison?"  
"Maybe I could talk to Jane-Anne," I said.  
"Don't go there, Ali," he murmured, reaching for my hand. "If you do anything, try to interfere at all, Tyler will make an example of you. What good would it do any of us if you were handed over to an Augustine? Or to Richard? You don't have a choice. None of us do. This is who we are. Hybrids serve. Right?"

I couldn't answer, so I just gripped his fingers tighter.  
For a moment, his voice trembled. "It isn't your fault. I'll be okay." Then he pulled his hand from mine and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

I slid down the locker and tucked my legs beneath me.  
Why is this happening? Isn't becoming the pack's new alpha supposed to make me stronger?  
I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there when I caught the scent of unfurling leaves and clouds heavy with rain. "Allison?"

I looked up. Stefan stood a few feet away.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, but didn't come closer.  
I shook my head, not trusting my voice, certain if I tried to speak, I'd snarl at him. It wasn't Stefan I was angry with. Not anymore.  
He crouched so he was at my level.  
"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask without growling.  
"A hike sounded better than class," he said. "But I still need to grab my homework."  
"Oh, okay." I started to rise, suddenly desperate to get out of the school, but in my haste my foot caught on my bag and I stumbled.  
Stefan darted forward, taking my faltering as a sign of imminent emotional breakdown. "Allison, what happened to you?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," I said, feeling my outrage boil up again.  
Stefan's grip on my arms tightened. "Did someone hurt you?"  
I shook my head, watching him, running my tongue over my lips. What if I didn't get mad but got even? Shaking away the slight pinch of guilt, I took advantage of his assumption that I was ready to cry and let him pull me into an embrace.  
"Can't you tell me anything?" he asked. "I'd like to help you."  
I rested my forehead against his neck, knowing that what I wanted from him wasn't help. The cool scent of his skin soothed my temper, but I heard his heartbeat jump when I touched him. It only made me want him more. I let myself press into him, reveling in the way the tensing of his muscles ignited my skin.

"Want to take a walk?" he murmured into the crown of my hair. "I haven't been through the school gardens yet."

"Sure." I stepped out of his arms.

We left the building, crossing the parking lot to reach the Mountain School's collection of manicured hedges and flower beds. A few steps into the gardens, we surprised two boarders, a boy and girl, tangled up in each other's limbs beneath a vine-covered archway. They vanished like spooked deer.

I watched their retreat, wondering what it must be like to steal moments of desire and hide them from the world.

Stefan walked beside me in silence. I turned my palms over. The scabs and puncture marks had disappeared.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you at school today," I said, reaching for his hand.  
A mocking, crooked smile pulled at his lips. "You're always nicer without your bodyguard around."  
"Who?" I frowned.  
"Tall, blonde, and rabid," he muttered, twining his fingers through mine.  
"You mean Klaus?" I didn't drop Stefan's hand but wondered if I should.  
He didn't answer, but his jaw twitched.  
"How I acted had nothing to do with him," I said, unable to completely curb my temper. "I was angry at you."

"Whatever." He shook his fingers from mine. Apparently I wasn't the only angry one.  
"Let's go this way." I turned down a small path. Unlike the others, this was untouched earth, not paved by round river stones like most of the garden's walkways. The trail passed beneath towering evergreens that filtered the late-afternoon sunlight. I stopped when we reached my favorite spot in the gardens, walked to the edge of the pine-ringed clearing, and dropped down, sitting half hidden among the tall ferns.

Stefan paused to take in his surroundings. "Very nice."

"Yeah." I stretched my arms toward the sky, letting the sun warm my skin. "I come here when I want to be alone."

"It feels safe," he said, crouching near me. "Private."

The hem of my dress had inched up when I settled among the ferns and I caught Stefan's eyes tracing the line where my skin disappeared beneath the fabric. I leaned toward him.

"Kiss me." It sounded like an order, and his shoulders tightened. "Please?"  
I didn't know it would be so hard, asking for something I wanted. I wasn't used to making requests.  
Just this once, screw the Siphoners and their laws. That's what they got for ordering me to spend time with a boy this beautiful.  
Stefan stood up. "Don't take this the wrong way, Allison. It's not that I don't want to."  
"You want to?" A rush of heat chased by emptiness swept through me. But you won't.  
"Yeah, of course." His arms were folded across his chest, making the muscles of his forearms taut. "But you're upset and I'm not really sure why you just asked. Or whatever that was."  
I pulled the hem of my dress down. "Never mind."  
"I'll help you with whatever's made you so upset," he said. "But this morning you blew me off and I'm not going to kiss you today just so you can tell me to go to hell tomorrow."  
An unsuspecting fern took the brunt of my humiliation when I pulled the plant up roots and all.  
"I know, I know," I said, tossing leaves and dirt away. "I'm sorry."  
"It's going to be dark soon." He stretched his hands toward me. "You might have wolf night vision, but I don't."  
"Sometimes I forget about your flaws." I clasped his fingers in mine.  
"Flaws, huh?" When he jerked me up, I was smiling again, surprised by how Stefan's easy manner made all my irritation fade. Once I was on my feet, he kept pulling until my fingertips rested on his chest. His hands released mine and slid around my back, pressing between my shoulder blades so my body molded against his.

I could feel every contour of his chest, the press of his thighs against my hips. I lifted my chin and his lips were on mine. The light touch speared my body and exploded deep within me. I shuddered and took his lower lip between my teeth, biting gently. He groaned, digging his fingers into my back. His lips parted mine, exploring, lingering.

My eyes were still closed when he pulled away.  
"I thought you weren't going to," I whispered.  
I looked at him and he smiled shyly. "I couldn't help myself."  
"I'm glad." I lifted my fingers to touch the throbbing pulse at my neck. "I didn't know it would feel like that. It was amazing."  
"Wait a sec." He rested his index finger under my chin, turning my face up toward his. "That wasn't your first kiss, Allison. No way."  
I retreated to the shadows of the circling pines, wanting to hide the hot flush in my cheeks.  
He didn't follow. "Come on. What's wrong?"  
"It was my first." I brushed dirt from the back of my dress. "That's all. Just drop it."  
His hand followed the curve of a tall fern. "I'm having a hard time believing that. But if it really was your first. I'm glad it wasn't a disappointment."  
"No." I could still feel heat pouring off my limbs. "No disappointment."  
He started toward me, but I held up my hand. "But not something we can do again."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrow shot up.  
"That was my first kiss," I said, "because I have to follow different rules than other girls."  
"Kissing rules?" He looked ready to laugh, but when I nodded, he swore, kicking the ground with the heel of

his hiking boot.  
"I'm not telling you to go to hell." I came back to his side but didn't touch him. "But I'm not like other girls, Stefan. The last time I did something I wasn't ordered to, my life nearly ended. I can't be selfish."  
"And kissing me is selfish?" He stroked my cheek.  
"Very." I turned my face, brushing my lips against the inside of his palm, reveling in his warmth, his scent. "What if I want to kiss you again?" he murmured.  
"Don't." I pushed his hand away from my face, wishing I didn't have to. "If you really want to help me, don't."

"I do have something that I think you might be interested in seeing." He reached for his backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out a book. "Something I found."  
"You want to tutor me?" I glanced up at the darkening sky. "Remember that whole lack of night vision issue?"

"This will only take a sec." The book he held was thick and very old; its spine looked on the verge of crumbling. "I wanted you to see this."  
"A book?"  
"My excuse for trespassing on your mountain." He turned the front cover toward me.  
The moment I caught sight of the title, black letters that looked as if they had been branded onto the front cover, I shifted into wolf form without thinking and backed away from him, wary, hackles raised. Stefan stumbled backward, gaping at me. The book lay on the ground where he'd dropped it.

"Allison, Allison." He spoke my name like a chant, low and resonant. "What is it? What did I do?"  
I kept my eyes locked on him, canines bared.  
"Please turn back." His voice began to shake. "Whatever it is, I'm sorry."  
I sniffed the air for the presence of others, signs of a trap. But there was nothing; we were alone. I scrutinized him, finding no hint of treachery in his fearful expression. With some reluctance I shifted forms. He let out an explosive breath, stepping toward me. I jumped back.

"Stay where you are."  
He froze.  
"Allison, what's going on?"  
I shook my head. "My questions now."  
He nodded quickly. I let my gaze fall on the book, pointing at the thick volume with a shaking finger. "Who are you, Stefan? Who are you really? And where did you get that?"

"You know who I am; I'm just me. I haven't lied to you about anything." A guilty flush crept up his cheeks. "And I got the book from my uncle's library."

I kept my hands outstretched, ready to hit him if I had to. "Your uncle doesn't mind you borrowing his books?" He toyed with the zipper of his coat. "Not exactly."  
I looked at him and saw how much he hated that he'd frightened me. I lowered my hands and crouched near the

ground, my fingers moving over the soil in the hopes that the touch of the earth might calm me.  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"  
"Kai gave me the run of his house but asked me not to go into the library. He's a rare book collector. He implied that a teenager might not take proper care of them."  
"Like that?" I glanced back at the abandoned tome that lay on the soil. He grunted and snatched the book, brushing away dirt.  
"That wasn't my fault. You scared me." He pulled the book close to his chest. "I usually take very good care of books. I wouldn't have taken it out of Kai's house, but I wanted to show you. And I thought his ban on my use of the library was unfair." He rolled his eyes. "He even keeps the door locked."

"If the door is always locked, how did you get the book?" I traced my fingertip over the bark of a nearby tree.

An impish smile darted over his lips. "I don't read just philosophy. I went through a rebellious phase when I was pretty young and decided I wanted to be a professional thief. I was reading a lot of Thieves and Kings at the time."

He watched my eyebrows lift and he laughed. "It's a comics series. But anyway, I taught myself how to pick locks. I'm still pretty good at it. It was great to sneak in and out of my boarding school dormitories whenever I wanted to."

Despite my roiling nerves, I giggled at the image of Stefan slipping out late at night from the sleepy halls of an elite prep school.

"But why would you move?" I asked. "If you were already at a boarding school . . ."

"That's what you'd think, right?" He began to pace through the clearing. "My uncle said familiarity breeds sloth, claimed I needed to see more than one part of the world. I think I've seen more than my share."

"Sounds like," I agreed.

"But moving is tough. I have no roots. No real friends. So I think he kind of owes me," Stefan mused. "I also hold very strong personal convictions against censorship. I don't believe in forbidden knowledge." His words were so self-assured I felt queasy. He had no idea what thin ice he stood on.

"So you're a big fan of Eve?" I asked.

"She gets a bad rap. I'd take the Tree of Knowledge over Eden any day." He grinned. "But even with the temptation of breaking and entering aside," Stefan continued, "I thought my uncle's request was ridiculous and kind of insulting. We'd been moving all over the world, I was always stuck in some lame dorm, and this was the first time we'd been in his family's original house—and then he set up this rule. I love books, especially old books. I wouldn't mistreat any of them. This one caught my eye. I think it's early modern, maybe late medieval, but I can't quite put a date on it; it doesn't have a publisher's imprint or anything."

"No, it wouldn't," I murmured.  
"You've read this book?" he asked.  
"No." My hands began to tremble again. "I have not."  
"But you recognize it." He stepped toward me.  
I flashed fangs at him. "Stay back. Don't bring that book near me."  
He turned it over in his hands so that the cover faced him.  
"You're afraid of it." He stared at the book and then looked at me. "Why are you afraid of a book you haven't read?"  
Can I really tell him the truth? Too many pieces of a puzzle I had no idea how to put together were piling up all around me.  
He opened the book. I whimpered and he snapped the cover shut again. "Okay, no looking at the book; I get it. I just wanted to show you the map."  
"The map?" I asked.  
He nodded. "There are four maps. They seem totally random, places from all over the globe." His voice grew wistful. "I'm sorry you won't look; they're unbelievable. You have no idea how surprised I was to find a map of the North American West in a book this old. I guess it's no wonder my uncle didn't want me messing with it; if there's evidence in this book that medieval Europeans knew about this continent's interior, that's pretty big stuff. This text is probably worth millions."

He hefted the tome as if weighing its value. I grimaced, waiting for him to speak again.

"Of course, it doesn't have any contemporary place-names. The whole book is in Latin. But the geography is recognizable. When you found me and that bear, I was looking for the cavern system. I've been toying with the idea of spelunking for some time."

My skin grew cold. He looked at my face, frowning. "Spelunking is cave exploration."

"I know what spelunking is," I said. "You were looking for Haldis?"  
He blinked in surprise. "That's the name on the map, Haldis."  
I thought about running.

"So if you haven't read this book or seen the maps, then how do you know about the cavern?" he asked. "I've read all the hiking guides and topographical maps, and the only place I've found a reference to this cavern—or this mountain—is in my uncle's book."

His gaze moved back to the book. I could see how much he wanted to open it, to review the images he had just described.

I didn't take my eyes off his face, making my decision, wondering what sort of fate I'd seal for myself. "My job, the duty of all the Hybrids here, is to protect Haldis Cavern from our enemies. The Travelers."

I stared at the book's title, a single Latin phrase seared black onto the cover.

 _Bellum omnium contra omnes._

I closed my eyes, but I could still see the ebony lettering, as if the brand had been scorched on the inside of my eyelids. The forbidden words echoed in my mind.

 _The war of all against all._


	14. Chapter 14

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Shadows poured into the clearing, turning the bright green of the ferns to muted blues and grays. "You thought it was Hobbes, didn't you?"

I glanced into the darkness of the trees, afraid that someone might be lurking there. "That's why you picked up the book."  
I heard Stefan's feet stir along the ground. "Yes. I thought I'd found an unpublished treatise." He sounded a bit mournful. "I was pretty excited, actually. But I have to admit I haven't read it yet. I got caught up in the maps. Plus my Latin isn't that great. Translating this beast is going to take a while."

I heard his fingers drum on the leather cover. "It's not Hobbes, is it?"  
"No." I smiled in the growing darkness. "It is definitely not Hobbes. Put it away."  
"So how do you know what it is?" There was an impatient edge to his voice.  
"Because I'm forbidden to read it. On pain of death. Put it away now." My throat closed up.  
"How could reading a book merit a death sentence?" he asked, stuffing the book into his backpack.  
I reached for his hand. "We can't talk about this here. Come on."  
"Where are we going?" He stumbled over a rock, bumping into me as I pulled him back through the garden. "My car."  
"You want to go to your car?" His fingers tightened on mine.  
"Not for that," I said, but I didn't let go of his hand. "We have to be sure no one hears us."  
When we reached the Jeep, I opened his door and went around to the driver's side. I climbed in and put my head on the steering wheel.  
"What's going on, Allison?" I heard him unzipping his backpack. "What is this book?"  
"It contains knowledge that is too powerful for anyone but the Siphoners. It's their most hallowed text."  
"So we're back to the Siphoners again," he said. "Are you going to tell me who they are now?"  
"I'm going to tell you about the war." I lifted my head, staring out the windshield at the darkened parking lot.

"You seem to have fallen into the middle of it. But I don't know why."  
"Is that why everything is so weird here?" He leaned from the passenger seat toward me. "Because there's a supernatural war that I don't know about? That humans don't know about?"  
"Yes," I said. "But you're only caught up in the war because of who you're associating with."  
"You?" I could hear a wry smile in his reply.  
"Not just me. Your uncle."  
"Kai?" he blurted. "What does a millionaire business consultant have to do with your world?"

"Specifically, I'm not sure." I ran my fingers along the edge of the seat. "The first time I met your uncle was Friday night at State. But it was made clear to me that he is important in my world. He's a Siphoner. A powerful one. Powerful enough to give orders to those who give me orders."

"What are you talking about?" I turned my head at the sound of his alarm. Even in the shadows I could see his face whiten.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Stefan. Your uncle. He's not human. And he is not your mother's brother. I don't know why you're with him. None of the Hybrids have ever heard of a human living among the Siphoners—until you showed up."

"You're wrong," he said. "I've known Kai almost my whole life. He may not have been around much when I was growing up, but he's definitely human."

"I'm not wrong," I said. "Siphoners look human, but they're not."  
The veins in his neck stood out. "If they aren't human, then what are they?"  
"Old Ones. Creatures who embody both the earthly and divine; full of magic. They are witches."  
"Witches aren't human?" He stared at me. "I mean aren't Wiccans witches?"  
"Humans are relatively new occupants of this world. And there are some who keep pagan rites, call themselves witches, but it isn't the same thing." I kept my eyes on him as I spoke. "The Old Ones have been in power much longer. Humans are mortal, fragile. The Old Ones are not. They were here before humans kept time or wrote histories. They move between worlds, this one and the spirit world. The Siphoners are the wardens of the earth; they have the power to protect it. The witches rule the world, keep it from falling apart; they just let humans think they're in control now. The interests of the Old Ones lay in different places than human pursuits."

Stefan braced his hands against the glove compartment. "Okay. For the sake of argument, I'm going along with this. You're calling them Old Ones, or witches, but you said my uncle is a Siphoner. What's the distinction?"

"Siphoners aren't the only witches. The war broke out, and still wages, because aeons ago the Old Ones split into factions. Siphoners and Travelers."

"And the Travelers are your enemies?" He opened the glove compartment and began rifling through my CDs, as if seeking something normal to counter this strange conversation.

"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"When humans entered the world, the Old Ones were asked to protect them."  
Stefan dropped the Sea Wolf disc he'd pulled out. "Asked by who? God? Is there a God?"  
"I really don't know," I admitted with a frown. "Theology isn't a big part of a Hybrid's training. Maybe God . . . maybe gods or goddesses. All I know is that whatever force brought humans into being set up the Old Ones as their protectors, to guide them, help them thrive on the earth as part of creation."

"So the Old Ones were angels?" He sounded skeptical.

"No, not really. We're not talking choirs of heaven here. The Old Ones move between the material and spiritual dimensions, but their origin is a mystery . . . at least to most of us. Whatever religious traditions humans have invented throughout history, none of them can pinpoint the Old Ones and their place in the world."

"I'm not really buying this, Allison," he said, picking up the CD. "It sounds like muddy religious fantasy. Smoke and mirrors."

I reached up to toy with the seat belt. "I'm just telling you what I've always been told. And isn't this stuff always kind of murky?"

"If you say so," he grumbled. "So what was the problem? Why did things go badly?"

"Some of the Old Ones didn't want the job," I said. "They had other ideas about how they should use their power, and babysitting human beings didn't hold much appeal."

His brow furrowed. "See, this is exactly what I meant; that sounds biblical. Fallen angels, big egos, jealousy, and retribution against God—I know this stuff. Some of the boarding schools Malachai sent me to were Catholic."

"You already said you like Eve, which means you weren't a very good Catholic."

"I said he sent me to the Catholics." Stefan went back to examining my music collection. "I haven't converted . . . yet. So fallen angels, war on heaven—am I on the right track?"

"I didn't say that humans haven't had some close ideas," I said. "But it's still speculation. I'm trying to tell you what's actually going on. And the war is here, not in heaven."

"So the Old Ones who didn't want the job . . . those are the Travelers? That's what the war is over?"

I glanced in the rearview mirror, still paranoid that we might be watched. "The Siphoners watch over the sacred sites of the Old Ones. The sacred places of the earth grant the Siphoners their power, and they use it to protect humanity. The Travelers want to control the sites, to take that power from the Siphoners for their own gain. If they managed to win, humans would be subject to the whims and cruelty of the Travelers. They would be slaves while the Travelers dominated the earth, and the natural world would no longer be held in balance. All the good intention, the hope of creation would be unraveled and the world would be destroyed. The sites must be protected."

"And Hybrids like you fend off the Travelers." He shut the glove compartment. His features were etched with weariness.

I touched his face in the dark cabin. "Stefan, are you all right? Do you want me to stop talking about this?"

He shook his head. Stubble on his jaw rubbed my palm. "No. I want to know this, but honestly, it doesn't make sense. I sort of wish I could believe you were crazy or lying. And then I remember that I'm looking at a girl who can turn into a wolf whenever she wants."

I offered him a weak smile.  
"So the Travelers are trying to get to the sites." He took my hand from his face, twining his fingers in mine.  
It was easier to speak when he was touching me; I felt safer.  
"Historically, yes. But they haven't been successful. About three hundred years ago there was a major turn in the war. We refer to it as the Harrowing. It was the last time that an army of Hybrids was called upon to fight for the Siphoners. We won, barely. Then the Travelers were hunted down and almost annihilated."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Our numbers are smaller now; the Siphoners don't need an army of Hybrids. But the Travelers represent a threat even though they are weakened. They attack in guerrilla fashion, ambushes, hit-and-run."

"Do you have to fight them often?"

"They actually hadn't made an attack on this site for almost twenty years." I bit my lip but forced myself to continue. "Until three nights ago."

"Three nights ago?" My fingers tightened around his and he took a deep breath. "You mean on Friday?" I nodded. "The men who were following us outside the club. They were Travelers."  
He dropped my hand, leaning against the passenger window. "What did they want?"  
I hesitated. It didn't seem fair to tell Stefan the Travelers had been hunting him until I knew why.

"I'm not sure."  
He tapped on the glass. "My uncle said they were taken into custody. I thought he called the police."  
"No." I gripped the steering wheel. "I killed one. The other went to the Siphoners for questioning."  
"You killed one of those men?" He shrank against the passenger door.  
I glared at him, watching his hand move to the door handle. "I'm a warrior, Stefan. That's what I do."  
He became very still and stared at the book, which sat in his lap. His fear and judgment pricked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to watch him, my mood darkening with each passing moment.  
"Look. I don't know why you're here, but it's clear that the Siphoners want you safe. The Travelers may be hunting you, but now you have Hybrids and Siphoners watching over you. You're safe enough, but carrying that book around is very dangerous."  
He pulled the text against his chest. "This book is the only source of information that I have about Malachai, who you have just pointed out cannot actually be my uncle. And it might contain all I can learn about you and your kind. I want to know what your world is. I'm part of it now."

"No." I loosened my grip on the wheel. "You can't be part of it. You're only a human. I don't want you to get hurt."

When he didn't speak, I looked at him. He was watching me, but the fear in his eyes was gone.

"It's not just about me," he said. "It just doesn't seem you know as much as you should about these masters of yours. The witches who rule the world."

Now it was my turn to stare out the window.  
"That's why I wanted to show you this book," he said. "I wonder why they used Hobbes for the title."  
I faced him, a cold laugh spilling from my throat. "They didn't. Hobbes poached the title from the witches."

"What?" I could tell he didn't believe me.  
I shrugged. "The story, as I've been told, is that in earlier centuries the Siphoners sometimes kept philosophers in their company as a form of entertainment. Sort of like holding court with the best and brightest of the human world. Hobbes was a particular favorite."

He leaned forward, interested.  
"Okay."  
"The Siphoners liked Hobbes so much that they told him about their world. Offered to elevate him."  
"Elevate him?"  
"Make him one of them. Like turning a human into a Hybrid."  
Stefan thumbed the book's pages. "That's incredible."  
"But the revelations of the Siphoners horrified him. He was too invested in the idea of human autonomy. He rejected their offer and began to write against them."  
"Are you saying that Hobbes wrote Leviathan because he had a psychotic break about the existence of witches?" This wasn't going as well as I'd hoped.  
"No, not psychosis. More like spite, or at least major-league denial. Hobbes wrote against witchcraft because he couldn't accept the reality of the witches' war. Of how much power the Old Ones do wield on earth."  
Stefan winced. "So what did the Siphoners do to him?"  
"Nothing. Hobbes was like a favorite pet to them who behaved badly. That's the way they treat all humans," I said. "Well, I guess they did something. He managed to get under their skin. They've made his name a dirty word among our tribes. His books are censored, like you've seen. The Siphoners can definitely hold a grudge."

"So the war of all against all isn't a social theory?"

I tried to offer a sympathetic smile. His world had crumbled to pieces. I knew how he felt. My world didn't make sense anymore either.

"Hobbes stole the phrase to provoke the Siphoners in his diatribes about natural order in human society. As far as I know, that book you have is the history of the world. Our world, not yours. _The War of All Against All_ is the story of the Old Ones, of the Witches' War."

"If it's just history, why aren't you allowed to read it?" When he spoke, his breath materialized in the cold evening air.

I turned the ignition, fiddling with the heater. "I've never asked."  
"Aren't you curious?"  
I kept my eyes on the dashboard, staring into its dull glow. When I finally glanced at Stefan, he bounced the tome up and down in a comical dance on his knees.  
"Come on, let's read it together."  
"It's forbidden."  
Stefan didn't back off. "That's what makes it interesting," he teased. "Plus I'm in the middle of your world and don't know why. Neither do you. Maybe this book will explain it to us."  
I put my hand on his chest, pushing him against the passenger door.  
"Listen to me, Stefan. The laws in my world are final, punishments severe. I thought I'd made that clear. Forbidden means forbidden. If a Siphoner found out that I'd read that book, they would kill me."  
"Like they'd kill you if they knew you saved me from the bear?"  
"Exactly. That's how serious it is."  
"These Siphoners sound like model citizens." He shoved the book in my face, making me shrink back.  
"Don't!" I fisted my hands on my thighs, hating how uneasy I felt. I wanted to know more about my masters, but I was terrified of what it might cost me.  
Stefan covered one of my hands with his, pulling my fingers out of their tight clench. I shivered when his wrist brushed the bare skin of my leg. "Allison, there's a map of the cave in this book. It has information that can help us."

I watched his fingers stroke my palm. "We can't let anyone know that we're reading it."  
His hand stilled. "Does anyone from school go to the public library?"  
"No," I said. "We all use the school library."  
"I like the Vail library; it's much better than the one at the Mountain School. Too many gum-snapping bimbos there more interested in gossip than reading."  
"Don't knock gossip." I pinched his hand. "It makes the world go round."  
"Too true," he said, laughing softly. "We can find out what's in this book. It might be slow, but we'll be able to pull a translation together."  
"I can't read it," I said, twisting my fingers tightly around his. "I'm just too afraid. And I suck at Latin."  
"So you want me to do all the work and just tell you what's in the book?" Stefan said. "Nice try, grasshopper."

"I can still help," I said. "While you translate, I'll do research. Look up secondary materials that you need to understand the history. I can also answer questions about my world, things that might not make sense as you read them."

He nodded, sliding the Siphoner's text into his backpack. "That would be helpful. But how are you going to manage to keep it quiet? I thought you weren't supposed to mix with humans."

I leaned against the headrest. "Well, one of the new orders I just received is to spend more time with you. The exact words were that I should be your 'de facto bodyguard.'"

His eyes lit up. "That doesn't sound bad at all." I stopped his hand when he began moving it up my thigh.  
"I still have rules to follow."  
"Your rules, not mine," he teased before I pushed his fingers onto the seat. "The library is open until 8 p.m. Monday through Thursday. As much as I'd like to cut school every day, I'll probably just work on this from four to eight on those nights. Can you meet me?"

"Yeah. I only have patrol on Sundays." I chewed on my lip as I committed myself to treason.  
"Good. Then that's our plan." A devious grin split his face. "It's going to be fun."  
"Risking our lives is fun?"  
"Why not?" he said, opening the passenger door. "I'll start on this tonight and maybe I'll have some research questions for you tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Stefan."  
"It's been a pleasure, she-wolf." He climbed out of the Jeep before I could hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

A shiny black Grand Cherokee parked in our driveway. I frowned, wondering why Klaus's SUV was still at our house. I walked in the front door and heard piano chords in a minor key lilting from the living room. Klaus was seated at the kitchen table. He stood as I approached.

"What are you doing here?" The question came out more sharply than I intended; the Lockwood alpha had never visited my home before.

"I spent some time talking with your brother," he replied, glancing toward the stairs. "And then I waited for you to come home. Your parents said it would be all right."

"Why?" I rested my hands on the back of a kitchen chair. "I mean, why are you waiting for me?"

"I wanted to talk with you."  
"About what?"  
He looked back at the stairs. "Can we go to your room?"

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. "I guess. It might be messy." I envisioned the dunes of clothes we'd have to navigate. "Just let me check in with my mom and dad, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

I rolled my tense shoulders back as I walked to the living room, trying to loosen the muscles.  
I had paused in the hall, staying out of sight, when I heard their anxious voices. Something was up.

"The boy's nearly a man and built like the best sort of warrior," my father said. "There's no sense worrying over it. And Allison's always been a good fighter; she'll hold her own."  
"Maybe," my mother replied. "But why the change? Neither of them will expect it. It's a harsh trial. They're so young."

"Only a few years younger than we were, Miranda. The point of the trial is to prove their ability to fight as a pair," my father said. I heard the clink of glass as he poured himself a drink. "It's still a kill like any other."

"It is not." My mother's voice shook. "She's never killed a—"  
At the word kill, I dropped my bag. Their voices stopped when it thudded on the hardwood floor.  
Great. No sense in hiding now. I kicked my bag toward the kitchen.

* * *

When I walked into the living room, my parents looked startled.  
"Good evening, Allison," my mother said, working to compose herself. "We didn't hear you come in."

My father leaned back in his leather chair; his eyes were closed, but I knew he was awake. Chopin's notes trickled around me like a slow-moving stream under a moonless sky.

"Hi." I clasped my hands behind my back. "Klaus and I are going upstairs to chat for a while."

"That sounds lovely, dear," my mother said. "Don't you think that will be nice for Allison, Grayson?"

"Should be fine." An uncharacteristic smile curved along one corner of my father's mouth. "Klaus is an impressive young man . . . nothing like Mikael. That was a pleasant surprise."  
I blinked at him in disbelief. He continued to smile.

"Trust me, Allie. Your life will be much more pleasant than if you'd been mated to Klaus's father."

"Uh, okay." I started back toward the kitchen, wishing I knew what they'd been talking about earlier.

"Allie." My mother's coaxing voice stopped me. "It is of course perfectly acceptable for Niklaus to call on you, but remember that you are a lady. Don't bring shame on yourself by making poor choices." _Not again,_ the unspoken words hunted me.

"No, of course not." I kept my eyes on the hardwood floor, thinking about Stefan's kiss and how much more I'd wanted from him.  
A sly smile hovered on Klaus's lips when I returned to the kitchen table.

If he heard what Mom said, I'm going to kill her.

* * *

"Let's go, then. Nathalie may be asleep, so we'll have to be quiet." I waved for him to follow me upstairs. "So you talked to Jeremy?"

"Josh called me while I was driving your brother home. He wanted to make sure Jeremy didn't get any ideas about vigilante justice."

I paused in front of my bedroom door.

"Why did he call you?" The news stung; Josh really didn't trust me.

"You don't have to be territorial, Lily," Klaus said with a quiet laugh. "He suggested that because you're Jeremy's sister, the cub might not take your warnings to heart. Besides, I'm the alpha wolf of the pack now. It's protocol that they come to me first. Even before you."

"I guess." I felt a spike of resentment. With Klaus as my partner, I could no longer claim final authority for my packmates. Alpha males had more clout than females. Klaus ruled the pack. It was my job to support him and keep the others in line.

"It's not about you, Allie," he said. "It's just the rules."

I nodded, opening the bedroom door. "Oh no." It was much worse than I'd imagined.

He whistled. "If you hate clothes so much, why do you have so many? I can't see the floor."

"Give me a sec." I gathered clothes in my arms, throwing them at my closet.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account." When I'd cleared the bed, Klaus stretched out on it, pulling over a couple of pillows so he was propped up.

He crooked his finger at me. "Come here."

My heart stuck in my throat.

"I won't bite, Lily." He flashed his teeth. No sharp canines in sight.

I walked slowly to the bed, pausing at its front. "Klaus, did you know about Josh and Aiden?"

He nodded as he sat up, pulling the pillows close to him.

"How long?"

"About six months, I guess." He shrugged.

"Is the rest of your pack okay with it?"  
"More or less." He sounded uneasy.  
"What does that mean?"  
He sighed. "Rebekah has no problem with it. She loves Aiden, always has. And Elena pretty much lets Rebekah think for her, so she's fine too. The twins have no problem.I think that Luke is actually closeted and as you know, Liv will do everything to protect her brother, so they're in perfect agreement."  
"So it's Matt," I said.  
Klaus didn't reply, but he reached out to grab my wrists.

"Matt isn't okay," I pressed, even as he pulled me onto the bed next to him. My pulse went wild.

"Matt thinks it's too much of a risk to let Aiden and Josh be together," he said as he tucked my body close to his. "He sees it as a weakness. A threat to the pack."

"That's too bad," I said, marveling at the steadiness of Klaus's voice. How can he be so calm?

He pulled me even closer, leaving me with no choice but to sit on top of his thighs, straddling him. My stomach twisted. That's right, he does this all the time.

"It doesn't matter." I felt the muscles of his chest tighten. "Matt knows I'm the alpha, and I gave Aiden the okay. He and Josh should be together if it's what they want."

"You and I are on the same page, then," I said, hiding my doubts. I had the feeling that Matt hadn't swallowed Klaus's order happily.

"We are." His face hardened into sharp angles. "It won't be a problem."

"Good." I was pressed so tightly against him, I wondered if I'd ever be able to relax. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need to know that you're okay." His eyes softened and his voice became incredibly quiet. "So much has happened lately, it's been hard on all of us."  
He paused, lowering his voice even further. "But it's different for alphas."

"It is." I held my breath when his fingers traced the shape of my collarbone.

Klaus pushed his fingers through the waves of hair that spilled over my shoulder. "I can be here for you, if you let me."  
He bent his face toward mine.  
"What are you doing?" I tried to pull away, but his hand slipped from my hair to cup the nape of my neck. When he whispered, his warm breath brushed over my lips. "Just let me kiss you, Allison. You don't know how long I've wanted to. No one has to know."

My lips parted as I drew a sudden, startled breath and in that instant his mouth was on mine, soft as velvet. I closed my eyes against the rush of a hundred wings that suddenly beat in my chest and soared through my body. His scent was all around me. Leather, sandalwood, bonfires in autumn. He pulled back, but only for the sake of moving his lips to trail over my neck.

My blood was on fire and I was shaking. Is this really happening?

I couldn't stop thinking about Stefan in the clearing. About asking him to kiss me. The electric touch of his lips on mine.

But this is where I belong. I tried to push the memories back.  
Klaus stroked my knee, his fingers wandering up my thigh, sliding beneath the hem of my dress. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it to my neck, slightly pushing him towards my bed, letting him understand the meaning of my actions.

Once I was on top of him, Klaus wasted no time in flipping us over as he continued to trail kisses down my neck. With just as much fervor, I kissed him back, exploring every inch of his mouth.

His hand slipped down, raising he skirt of my dress, wandering towards my underwear. "Wait."

He didn't free his arm from my grasp but continued kissing my collar bone.

"Let's skip the waiting part," he murmured into my skin.

"Please, Klaus." The frenzied beating of my heart was overwhelming. "It's too fast. We're supposed to wait for the union."

He rolled onto his side with a low growl. "I think you'll discover that delayed gratification is overrated."

"I'm sorry." I took his hand. "It's not that I don't want . . ."

I lost the words, realizing I didn't actually know what I wanted.

"I can help you with that." He reached for me and I jumped off the bed.

"I'm serious, Klaus."

"Right." He slowly stood up. "This is new territory for you. Stupid sequestering, the Siphoners better not have turned you into a nun or something."

I snatched a book off my nightstand and threw it at him. "Get out of my room!"

He caught the book in midair and laid it on the bed. "Easy, Al. That was a bad joke. I didn't mean any offense."

I shook with humiliation. "You don't know what it's been like."

"I know, and I'm sorry." He came to my side and cupped my face. "I'm sure it hasn't been fun. You deserve better."

I nodded. He lowered his head, softly brushing his lips over mine. "I'll show you how much fun it can be. You need to trust me."

"I'm sorry I got angry," I murmured.

"It's okay. You're the boss," he said. "No pressure."

"I promise I'm not still mad, but I'm really tired." I sat down on the bed. "It was a hard day."

"It was."

"Can we just leave this for tonight? We've already . . ."

"Like I said." His smile was tight. "You're the boss. Until you're ready, I'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow."

He kissed my forehead and left the room. I fell back against the pillow, not feeling in control of anything, much less like anyone's boss. My lips still tingled from Klaus's kiss, but when I closed my eyes, only Stefan's face was there.


	16. Chapter 16

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Stefan flipped over the page and scribbled a few notes while I fidgeted in my seat.

"I can't believe they don't allow outside drinks in here," I said. "How am I supposed to read this much without coffee?"  
"You haven't read anything, Allison," he corrected without looking up. "You've just sat there and watched me read."  
"You haven't given me anything to look for in the stacks." My eyes darted toward the book that lay in front of him. "Have you come up with anything useful yet?"  
His mouth flattened into a thin line.  
"Look, I'm not being critical," I said. "I was just asking what you've got so far."  
He leaned back in his chair. "Well, the book seems to be divided into three parts. De principiis priscis, which I'd guess is the origin story of your world. Then there's a section called De proelio. . . ." He paused, watching me expectantly.

"'Battle,'" I said.  
Stefan nodded, the corner of his mouth crinkling upward. "Somehow I thought you'd know that word."  
I smiled, stretching my arms over the back of the chair. Even the suggestion of a fight made my muscles twitch restlessly. I'd been sitting for hours, first at school and now at the library. Stefan watched me with amusement and then turned back to his notes.

"Maybe it contains the details of the Witches' War?" He glanced at the book. "I guess we'll find out."

"What's the third section?"

He frowned, pushing strands of golden brown hair off his forehead. "It's the one that makes the least sense. I can't figure what it is."

He opened the book, flipping pages until he had reached the end of the volume.  
"It's the shortest section by far. Praenuntiatio volubilis."  
"An announcement?" I picked up a pen and began doodling on the notepad that lay in front of me.  
Stefan turned his attention to the Latin dictionary. "I don't think so. It's more like a prophecy or an omen. But the second word, volubilis, implies that it's not set in stone; you know, like the idea of fate or destiny. Whatever that section describes is something that can be changed, altered."

"So the book ends with a description of something that is supposed to happen in the future?" For some reason the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

A disgusted grunt rose from his throat. "No. I skipped to the last page to see if it might have a conclusion that helped contextualize the rest of the book."

He turned the pages until he reached the final lines of the text.  
The prickling at the back of my neck traveled over my shoulders and arms. "What does it say?"  
His voice was laced with irritation. " _Crux ancora vitae_."  
"What?" I stood up and paced alongside Stefan's chair.  
"I think it's a proverb or something. It means 'the cross is the anchor of life.' I didn't know that your witches were Christians." His finger moved along the lines.  
I continued my restless path around the table. "They most definitely are not. And the contents of that book are not Christian. Whatever that proverb is, it isn't Christian; it means something else."  
"You must be wrong, Allison," Stefan said. "If you take into account the form of the Latin and what I've been able to discern about this text by comparing it to other rare books: the script, the illuminations, all that stuff makes it fairly easy to date. It's a late-medieval, early-Renaissance book, so it could definitely have a Christian influence. And then there's the cross thing."

"The book may have been created in the Middle Ages, but its contents were not. The Old Ones predate Christians."

"But if this book is pre-Christian, not medieval, then what the hell does that mean?" Stefan shoved the tome away from him with a disgusted snort. "Someone needs to talk to this fool about how to end a narrative. No conclusion, some lame proverb," he said. "And a picture."

I stopped just short of his chair. "A picture?"

"Yeah. A picture of a cross." He pulled the book back toward him, staring at the final page. "I guess it does lend some credence to your idea that it's not Christian. It definitely isn't like any crucifixes I've seen."

I inched closer, my heart fluttering. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you take a look?" He raised his eyes to mine. When he saw the fear there, he stood up and moved close to me.

"Allison." He took both my hands in his. "I understand why you're afraid of this book. But you've come this far. I think you have to look at it."

I began to shake my head, but he gripped my fingers tightly. "I need your help."  
His eyes held mine, kind but challenging.  
I wanted to object, but I knew that from the moment I'd committed to meeting Stefan at the library, there was no point in turning back. "Okay."  
He drew me back to the table. My hands began to shake as he turned the book to face me. Stefan sat down in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head.  
"Weird, huh? I mean, the way the bars are different on two of the ends. It makes the cross seem asymmetrical even though the pieces are the same length."  
I stared at the image and then at Stefan. "Don't you recognize this?"  
"Recognize it?" He glanced down at the cross. "What do you mean?"  
"Stefan, this is the tattoo that's on the back of your neck." I tapped the image with my finger.  
He laughed. "I don't have any tattoos."  
I blinked at him. "Yes, you do."  
"I think I'd remember if I'd gotten ink," he argued. "I've heard it's fairly painful."  
He flinched when I reached around his neck, pulling back the collar of his shirt. The tattoo was there, just as I'd remembered it. The cross, an exact likeness of the one that stared back at me from the Siphoner's text, lay etched in black ink on the golden skin along the nape of Stefan's neck.

"See, I told you. No tats." He tried to twist out of my grasp, but I stilled him by gripping his shoulder. "Stefan—you do have the cross inked on your neck. I'm looking at it right now."  
A shudder passed through his body. I relaxed my hold on him, giving his tense muscles a gentle squeeze. "Allison," he whispered. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." I crouched beside his chair. "I have a hard time believing that you've never seen the back of your own neck."  
His forehead wrinkled. "I must have at some point. And I don't remember ever seeing a tattoo. Is that where it is?"  
He shivered as my fingers traced the lines of the cross on his neck.  
"Yes, right here."  
"Give me your compact; I'll go check it in the bathroom mirror." He jumped up from his seat and then looked at me, waiting.  
"I don't have a compact."  
"You don't?" Stefan frowned. "I'll figure something out." He dashed away and I lowered myself into his chair, returning to the book I'd been reading.

A few minutes later, I looked up from the page to find Stefan glaring at me, wary and nervous. "So are you pulling my leg or what?"  
"You found a hand mirror?"  
"I borrowed one from the librarian at the circulation desk," he said. "I told her I was having a problem with my contact and the bathroom mirror didn't magnify enough."  
"You wear contacts?"  
"No." He pulled up another chair. "You haven't answered my question."  
I squared my shoulders. "I have no reason to lie to you, Stefan. Are you saying you looked at your neck and saw nothing there?"  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. I saw my neck, the bare skin of my neck. No tattoo. And definitely not a weird cross tattoo."  
"I'm sorry. The cross is tattooed on your neck," I said. "I don't know much about the Siphoners' magic, so I can only guess. But they must have cast something on your sight so you can't see it."  
I looked at the image once again, my fingers tracing over the page. "They've instructed the Hybrids to keep our world hidden from you, even though we've been asked to protect you. For some reason they don't want you to know anything about this."

His face went white. "You're saying my uncle put a spell on me so I wouldn't know about the tattoo?"  
"He's not your uncle." I tried to make the reminder gentle but firm. "And yes, I think he must have."  
Stefan put his elbows on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. I hesitantly rose from my chair. My limbs quivered as I stretched my arms around his shaking body, drawing him against me. My heart was racing. As much as I knew I should maintain some physical distance from Stefan, seeing him like this and not doing anything was too cruel.

His hands dropped from his face, encircling my waist. Warmth seemed to slide from his fingertips over the length of my body. He leaned into me, resting his cheek in the hollow between my neck and shoulder, sending electric tendrils like vines over my skin. I gently brushed his messy golden brown hair, biting my lip so I wouldn't kiss his forehead.

"Thanks." His quiet murmur was strained. He cleared his throat. "It's a little hard to cope with the growing realization that I have no idea who I really am."

I laughed quietly.  
Stefan tensed. "Is that funny?"  
I twisted my fingers through his hair. "No. It's just that to me, it sounds a little interesting. I've always known exactly who I am and what I would be."  
He straightened and I released him from my arms though I remained crouched next to his chair.

"Do you wish you were something other than what you are?"  
"No," I said quickly. "We are who we are. I have no desire to be something else. But right now I'm afraid of what it means for those who I care about."  
Stefan looked at me, slowly lifted his hand, and caressed my cheek. Looking into his eyes felt like stumbling upon a hidden garden.  
I quickly returned to my own seat, short of breath, my heart pounding.  
I could feel his eyes on me as I scratched shapes on my notebook page. "I wanted to learn what was in the book because I needed to know more about the Siphoners and Hybrids."  
I turned to face him. Stefan watched me curiously. I was relieved to see that he didn't appear offended by my abrupt retreat.

"But it's clear that everything that's happening here is about you, Stefan. We need to find out who you are."  
He didn't speak, but nodded once.  
I pointed at the leather-bound tome. "So we know that cross is on your neck. But we don't know what it means."  
Stefan turned back to the image. "Are these triangles on my neck too?"  
"No." With some reluctance I dragged my chair close to his so I could look at the book.  
"But you think they're important?" He pointed at my notebook. I glanced down and was shocked to see that I'd drawn at least ten triangles across the white page.  
"I can't shake the feeling that I've seen them before, but I don't know where." I chewed on my lip for a moment, letting my mind wander. "Oh!"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my Organic Chemistry lab workbook.  
"Are you having trouble in chem?" Stefan frowned as he watched me flip through the pages.  
I shook my head and kept turning through the book until I found the introductory notes from Monday's experiment.  
"Look. I knew I'd seen this. It's in the historical introduction to the alchemy lab." I pointed at the triangles.

"These are alchemical symbols."  
Stefan rose and came to peer over my shoulder. "It's a good thing you read the introduction. I just skipped right to the experiment."  
I smiled and continued to read. "These four triangles represent the four elements: earth, air, fire, and water."  
I looked at the image in the Siphoner's text and then back at the workbook.  
"But I have no idea what that has to do with a cross."  
"Looks like you just found your first research question, Allie." He tapped me on the shoulder.  
"Fine. But is there anything else for me to work with besides that proverb? What is it again?"  
"The cross is the anchor of life," he intoned in mock solemnity. "That's the last line of the book. Then the picture."  
I jotted the phrase down amid the scattered triangles on my notebook page.  
"What comes before the proverb?"  
"More nonsense." His frustration trickled out with the reply. "There are two lines set apart from the text at the very end of the book. The last line is the proverb and the other is 'may the Doppelgänger bear the cross.'"  
"May the Doppelgänger bear the cross. The cross is the anchor of life," I murmured, then looked at Stefan and saw

comprehension dawning in his eyes even as a chilling wave poured down my spine. "What does Doppelgänger mean, Stefan?" I whispered.  
His Adam's apple moved up and down as he swallowed. "It means 'shadow self'. Sometimes it also is used as a fancy word for 'Descendant'."

"Descendant of whom?" I was right, he is someone.

"It isn't specific; it can be a descendant of anyone. Sometimes it's used to mean 'heir.'"

"Stefan—" I reached for his shoulder, hoping to turn him. I was afraid to touch him, but I wanted to look at the tattoo again.

"No," he said sharply. He pulled away from my hand, pacing toward the tall bookshelves that surrounded us.  
I jumped up. "That has to be you. You bear the cross. It's on your neck. You're the Doppelgänger."  
"No, no, no." He backed away as I approached him. "This is all—it's some kind of trick. Or sick joke." His face was drawn. He glared at me accusingly.  
"I have a tattoo I can't see. My uncle isn't a person, but a witch. And now I'm some special descendant who is mentioned in a book that was transcribed hundreds of years before I was born? I don't think so."  
When I realized he was about to bolt, I did the only thing I could imagine would stop him.  
"Stefan." The razor-sharp edge in my voice locked him in place.  
In that instant I leapt forward, shifting into a wolf in midair, and knocked him onto the floor. My forepaws dug into his chest, pinning him to the ground. I shifted back into human form.  
"You may wish I was lying, but you're looking at a girl who can turn into a wolf whenever she wants. Remember?" I brushed his cheek with my fingers, too aware of the way my body melted against him. I closed my eyes, taking in his scent, the heat of his body.

Stefan reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck. One hand cupped the back of my head. He pulled me toward him. Before I could react, his lips were on mine.  
The kiss started slowly, a sweet, tentative searching. The soft touch of his mouth mesmerized me. I parted my lips for him, letting desire draw me down.  
Stefan's kiss deepened; his hand ran along my back, tracing the length of my braid, sliding beneath my shirt to stroke my skin. I felt like I was drinking sunlight. My fingers moved from his chest to his neck and stroked the line of his jaw. I pressed into him, wanting to know more of the mysteries he pulled so easily from my body. More of this freedom, this wildness.

Stefan grasped my hips and in a swift motion turned us, pinning me to the floor. His hands moved beneath my shirt, his body pressing hard against mine. I could smell his rising desire mixing with my own, our feverish need infusing the air like lightning about to strike. Instead of being pulled down into him, I was rising up, legs wrapping around him. His fingers moved carefully, tracing my curves, lingering in places that stole my breath, binding me to him and yet setting me free. My own gasp of pleasure against his mouth brought the world hurtling back.

The room spun as I pulled out of his embrace, stumbling toward the table. My heart rammed against my ribs, insistent and painful.

I can't do this, I can't. But I wanted to. More than anything.  
He scrambled to his feet, smiling at me. The warm light was in his eyes again.  
"What's wrong?"  
I stomped angrily back to my chair without speaking, hating myself, my body still aching from when I'd wrenched free of Stefan.  
"Oh, right." His smile flattened. "Kissing rules and your impending nuptials. When is that happening again?"

"Samhain." My heart cramped when I thought about how close it was.  
"So—what?" He tried to sound out the word. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"  
I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him. "For someone who devours old books and has an Italian origin, that's pretty pathetic."  
He picked up my notebook missile, tossing it in the nearest wastebasket. "Just because I have an Italian name doesn't make me an expert in all old languages."  
"You're pretty good at Latin," I countered.  
"Which is why I don't have time to learn all the others," he said.  
"Fair enough," I said. "Samhain. SOW-WHEN."  
"Okay, Samhain." He pronounced it correctly. "Your wedding day. So when is it?"  
"October thirty-first."  
"Halloween?" He scowled. "How romantic."  
"Halloween doesn't matter. Samhain does." I threw him a warning glare, which he ignored.  
"And it's a big deal because . . ." He waved his hand to mimic smoke rising in the air.  
"The Siphoners can renew their powers that night. The veil between the worlds is thinnest at Samhain."  
Stefan's hand dropped. "What worlds?"  
"This one and the spirit world."  
"Sounds scary." He grabbed a pen and jotted some notes, but I saw his fingers shaking. I wondered if it was from actual fear or if his body was still taut with frustrated desire like mine.  
"It probably is," I agreed. "Luckily the Hybrids just patrol the perimeter. I've never had to see what they do." I suddenly felt queasy.  
"Whoa." Stefan peered at me. "You're all green. What's up?"  
I gripped the edge of the table, wishing the dizziness would subside. "I'll have to see it this year."  
He leaned forward. "Why?"  
"The ceremony is different this time." My nails took a thin peel of varnish off the table. "Because they picked that night for the union, I'll be there."  
"Do you know what it involves?" His own face had whitened.  
"No," I said. "The ritual of the union is a secret. I don't know much about it at all."  
"Sucks for you," he muttered. "Like everything else about this."  
"Stop it, Stefan." I tried to start reading again.  
"I don't see why you can't bend the rules," he pressed. "From what I've been told, Klaus's dated half of Vail." He looked at me as though expecting a shocked response.  
"Everyone knows that. It doesn't matter. That was his choice." I kept my eyes on the table. "The rules are different for him."

"So, what, boys will be boys and girls have to behave?" he scoffed.

"I'm the alpha female." I hooked my ankles around the chair's legs. "No one can touch me. It's the Siphoners' Law."

"But Klaus can touch whoever he wants?" he asked. "'Cause it sounds like he does."

"He's an alpha male. The hunt is in his nature." My ankle lock on the chair legs was so tight I heard the wood creak. I didn't want Stefan to ask the question I could see on his face.

He frowned. "But if you're an alpha too, wouldn't the hunt be part of your nature?"  
I didn't answer. My legs felt like they were on fire.  
"And I touched you . . ." His fingers twitched, as if he wished he were touching me now. Does he want me as much as I want him?

"I shouldn't have let you." My body went limp. "Can we talk about something else, please?"  
"But it's not fair—" He reached for my hand.  
I leaned away from him. "Fair has nothing to do with it. It's about tradition. Tradition is important to the Siphoners."  
"But what about . . ." His words trailed off.  
"The union is too close." I slipped my hands under the table. "I'm not free. And for your information, Klaus is not dating anyone else now either."  
"Is he dating you?" Stefan slammed his laptop shut.  
"It's complicated." Actually, it's simple. _I belong to Klaus, not you._  
He dropped into his chair. "I can't stand that guy. He acts like he owns you."  
"You don't understand him." I squirmed at the futility of the conversation. "And you will not kiss me again, Stefan Salvatore."  
"I won't promise that," he said.  
I turned away, hoping he wouldn't notice the warm blush that had crept over my cheeks. I didn't want his promise, but that choice wasn't mine. I have to stop this, now.

"Fine." I tried to make my voice cold. "I'm sure you'd go through life ably enough with only one hand."  
He jerked his hands from the table. "You wouldn't."  
I laughed. "You'll just have to decide if you're willing to risk it."  
He shuddered, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.  
"I didn't catch that." Frustration snaked through my belly, making it tighten. I wanted him to touch me again, and I was furious with myself for it and with him for making me feel like this.  
"Just nice to know I'm falling for a vestal virgin," he said, anger clouding his own face.  
"A what?"

"Fun history trivia." His smile was cold enough to make me bristle. "Another set of highly desirable but untouchable girls. If they broke their vow of chastity, they were buried alive."  
"Buried alive?" I shuddered. Is that what would happen to me if the Siphoners found out about Stefan? I knew there would be consequences if anyone but Klaus touched me, but I hadn't thought about how bad they might be. "And the lucky guy who'd tempted a sacred virgin from her duty was flogged to death in public," he finished.  
I suddenly felt hollow inside. My own punishment might be frightening, but the thought of what could happen to Stefan was much, much worse.  
"I guess we should take our lessons from history, then," I murmured, trying to hide the trembling in my voice.

"We aren't living in ancient Rome," Stefan snapped.  
"Since that subject is closed," I said, ignoring his livid expression, "let's please get back to what's important." He stared at me.  
"Please," I murmured.  
"Okay," he said, opening his laptop again. "So if we accept the idea that I'm this Doppelgänger, what does that mean?" Thank you.  
"I'd imagine somehow it matters who you are descended from," I mused.  
He nodded and shrugged. "No one famous."  
"You don't remember your parents?"  
"No. They died in a car crash when I was two. I don't remember them at all, not even what they looked like."

He pulled the Siphoner's text into his lap, fingers tracing an outline of the cross. "I don't have any pictures. Uncle Kai always said it was best to leave the past in the past."

I frowned. "You don't have anything of your parents? Nothing to remember them by?"  
"Just a blanket my mother knitted for me." He offered me a sheepish smile. "I carried it around when I was a kid."  
I toyed with the end of my braid, trying not to laugh. "What were their names?"  
"Guiseppe and Lillian Salvatore."  
I jerked so forcefully in my chair that it almost tipped over. Oh God, those names. No, no, no.  
His head snapped up. "What is it?"  
"Guiseppe and Lillian?" I repeated, fresh horror nestling in my belly.  
"Yes. Allison, what's wrong?" he said. "More bad news?"  
"I don't know what it means. Please keep that in mind. But the night we were attacked outside State . . ." The face of the captive Traveler loomed large in my mind. "The Traveler who we took alive." I wanted to erase the sickened hue of Stefan's skin. "He spoke their names, Guiseppe and Lillian."

"One of the men who jumped us knew my parents?" The veins in his neck throbbed.

"I'm not sure." I was trying to be truthful, but every word I spoke seemed like a stray thread that could unravel my life.

"What exactly did he say?" Stefan leaned forward, watching me intently.

"He asked where you were . . ." I said, pausing to dig up the memory. "And then he said: 'He doesn't know, does he? Who he is? That you took Guiseppe and Lillian? What you're going to do?'"

Stefan gripped the arms of his chair. "I thought the Travelers were trying to destroy the world. Aren't they the bad guys?"

I nodded, not having any explanations to offer.

He rose, shutting his laptop and picking up his backpack. "I'm sorry, but I need to leave. There's too much . . ." He shook his head. "I need some time alone. But I'll be back here tomorrow."

I stayed still as he moved past me, wanting to go with him.

"And Allison." He bent down for a moment, whispering into my hair. "I don't think I'm the only one who's being lied to."


	17. Chapter 17

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Stefan wasn't in first period. A wave of nausea swept over me.  
Could the Siphoners have done something to him?  
I gnawed on my fingernails through my next two classes. When I walked into Organic Chemistry and saw him already seated at his lab station, I had to fight the urge to run across the room to embrace him. His two human lab partners caught sight of me and shrank to the other end of the station. Stefan observed their swift retreat from the corner of his eye.

"Do you always have that effect on humans?" he asked, a smile hooking the edge of his lips.

"Usually, yes. All Hybrids do. You're a freak for not being terrified of me." I leaned against the table, trying to keep my voice even. "Where were you this morning?"

"Worried about me?" His smile broadened. "Your very own freak?"  
"Oh, please," I lied.  
"I cut." He twirled a pencil between his fingers. "I didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning."  
"I think your attitude about cutting class is a bit cavalier," I said, annoyed that I'd been working up an ulcer while he slept in.  
He lowered his voice, leaning toward me. "Well, according to you, my uncle is some kind of super-powered warlock, and according to Tyler, he's an Elder of this school. What are they gonna do, kick me out?"  
"That may be the case, but I'd appreciate a little consideration," I said. "For all I knew, the Siphoners had given you to a wraith for breakfast."  
He frowned. "What's a wraith?"  
A chill ran down my spine. "Never mind. Just call next time, okay?"

"Are you giving me your phone number?" He flashed a teasing grin. I couldn't stop my own smile. "I guess I am."  
He pulled out his phone, punching in my number as I rattled it off.

"Want mine?" He raised his eyebrows and watched me, his face hopeful.  
"Sure." I drew out my own phone and entered the number he recited for me.  
"Your sweetheart isn't too happy about this," Stefan said, still smiling.  
I looked toward the back of the room. Klaus watched us as he leaned casually against the table, holding a pair of scissors. I'd never seen a classroom tool look so dangerous.  
"Enjoy your lab," I murmured, and headed for my usual seat, wanting to kick myself for being so openly friendly with Stefan.  
By the time I reached our table, Klaus had busied himself setting up for the day's experiment.  
"Hey Klaus." I could barely hear myself over my racing pulse. When I looked at him, all I saw was my bed. All I felt was the heat of his body next to mine. All I heard was my shallow breath while his hands moved beneath across my body.

When I tried to fight those memories off, images of Stefan took their place. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd betrayed Klaus in some unforgivable way. But that very thought provoked my temper, conjuring up images of all the girls who'd happily accepted Klaus's kisses and more. Both impulses converged violently inside me, making it impossible for me to look at him.

But Klaus didn't seem inclined to look at me either.  
"Allison." He greeted me coldly. For the first time I could remember, I missed my much-hated nickname.  
Is this what he means by no pressure? Or is he mad I was talking to Stefan? God, I'm messing up everything.  
I muted the sigh that welled in my chest and began digging for my lab workbook.  
"So I see you've taken Tyler's orders to heart." Klaus's growl sounded much closer than I'd expected. When I turned to face him, I almost jumped. He hovered over me, his body only inches from mine.  
I shrugged. "Orders are orders."  
"Well, that should make him happy." He placed one hand on the lab station, shifting his weight uneasily, standing so close my body could have nestled in the curve of his own if I only took another step forward.  
I tried to focus on the conversation. "Tyler? Yes, I'd imagine he'll be pleased."  
"I meant Stefan." Klaus glared at the front of the room.  
My head was suddenly filled with lovely sacred virgins thrown into open graves, screaming as dirt was shoveled onto their still-living bodies. I have to fix this.  
I placed my hand on his wrist. His gaze flitted back to me, softer now and curious.  
"About the other night—" I am an alpha female. He is my mate. Why is this so hard?  
He straightened, stepping away. My stomach knotted as I watched his retreat.  
"Ms. Foris said this lab will take up the entire period," he said. "We need to get started."  
"Klaus—" I began, but his obsidian glare stopped me in my tracks.  
"Just drop it."  
I strode forward, grasped his elbow, and turned him to face me.  
"Listen to me, Klaus. Everything is a mess right now and it's been hard on all of us. Like you've said."  
He tried to turn away, but I growled, holding him still. A thin smile broke his stony expression.  
"You need to know . . ." My courage faltered for a moment, but I drew a quick breath and plunged on, "That I don't want you to leave me alone."  
The alpha tensed, eyes wary, as if he was waiting for my next qualifying statement. When none came, he carefully extricated his arm from my fingers. "I'll keep that in mind."  
We carried out our assigned lab work in uncomfortable silence. By the end of the class I was miserable. Klaus left the room without so much as a wave.  
When I entered the cafeteria, I found the Nova Scotia pack gathered around our two tables yet again, chattering contentedly. Matt, Bonnie, Kol, and Elena sat in a group. The large senior and my vain friend both gesticulated wildly while the two girls beamed at them. Bonnie and Jeremy sat close together in quiet conversation, but I was relieved to see that they had managed to curb their love-struck gazes at least a little.

I tripped over my own feet when I caught site of Rebekah—smiling. She had taken a seat next to Josh and Aiden. Josh was demonstrating some questionable uses for a banana, and all three of them burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey Allie," Jeremy said when I sat beside him. "Wanna trade an apple for an orange? You took the last one before I packed my lunch."

"Sure."  
He immediately began digging in my lunch bag.  
"You feeling better, Allie?" Katherine asked. "You seemed really out of it in first period."

"Uh-huh." I snatched my oatmeal cookie back from Jeremy. "I just didn't sleep well. I'm fine."

When Klaus approached our tables, I angrily pulled my sandwich from the paper bag, trying to remember what my appetite was. I'd taken a single bite of roast beef when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys." It sounded like Stefan was right behind me. "I wondered if I might join you."

The bite of sandwich caught in my throat. My eyes watered as I coughed. Jeremy slammed me on the back until I could breathe again.

I cleared my throat, turning to face him. Don't, Stefan. Don't do this. You don't understand what it means.  
"Are you okay?" His tone was serious, but his eyes were laughing.  
"You want to sit with us?" As each word of the question left my mouth, my disbelief rose. I had no idea what he was playing at.  
"Yes. If that's all right."  
Conversation at the table had ceased. All the young wolves stared silently at the human boy who was either brave or crazy enough to step into their social space. I glanced toward the Siphoners' tables across the cafeteria. Sure enough, Tyler had pushed his sunglasses up on his forehead to watch the exchange. A lazy but somewhat interested expression hovered in his eyes.

"Of course."  
I blinked at the speed with which Klaus had covered the space between himself and Stefan.  
"We've all been wanting to get to know you better, Stefan. Please join us."  
We have?  
Klaus slid into the chair on the other side of me, pulling my lunch bag in front of him. One corner of his mouth curved into a smile.  
"Allison, would you mind giving up your seat so Stefan can sit here?"  
Stefan frowned. "I'm sure I can find a chair to bring over."  
"That's not necessary." Klaus's voice was icy; he kept his eyes on me.  
I wasn't sure what was happening, but I didn't want to push him any further when it came to Stefan. I shoved my chair in Stefan's direction.  
Fingers circled my wrist. My head whipped around to see Klaus's eyes dancing with dark mirth while he drew me toward him like he was reeling in a prize catch.  
"So what's for lunch?" He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping one arm around my waist as I lowered my hand and interwined our fingers.  
"I really could get another chair." I could hear the fury in Stefan's words.  
Klaus's cerulean irises glowed with a challenge, and I was determined to meet it.  
"No." I fought to keep my voice steady. "This will be fine."  
"It really doesn't look very . . . comfortable."  
I turned and saw Stefan's jaw twitch as he watched the alpha's mouth lower down towards my neck.  
"Oh, I'm finding it very comfortable," Klaus purred. My cheeks ignited when his lips brushed my neck. "Aren't you, Lily?"  
Stefan cringed at the sound of Klaus's nickname for me. It took all of my will not to crack the alpha across the jaw. He was simply being cruel.  
"It's fine."  
I glared at Bonnie, who was fluttering her eyelashes at me. Jeremy had a foolish grin plastered on his face. "Awww, look at that. It's just the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Josh dropped his chin into his hands.

"What have you two been up to when the rest of us aren't around? Naughty, naughty."  
Matt eyed us, a growl of pleasure rumbling in his chest. Katherine winked at him and licked her lips. Aiden looked up from the notebook he was scribbling in, raised an eyebrow, then went back to writing. Bonnie and Jeremy were both making faces at me. Even Rebekah giggled. Elena glanced at her but fidgeted in her

seat and couldn't manage a smile. Defeated, I leaned back against Klaus, whose arms tightened around me, making me think about how low his hands were on my waist, the way his touch lit fires in places that, until recently, I'd hardly been aware of. Then I caught sight of the pain etched on Stefan's face.

"Shut up, Josh."  
I snatched the orange from my lunch and whipped it at him. He laughed as he caught it in midair.  
"Don't mind us, Stefan." Josh flashed him a smile. "We're just a bunch of wild animals."  
"No joke." Matt flexed his arms.  
A nervous titter rolled through the pack, but Stefan smiled at Josh. "I've noticed, but some of you are more well mannered than others."  
He glared at Klaus, who returned the look with equal malice. Matt stopped smiling and Caroline's lips curled back. I shot her a warning glare when I saw her sharp canines. She gave me hard, steel gray eyes but flattened her lips to hide her teeth.

"Well, this will be interesting." Josh pulled something silver from his pocket and tossed it to Stefan. When Stefan opened his palm, a Hershey's Kiss rested in his hand.

Josh winked at him. "Welcome to the table, man. I hope you survive."

"I think I'll manage." He turned the silver-wrapped chocolate in his fingers. "Thanks for this. There's nothing quite like a really good kiss."

His mouth crinkled in a smile and he cast me a sidelong glance, making my toes curl.  
"You've got that right." Josh laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Now, then, for introductions . . ."  
He grabbed Aiden's hand, stopping him from writing. "Do it."  
"Do what?" Aiden asked, looking irritated at the interruption.  
"The limerick." Josh grinned.  
"No way." Aiden scooted his chair back.  
"Come on," Josh said. "It's great."  
"There's a limerick?" Stefan looked at Aiden.  
"It's not any good." Aiden jerked his hand free.  
"Aiden's a poet." Josh pulled the notebook out of Aiden's hands. He kept it out of Aiden's reach while the other boy grabbed for it. "This is his collection. Shall we read it?"  
Aiden pointed his pen at Josh as if it were a knife. "If you show that to anyone, I will kill you."  
"Once you do the limerick, I'll give it back." Josh sat on Aiden's notebook. "I know you have it memorized."

"I have no idea why I'm nice to you," Aiden muttered.  
"My relentless charm," Josh said.  
"Your relentless something," Aiden replied.  
"I'd like to hear it too," Klaus said. He began to stroke my thigh. His scent was warm and soothing, but his touch made me tremble. Please, please don't look over here, Stefan.

Aiden tossed his pen down. "Fine. Here goes:

Klaus and Allie's lives may be torrid for the young ones in Vail are quite horrid

Bek and Lena aren't too frail  
Dax and Liv never pale  
while Jer and Bon might get sordid

Bonnie spit Diet Coke all over the table. Josh and Jeremy clapped. I was too dumbfounded to react.

This is what quiet Aiden does in his spare time?

"'Bek'?" Rebekah frowned while Elena mopped up the soda that flowed to their end of the table. "Since when am I 'Bek'? And we never call Elena 'Lena.'"

"It's about cadence," Aiden said. "Sorry. I said it wasn't very good."  
"Why aren't you and Josh in it?" Jeremy asked.  
"Oh, he has another one about us." Josh wiggled his eyebrows.  
Aiden pushed him out of his chair, and Josh hit the floor laughing.  
"It was great," Stefan said with a grin. "Can you say it again and I'll practice matching names to faces? It would help if you'd raise your hand when Aiden says your name."  
Aiden looked at Klaus, who nodded.  
With a little less reluctance, Aiden recited the limerick a second time. Each of my packmates raised a hand when his or her name was sounded, except Rebekah, who just sniffed, and Liv and Dax, who gave Stefan the finger when their turns came. Everyone else who hadn't been included in the limerick simply said their names afterwards.

"Thanks." Stefan inched his chair toward Bonnie's, now knowing where his likely allies were sitting. Bonnie smiled at him. Jeremy shoved a handful of Fritos in front of our lunch guest.

Stefan returned Bonnie's smile, popping a corn chip in his mouth.  
"Allison's told me a lot about you," he said between crunches.  
"Has she?" Caroline cast an alarmed gaze at me. I gave a brief shake of my head, and she relaxed. "It's 'cause we're so awesome." Jeremy gave him a thumbs-up.  
"Nice, baby brother," I muttered. "Very cool."  
He blushed and Bonnie kissed his cheek. "Ignore her. We are awesome. What's your story, Stefan?"

"Not much of a story." He glanced at me and winked. I glared at him.  
If you wink at me again, I'll be forced to pull your eyelashes out.

"I'm a senior," he said. "I live at the Boarding House with my uncle."

There was a collective gasp around the table. Visions of empty halls and cobwebs filled my mind. I almost fell off of Klaus's lap, but he caught and righted me with a chuckle. I bit my lip and glanced at Stefan. I'd never given any thought to where he was staying in Vail, but now I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

It must be some mistake. That's an institution, not a home.

" _The_ Boarding House?" Jeremy repeated. "I thought that was a museum or something. You live there?"

"Yes. My uncle owns it; he just doesn't live there very often. His job takes him around the world. I pretty much have the run of the house," he said. "I think he does have it open for historic tours when he's not in residence. You'd be welcome to come visit, if you'd like to see it." Stefan flashed a bright smile at Jeremy, who paled.

"That's very kind, Stefan," I said. "But I'm sure your uncle would prefer to keep a rowdy crowd like us away from all those priceless antiques."

I would never let my brother pass through those doors. I didn't wish that on anyone.

"Whatever suits you." He turned his attention to his lunch, which as far as I could tell consisted of four granola bars and a Sprite.

"So what's it like to live there?" Bonnie settled her chin on Jeremy's shoulder. I smiled as my brother's eyes began to glow from her closeness.

Stefan popped open his Sprite. "I can't complain about being cramped. It's gigantic, opulent. But kind of creepy, to be honest. Kai, that's my uncle, is gone most of the time on business, so I'm there alone a lot. There's staff that comes in to clean a couple times a week. There are hundreds of rooms."

I shifted uneasily in Klaus's lap, hating the thought of Stefan alone in the enormous manor.

Stefan lowered his voice, as if he were telling a ghost story. "It's the sort of place where the shadows seem to follow you around."

"Shadows?" Jeremy asked.  
I shook my head at Jeremy, but I knew his worry was the same as mine.  
Augustines. The dark thought sent a shiver through my limbs.  
Klaus turned his face toward me. "You okay?"  
I looked at him and my breath caught in my throat. Our faces were only inches apart; I could see each tiny silver fleck in his eyes, a swirling galaxy set against black depths. I felt myself getting lost in the velvet darkness of his irises.

"Allison, you're trembling. Are you all right?" His worried voice shook me out of the heady trance.  
"I just remembered that I didn't finish the reading for Great Ideas today." I slid off his lap. "I've gotta run." Without looking back at my packmates, I hurried in the direction of my locker and dove into the nearest girls' bathroom. I wasn't sure why my heart raced, nor why I felt so short of breath. All I knew was that I couldn't stand another moment balanced on the tightrope between Klaus and Stefan at that lunch table.

I checked the stalls to make sure I was alone. They were empty. I went back to one of the sinks, turned on the cold tap, and bent down to splash water on my face.

The bathroom door creaked open.

I guess two seconds of privacy was worth something.

"Allison." A strong hand gripped my shoulder, turning me around.  
"Get out of here!" I shoved Klaus back. "This is the girls' bathroom."  
He grinned. "If anyone comes in, we'll tell them I got lost."  
I scowled, trying to wipe my face with the back of my hand.  
"You're really pale," he said. "What's going on?"  
Water still dripped from my chin onto my neck. "Nothing. I just have work that didn't get done last night. I said that." I went to the paper towel dispenser.  
A quiet growl stirred in his chest. "Nice try. You never forget homework."  
Busted.  
"Why did you follow me?" I turned to face the mirror, making a show of straightening my blouse. "I said I was fine."  
An amused smile hovered on his lips. "You said you didn't want me to leave you alone."  
I tossed the crumpled paper towel into the wastebasket. "Speaking of that, did you enjoy yourself today?"  
His sharp laugh bounced off the bathroom walls. "Do you mean having you in my lap or the look on his face?"

"He knows about us, Klaus." I leaned against the basin. "You don't need to be cruel."  
"I think I can judge his level of respect for our relationship on my own. Are you aware of the way he looks at you?"

"Don't be silly," I snapped, but my cheeks grew hot.

"I'm completely serious," he said quietly. "He's not afraid of us the way humans should be. I'll tolerate him because of the Siphoners' orders, but he's testing the limits of my patience when it comes to you."

I poked him on the chest. "You're jealous."  
He didn't respond but instead covered my hands with his, welding them to the sink.  
I bared my fangs at him. "When I said I didn't want you to leave me alone, I didn't mean at all times. And I'd like to be alone now. This isn't my idea of a romantic setting."  
He shook his head. "Three things."  
"What?" I frowned.  
"One: what's really bothering you?" The worried lines around his eyes dissolved my anger.  
"Augustines. What Stefan said about thinking shadows followed him around. I'm afraid they might be in that house, watching him when Kai is away. He doesn't know about them." I shuddered. "It's so dangerous."  
"You're worried about him." His eyes flickered with emotions too rapid for me to follow.  
"We're talking about Augustines," I said. "Of course I'm worried. You know what they could do to him."  
There was no use lying to him about my instinct to protect Stefan. I couldn't hide it. Luckily, since it was also Tyler's order, I didn't have to. At least not yet.  
Klaus's jaw clenched and he was silent for a moment. But then he seemed to make a decision, his conflicted expression fading.  
"It is dangerous, if that really is the case. But we don't know. Plus the Siphoners want Stefan safe. It seems unlikely that they'd willingly endanger him. An untethered augustine would go after any human."  
His grip on my hands relaxed. "I wouldn't worry. He's a strange kid. Probably just imagined the shadows."  
"I hope so." I glanced at the door, worrying that someone would walk in on us. "Three things?"  
"Two: would you like to go hunting with me after school?" He leaned closer, one corner of his mouth curving up.  
"Hunting?"  
"There's a deer herd that's getting too large on our side of the mountain."  
My muscles twitched eagerly at the invitation, but I shook my head. "Thanks, that sounds great, but I can't."

"Why not?" Disappointment flickered across his face.  
I bit my lip and decided to be honest. Sort of.  
"So you know how Tyler asked me to spend more time with Stefan?"  
He didn't speak, but I heard the rumbling, deep and menacing, in his chest.  
"I'm helping him with homework every afternoon."  
The growl erupted in sharp, biting words. "Every afternoon?"  
"Orders are orders," I offered lamely.  
"Right." The defeated note in his voice made me cringe.  
"What's three?" I asked, hoping to move away from this uncomfortable topic.  
The smile pulled at his lips again.  
"Three." One of his hands cupped my face and the other slid around my back. He pulled my body against his and my heart began to pound. I took advantage of my free hand and pushed at his chest.  
"I don't think so, Lily," he said. "If you want to get rid of me, you'll need to do better than that."  
I drew a sharp breath and tried to wiggle away, but he held me firmly in place, watching me struggle. He grinned as he lifted me up onto the sink.  
"What are you doing?" I started to panic. "Someone could come in!"  
"If they see us, they'll just turn around and get out of here," he murmured, lips touching my ear. "No one crosses me."  
His hips pressed against my knees, opening them, pushing my skirt up my legs. I gripped his shirt, clinging to him so I wouldn't fall into the sink. His hand pushed into my lower back. I gasped as his body fitted against mine. Heat flooded my chest, my pelvis. I thought I would drown in it.

"We can't—" His lips stopped my words. The kiss just made me dizzier. I dug my fingers into his shoulders. "You said you didn't want to be left alone." His tongue flicked over my cheekbone. "This is me pestering you."

"Aren't you breaking the rules?" I could barely get the words out. "What about the union?"  
"I'd rather have you on my own terms." His hand slipped between my thighs.

All strength fled my limbs. "I can't breathe."  
"That means you like it." He kissed me again.  
A passing shadow caught my eye. "Klaus, wait," I whispered against his lips. "I think—"

The bathroom door swung open.  
"Oh my." Nurse Summers didn't sound startled at all. "Am I interrupting?"  
Klaus swore under his breath. This was someone he couldn't cross. "Sorry, Ms. Summers. I was just leaving."  
I blushed when he rebuttoned my shirt. I hadn't even realized the blouse was hanging open. "Thanks for the chat, Lily. I'll see you in class."  
He leaned in, brushing his lips along my forehead, and then flashed a winning smile at Nurse Summers as he left the bathroom.  
I squeezed my eyelids shut and gingerly slid off the sink. Somehow I managed to support my own weight. I'd been certain I would just puddle on the floor. In the darkness of my mind's eye I could still feel Klaus's embrace, but then the image blurred and instead of the alpha, Stefan smiled back at me. I can't live like this.

Rippling, musical laughter brought me back to the bathroom. Nurse Summers walked toward me, letting the door swing shut behind her.

"Poor, poor dear. Waiting must be so hard for you. I've heard Niklaus is an exquisite lover. All the Siphoners gossip about him—the young Hybrid who haunts their dreams."

The smile on her glossy red lips was teasing and cruel. "But rules are rules. He's an alpha male, so his . . . eagerness can be excused. Yours, however, is a disappointment."

I grabbed the sink when my stomach lurched.

"Careful now, little girl. Or I'll tell Tyler how your union is progressing a little too well. You'd be wise to keep him happy. Those lovely legs of yours should be closed until Samhain." With slender, chalk white fingers she reached up and stroked my cheek. "I'll excuse your behavior this time. Don't stray from your path."

Her nails dug into my face, forceful enough to make me draw a sharp breath but not enough to break my skin. In a mockery of Klaus's tenderness, she leaned in, pressing her lips against my forehead.

Lana Summers's laugh became more of a cackle as she walked back out the door. I stared after her. When she'd turned away from me, I thought I'd seen the hump on her back twitch.


	18. Chapter 18

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Stefan slammed the library book shut, giving it an abrupt shove. It sailed over the edge of the table, hitting the floor with a dull thud. It was the fifth time he'd done that since I'd taken a seat next to him at four o'clock.

"Do you want to have a fight now or are you just trying see how many book bindings you can break before we get kicked out of the library?"

His only response was a ferocious clicking on the keyboard of his laptop.  
"Come on, Stefan. Knock it off."  
He leaned back in his chair. "Are you honestly all right with being treated that way?"  
"What way?" I asked.  
"Like a piece of property." The veins in his neck throbbed.  
"That's not how it is." I got up and began restacking books on our table. "You just don't understand the way we interact. We're both alphas; we're always challenging each other."  
"Of course," he said. I put my hand on top of the book closest to him so he couldn't throw it off the table too.

"And how exactly do you challenge him?"  
"That isn't any of your business." I pulled the book out of his reach. "Besides, none of that would have happened if you hadn't provoked him by insisting on sitting with us today. Klaus only responded to your encroachment on his territory. What were you thinking?"

"See, you admit it!" he said. "You just referred to yourself as his 'territory.'"

"It's an expression, Stefan," I countered. "And you have no business acting like the wronged party here. You're not innocent; you were challenging Klaus about me and you know it."

He scowled, giving his full attention to his computer.  
"Look." I buried my hands in my hair. "I've explained to you how things are. You can't change it."

"That's where you're wrong," he snapped. "On two counts. First—I don't know how things actually are—just how you say they have to be because of your Siphoners' orders. I have no idea what you really feel about your little arranged marriage deal because you won't tell me."

I almost knocked the books back off the table.  
"Second—I think it can change." The determination in his eyes terrified me.  
"You're wrong and you need to stop pushing this issue. The kisses, then the lunch table. You don't know how dangerous what you're doing is. Klaus is already jealous—"  
"You asked for the first kiss and obviously wanted the second." He rocked back in his seat. "If he's jealous, that's fantastic. He should be."  
I grabbed a book, retreating to my chair. "That is not a good thing. He's an alpha. You're acting like an interloper—a lone wolf. If he thinks you're interfering with his pack, his instinct would be to kill you."

A haughty smile slid across his mouth. "I'd like to see him try."  
I was instantly at his side, leaning over him, my fingers digging into his shoulders. "Have you completely lost your mind? Klaus is a Hybrid; you could never fight him."  
"Lost my mind?" he murmured. "Yes, sometimes I think so."  
He lifted his hand and touched my face tentatively. His fingers trailed along my cheekbone and then gently

moved over my lips.  
"I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
I haven't either. My lips parted under his touch. I didn't know I could feel this way.  
When Klaus touched me, it was like being swept up in a tornado of sensations, tossing my body into a wild abandon with no sense of control. Stefan's gentle caress was different and somehow more addictive. The way his fingers lingered at my mouth seemed to ignite a flame that burned slowly, building heat, spreading through my cheeks, down my neck, finally consuming every inch of my skin with a fire so intense I didn't think it could ever be quenched. I knew if I stayed a moment longer, I'd let him kiss me again. Or I'd kiss him. I darted back to my seat, drew my knees against my chest, and hoped he wouldn't see that I was trembling.

"I've asked you not to do that," I said. "I don't want to be buried alive. And I don't think a public flogging is what you're after either."

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then he shrugged.

"Fine. But if you could at all tolerate my presence, then I'd like to keep sitting with you at lunch. I actually had a really good time after you and Klaus took off. I like your friends—your pack—Jeremy and Bonnie are great. Kol is like a ticking time bomb, but I like that about him. And Josh, well, I've never met anyone like him. He's fantastic."

I didn't speak, but I nodded.

"Aiden doesn't say much, but whenever he does, it's brilliant. The big guy, Matt, and the two mean girls, Rebekah and Katherine, they're a little scary, but still interesting," he mused.

"Matt is Klaus's beta, like Caroline is to me," I said. "Matt, Rebekah, and Katherine are just reacting to you the same way Klaus is. You aren't afraid to challenge their alpha. It makes them instantly defensive. Not to mention that in a human, that kind of behavior is unheard of. The pack pretty much thinks you're crazy. Don't be surprised if they're making bets about how long it will be before Klaus rips your throat out."

"Well, I don't exactly fit in with the other humans anymore," he said. "Not that I ever did."  
He looked away. "That's the real reason I asked to start having lunch with you."  
My chest contracted as I thought about how lonely Stefan's life must be, probably more so now than ever.  
"You can still sit with us. The pack is supposed to watch out for you anyway. Just watch yourself. If you don't provoke Klaus, he won't strike back at you, like he did today."  
"You know, you talk all the time about how strong you are—the Hybrids, I mean," Stefan mused. "I don't understand why you don't just fight back."  
"Fight back?" I frowned at him. "Against who?"  
"The Siphoners. I don't know what happened that made you want to read this book, but you said you got orders you don't like. Why do you even follow orders in the first place?"  
"It's our duty. The work we do is sacred." I tucked my legs beneath me. "And we're rewarded. The Siphoners provide for our every comfort. Houses, cars, money, education. Anything we ask for, we're given."  
"Except your freedom," Stefan muttered, and I shot an angry glance at him. "So what would happen if you refused to follow an order?"  
"That never happens," I replied. "Like I said, our duty is sacred. Why would we refuse?"  
"In theory?" He gazed at me steadily. "I mean, it sounds like you're stronger than the Siphoners."

"Physically stronger, yes." My voice trailed off as icy fingers crawled over my skin.

"Stefan, when you said that you thought shadows followed you around at the Boarding House," I said. "Did you mean that literally?"

"How could a shadow follow me literally?" He pointed at a medieval history text and I slid it over to him. "I mean, other than my own."

"Have you seen shadows, dark shapes that don't seem to be attached to regular objects in the house, moving around—above you, alongside you?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"No. It's just a really old, creepy manor." He opened the book. "Why are you asking me this?"  
"We can't fight the Siphoners because they wouldn't fight us alone," I said.  
He looked up. "What?"  
"The Siphoners have other allies, not just Hybrids," I said. "We serve as their soldiers, and we protect the

sacred sites. But the witches rely on wraiths to act as their personal guards."  
"Wraiths?" I could see the fear abruptly born in his eyes.  
I nodded. "Shadow guards. They aren't of this world. The Siphoners can summon them at will. Nothing can fight

a wraith, and they can be controlled only by Siphoners. If, in theory, a Hybrid disobeyed an order . . ." My voice quaked. "Or if they knew that I was here with you and this book, a wraith would be dispatched to deal with the situation."

"I see," he said slowly. "And you thought there might be wraiths in my uncle's house?"

"I thought it was possible that Bosque had summoned them to guard you while he was away. But it would be risky; without a Siphoner there the wraiths could act unpredictably. You'd be in danger. I was worried." I twisted my fingers together nervously.

"All right." He shook his shoulders as if to brush away unpleasant thoughts. "If you're risking your life, we might as well be sure it's worth it. Let's get back to work."

I threw him a grateful smile. "Deal."

"I think I may have come across something interesting." He pulled the Siphoner's text in front of him, flipping to its early pages.

I leaned forward but then stiffened and sat up. My eyes flickered to the tall bookcases that surrounded us. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked.  
I waited and listened. Nothing.  
"I thought I heard someone in the stacks." I shook my head. "Never mind. What did you find?" "According to the history you've learned, when did the Witches' War begin?"

I frowned. "Before people even recorded history. Like I said, the Siphoners are both earthly and divine, much older than the world we know."

"Not according to the book." He ran his finger over a passage.  
"What?" I straightened.  
"According to this text the first battle of the Witches' War took place in the late Middle Ages, around 1400,"

he said.  
"That can't be right," I said.  
"Do you want me to read it?"  
I nodded.  
He smoothed the page of notes in front of him. "'Anno Domini 1400: With the Rise of the Harbinger and the quickening of our power began the great schism and trials of our people.'" He paused. "Any of this familiar?" "Not at all."  
"That's too bad," he said, letting the book's cover fall shut. "I was hoping the Rise of the Harbinger would ring a bell. Sounds intriguing."  
"I have no idea what a harbinger is," I said. "Or the quickening of power."  
"I'd guess it means the Siphoners got their magic in 1400."  
"That doesn't make any sense." I turned his notes toward me. "The Siphoners didn't get magic; they've always held great power."  
"Unless . . ." He scooted his chair back an inch.  
I eyed him warily. "Unless what?"  
"Unless the story they told you isn't true."  
"Why would they make up their own origin story?" I asked.  
He looked relieved I hadn't pounced on him. "I don't know. You tell me."  
"I have no idea," I said. "The story I told you is the only one I've ever known—that any of us know." "I guess there isn't much to go on from here, then." He sighed.

I caught the scent a moment before something flickered on the edge of my vision.

"Allison!" Stefan shouted, but I'd heard the buzz of the crossbow bolt and tipped over my chair. The bolt lodged in a book spine on the shelf that had been level with my chest a moment earlier. I sprawled on the floor, rolling just in time to see the Traveler taking aim again.

"No!" Stefan shouted, jumping on the table and launching himself at the stranger. The Traveler grunted when Stefan slammed against him, their entangled bodies tumbling along the floor.

"Stefan, don't! Just get out of here!" I shifted into wolf form, muscles tensed.

"Over here, wolf girl." I turned to see another Traveler emerge from the stacks, a sword grasped in each hand. The blades flashed as they whirled in a lethal flurry of strokes.

I glanced toward Stefan, still locked in combat, and then back at my new adversary. Both of the Travelers were young men, no more than twenty-five, and they seemed to be alone. Even so, they looked deadly: hardened faces, rough with shadows from lack of shaving, tangled nests of hair, and a feverish desperation in their eyes. I backed against the bookcase, snarling.

Stefan struggled with the other Traveler. They wrestled on the floor, each straining for the advantage. The Traveler muttered unintelligibly, gritting his teeth as he attempted to overpower Stefan, but he didn't reach for a weapon.

"Come on, kid," he hissed. "Ease off. I'm not going to hurt you. Just give me a chance to explain. Connor, get over here and give me a hand!"

Stefan responded with a fist to the Traveler's jaw. And then another to his face.

"I'm serious, kid." The stranger spit blood, voice thick and suddenly nasal, and I guessed Stefan had broken his nose. "We're here to help you."

"Stop messing around, Ethan, there's no time to get chatty. Fight back. One blow to the head won't kill him." Connor took his eyes off me for a second and I threw myself forward, sliding along the wooden floor beneath the sweep of the sharp blades.

Connor swore, turning to track me, but I raced around the table toward Stefan. Ethan threw his arm up so that my jaws locked around his biceps instead of his throat. He shrieked, trying to rip his arm from my mouth, but I dug my fangs in deeper and pulled against him. Stefan leapt to his feet and dashed around the other side of the bookcase.

"Get off him, bitch!" Connor shouted.

I jumped away from Ethan when Connor lunged at us. His momentum brought him down hard on top of his companion. Ethan yelled, but the sound cut off as breath whooshed from his lungs.

"Run, Allison!" Stefan cried. I bolted to the side and an avalanche of books crashed down on the two Travelers. A rush of air passed through my fur as the shelves smashed against the floor, inches from my body.

I looked up to see Stefan standing in front of the next row of stacks. I shifted forms, darted to him, and shook my head when I caught sight of the smirk on his face.

"Are you hurt?" My eyes flicked over him.  
"What? No kiss?" He pointed at the motionless pile of books, wood, and Travelers. "I'm a hero."  
"You're impossible," I said.  
"Just trying to prove I'm as worthy as your wolf boy," he said. "Let's get the book and get the hell out of here." Stefan took two leaps across the jumble, swept the Siphoner's book into his backpack, hooked his arm through the

strap of my bag, and hurried back to me.  
I gazed at the rubble of books and saw limbs peeking out; one of the Travelers' fingers twitched.  
"I really should kill them," I murmured.  
"I don't think that would be a great idea," Stefan said, jerking his thumb toward the main area of the library.

"We're about to have an audience."  
"There was a horrible noise a moment ago. It came from back here." A startled patron appeared from around

the corner with the reference librarian in tow.  
"Oh my God!" The patron dropped his reading glasses. "Is someone trapped underneath all that?"  
"Call 911! Did you two see what happened?" The librarian clutched at her chest and I worried she might be having a heart attack. "Do you know who it is?"  
The patron had pulled out a phone but stared at the mound of paperbacks and hardcovers in mute disbelief. The librarian snatched the cell from his hand and began punching buttons and muttering. No heart attack, just a drama queen.

"No, ma'am," Stefan said in a serious voice, offering wide, innocent eyes. "We just needed a quiet place to study. It didn't work out so well."

I couldn't stop the smile that pulled at my mouth when I grabbed his hand and we ran from the library.


	19. Chapter 19

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

* * *

Blood Moon. Samhain. Blood Moon. Samhain. I made my way to class, unable to think of anything else. They were so close now, and I felt less certain than ever about both.

When I walked into Organic Chemistry, Klaus flashed a broad smile.

"Lily."

I couldn't resist the challenge in his eyes. I aimed a kick at his shin, and he darted out of the way.

As we set up the lab, I glanced at the alpha. "Klaus, what do you know about Samhain?"

He put on an overly thoughtful expression and wandered toward me. "Let's see, it is my birthday and yours. But of course, you already know that."  
I blushed when he stepped behind me, encircling my waist with his arms.  
His lips brushed against my ear. "I believe the answer that will not get me in trouble with you is: the happiest day of my life. Or something along those lines. Definitely not the end of my carefree days or when I get a ball and chain. Hmmm, I'm just realizing that I'm going to have to buy you birthday and anniversary presents at the same time. What a pain."

"Oh, please." I pushed him off with sharp jabs of my elbows.

His smile remained impish as he sidled back to the table and began to measure tea leaves. I flipped open my workbook.

"So we're extracting the caffeine from tea?"

"Looks like." He pulled out a set of scales.

I handed him a beaker and toyed with the pleats of my skirt. The folds kept rippling against my knees in a distracting way. It was one of Miranda's additions to my wardrobe. I quickly decided that I hated it.

"I was being serious. Samhain. Do you know anything about the rites?"  
"Nothing besides the usual stuff," he said. "Spirit world, veil thins, blah, blah, blah." I ignored his wink. "But my father did say it's a dangerous night, that spirits are unpredictable when they have so much power." I shuddered, wondering what sort of spirits might be present at the union.

He reached for the calcium carbonate.

"It was the day my mother died," he said quietly.

I froze in the midst of my attempt to light the Bunsen burner. Klaus remained focused on the lab. Other than the tightening of his jaw, he gave no indication of distress.

"Your mother was killed on Samhain?" I breathed the question, thunderstruck. I had no idea that our union had been arranged to take place on the anniversary of Esther Mikaelson's murder.

He kept his eyes on the scales. "It was a Traveler ambush . . . You know the story. An attack that successful hasn't occurred since."

I did know the story; all the young wolves did. It was the stuff of legends. The Travelers had attacked the Lockwood compound on the west side of the mountain. The ambush had occurred before dawn, while Esther was home alone with her infant son. Several Lockwood Hybrids, including Klaus's mother, had been killed before the Siphoners realized what was happening. The counter-assault against the Travelers had been brutal: the Siphoners waged a six- month campaign to seek out and destroy the insurgents, who they'd discovered in various camps near Boulder. Before the incident outside Eden had occurred, the Travelers' blow against the Lockwoods had been the last major attack in the region.

I felt goose bumps rising on my arms.

Klaus glanced at me and smiled when he saw I was shivering. "It's all right, Allison. I barely remember her. And my job is to kill the people who took her away. Not a bad deal. That's justice, in a way."

I bit my lip, waiting for him to continue.

"Why are you trying to ruin the big surprise?" His lighthearted tone surprised me. "I thought you were a fan of the Siphoners' rules."

"It would be nice to know something about what we're supposed to do," I muttered.

He pointed at the Bunsen burner. "Are you going to light that? We have to heat this for twenty minutes"—he looked down at his workbook—"while stirring."

"Yeah. Sorry." I grabbed the lighter, hurrying to start the flame.

"Do you want to stir?" He placed the beaker over the wire gauze.

"Sure," I said. He handed me a glass rod.

Stirring proved rather dull. I sighed, leaning against the lab station. Klaus reached out to catch one of the many pleats of my skirt between his fingertips.

"This skirt kind of looks like an accordion." He laughed. "Not that it isn't lovely on you."  
"Thanks," I replied drily. "I believe they are actually called 'accordion pleats.' At least that's what my mother tells me."

"So I've been thinking about how we're supposed to be officially dating now."

"What about it?"  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
"You mean go on a date?" I focused on stirring instead of my suddenly racing heart. "When?"  
"Before the union. Have dinner with me and I'll take you to Blood Moon for a couple of hours until it's time for the ceremony." His fingers moved from the pleats to the hem of my sweater, his hand slipping under the pale blue cashmere to stroke the skin of my lower back.

I gasped, caught his wrist in my fingers, and pulled his hand away from its provocative exploration.  
"We are in class," I hissed at him through clenched teeth.  
I glanced around and noticed several pairs of eyes quickly averted. Ashley Rice kept her glare on me. I couldn't bring myself to look in Stefan's direction.

Grinning, Klaus tried to free his hand from my fierce grip. "You're supposed to be stirring."

"Behave yourself." I released his wrist, giving him a final warning pinch before I returned to my task.

"Not likely," he answered, but contented himself with clasping my free hand. A warm glow spread from my fingers to the crown of my head.

"So would you like to have dinner and go to the ball? I thought it would be nice to have some time alone." His thumb stroked the back of my hand and my knees buckled.  
I cleared my throat. "Alone?"

"Yes," he said. "I had to live with Matt as a hunting partner after you shot me down. Though I can't claim the hunt itself was disappointing—he took down a twelve-point buck on his own."  
I raised an eyebrow. "That's impressive."  
"Definitely," he said. "All the same, Matt wasn't the partner I was hoping for. You've been so busy taking care of Tyler's boy that I haven't had any time with you at all."  
"Be nice."

"I just think we deserve a real date, don't you?"  
"I suppose we do." I could hear the strain in my own voice; I was already anticipating Stefan's reaction to this development.  
"You wouldn't like that?" The playful note in his voice began to fade.  
I fumbled for a response. "No. I mean—yes, I would like to have dinner with you. I'm just surprised. I thought the whole pack would go to the ceremony as a group."  
He leaned toward me, murmuring, "I think one-on-one sounds better, don't you?"  
His teeth gently caught my earlobe. All my muscles turned to liquid. I dropped the stirring rod and grabbed the edge of the table so I wouldn't collapse.  
Klaus straightened in alarm. "Are you okay?"  
I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He smiled, turning back to the workbook.

"Okay, what's next? We're supposed to have a cheesecloth. Where's our cheesecloth?"

He searched the table while I tried to remember how to breathe.

I kept a safe distance from the alpha for the remainder of the lab. He was in a dangerously playful mood, and my reactions to his attention were erratic enough that I worried he'd startle me into spilling flammable liquid and igniting our entire station.

When I was walking from class to collect my lunch from my locker, Stefan fell into step beside me.  
I glanced at him. "Are you walking with me to the cafeteria?"  
He kicked a discarded Coke can, sending it clattering down the hallway. "Klaus was friendly today, wasn't he?" Great. "You don't have to watch us all through chemistry."

"I didn't have to be watching to notice." He made a disgruntled noise. "He was all over you." I blushed. "Ms. Foris didn't say anything, so I think you're exaggerating."  
"Ms. Foris would never say anything. She's terrified of both of you."  
I shrugged. He was absolutely right.

An awkward silence descended as we walked to my locker. I was relieved when Stefan finally spoke. "Do you want to go to a coffee shop or something tonight? I assume the library is out."  
"Definitely out," I said. "But I can't get coffee."

"Why not?"

"My mother is having a thing," I mumbled. "Some union stuff I have to do."  
"Oh." He leaned against the locker next to mine while I hunted for my lunch. "What kind of stuff?" I wanted to crawl inside my locker and hide. "Girl stuff."  
"Sounds enthralling," I heard him say, though I'd buried my head in my jacket.  
I stopped imitating a frightened ostrich and grabbed my lunch bag. "Okay. Let's go eat."  
Stefan strolled alongside me, humming "Here Comes the Bride," until I punched him in the kidney.


	20. Chapter 20

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

"Ow!" I jerked away from Rebekah's pinfilled fingers. It was the third time she'd stuck me and I was convinced she was doing it on purpose.

"Sorry," Rebekah said, not sounding sorry at all.  
"Allison, you must keep still," my mother muttered. "Rebekah, be more careful."  
"Yes, Miranda," she replied, bowing her head, but I saw her smirk. If I hadn't been weighed down by fabric, I would have kicked her.

Caroline stood in front of me, assessing the progress of the gown. "I think it needs to be gathered here." She pointed at my left shoulder.

My mother stood up. "Good eye, Caroline. Rebekah, we'll need more pins up here."  
I grabbed Rebekah's shoulder. "If you stick me again, I'm going to make your head my personal pin cushion."

"Allison, that is no way for a lady to address her liege," my mother clucked. "Liv, how is that hem coming?"

"Nearly there," Liv said from somewhere beneath me. I couldn't see her for all the swells of taffeta.

"Damn it, Rebekah!" I rubbed the new stinging spot at my shoulder. "If I bleed all over this gown, you'll be sorry."  
"I'm not breaking the skin." Rebekah didn't cover her smile.

"You'll probably end up with blood all over it anyway," Katherine said from the corner she'd tucked herself in. She'd stayed as far from the dressmaking activity as she could, acting as though touching silk might infect her with the pretty princess virus.

My mother bared fangs at her. "Kat!"

I swayed on the pedestal that Mom had brought to my room for the dress fitting. Bonnie grabbed my waist to keep me from falling.

"Ow," I said weakly as more pins pushed into my skin.  
"Sorry," she said, loosening her grip.

"What is she talking about?" I looked at my mother, who was shaking her head.  
"How do you know about the ceremony?" She glared at her niece again.  
"Sorry, ma'am." Katherine stared out my bedroom window. "Luke overheard Mikael talking about it with Richard."

"Luke should learn to use more discretion," my mother said.

Bonnie stayed where she was, seeing that I was still unsteady.

"Mom, please," I murmured. "Can't you tell me anything?"  
My mother ran her tongue over her lips, looking over the anxious girls in the room.  
"I can tell you a little," she said quietly. "And I assure you, there will be no blood on this gown."  
I started to breathe again. "Oh, good."

"Because you'll be a wolf when you make the kill," she finished.

"Kill?" I caught my reflection in the tall mirror. I looked like one of Henry VIII's wives who'd been told she'd soon be replaced.

"Come on, Allie." Katherine grabbed a tattered teddy bear from my dresser, and I worried she'd rip its head off. "The kill is probably going to be the only fun part of the night."

"Until Klaus takes her to bed," Rebekah purred.

Caroline's laugh was like a roar. Even Liv's muffled giggles floated up from under the layers of fabric.  
"Shut up, Rebekah." Bonnie kicked her and I grinned.

"Honestly, girls." My mother put her hands on her hips. "You're acting like barbarians."  
She reached up and held my face between her palms. "Allison, the ceremony is beautiful. We'll wait for you in the sacred grove—except for Caroline, who will guide you to the ritual site. She'll leave you alone. Drums will raise the forest spirits, and the warrior's song is the last thing you'll hear before you're called to join us."

"Who calls me?"

"You'll know," she murmured, smiling. "I don't want to give everything away. The mystery of the ritual makes it special."

Special? I stared into her misty eyes, not feeling special, only anxious. "What about the kill?" This is what my parents were worried about.

She took her hands from my face, folding them in front of her. "It's a trial, a public demonstration that you and Klaus have the mutual skill to lead your pack."

"We hunt together?" I couldn't imagine how that would work. "And the Siphoners watch?"

"Your prey will be presented at the end of the ceremony," she said, smoothing the front of my gown. I winced when another pin pricked me.

"What's the prey?" Elena took my hand, her own fingers shaking.  
"You won't know until that night," my mother said. "The surprise is part of the challenge."

"What was it when you were united to Grayson?" Rebekah asked. I was startled to see her fingers laced tightly together, as if the news about a kill frightened her as much as me.  
My mother walked to the dresser and picked up a brush. She was quiet as she came behind me and began pulling the bristles through my hair.  
Just when I was certain she wouldn't tell us, she said, "A Traveler. One we'd captured."  
"Oh," I said. The face of the Traveler I'd fought outside Eden flashed in my mind. I remembered his screams in Efron's office. Could he still be alive? Would the Siphoners drag him out of some secret prison only to throw him at our feet at the ceremony?

A buzzing sound came from my bed. Liv dug under a heap of crinoline until she found my phone. "Should I answer it?"

"Who is it?" I asked.  
She glanced at the screen. "Stefan."  
The brush stopped mid-stroke. "Who's Stefan?" my mother asked.  
"The human kid we're babysitting for Tyler." Liv tossed the phone to me.  
"Mom!" I yelped, barely managing to catch my phone as she jerked a fistful of my hair.  
I heard the brush hit the ground, and in the next moment my mother stood before me. Her face was paler than the rumpled sheets on my bed. "The Siphoners' human is calling you? Why?"

"You know about Stefan?" The phone was still vibrating in my hand.  
"I—" She bent down, picking up the brush. "I may have heard something from Jane-Anne. I didn't know the boy's name."  
"What did Jane-Anne say about him?" I watched as she busied herself tidying my nightstand.  
"It's not important." She didn't look up. "I didn't realize you were on familiar terms."

"Too familiar," Katherine muttered.  
"What do you mean?" My mother looked at her and then at me. "Are you fraternizing with young men other than Klaus? That's shameful!"  
I tried to kick Liv and would have tipped over if Caroline hadn't caught me.  
"Of course she isn't, Miranda," Bonnie said. "Tyler has asked Allison to watch over Stefan. Keep him safe."  
My mother's face went even whiter. "Why would he—"  
She fell silent and started to fluff the pillows. I glanced at my buzzing phone, unsure what to do.

"Miranda, didn't you say we'd have dessert and presents soon?" Bonnie asked. "I think we could use a break."

"Yes, yes!" My mother looked relieved, heading for the door. "I've prepared tea and petit fours. We'll enjoy refreshments in the parlor."

"Thanks, Bon," I whispered as the other girls followed my mother out the door.

She squeezed my arm before running to catch Elena, who turned to her with a frown. "What the hell is a petit four?"

I flipped open the phone. "Hey."  
"Allison." Stefan sounded surprised. "I didn't think you'd pick up."  
"Yeah." The sound of my mother giving instructions on the correct placement of china and silver drifted up the stairs. "I only have a couple minutes."  
"This will be quick," he said. "I think I realized why we can't find anything useful in the library."  
"Why?"  
"Something was bugging me about those alchemy symbols," he said. "You know the ones in the picture with the cross?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"So I did some hunting, and that's not the only place they are." I heard the rustling of pages. "There's a triangle on the map. The one I used to get up the mountain. Right on the cave."  
"There's a triangle on the Nova Scotia Cavern?"  
"Yes," he said. "An upside-down triangle cut by a single line."  
"That's earth," I said, mentally reviewing the alchemy symbols. "The cave must have something to do with the elemental power of earth."  
"You don't know what's in the cave?" Stefan asked.  
"In the cave?" I repeated. "I assumed it was the place that mattered. The Siphoners have always referred to it as a sacred site. You think there's something inside?"  
"I think we should find out."  
"You're serious?"  
"We can't go back to the library after the Travelers attacked us there," he said. "You've already pointed that out. But we have to try something."  
"I'm not sure." My mouth went dry. "The cavern is at a high elevation. There will already be a lot of snow up there."  
"I'm a good climber. I'll manage," he said. "I know I can do it, Allie."  
"It would have to be on a Sunday, when Josh and I patrol," I mused. "Getting rid of Josh isn't a problem. He'll jump at the chance to spend the day alone with Aiden. But we might not be able to make the climb quickly enough to get to the cavern and back before the next Devereaux patrol showed up. Well, I could do it . . ."

"Don't think for a sec that I'll let you go without me."

My mother appeared in the doorway, waving a doily at me. "Allison, time for presents and games! Do you need help getting out of your dress? Be careful not to lose any pins."

"Games?" I felt a little sick.

"Games?" Stefan's laughter crackled in my ear. "Are you having a bridal shower over there? No wonder you wouldn't tell me what you were doing. You must be miserable."

I put my hand over the phone. "I'll be down in a sec, Mom."  
"It's rude to keep guests waiting," she said sourly before she disappeared back down the stairs.  
"Allison?" Stefan said. "Are you there?"

I stared at my reflection, imagining how much fun it would be to shred the dress into the world's most expensive confetti. "I'm here. Sorry."  
"So when are we going?"  
Stefan's eager tone made me want to laugh and cry. Samhain was only a little more than a week away. Once the union took place, there would be no sneaking off with Stefan. I wondered if I'd be able to see him at all. "This Sunday. We're going to the cave this Sunday."

"In three days?" he said. "Oh, man, I was excited about my brilliant plan. Now I'm just nervous."

"You should be. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Aren't you going to tell me about your dress?"

I hung up on him.

"I'm coming, Mom!" I shouted, hopping off the pedestal.

I'd made it two steps out of my room when my foot caught on the hem of my dress and I tumbled forward, falling flat on my face. I tried to right myself but couldn't find my way out of the endless pink, gold, and ivory layers that cocooned me. With every movement, pinpricks stung me like a swarm of angry bees.

When Liv finally dug me out of my silken prison, I was still screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

"So what are you doing tonight?" Stefan asked as we walked out of Great Ideas.  
"Outlining this essay." I tapped my notebook. "I'm starting to fall behind because of . . . everything."  
"Can I come over?" he asked, holding up his full page of notes. "We could do it together."  
"I don't think it would be a great idea for you to be at my house."  
"Why not?" He held my books while I opened my locker.  
"My mother wouldn't like it."  
"But I'm such a nice boy."  
"That doesn't—ouch!"  
Jeremy had nailed me in the back with a soccer ball. "Score!"

I grabbed a water bottle from my locker, squirting him in the face.  
"Good comeback." He grinned, wiping his face. "But you shouldn't shoot the messenger."  
"You're still breathing," I said. "What's the message?"  
"Aiden's playing at the Roadhouse tonight. He asked us to come."

"What's the Roadhouse?" Stefan asked.  
"It's a bar just west of town." I slipped on my jacket. "More of a shack than a bar, really."  
"Come on, Allie. You love it there," Jeremy said, bouncing the soccer ball on his knees. "Don't pretend dive bars aren't up your alley. Besides, we haven't done anything with both pa—, er, all of us since State. We need to blow off steam. Together."

"What time?" I asked.  
"Ten."  
"I don't know." I glanced at Stefan. Jeremy followed my gaze.  
"You should come too, Stefan. Hang out with us tonight," he said. "We have a good time even when we're not eating lunch."  
"How will you guys get past the doorman?" Stefan asked. "Or do you all have fake IDs I don't know about yet?"

"Aiden's got an in with the owner," Jeremy said. "No IDs needed."  
"Sounds great." Stefan threw a wicked smile at me.  
"Uh, yeah." I swallowed a groan. "That sounds just great."

Jeremy beamed. "Josh's gonna pick us up after nine. It's just off Highway 24, Stefan. There's a gravel road on the right. Follow it and you'll get to the bar."  
"I'll be there," Stefan said.  
I rummaged through my coat pocket, tossing Jeremy keys. "You can drive us home, Jer. I'll meet you at the car in a sec."  
"Really? Cool!" He made a dash for the parking lot before I could change my mind.

Once he was out of earshot, I glared at Stefan. "Are you insane?"  
"For wanting to hear Aiden play?" Stefan smiled placidly. "I don't think so. I hear he's good. Though I suppose Josh's opinion might be biased."  
"You know what I mean." I didn't smile back. "Klaus will be there."  
"That seems likely."

I couldn't stop thinking about both boys in the same dark, cramped bar. The night spelled disaster in garish neon lights.

"He'll want . . ." I bit my lip.  
"To be your boyfriend?" Stefan's eyebrow shot up. "In public?"  
I dropped my gaze and nodded.  
"I understand."  
"Thanks, Stefan," I said, relieved he wasn't putting up a fight. "I do wish you could come hang out."

"Really?" He grabbed the top of my locker door, swinging it back and forth. "And why is that?"  
I frowned. "Can't you just take it at face value?"

"I don't think so." His lips curved playfully. "No."

"Why are you always so difficult?" His smile made my chest ache, reminding me of how much his mischief could make me laugh. It would be a stressful night without his company to take the edge off my anxiety.

"Just tell me."  
"I don't know if it matters, but I'll miss you." I edged closer to him. "Sunday feels like a long time from now." The minute the words were out of my mouth, I bit my lip.  
Why did I just say that? I should never say anything like that.  
"That's nice to hear." Stefan's smile was dangerous. "But I'm still coming tonight."  
"What?" My heart skipped a beat. "But I just told you—"  
"I know, Allison," he said, squeezing my hand. "See you tonight."  
I stared at him. He just laughed and walked away.

* * *

Mason turned his Land Rover up the gravel drive. The imposing vehicle looked out of place next to the motorcycles and muscle cars that belonged to the bar's regulars.

Caroline unbuckled her seat belt. "I don't know why we had to come here. I'd much rather be at State."  
"Aiden doesn't play at State," Mason said. "Besides, it's good to be well rounded."  
"Trust me, this is better than State." My gut knotted at the thought of returning to Richard's club. Mason and I exchanged a glance. We didn't say it, but I knew what we were both thinking. Tyler would never show his face at the Roadhouse.

Jeremy slid his arms around Bonnie's waist, pulling her from the car. "You'll have a good time and you know it." She pouted until he kissed her, and then she beamed.

The Roadhouse had been built on the remains of a roadside café ravaged by fire a decade earlier. Rather than tear out the ruined building, the new management had simply built the bar around and over the old site. Charred, smoke-stained wood appeared throughout the small space like misplaced modern art. The hardwood slats that composed the floor had a definite upward slope, so sharp at some points that it was easy to trip over.

The only light in the bar flickered from the variety of neon beer signs that hung along the walls. A haze of smoke hung in the air like a veil, filling my nostrils, masking other scents. A collection of grizzled regulars perched on mismatched stools along the bar, and leather-clad bikers clustered at tables in the more-shadowed corners of the room. A squat platform that served as the stage faced the bar.

Aiden sat on the edge of the stage with his legs dangling off, guitar at a casual angle across his lap. Stefan leaned against the platform. Aiden caught sight of us and gave a brief nod. Jeremy and Mason immediately headed for the stage.

Caroline laced her fingers through mine. "Their music talk gets pretty intense. Want to grab a seat?"  
I followed her gaze to the opposite side of the room, where Klaus, Matt, Rebekah, Liv, Bonnie, and Luke sat together. "Sure."  
As we approached the table, Klaus got up, stretching his hand out to me. "Glad you're here."

My pulse stuttered, but I walked to him, letting him tuck me into the curve of his body and lead me to the chair beside his. However, in a bold move I sat on his lap instead.  
"Thanks," I murmured into the folds of his leather jacket before we sat down. Caroline sank into the chair on the other side of me.  
"Hey guys." I smiled at the other wolves. "Good to see you."  
"Hey Allison," Matt said.

Rebekah smiled briefly. Elena spoke too quietly for me to hear her over the buzz of the bar crowd.

"Liv." I glanced at my packmate as I settled into the lap of my 'boyfriend'. "Josh said Matt gave you a ride here."  
"Yeah." She edged her seat closer to Matt.  
I opened my mouth but thought again and kept quiet. Better to see how this plays out.  
Klaus looked toward the stage, his eyes settling on Stefan.

"Your fan club arrived earlier. He's been waiting for you."  
I bit the inside of my cheek. It will be a miracle if I make it through this night.  
"Jeremy invited him."

"I'll have to thank him for that," Klaus said with a smile full of knives.  
"I think it's a good thing," Caroline said, sounding a little defensive. "Tyler wanted us to look out for him. Allison shouldn't have to do all the heavy lifting. It's a pack responsibility."

"Of course." Klaus's irritated tone faded. "We should help her take care of the kid." "We'll see if he can hold his own outside of school." Luke grinned.

Liv whispered in his ear and he laughed loudly.

"Something you'd like to share?" I leaned over, catching her wrist in a vise grip.  
She tried to twist out of my grasp. "Not really."  
Caroline drew in a hissing breath and Liv stopped struggling.  
"Sorry, Allie. I didn't mean any disrespect," she said quickly. "It was an inside joke."  
"I understand." I stared her down until she looked away. I dropped her wrist when Klaus squeezed my shoulder. "Easy now," he said. "It's our night off. Matt, go get another round for the table."

Matt nodded, patting Liv's thigh before he went to the bar.  
Jeremy, Mason, and Stefan settled into the other chairs at the table.  
"Hey guys." Klaus offered them an easy smile. "Glad you could join us, Stefan." I tried not to notice the sudden sharpness of Klaus's expression, that of a wolf on patrol.  
"Isn't that the bartender from State?" Caroline's eyes were on the stage.  
Two men had ascended the platform with Aiden. I recognized the Lockwood from the club, but now he had a bass slung over his shoulder.  
"That's Caleb," Mason said. "And yeah, he works at State. He's a good friend of Aiden's."  
"Who's on the drum kit?" Jeremy asked.  
"Tom," Mason said. "He owns this place, and he likes to sit in with the local musicians who play here."

Aiden spoke into the mike. Even amplified, it was tough to hear his quiet voice over the din.  
"Rebekah. We could use you. Why don't you get up here and bring your chair."

My packmates all looked at her with surprised expressions, while the Lockwoods just smiled at each other. Klaus dragged my chair even closer to his, slipping his arm around my waist. I met Stefan's eyes for a moment before looking back at the musicians, feeling like I might as well be the rope in a tug-of-war.

Rebekah went to the stage, dragging her chair along. Aiden handed her a tambourine and put a mike in front of her. "What's going on?" Katherine asked.  
"Rebekah sings backup for Aiden. Sometimes they do duets," Klaus said. "She's got a great voice."  
"Really?" Liv said, grabbing a handful of peanuts. "Who'd have thought?"

Elena glared at her.

"Evening." Aiden's voice drew our attention. "I'm Aiden. Caleb's on bass, you all know Tom, and the lovely Rebekah is gracing us with her presence tonight."

The only applause came from our tables. Apparently the other bar patrons weren't here for the music.

Aiden nodded at Tom. The bar owner and Caleb exchanged a quick glance and in the next moment, bass and drums had set off at a slow, grinding rhythm. A smile ghosted across Aiden's lips; his fingers moved over the guitar strings, and he began to sing.

Mason flashed a grin at me and I nodded. Yeah. I get it now.

Rebekah took up the harmony. Her voice was sweet and dark like the first shadows of twilight. The music poured into my veins, a mixture of grit and silk. Subtle and intoxicating.

The Lockwoods leaned forward in unison, drawn into the pulse of Aiden's song. My own limbs felt like they were humming with the bass line.

I could see Bonnie's feet sliding over the floor, moving along an invisible river of sound. She looked at Jeremy, eyes alight. "So I was promised there would be dancing."

"Already?" Jeremy objected. "I'd kind of like to just listen for a while." Her lips cut into a thin line, but Stefan spoke up.  
"I'll dance." He turned to my brother. "If you don't mind."  
"Ladies' choice." Jeremy gestured to Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't quite hide her startled expression, but she quickly offered Stefan her hands and a playful smile. "Let's go, then."

Stefan led her onto the uneven floor. A few interested glances from bikers passed over the two of them as they began to move together in front of the stage. Aiden nodded, smiling as Stefan slipped his arms around Bryn and guided her body with his.

"Huh," Jeremy murmured. "He's good."  
"Nervous?" I laughed.  
He grinned at me. "Hardly. She's not the one Stefan's after."

"I wonder where you got that idea." Klaus's hand tightened on my waist.  
Jeremy cowered. "Sorry, man. I wasn't thinking."  
"I suppose he's a decent dancer." Klaus's dark eyes flashed. "But I think we should show him how it's really done."  
I tensed but was more than surprised when he turned to Katherine. "Feel like dancing?"  
Her large eyes went even wider, but she smiled shyly and nodded. He took her hand and they left the table. Matt grabbed Liv's arm and they followed the other couple.  
I couldn't stop my frown.

"That was weird," Jeremy said. "You okay?"  
"Fine," I said, trying to ignore my irritation at Klaus's sudden departure with Katherine.  
Is this what it will be like after the union? Will he go off with other girls whenever he feels like it?

"Don't worry about it, Allison," Mason said. "Stefan's a thorn in his paw and he's trying to make you think he doesn't care."  
"Never mind," I said, embarrassed by their concern. "I don't need to dance with Klaus."  
Mason tapped out a quick rhythm on the table with his knuckles. "But you do need to dance."  
He stood up, offering me his hand.

"Great, the only one without a partner," Jeremy said as I rose. "Where's Rebekah when I need her?"  
"I think Rebekah might bite you before she danced with you," I said.

"True enough." He grinned. "I'll just wait for Bonnie to remember she likes me."  
"Good plan," Mason said, pulling me away from the table.  
We'd barely made it alongside the stage when the music took a decidedly slower turn.  
"How romantic." Mason kissed me on the cheek.  
I laughed, following his slow circles over the bumpy floor.

Mason's arms suddenly dropped from my waist, and another set of hands moved along my hips.  
"I'll take it from here, Mason," Klaus said from directly behind me.  
"Of course." Mason inclined his head.  
Klaus turned me in his arms.  
"That was rude," I said, more irked by his earlier abandonment than the interruption. "You could have waited." He just smiled. "No. I wanted to dance with you now."  
"Fine. We're dancing. Are you happy?"  
"Almost." He brushed his lips against my forehead. I focused on not tripping over the slanted floor.

"Don't you want to know what would make me happy?" he teased.  
"I'm not sure." The stormy darkness of his irises made my skin crackle, electric.  
"Let me give you a ride home tonight." He reached into his pocket. "I want to show you something."  
"What?"  
There was a flash of silver before my eyes. Keys.  
"Our house."

I stared at him and then at the keys again. "Our house?"  
"At the new compound. It's ready. I asked Tyler if I could take a look and he just handed the keys over. I'm sure I could get you a set if you want."  
"Our—Our house?" I stammered again.

"Yes, Allison." He grinned. "It's that place we'll be living together after the union. When we're the alpha pair. Remember how that works?"  
"You want to go there tonight?"

"Just to check it out."  
"And Tyler said it was okay?"  
"Tyler doesn't have to know I brought you along." He jangled the keys in front of me. "Besides, aren't you curious?"

"A little." I was even more curious about what Klaus wanted to do when we got there.  
He smiled, sliding his arm back around my waist.  
My eyes narrowed. "And you'll take me right home after we see it?"  
"If that's what you want," he said softly, running his thumb along my cheekbone. "But I'd be tempted to see if I could convince you to stop acting like the proper lady your mother wants you to be."  
"So you did hear her." I groaned, blushing. As if I want to be a lady. All it means is that I have to pretend I don't feel anything but a sense of duty.

"I can't blame her for wanting to protect your virtue. Or rather, what little virtue you have left," he said, grinning. "I'd like to be in her good graces, but maybe I could have a little slumber party with you at our new house. It would be our secret. I promise I won't kiss and tell."

I kicked his shin lightly. "I can't believe you. Just stop it."

"Or maybe that would spoil the anticipation," he continued, eyes merciless. "I'm pretty limber. I'm betting I could get onto the roof, swing down, and sneak in through your bedroom window. Surprise you some evening in the near future."

I froze in his arms. "You wouldn't."  
"No, I wouldn't." He laughed. "Only if you asked."  
My heart's rapid drumming countered the slow rhythm of Aiden's song.  
"This is where you belong, Allison." He pulled me closer, tilting my chin up. "Be with me. Tell me it's what you want."  
I couldn't tear my eyes from his. "What I want?"  
"Yes. Anything, everything you need, I'll give you. Always. I promise. Just tell me one thing."

"What?"  
"That you want this, us." His voice dropped so low I could barely hear him. "That someday you'll love me." My hands began to tremble where they rested around his neck. "Klaus, you know we're going to be together. We've both known that for a long time." But I knew that I was only saying that to hide what I truly wanted to say.  
He gave me a hard look. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Why are you asking me this?" I tried to pull back, but he held me against him.  
The glimmer of a smile appeared on his lips. "Why not?"

My temper flared. "Are you trying to say that you love me?"  
I meant it as a challenge rather than a serious question, but his eyes seemed to catch fire.  
"What do you think?" He touched his lips to mine, softly at first, gradually building pressure, parting them.

Startled, I stiffened in his arms. But he continued to caress my lips with his own, gentle and measured, but insistent. I sank into the kiss, drowning in Klaus's warmth, moving slightly against the weight of his hands on my waist, knowing it would make him pull me closer to his body.

* * *

The crash of wood and shattering glass brought me back to the room.

Damn it. I knew this was a terrible idea.

I whirled, expecting to see Stefan charging toward us. But he wasn't looking at us. No one was.

The music had stopped. The table where the young wolves had been sitting was turned on its side. Glasses lay broken on the floor; those that remained intact were rolling along the slanted hardwood into the far corner of the room. Matt held a fistful of Mason's shirt and stood snarling at him. It looked as though Mason had caught Matt's other fist mid-swing, and he now grasped the larger boy's hand in his own, pushing it away from him. Liv stood alongside Matt. Josh's hands dug into Matt's forearm, and he struggled to pull the Lockwood away from Mason. Stefan stood just behind Jeremy, muscles tensed. Caroline had half risen from her chair and glared at Liv.

Klaus pulled away from me. "What the hell?"  
He bolted toward Matt, with me at his heels.  
Mason's face was twisted in a scowl. "You have no right."  
"And you need to learn to keep your mouth shut."  
"Stop being an ass." Jeremy tugged on Matt's arm but didn't manage to move him an inch.  
"He's right, Matt," Stefan said. "What's your problem?"  
"Shut up and stay out of it," Liv snapped.  
Aiden shoved his guitar at a startled Rebekah, jumped off the stage, and came to Josh's side. He glared at Matt. "Knock it off, man. What do you think you're doing?"  
Matt ignored him.

I glanced around the bar, worrying we were about to get booted. But the rest of the patrons had returned to their

drinks, unconcerned by a run-of-the-mill brawl.  
Klaus gripped Matt's shoulder. "Let him go, get outside, and wait for me. Now."  
Matt released his hold on Mason's shirt, throwing one last angry glance at him before turning and walking out

of the bar. Liv took a few steps after him.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I blocked her path.  
"Sorry, Allie." There was a flash of steel in her eyes. "I'm with him on this one."

"Watch yourself, Liv," I growled.  
She didn't balk. "Do you have a problem with me?"  
"I'll let you know when I've heard what happened."  
"Fine." She stepped around me, running after Matt.  
Aiden started to follow them, his eyes livid.

Klaus grabbed his arm. "Get back onstage and start playing again. Whatever just happened, it's over."  
"But—"  
"I'm fine, Aiden." Josh put his hand on Aiden's shoulder. "We'll sort this out. Go play."  
With some reluctance Aiden headed back to the stage, and a moment later, the music picked up again, though on a noticeably angrier riff.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked.  
"It was nothing." Mason helped Cosette right the table. "Like Klaus said, it's over now."  
"It wasn't nothing," Jeremy protested.  
"What happened?" Klaus asked.  
"Really, let's not make a big deal out of it," Mason said, his face drawn. "He lost his temper, that's all."  
"I don't think you can just drop it, Mason," Stefan said quietly. "It is a big deal. Matt was out of line."

I turned to Katherine. "What did Matt do?"  
She glanced at Mason and Jeremy. "He didn't like something Mason said . . . about Aiden."  
Klaus's jaw tightened. "I see."  
He started toward the door, and I was right behind him. We were halfway across the room when he turned

abruptly.  
"I'll take care of it, Allison."  
"I should be there," I said. "This affects both of us."  
He shook his head. "I can handle this. Matt already knows he's in for it. It would be better if you stayed here and tried to convince the rest of them that it's going to be okay."  
"All right." It was already happening. Klaus was in charge now.

* * *

I watched him leave the bar.

How am I supposed to convince anyone that things will be okay? Nothing feels okay.  
I was so angry my muscles began to ache from tension. I hated being treated like an inferior. I'd always led my pack and suddenly it was as if all those years of being their alpha meant nothing. I was only Klaus's mate. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Stefan standing beside me.

"That was pretty intense."  
I nodded. "It's a problem. Matt and Liv aren't handling Aiden and Mason's relationship very well."  
"I noticed that." He glanced at the door. "What do you think Klaus's going to do?"  
"I'm not sure," I said. "But I trust him." Like I have any other choice.  
"You must," he said, the corners of his mouth crinkling. "Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"May I have this dance?"

I blinked at him. "Excuse me?"  
"Klaus had his turn on the dance floor," Stefan said. "Now it's mine."  
"I don't remember agreeing to that arrangement." I stepped back. "Besides, I have to talk with the others. Get things back to normal."

"That's what I thought," he said. "I'm going to help you."  
I frowned at him, puzzled, as he put one hand at my waist and grabbed my other hand. He pulled me close while stretching our arms out, straight as an arrow.  
"What the hell is this?" I asked.  
"The tango," he replied, guiding me across the floor with melodramatic, sweeping steps.  
"How is this helping?" I glanced at my packmates. They were all watching us, looking befuddled.

"Music doesn't soothe the savage beast, Al," Stefan said, dipping me so low my hair brushed the floor.

"Laughter does."

I looked toward our tables again, startled at what I saw. Stefan's plan was working. Jeremy and Mason were already chuckling. Caroline giggled madly and even Katherine couldn't stop smiling.

Stefan sighed and spun me away from him before jolting me back as if I'd been a coiled spring. "It would be much better if I had a rose between my teeth. Wouldn't I be dashing?"  
I started to giggle. "That would be ridiculous."  
"Ridiculously dashing." He grinned. Even the bikers around the bar were laughing now, morphing their hardened faces from Sid Vicious to Santa Claus.

I leaned into the warmth of Stefan's body. When he held me close, I could actually believe everything would be okay. I wondered if he knew how happy he could make me, despite my constant fears about the future. Regret suddenly constricted my chest, cutting off my laughs. Seeing me lip-locked with Klaus earlier must have hurt Stefan

so much. He deserved better, more than I could ever offer him.  
"So you're not angry with me?" I asked as he made me pirouette like a ballerina.

"About what?" he asked. "You aren't the bigoted one. Liv and Matt can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."  
He didn't see the kiss.  
Cool relief spilled through me, followed by a nip of guilt.  
Why don't I want him to know? Hiding the truth isn't fair.

Nothing could change what lay ahead for Klaus and me. Stefan needed to understand that more than anyone. But looking at his smile, the warmth in his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to say anything more about the kiss.  
"I think you'd better share this brilliant plan of yours with Aiden," I said. "I wouldn't want him to think we're mocking him."

"Aiden's got a great sense of humor," Stefan replied, dipping me again. "I think he'll get it."  
"If you're sure." I glanced at the stage. Stefan seemed to be right. Though Aiden looked a bit thrown, he was also grinning from ear to ear.  
"You know, if I kissed you at the end of this number, it would be a real showstopper," Stefan said, keeping me tipped upside down.

I couldn't stop my smile at his devilish grin. "If you kiss me now, Klaus will kill you."  
"All's fair in love and war," he said. "And at least I'd die happy."  
"You're terrible." I dug my nails into his shoulder. "Pick me up again!"

"I just don't want to disappoint our audience," he said.  
"They'll have to live with disappointment, then." I was getting woozy from all the blood rushing into my head.

"I've been very clear about what will happen if you kiss me again. I think you'd miss your hand."  
He lifted me upright only to dip me low again on the other side. "Do you solve all your problems with threats of violence?"

"No."

"Liar." My head was spinning when he set me on my feet, but my body felt light as air.

I broke down into a fit of giggles as Stefan began to polka. Aiden shook his head, but he was laughing too. The music stopped; Aiden said something to the rest of the band I couldn't hear, but in the next moment they broke out a punk-rock cover of "Roll Out the Barrel."

Stefan turned us in circles, faster and faster. "I told you it would work!"

I collapsed against him, dizzy but ecstatic, resting my cheek on his shoulder. Then I caught sight of Klaus. He stood just inside the door, eyes fixed on us. He was so still he could have been carved from stone.

I pulled out of Stefan's arms. "I think the show's over."

"Great," he muttered, following my gaze. "Go talk to him."  
"I'm sorry," I said as I took unsteady steps away from him, still unbalanced from all the twirls and dips.  
"I know you have to." His smile was flat. "I'll go hang out with Mason and Jeremy, see if anyone wants to know where I got my badass polka moves."

I started to turn toward Klaus, but my stomach lurched violently. He crossed the dance floor, his scowl making my own temper flare. I hadn't done anything wrong. I thought about the drive home, our new house, the union, suddenly wanting to do nothing that Klaus had asked of me.

"What was that all about?" Klaus snarled.

"We were just trying to break the tension." I kept my own voice steady, waving toward our tables, where the pack sat laughing. "It was a joke. Behold our success."

"Could you have thought of a way to settle them that didn't involve having Stefan's hands all over you?"  
"It wasn't like that," I snapped. I wish it had been like that.  
"Fine," he said, taking my arm. "Try not to do that again. I don't like to see another man touch you."  
Another man? Klaus had pointedly been referring to Stefan as "that kid" since we'd first met him. Jealousy really was eating at the alpha.

"Of course, Klaus." I shook him off. "But if you'll excuse me, I think I've had enough of this for tonight."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm leaving," I said. "I did what you asked. The pack is happy. Now I just want to get out of here."  
"Don't be like that." Klaus sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. It only made me feel like a child, and I swatted his hand away.

"I wasn't trying to come down on you." He tried again. "You're right, that kid bugs me. I don't like feeling jealous. It's not your fault."  
He seemed sincere, but I was too angry to let it go. And there it was again, "that kid"—only now he was scolding me like a little girl too.

"Thanks for being honest," I said. "But I don't want to stay. Please don't make me."  
I knew he could and I hated it.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the woods. Where wolves belong at night." I flashed a sharp-toothed smile at him. "Maybe I hear the moon calling."  
"I'd like you to stay with me," he said slowly. "But I'm not going to force you."  
"Great." I walked away before he could speak again.

I slammed my way out of the bar, breaking a chair that I kicked a little too hard. Outside, cold night air bit my skin, taking long pulls of tension out of my limbs. Liv and Matt were still standing in the parking lot, heads close together, speaking in low tones.

Matt looked surprised and annoyed. "Did Klaus send you out to give us another round of scolding?" he asked, flexing his broad shoulders as he faced me.

"I have nothing to say to either of you," I snapped, walking past them and then breaking into a run. I shifted forms and plunged into the forest without looking back at the Roadhouse.


	22. Chapter 22

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

Stefan leaned against his Ford Ranger. He waved briefly when I loped up and then reached into the bed of his truck, pulling out a pair of ice axes, which he tied onto his back.

I shifted forms when I saw him trying to hide his smile. "What?"

"I was just thinking about the last time I was here," he said, tightening the laces on his hiking boots. "I woke up in my truck. I thought I'd fallen asleep before I'd even managed to get a hike in and that the whole thing was a dream."

I bent forward, stretching my back muscles. "Yeah, that was what I'd hoped would happen."

"You knocked me out and then dragged me back here. Didn't you?"  
"I didn't drag you," I said. "I carried you."  
He laughed, shaking his head. "Well, thanks for that. Ready?"

Stefan proved an adept climber, moving up the slope with steady grace as I bounded through the woods just ahead of him. Only once did we have to pause so he could strap crampons to his boots before we scaled a particularly icy face, which I launched myself up in two giant leaps. His pair of ice axes remained strapped across his back for the duration of our climb.

I darted in front of him as we approached the cave. My head dropped low to the ground and I paced back and forth. I couldn't stop the plaintive whine that spilled from my throat.

Stefan trudged up behind me. "It's going to be okay, Allison."

I shifted into human form, stomping the snow restlessly while staring at the cavern, a dark opening in the mountainside that looked too much like a gigantic mouth ready to swallow us.

"I'm not entirely convinced of that," I said. "What if someone finds out we've been here?"

"How would that happen?" Stefan asked.  
"My scent, Stefan," I said. "Any Hybrids who comes to the cave will know I've been inside."

"But you said none of you can go in the cave," he said. "I thought it was forbidden."

"It is, but—"  
"Do you want to go back?"  
I looked at him and then at the cavern. As far as I knew, no Hybrids had ever set a paw beyond its entrance.

Why would that change now?

"So are we doing this or not?" Stefan asked.  
"We're doing this," I said, pushing away my doubts.  
He shrugged off his pack and pulled out a headlamp. We moved slowly into the cave, the light from his lamp dimly illuminating the blackness. The tunnel seemed to lead straight back, but there was no indication that it ended.

When the light from the entrance was little more than a glimmer behind us, I froze. A strange scent hit me. I shifted into wolf form, testing the air again. It was there, distinct but unfamiliar, like a mixture of rotting wood and gasoline. I lowered my head and crept forward. Stefan took a tentative step alongside me, sweeping the headlamp along the cavern floor. We both saw the bones at the same time. My hackles rose as I hunched closer to the ground.

Scattered across the cavern were the whitened remains of animals, mostly deer. I looked more closely at the piles of bones and shuddered. The immense skull of a bear grinned at me from one side of the tunnel.

"Allison." I heard Stefan's fearful murmur just behind me at the same time that the scrabbling noise reached my ears.

My eyes darted around the space, but I couldn't see anything moving in the blackness. The scratch of something hard on stone was getting closer. I whimpered and bristled. My eyes followed the light of Stefan's lamp as it moved back and forth along the tunnel floor.

I'd just taken another step forward when Stefan's cry of alarm pierced the tunnel. "Allison! Above you, move!"

I launched forward into the darkness, hearing something massive hit the floor of the tunnel behind me in the very space I'd stood just a moment before.

"Oh my God." I heard Stefan's choked exclamation and I whirled around, snarling.

The brown recluse stared at me with three pairs of eyes that shone like pools of oil. Its long, thin legs were covered in silky, fine hairs and they quivered as the spider focused on its prey. I backed away, teeth bared, attempting to appear menacing despite my terror. The spider was enormous, almost the size of a horse.

Its abdomen pulsed as it watched me. I stalked from side to side, wanting to hold its attention. The spider skittered forward with startling speed. I felt the brush of one of its eight legs against my back as I barely darted out of its way. I circled, knowing that the arachnid was just behind me. I could hear the scraping of its limbs along the stone surface of the cavern. Heart pounding, I racked my brain for an attack plan. Wolves had no natural instincts about killing mutant insects. This creature bore no resemblance to the opponents I'd faced in the past.

I whirled to face the spider, having settled on an attempt to maim it until I found some way to strike a fatal blow. My abrupt about-face startled my attacker. Its first two legs reared up and I leapt, catching one of the limbs between my teeth and jerking hard. The spindly leg snapped in my jaws and I tore it away. When I hit the ground and faced it again, the six dark eyes glittered with agony. I stared at the immense beast, which twitched and quivered as it prepared to attack. Its silence was more terrifying than if it had been screaming at me.

The spider reared again, launching itself at me. I jumped to the side, but not quickly enough. I thrashed against the cold stone floor as the recluse pinned me down with two of its legs. I wrenched my neck, trying to fight back, snapping at its limbs and shuddering when the spider's head descended toward my shoulder. The sound of my desperate struggle became a whimper when I saw its fangs. My jaws locked around one of its legs at the same moment the spider's bite pierced my side.

A horrible thud was followed by a tearing sound and the squelch of gore. The spider bucked, releasing me, and I scrambled away. Pale, bluish liquid poured from large punctures Stefan had made with his ice axes. With furious, determined strokes he brought the sharp spikes down on the spider's unprotected back again and again.

Maddened by pain, the recluse tried to turn on its attacker. I rushed forward and tore off another of its legs. The spider faltered. Its blue blood gushed along the cavern floor. The creature's legs splayed and it collapsed. Stefan ran to the front of its convulsing body, his jaw clenched as he brought the ice axes down between the spider's center pair of eyes. The spider jerked one last time and then became still.

Stefan drew a long, shuddering gasp and backed away from the corpse.

His fingers wrapped tightly around the ax handles, veins bulging along his arms.

I sniffed the air again and listened, but the signals of imminent danger had dissipated. I shifted forms and turned toward Stefan.

His eyes widened as I abandoned my defensive stance. "Are you sure there isn't another one?" he asked.

"No, it was alone." I rubbed my back where the spider's fangs had punctured my skin. I could feel a trickle of blood, but Stefan's attack had disrupted the bite. It wasn't deep, but it ached.

"What is it?" He shuddered, gazing at the immense spider.  
"A brown recluse," I murmured. "You can tell because it only has six eyes."  
His eyebrows went up.  
I shrugged. "We just finished a unit on arachnids in AP Biology."  
"Allison. That is not a spider," he moaned. "Spiders do not get that big. What is that thing?"  
"It is a spider. But it's been changed by the Siphoners. They have the ability to do something like this. Alter the natural world. The recluse must be the last line of defense for Nova Scotia should something get past the Hybrids."

But which Siphoner had created this beast I didn't know—or when they might come to check on it.

"Killing it might have been a mistake," I said. "It's another sign that we've been here."  
"Are you insane? What did you want to do with it—grab that bear skull and try to teach it to play fetch?" Stefan asked.  
"Good point," I said. "But that doesn't solve the problem."  
He didn't reply, staring at the lifeless arachnid, face ghost white.  
"Are you all right?" I took a step toward him.  
"I really, really hate spiders." He glanced at his shoulders, as if expecting the offending creatures to be crawling there.

A wry smile tugged at one corner of my mouth. "For someone who claims arachnophobia, you dispatched that thing quite nicely."  
I glanced at the axes that hung from his hands; blood dripped from the sharp steel picks. "Where did you learn to do that? You moved like a warrior."  
Stefan's pale face brightened a bit and he flipped the ice picks in the air, catching their handles easily when they dropped back down.

A sudden throb took my breath away. I put my hand on my side, surprised to find blood still flowing steadily from the wound.  
"Let me guess," I said, trying to ignore the pain. "You went through a phase where you wanted to be a ninja or something?"  
He shook his head, blushing. "Indiana Jones. I liked how he could use whatever was around when he got into trouble. You know, versatile."  
"There's an Indiana Jones comic?" I raised my eyebrows at him.  
"Yep." He kicked the corpse of the spider.  
"Ah." I fixed a teasing smile on him. "So you're also handy with a bullwhip."  
He gave a noncommittal shrug.

I turned back toward the dark tunnel ahead of us. "Well, I guess that's good to know for the future."  
With wary steps we moved forward; I kept my eyes off the bones that lay scattered along the floor. My hand massaged the spider bite at my waist. The blood had finally stopped, but the ache at the puncture sharpened and seemed to be spreading. I stumbled on loose stones and Stefan caught my arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing, just hard to see." I rolled back my shoulders, trying to focus on our progression into the darkness. The air in the cave seemed colder; it wormed beneath my skin. Even with the aid of Stefan's headlamp I was finding it difficult to see, my vision blurring more with each step. The ground beneath my feet lurched and I stumbled again.

"What's going on, Allison?" Stefan asked. "You're not this clumsy. You're not clumsy at all."

"I'm not sure." The darkness swam and I dropped to my hands and knees.  
"Are you hurt?" Stefan asked.  
My limbs trembled. I was getting colder by the moment. "Maybe. The spider bit me, but I didn't think it was deep enough to matter."  
"Where did it bite you?" He crouched next to me. "Show me."  
I opened my jacket and started to lift up my shirt but then bit my lip, hesitating.

He laughed. "I'm not trying to make a move, Al. We need to see how bad it is."  
I nodded, pulling up the shirt. The bite was level with my lower ribs on the right side of my body. I strained my neck, but I couldn't get a good look over my shoulder.  
Stefan gasped.  
"What's wrong?" I twisted further and caught a glimpse of my flesh. Bile rose in my throat.  
"How can it do that?" His voice was tight.  
I shook my head. "Damn. That's right . . . I forgot."

The trembling of my body had become shuddering jerks. "The recluse has a necrotic bite."  
"Necrotic?" Stefan breathed. "It kills your flesh?"  
"Looks like. I remember reading something about rapid tissue breakdown." I closed my eyes against the wave of nausea that crashed through me.  
"Oh God, Al. It's spreading; I can see it happening," he groaned. "It's like it's eating away at you." I tried to smile but only managed a grimace. "Thanks for the update. I feel much better."

"Why aren't you healing?" He sounded panicked. "I thought that's what Hybrids blood does."

"My own blood protects me . . . but not from everything," I gasped. "Venom is tricky, and venom from an enchanted spider is something I've never had to deal with before. I might not be able to heal fast enough without help."

"What can help?"  
"Only another Hybrids," I said. "Pack blood."  
"Can we call Caroline? Or Jeremy?"  
"How fast is it spreading?"  
He didn't answer.

"I guess the answer is no, then," I said. My arms couldn't support my body any longer. I rolled back against the cave floor.  
"Allison!" Stefan wrapped his arms around me, drawing me against him. "Come on, there has to be something we can do."  
I shook my head. "There isn't. Just get out of here."  
"No."

"Stefan, you need to get off the mountain. If anyone finds you up here, they'll kill you."  
"I'm not going to let you die in this cave," he snapped.  
"You don't have a choice. There's nothing you can do." The pain that racked my muscles began to subside but gave way to a creeping numbness all the more terrifying.  
"Yes. There is." I tried to focus on Stefan; even through the fog of sickness his fierce tone startled me.  
He shrugged off his jacket, pulling his sweater over his head and ripping off his white T-shirt.

"What are you doing?"  
"You have to turn me, Allison," Stefan said. "Hurry, before I lose my nerve."  
He shivered and I knew it was as much from fear as the chilly air.  
"No."  
"We don't have time to argue." He repositioned himself so my head was cradled against his neck. My body had grown so cold that his warm, bare skin felt like it was searing my own flesh. "Make it so my blood can heal you." "You're insane," I murmured. "I can't do this. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Leave now. Just make a run for it. You'll be okay."  
"Yeah, right. If you die, I'm as good as dead," he argued. "You know that. I need your help."  
"I haven't ever turned anyone," I said. "It could go badly."  
"Come on," he snapped. "A bite and an incantation, that's what you said. How hard can it be?"  
He cupped the nape of my neck, pressing my face into his shoulder.  
"Please, Allison."  
The scent of his skin, crisp and sharp as a glacial pool, wrapped around me and cleared the haze of my mind.

My flesh suddenly shrieked with renewed pain, desperate for healing. I dug my nails into his bare chest, drawing blood. He tensed but didn't pull away. My canines sharpened. Stefan gripped my shoulders and molded my body against him. He gasped when his hands dug into fur, his arms around a white wolf. I sank my teeth into his shoulder. He drew a sharp breath. His muscles tightened, but he remained still.

Blood gushed from the deep punctures in Stefan's flesh. He moaned and his eyes rolled back. He swayed a bit as he clung to me. I shifted into human form, raised my trembling arm to my mouth, and bit into the soft skin. I pressed my wound against his parted lips. My strength was sapped; I could barely hold myself upright. I struggled to keep my mind clear and my body from shaking as I chanted in an ever-weakening voice.

"Bellator silvae servi. Warrior of the forest, I, the alpha, call on thee to serve in this time of need." The cave floor seemed to be rolling beneath me. Stefan's face blurred and contorted as I tried to focus on him, hoping I'd gotten the incantation right.

A ripple of energy passed through Stefan. His arms dropped from my waist and he fell back against the cave floor. He became very still, drew a shuddering breath, and in the next moment his entire body convulsed. He screamed.

No longer able to control my limbs, I dropped to the ground alongside him, trembling and fighting to remain conscious. Muscles quivering, he twisted and writhed next to me. His face contorted as he was slowly divided from one essence into two. Once only human, Stefan's being parted into wolf and mortal: two selves, fully Hybrids.

Another minute passed, and then another. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything or move. Breathing had become difficult; dark waters rose up to swallow me. The silence of oblivion pooled in the cave.

It's too late. I let my heavy eyelids close.

A quiet whimper echoed in the blackness. Fur brushed against my skin; nails scraped on the stone floor.  
My lips parted and I tried to speak. No sound would come.  
Something warm and soft pressed against my open mouth. Hot liquid trickled along my tongue, gathering, pouring into my throat. It had a sweet bite, like wild honey.

Pack blood.

"Drink, Allison," Stefan whispered. "You have to swallow or you'll choke."  
I forced the muscles of my throat into action, struggling to get the blood down.

"That's it," he said, stroking my hair. "Don't forget to breathe."  
After a few painful swallows I could drink steadily. Sensation returned to my limbs. First came the pain, but it slowly ebbed. My vision cleared and the cave stopped vibrating beneath me. I pushed his arm away and sat up. He clamped down on his punctured skin. "Is that enough?"  
"I think so," I said. "Take a look."

I lifted my shirt again and he nodded. "Yeah. It's definitely healing up."

He swallowed, looking away. "Not pretty to look at yet, though."  
I quickly pulled my shirt down. "If the healing has started, I'll be fine."  
"Good."  
"Are you okay?" I inched closer to him, peering at his face.

"Yeah." He rolled his neck back and forth. "It hurt. A lot. But I feel okay now." He frowned briefly. "Different, though. I think I like it."  
"You are different. You're a Hybrid."  
He shifted and a gold-brown-furred wolf blinked at me with moss green eyes, wagging his tail. Then Stefan was smiling at me.  
"So how do I look as a wolf? Good? Badass?" he asked. "How strong am I now?"  
"Oh God." My heart skipped a beat. "This is very bad. This is a disaster."  
"Why?" His smile vanished. "Don't you think I can cut it?"  
"That's not it, Stefan," I said. "I can't believe I did this. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking," he said. "You were dying. We didn't have a choice."  
"I might as well have died. Now I'm dead for sure." Not one wolf in Nova Scotia Cavern, but two. Me and this strange, new wolf.  
"No," he said. "You're not dead. But you would be if you hadn't turned me."  
"Your wolf scent will be all over the cavern now too, Stefan. How are we going to hide it?" I stared at him.

"What I did is forbidden . . . twice! I can't be here, and turning you should have been out of the question!" I thought about the spider carcass, my blood pouring over the floor—there was nothing I could do to erase the evidence.

He offered me a lopsided smile. "Just add it to your list of things you weren't supposed to do but did anyway. It's starting to get long."

"Could you please be serious?"

"I am, Allison." His voice was firm. "You turned me. I'm happy about it. I thought I'd already convinced you that no one is going to come to the cave to smell our wolfy crimes. As far as school goes, we'll figure out a way to hide it. Will anyone be able to tell?"

I wanted to argue but forced myself to consider his words. "As long as you don't give it away. You'll have to be careful."

"What would give it away?"  
"You can't shift forms when anyone can see it."  
"That's easy enough."  
"Not as easy as you think," I said. "Anytime you get angry or feel threatened, the predator instinct of the wolf will push to take over your body. Don't let your teeth sharpen. Don't growl, and for God's sake don't lose your temper."

"So avoid Klaus at all costs?"

I let it pass. "You'll have heightened senses now. Smell, hearing."  
"I noticed." He laughed. "I thought that spider smelled bad when I was human."  
"Exactly," I said. "You can't react to things you notice that a human wouldn't."  
"I'll be fine," he said. "I'm a good actor." He stretched his arms before him, as if checking for any lingering signs of wolfishness. "So are you going to teach me how to be a wolf?" I nodded slowly.

"Great!" He shifted forms several times in rapid succession.  
"What are you doing, Stefan?" I rose, brushing dirt from my jeans.  
"I just can't believe how easy it is," he said. "To go back and forth, I mean. I'm a werewolf . . . It's so cool!"  
I couldn't help myself, laughing until my sides hurt. Maybe it would be okay. Stefan's delight made me fearless.

I knew it was dangerous, but it was also addictive. He smiled sheepishly.  
"I have never, ever heard a Hybrid say anything like that." I wiped tears from my face.  
"Well, I am one of a kind." He grinned.  
"You certainly are." I shook my head but smiled. "Come on, special boy. Let's go find out what the monster spider was protecting."

Stefan nodded, pulling his shirt back on. The wound where I'd bitten his shoulder had already closed, and we continued to pick our way through the darkness. I frowned as we made our way deeper into the tunnel. Maybe it was my eyes simply adjusting to the darkness, but the cave seemed oddly brighter. Stefan reached up and switched off his headlamp. The cavern remained alight with a warm, reddish glow. He pointed ahead to where the tunnel abruptly turned right. The source of light seemed to emanate from around that corner.

We exchanged a puzzled glance and continued our cautious progress. The crimson haze intensified as we drew closer to the turn in the cavern. The air around us grew warmer, almost hot. Stefan shrugged out of his jacket. I unzipped my coat, glancing around nervously as I stepped toward the curving wall. I was about to pass the threshold into the next chamber when I felt his hand grab mine. When I looked at Stefan, he smiled.

"We do this together." He drew me alongside him so we moved lockstep around the bend.

The curve of the tunnel opened into a broad space. The walls of the inner chamber undulated with waves of rust, ochre, and crimson light. As my eyes moved along the cavern walls, I realized that they were covered in crystals reflecting the infinite shades of red, which emanated from the center of the chamber.

In the middle of the spherical room was a woman. She floated rather than stood, her ghostly form shimmering with warm light. I tensed when her eyes found us. But she smiled. Her gaze focused on Stefan, hands stretching toward him, beckoning. I gasped and had reached out to grab his arm when he dropped my hand and walked swiftly toward her. He was out of my reach before I could pull him back. When he reached out and took both her hands in his own, I wanted to scream a warning, but my body, tongue to toes, was suddenly paralyzed.

The light in the cavern wavered and then intensified so quickly that I covered my eyes. All at once it blinked out, plunging us into darkness. I jumped when Stefan switched his headlamp back on. I rushed forward, terrified that he'd been harmed.

"What happened?" I searched his body for signs of injury. "Why did you just run up to her like that?"  
He blinked at me. "Couldn't you hear her?"  
"Hear what?" I asked, unconvinced that the strange woman hadn't hurt him.  
A wondrous expression moved over his face. "It was so beautiful. She sang, and the melody was like a song I've always known but hadn't heard in years."  
"What did she say?"  
"May the Doppelgänger bear the cross," he murmured. "The cross is the anchor of life. Here rests Nova Scotia."  
"Here rests Nova Scotia?" What he'd just said made no sense.

He glanced down and my eyes followed. The light from the headlamp shone directly on his hands. They weren't empty. Lying on his palms was a long, narrow cylinder that curved up at the ends into slightly raised edges. In the light the object reflected the multitude of red hues that had sparkled on the walls of the cavern.

"What is it?" I frowned at the strange cylinder.  
"It's Nova Scotia," he replied in a hypnotic tone.  
"Uh, sure," I said. "But what is it?"  
"I don't know," he said. "It's not heavy, and it feels warm. Like it's full of energy."  
"Really?" I reached out and had barely touched the object with the tip of my finger when I jerked my hand back and swore.  
"Allison?" His voice was full of alarm.

"That hurt." I stared at the cylinder, fingers still throbbing. "A lot. Like it bit me." I turned my eyes on Stefan. "I guess you're the only one who gets to touch it."  
"Only me?" His fingers curled protectively around Nova Scotia, turning it over in his hands, examining it.

"Interesting."  
"What is it?" I leaned over his shoulder.

"It has an opening on one end. Like a slit." He angled the cylinder to show me. "Is there something inside it?" I peered at the narrow slash.

He shook it, holding it up to his ear. "No, and it's not completely hollow either. I don't know what it is."

"Well, we need to figure that out later. Right now we have to get back down the mountain before the next patrol comes out." I threaded my arm through his, pulling him back out of the chamber.

"Will they track us?" he asked.

"Not likely," I said. "Now that you're a Hybrid, they won't recognize the scent. They'll think it's a normal wolf that strayed into this range."

"Cool."

When we reached the mouth of the cave, I shifted into wolf form; Stefan followed suit. He shook his ruff and gazed at me, eyes questioning.

 _Come on, it's time to run_. I playfully nipped at his shoulder.  
He barked and jumped away; his ears flicked as he gazed at me. He whimpered, pawing the snow.  
I watched him for a moment and then understood. _If you need to talk, focus your thought and send it toward_ me.

His tentative response quietly entered my mind.

 _Okay_.

My tongue lolled out in a wolf grin before I spun around, bounding away from the cavern into the cover of trees. I glanced back once to be certain he followed and saw Stefan close at my heels. We burst into the forest, plunging through the deep, fresh powder. We sped down the hill as though we had wings, leaping over icefalls, churning snow in our wake. It was as though we traveled backward through time, from winter to fall, as we streaked down the mountain.

 _I feel like I could run forever_. Stefan's awed voice rang in my mind.  
I yipped and put on another burst of speed, reveling in the power of my limbs.

* * *

Night cloaked the base of the mountain when we arrived at Stefan's truck. Silver wisps of cloud barely veiled bright moonlight, which shone down in ghostly beams through the pine trees.  
He shifted forms and headed for his Ford Ranger, shoving his hand into his coat pocket to rummage for the keys. The keys jangled in his hands when he turned, watching me. I shifted into human form and walked up to him.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

I gazed up at the moon, swallowing a sigh when I remembered Klaus's invitation to cull the local deer population. "I'd rather run. All our time in the library has kept me indoors too much."

Stefan smiled. "Yeah. That was incredible. You must want to be outside all the time."

"I'm glad you liked it." I moved closer to him. Despite the change, he still had the same scent I'd come to love, the smell of new leaves striking a sharp contrast to the heady incense of the autumn night. "I didn't thank you for saving my life."

"Well, you saved me twice, so I'm still one behind you." He laughed. "But I don't know that I'm looking to even the score. I'd rather you didn't almost die again, if you can help it."

"That makes two of us." I lifted my eyes to his. He was watching my face, his green irises swimming with moonlight. He reached out and stroked my cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" I caught his fingers in mine, letting my face press against his palm, taking in his scent again, shivering with excitement that I had an entire world to share with him. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. I'm pretty wired from all of this."  
My lips curved into a wicked grin. "Are you hungry?"


	23. Chapter 23

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

 _Stop whining; you're eighteen years old and you keep acting like a puppy._

Though my complaint carried a teasing note, the irritated edge behind it was real. The focus required by the hunt made me tense.

 _It's not my fault._ His plaintive reply came back. _I've never had a tail before. I can't figure out what exactly it's supposed to do. It's so distracting._

I halted on the top of a ridge, eyes tracking over the broad meadow before us. The small group of deer I'd scented grazed a half mile below us, upwind and completely unaware of our presence, their brown coats transformed to slate gray in the moonlight.

 _You'll need to figure it out now if you want to do this._ My snapping thought raced toward him.

He loped up beside me and then dropped to his haunches, his tongue lolling out in a wolf grin. _I'll be fine_.

 _We'll see about that._ I lifted my muzzle, testing the air again. _Do you remember what I taught you? A deer is different from rabbits. We need to coordinate the attack to take one down._

The brown wolf, whose thick fur glinted with golden streaks, pawed at the snow-covered ground, clearly irritated by my patronizing tone. _Yeah, I know. I get the hamstring, you take the throat._

 _Right_. My gaze moved back over the herd. _The yearling on the far right. That's the one we'll separate for the kill._

He took a step forward, making his own assessment. _It's a little scrawny, isn't it?_

 _There are only two of us, Stefan. We don't need a fully grown deer. We just ate that rabbit. How hungry are you anyway?_

He threw me a reproachful glare. _So long as you're not implying that I can't take down a buck._

I flicked my ears irritably. _It's not a competition; we're just trying to get some food._

He bared his teeth, dancing in a playful circle beside me. _If it's not a competition, then why are you critiquing my wolf skills?_

 _I'm not critiquing, I'm teaching._ I turned to watch him weave slowly around me.

 _Could I get a gold star once in a while, Miss Gilbert?_ He darted forward, nipping at my shoulder.

 _Shut up._ I snapped at him, but he jumped out of my reach.

He cocked his head at me, filling his eyes with shock and sorrow.

I sniffed the air disdainfully. _You're impossible._

 _Awww, you love it._ He stretched his front legs.

I attempted to bare my teeth at him, but my effort rapidly devolved into a wolf grin. _Come on, Mowgli. Let's go kill Bambi._

He sent a haughty laugh into my mind. _You do realize you just mixed Disney metaphors, right? Disney metaphors. Wow, Allison, now I'm just sad for you._

I pivoted and began a stealthy descent along the ridgeline. Stefan followed close behind; his careful foot pads matched my own silent steps as we wove through the trees. We stalked through the shadowed cover of pines that encircled the small glen. The deer remained ignorant of our presence, striking at the snowdrifts with their hooves in search of buried roughage.

 _Ready?_ I didn't look back at Stefan as I sent the thought to him.

 _Always_.

* * *

I lunged from the forest. The startled deer scattered. I focused on the yearling, driving it away from its companions. I nipped at the terrified animal, turning it sharply left.

Stefan darted in from behind me. With a sudden burst of speed he launched into the air, sinking his teeth into its hamstring. The deer cried out and faltered. Crimson blood poured into the snow as the yearling futilely struggled to continue its flight despite the crippling wound. Focused on the golden brown wolf, the deer failed to see me dart past. The yearling's next cry died in a gurgle as my teeth tore through its throat. Hot copper liquid filled my mouth and I clamped my jaw down more ferociously. The young deer shuddered, dropping to the earth.

Stefan trotted up to the carcass, tail wagging.

 _Nice work._ The deer's blood was still hot in my mouth; my stomach rumbled. I glanced at Stefan.

 _Ladies first._ He lowered his head respectfully.

My tongue lolled out and then I tore into the carcass. Stefan settled down on the opposite side of the deer and began ripping the warm flesh from its body.

After a moment he licked his lips.  
 _It's good._

 _Better than rabbit?_ I tore out another mouthful.

Stefan cocked his head for a moment, ears flicking back and forth. _Better than dinner and a movie._ He bared his teeth at me in pleasure before he went back to gulping down hunks of venison.

He'd balked when I first suggested that we hunt together. But as I'd predicted, it had only taken one rabbit for him to realize that as a wolf, the instinct to kill for food and devour raw flesh was natural.

When we'd both eaten our fill, I glanced around. Traces of dawn slipped over the glen, tingeing the night's last shadows chalky pink.

 _We should think about heading back._ I danced in nervous circles around the picked-over carcass.

 _I suppose it's getting pretty late_. Stefan scrambled to his feet.

 _More like early; the sun will be up in a couple of hours. Let's get back to your truck.  
_

* * *

We were still a good distance from the trailhead when Stefan shifted into human form. I followed suit, startled by his decision to change. Our wolf forms offered much more protection from the elements than human skin and clothing ever could. I frowned at him, pulling my jacket more tightly around me when an icy gust of wind crept beneath my clothing.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking." He zipped and unzipped his coat, clearly nervous. "Nova Scotia. We need to know what it is."

I looked at his pocket, where the strange object was tucked away. "The library isn't safe. The Travelers clearly were watching us there before that ambush."  
I shuddered, rubbing my arms.

"I'm sorry, I know it's cold," he said, green eyes darkening, full of wariness even as he watched me shiver.

"But I need to be able to read your facial expressions. I'm not great at wolf body language yet."

"Why do you need to know what my facial expressions are?" I started to walk toward him, stopping when he backed off.

"'Cause you're not going to like this plan, and I need to know if you're going to attack me. So I can get out of the way."

I laughed, but his face was serious.  
"You think I'm going to attack you?" I regarded him curiously.

He drew a slow breath.  
"So we need to do research, right?"

I grimaced and nodded.  
"But the public library is out, and so is our school library . . ."

"Yep." My interest grew as his expression became calculating.  
Stefan backed as far from me as he could without having to shout for me to hear him.

"This must be some plan," I muttered.

"Just promise you'll listen to the whole idea before you lose your temper." His eyes darted toward the trail that led back to the parking lot, as if to gauge how much time it would take for him to make a run to his truck.

My lips curled into a dangerous smile. "I promise."

"Great." He didn't sound convinced at all. "What if we could get all the Siphoners' information from the source?"

"The source?"

"Their books."

I frowned. "I'm not following you."

He squared his shoulders. "We need to use the library at The Boarding House."  
It was no longer the wind that made me shudder. "Please tell me you're joking."

"You know I'm not."

"I am not going to The Boarding House."

"Why not?"

"I can't believe you're even suggesting this!"

He inched toward me. "Listen, Allison. My uncle travels constantly; he's never home. We won't get caught, and we need the information that's in the library. I don't think The War of All Against All is the only book he didn't want me to see."

"Which is exactly why it's too dangerous for us to snoop around there," I countered.

"Kai doesn't know I can pick the lock to the library," he said. "I'm always alone. The staff only come to clean on Tuesdays and Sundays. We won't go on Tuesday, and you patrol on Sunday anyway. No one would know if we did our research there on the other days."

"I don't know—"

"Tyler said you're supposed to hang out with me, right?" Stefan interjected.

"Yes, but . . ."

"Don't you think it would seem more suspicious if I never invited you over to my house?"

"Maybe." I frowned.

He was grinning. "Definitely."

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Nope."

I sighed.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked.

"I guess I'd better get my list out," I said. "It looks like I'm about to add another forbidden act."

"That's my girl."

"Alpha."

"Whatever."


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I had to make some changes; now Kol is part of the Lockwood Pack**

* * *

 **She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

We got through Stefan's first day at school since turning without incident, except for one close call in Big Ideas. As soon as Klaus walked into class, Stefan tensed up, the shadow of his wolf form sliding over his shoulders, making him bristle. I'd anticipated his reaction and glared at him until he settled down. By the end of the school day I almost shared Stefan's confidence that our expedition to Nova Scotia would remain our secret, but my optimism was short-lived.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I walked through the front door. The air stung my nostrils and I coughed out the Augustines' stench. I considered heading for the back door so I wouldn't have to pass the kitchen, but the thought came a moment too late.

"That must be our girl now." Oh God, they know. This is it.

My heart skipped a beat. That voice had never been in my house before. When I walked into the living room, the Keeper was sitting in my father's leather chair, smiling at me.

"We've been waiting for you, Allison," Richard Lockwood said. "You're a busy girl to come home this late. And on a school night. I hope you're not getting into trouble."

He wasn't alone. In addition to the Augustines that swirled behind his shoulders, Tyler and Jane-Anne sat on the couch. Why are they all here? I tried to think about anything but turning Stefan, not wanting them to sense my fear.

"I've been following orders." I glanced at Tyler, who nodded. "Like you asked."

"Yes, so I've heard," he said. "Our Klaus thinks you've taken your orders a little too seriously."

Am I going to have to give up time with Stefan because Klaus is jealous? "If I misunderstood—" I began.

"No, no. I know you're the soul of innocence, dear Allison." Tyler laughed. "Klaus's hackles raise at the thought of any other male getting near you. But that's who he is, nothing more. Keep up the good work with our boy."

"Yes, Tyler," I murmured.

"Here we are," my mother chirped, carrying a silver tray loaded with a tea service and miniature scones.

"Welcome home, Allison. You'll notice we have guests. Your father is out on patrol, of course."

I nodded. My mother poured the tea. Maybe they hadn't figured out their spider had been killed after all. But if they weren't here to punish me, what was this visit about?

A car door slammed outside.

"That makes our company," Jane-Anne said, selecting a porcelain cup. More company?

There was a knock at the door.

"Allison, would you please get that while I serve tea?" I watched my mother's nervous movements with growing anxiety. Who else could be coming?

I went to the door, letting it swing open to reveal two men. One I knew well, the other I'd mostly heard talk of.

Talk that hadn't been favorable.

"This must be Allison." Klaus's father took his time looking me up and down. "Well, at least they aren't giving you a horse face for a mate, boy. She's not half bad, is she?"

I couldn't help it; I snarled at him, showing my teeth.

He laughed, glancing at Klaus. "And she's got spirit. That's good. Breaking her in will be all the more fun."

Klaus didn't respond, keeping his eyes on our doormat. Mikael Mikaelson shoved past me into the living room, taking in his surroundings like he was casing our house.

It was a good thing my father was on patrol. I was trying so hard not to gape at the elder Lockwood alpha that I barely noticed when Klaus came to my side, kissing my cheek in greeting.

"Nice to see you," he murmured, taking my hand.

I mumbled my hello, still staring at Klaus's father. I'd only met Mikael Mikaelson twice before. The first time when I was a little girl and me and Klaus were explained our futures. The second time had been when we had to break the news of my pregnancy to the packs; until the recent melding of the young wolves, Devereauxs and Lockwoods had stayed clear of each other.

The Lockwood alpha bore little resemblance to his son. Where Klaus was strong but lithe, Mikael was squat and broad, thick muscles straining against his clothes. Unlike Klaus's light hair and eyes, Mikael's hair resembled matted straw, his eyes the color a wooden oak.

"Miranda!" Mikael barked, grinning at my mother. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Mikael." Miranda kept her eyes downcast. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Something stronger than that," he said, pointing at the tea.

"Of course." She hurried toward the kitchen.

"For me as well," Richard called after her before smiling at Mikael. "Good man."

"You're welcome." Mikael leaned against the wall near Richard. "Good evening, mistress, young master."

"Thank you for coming, Mikael," Jane-Anne said, stirring her tea. "I know a meeting like this is somewhat unprecedented."

My mother returned with drinks for Mikael and Richard. She glanced around the room, pursing her lips. "I'll get more chairs."

"Aren't you going to sit on my lap?" Mikael said, downing his drink in one gulp. I stared at him, but Richard laughed heartily while Tyler snickered. Jane-Anne's mouth turned down, disapproving, but she continued to sip her tea.

"I'll just bring the bottle," my mother murmured when Mikael thrust his empty glass at her, and went back to the kitchen.

I helped her carry the kitchen chairs into the living room, settling near Klaus and wondering what the hell was going on.

"It's a shame Grayson isn't here," Jane-Anne began.

"Yeah, a damn shame." Mikael snorted, lounging in his seat. "It's been a few years since we've had a good fight."

"Easy, friend," Richard said. "We need both packs on this. You'll have to set your prejudices aside for the time being."

"What's happened?" Miranda asked, handing Mikael a bottle of scotch.

"We think something has gone wrong up at Nova Scotia," Jane-Anne said. "We may have delayed putting the new pack out too long."

I fixed my expression into what I hoped was a blank stare while horror curled at the base of my spine. They do know!

"We haven't seen anything on patrols," Miranda said.

"The problem occurred within the cavern itself," Jane-Anne continued. "One of the last lines of defense may have been taken out, but we can't be certain without an investigation. Tyler?"

 _But they don't know everything. How soon will they put all the pieces together?_

Tyler turned to Klaus and me. "You won't be going to school tomorrow. I need the new pack to check out the area around the cavern and just inside the entrance. Don't venture too far inside—you'll know if you've disturbed her."

"Her?" I repeated, trying to mask my astonishment.

"Unlike you, this beast is something of a pet." Tyler smiled. "A very deadly pet that keeps the cave protected. Should anything slip past our faithful Hybrids, that is."

"Will it attack us?" Klaus asked.

"Without a doubt," Tyler said. "That's why you make your observations and report back to me. She doesn't leave her lair. If you see her alive, just go; she won't pursue you beyond the mouth of the cave. If something has happened to her, we must find out how. Split your group. Send a few wolves to check the cave. The others should examine the perimeter to find out who or what has been near Nova Scotia. We need to know if the Travelers have gotten close."

"What is she?" Klaus asked. His grip on my hand had tightened.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Tyler said. "She's quite spectacular."

I returned Klaus's hard grip but only so I wouldn't shudder. I had to be one of the wolves that searched the cave.

In fact, I had to be the only wolf. Otherwise . . . I couldn't think about otherwise.

"And you want us to go tomorrow?" I asked, making sure to keep my voice steady.

"Yes," Tyler said. "We must act now. If the Travelers have broken through our defenses, we need to make changes immediately."

"I'll call the pack when I get home," Klaus said, looking at me. "Okay, Allison?"

Before I could answer, Mikael scowled. "You don't need her permission, boy."

"There's nothing wrong with manners, Mikael," Jane-Anne chided. "Allison has been a fine leader of the young Devereauxs. Klaus is wise to ask her opinion."

Mikael muttered something into his glass and Richard snickered.

"It's fine," I said. "Call them." I'd figure out how to get myself on the cave patrol tomorrow.

"We'll meet at first light, then?" he asked, squeezing my hand. "At the base trail?"  
I nodded.

Jane-Anne rose, smoothing her skirt. "Excellent. Your first trial. Don't disappoint us."

"Never," Klaus murmured.

"Very good." Richard smiled. "We'll bid you good night, then."

"Thank you for the tea, Miranda," Jane-Anne said. "Your hostessing never fails to impress."

"Mistress." My mother gave a little curtsy.

Tyler paused in front of us on his way to the door. "Good hunting."

The Augustines floated soundlessly after them. The front door banged shut and Klaus stood up, but Mikael poured himself another drink. He extended the bottle to my mother.

"For old times' sake?"

"No, thank you," she said.

* * *

"Are we staying?" Klaus frowned, looking from his father to my mother.

"It hardly seems polite to leave two lovely ladies on their own, seeing how Grayson can't be here to watch over them." Mikael wandered to my mother's side, letting his fingers slide through her hair. She paled but didn't move. "We can take care of ourselves," I snapped.

"Not like a man could," he said, fingers moving from my mother's hair to trace her jawline. "Miranda, what nonsense have you been filling that girl's head with? She's not about to give my boy trouble, now, is she?"

"She will be a fine mate," she said. "Deserving of your son."

I stared at her, not understanding why she didn't shove him away. I knew how strong my mother was; she might not be able to take Mikael in a fight, but she could certainly fend him off.

"Fine indeed. Just like her mother, I suppose. You're a good girl, Miranda. You know your place. I've always thought it a shame we weren't better friends."

"Thank you," she whispered, but I could see her hands trembling.

"The night is young," Mikael continued, leaning down so his lips touched her ear. "And full of possibility. We could make up for lost time."

"How dare you!" I was on my feet. "Get away from her!"

Mikael whirled on me, snarling. "Niklaus, take your little bitch upstairs!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Only Klaus's grip on my shoulders kept me from flying at Mikael.

"Father, we should go; it's late and we're overstaying our welcome," Klaus said quietly. "Grayson will be coming off patrol soon."

"I suppose he will, won't he?" Mikael's smile was like the light of an oncoming train. "I really should pay my respects."

"I have a lot of homework to get done and I still have to call the pack about tomorrow's run to Nova Scotia," Klaus added. "I'd prefer to go now. Please."

"I don't know where you get your work ethic, boy." Mikael finished his drink, slamming the glass down on the arm of my mother's chair. "It's been a pleasure, Miranda."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Klaus didn't look at me when he spoke, following his father out the front door.

I watched as my mother stood up, straightening her blouse.

"Well, we'd better get this cleaned up." She began collecting glasses, placing them on the tea tray.

"Mom," I said. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Why did you let Mikael do that to you?"

"He's an alpha male, Allison." She didn't meet my eyes as she continued to tidy the living room. "It's simply their way."

"Dad isn't like that!"

"No," she replied, lifting the tray. I followed her into the kitchen. "But Richard and Jane-Anne prefer different characteristics in their leaders. Jane-Anne encourages a stoic approach and of course—"

"Finesse," I finished. "How could I forget?"

She offered me a flat smile. "Richard thinks it's better to have alphas who use . . . a firmer hand."

"Is that what you call it?" I snarled. "Because I'd say Richard and Mikael are both leches!"

"Don't be vile, Allison," she snapped. "It's unbecoming."

"Are you going to tell Dad?" I asked.

She piled dishes into the sink. "Of course not. He hates Mikael enough, and you heard our masters say that cooperation is of vital importance right now. We can't have the men tearing at each other while we're trying to set up new defenses. They're so silly that way."

"Silly?! No one besides Dad is allowed to touch you!"

"No inferior man can touch me. This was about rival alphas. Something you'll hopefully never have to live with. Mikael will take any chance he has to challenge your father. He's always wanted to prove he's the dominant alpha of the two packs. It's only gotten worse since Esther was killed."

"But—"

She turned on me, holding up her hand. "Leave it, Allison. It's over."

"So this is what finesse is?" I couldn't hold back my outrage. "Acting like a whore for any man who visits your parlor?"

* * *

I was on the floor before I realized she'd hit me. My cheek throbbed from the blow.

"Listen very carefully, Allison." My mother stood over me, her fist still clenched. "I said it once, and I don't want to explain myself again. Mikael is not any man. He is the Lockwood alpha. You cannot cross an alpha male, even when you belong to another. You risk your own life to do so. Do you understand me?"

Still dazed, I couldn't speak.

"Do you understand me?" I'd never seen such a hard look in her eyes.

"Yes, Mother," I whispered.

"You must be tired." She rearranged her face into a picture of kindness. "Once I've finished here, I'll make you some chamomile tea and draw you a bubble bath. You have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded, numbly climbing the stairs. Jeremy's door was shut, music blasting from within. My mother must have sent him upstairs when the Siphoners arrived. He didn't hear any of that.

I thought about knocking but headed for my own room instead, letting my baby brother keep his dreams about romance and true love a little longer. I closed the door and started to cry, wondering how much time I had before my mother would appear with tea and when the Siphoners would discover how far my betrayal had gone.

* * *

 **Twenty months ago**

 _"_ _So, sleeping arrangements," Klaus started from his spot on the middle of the room, stopping me in my tracks. After hours in a bus with our packs we'd finally reached our safe haven away from the Siphoners, only for us both to be screwed over by Katherine's hotel reservations. "There's only one bed, lily"_

 _My cheeks flushed, and I bit my lip to stop them from twisting into a grimace, "I made the same assumption, Niklaus." Yet, I couldn't stop a playful smile from gracing my features._

 _His eyes fell back on me and now he was smiling, a look on his face that made my insides squirm. He made the two steps separating us and then I was trapped against the desk. "After all this time, you still won't call me Nik."_

 _I laughed. It was true. Ever since our parents had explained to us our future he had tried to get me to call him Nik. Yet, I persisted. It was always either Niklaus or Klaus._

 _"_ _Why would I?" I tilted my head. It was so hard not to study his cerulean eyes, which were fixed upon me with such intensity that made my knees buckle._

 _"_ _Because I asked you to," he murmured, his lips grazing my ears. "Nicely."_

 _His fingertips slid over my shoulder, raising goosebumps in their wake, and I inhaled with a shaky breath,. "Maybe I'll consider it."_

 _And then his hand ran through my hair, tilting my jaw upward ever so slightly, so his lips could plant kisses on the sensitive skin on my neck. "I'd actually rather you didn't."_

 _To this day, nothing had ever felt as powerful as the feeling of my fingers digging into his back, his lips caressing mine and and his hands winding my hair, slowly dropping down so they could grasp the back of my thighs and hoist me up so I was straddling him. Sitting on the desk, I pulled him even closer so his hips were jammed against mine, our lips separating so he could whisper my name._

 _And then, any self control I possibly had evaporated. My heart was hammering, an endless beat playing on my mind._ ** _I want him. I want him. I want him._**

 _My fingers fumbled with his buttons to undo his shirt, and then my hands were running over his abs, hard from our enhanced metabolism and long workout hours-and his hands found the back of my shirt._

 _I'd never felt such desire fill me before. As our lips parted and he pulled the shirt over my head, I knew what was going to happen and I never wanted anything more in my life._

 _When his clothes were on the floor and my shirt long forgotten on the kitchen bench, he hoisted me onto his arms and towards the bed, and my heart fluttered in excitement._

 _"_ _I've never wanted anything more in my life," he murmured, his voice husky with arousal. "God, Lily, how do you do this to me?"_

 _I kissed him deeply, wanting control as he made space in the bed overcrowded by pillows. God, I never wanted any distance between us again. I was_ ** _home_** _, this was where I was supposed to be — in his arms, on his bed, his kissed trailing down my chest…_


	25. Chapter 25

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

"You can't all go to the cave." I paced along the base of the steep slope. My packmates had pleading eyes locked on me. We were still waiting for the Lockwoods to arrive. The bare light of dawn made the earth shimmer in rusty hues that reminded me of Nova Scotia. I shivered, knowing that the mysterious object was the reason for this patrol and that none of my packmates shared that secret. None of them could go to the cave. They'd know I'd been there and with another wolf. I was desperate to keep them away.

"But Tyler has some horrible pet in there!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's not fair if we don't all get to see it. I'll bet it's monsterific!"

"Did you really just say 'monsterific'?" Katherine asked, garnering a stony expression from Caroline.

"This is not about fair, it's about our orders," I said. Their grumbling set my teeth on edge. "Just take it up with Klaus when he gets here."

And I'll make sure Klaus sends me to the cave.

A rustling in the underbrush announced the Lockwoods' arrival. Five wolves emerged; seeing that we were still in human form, they shifted one by one. Klaus last.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My pack is more interested in sightseeing than doing their jobs," I said.

"That's not what—" Bonnie began.

"Shut up, Bon," I snarled. Last night's visit from the Siphoners and Klaus's father had pushed me well past my normal line of tolerance.

Klaus began to laugh, waving at the rest of his pack. "Don't worry, Lily. The thing in the cave is all this lot will talk about too."

"Perfect," I muttered. "Why don't I just go up there? The patrol route is more important anyway. We really need to know what's been sneaking around the slope behind our backs."

"Allison's right." Klaus raised his voice. "The patrol is much more important than whatever is in the cave."

A few of them grumbled, only to be silenced by Klaus's growl.

"Which is why I'll be going to the cave myself," he continued.

"But—" I tried to hide my panic.

"I'm not saying this more than once." Klaus ignored me. "Allison looks for evidence of the Searchers along the cavern perimeter. Katherine, Jeremy, you're with me—we're heading to the cave. The rest of you, do what Allison tells you, and if I hear complaints, you'll answer to me. We'll catch up with you after we've checked the cave and finish the patrol together."

No one spoke. I bit back my own startled response. Katherine and Jeremy? I didn't understand why he'd take two of my packmates and not his own. At least I'd be able to talk to them afterward.

For their own parts, Katherine and Jeremy looked stunned but followed suit when Klaus shifted into wolf form. I did the same and the rest of the pack focused on me, though Luke glanced at Klaus once, looking forlorn.

 _This is how it goes._ I shared my thoughts with my assigned group. Even if my fear outweighed my strength, I still had to act like an alpha. _Sweeps in widening circles, starting with the inner perimeter, then moving south. Aiden, Josh, Elena, Bonnie and I will take the east-west route. Matt, Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, Liv, you run west-east. We'll minimize overlap while covering maximum ground. Any questions?_

They lowered their muzzles in compliance. _Good. Get going._

Rebekah took the lead with Caroline and Kol following her up the western route.

I was about to lead Aiden and Josh up the slope when Klaus's voice entered my mind.

 _Allison?_

 _What is it?_ I halted, ears flicking back and forth. It was clear he was sending his voice only to me.

 _Sorry if I threw you off, but it's important that they get used to new patrol patterns. I'll take good care of Katherine and Jeremy._

 _Of course. Thanks._

 _I'm sure you won't miss anything too exciting in the cave. I'll let you know what we find as soon as I can._

And then his voice was gone. What was he going to find in there?

No dawdling. Fear and frustration drove me to nip at Josh's heels, but I let Aiden and Bonnie hear the thought too. _Let's go_.

 _Hey!_ he protested. _We were waiting for you._

 _That's no excuse._ I wagged my tail, wishing I could feel anything besides the twisting of my stomach.

 _I told you, man_ , Aiden crooned. _I always knew she was a tyrant_.

Bonnie sat quietly, waiting for her orders. I wondered what she was thinking.

Aiden and Josh's laughter filled my mind as we raced up the hill, playfully biting at each other's flanks, flying past each other to take the lead. But the joy of running free had been sapped from my limbs.

It had only been a matter of days since Stefan and I battled Tyler's spider and took Nova Scotia from its resting place. I'd lost so much blood, it could have seeped into stone, staining the cave walls. Maybe the spider's scent would cover mine? But what if it didn't? What would Klaus do?

I snapped at a squirrel that darted in front of me. Josh nipped at my jaw. _You okay?_  
 _Headache_ , I responded. _Let's slow up; we should start tracking here._

We spread out, noses low to the ground, moving at an easy lope, searching for scents that were out of place, clues I knew we wouldn't find. Knowing that we had nothing to search for but evidence of me and Stefan made tracking an exercise in tedium. I caught his scent early on our patrol, knowing it would be unrecognizable to my packmates. I dutifully led Josh, Aiden, and Bonnie through the motions of a hunt, all the while wondering what was happening in the cavern.

 _Can we grab something to eat?_ Josh's voice interrupted my own thoughts. _I saw a grouse back there and I'm starving. I don't think there's anything to find. Just a stray wolf who's been wandering in this range._

Though I'd expected it, Josh's assumption about the unfamiliar wolf sent a wave of relief over me.

 _That's all I've got too. I vote for lunch_ , Aiden answered. _Not grouse, though. I hate the way feathers stick to my tongue. What about rabbit? I love a fat rabbit._

 _You two need to focus,_ Elena snapped. _We should wait to eat until we finish patrol. If there's a new wolf pack coming into this area, we'll have to chase them out. It will get too confusing._

 _It's just one wolf, Lena. Stop showing off for Allison_ , Aiden responded. _I've hunted with you. You'll go after the first rabbit we see._

She sniffed the air disdainfully. _Hardly_.

My own stomach rumbled, reminding me that we'd been at our pointless task for hours. I was about to answer them when a howl stopped me in my tracks. Klaus's long, keening cry pierced the mountain air, summoning the pack to their alpha. All the ease I'd felt knowing that Stefan's identity would remain hidden vanished. In a few minutes I'd face Klaus, and I didn't know what he'd found in the cave.

 _Maybe that's the lunch bell_. Josh wheeled in the direction of the howl.

 _Let's find out what he wants._ I turned, leading the way back up the mountain.

Klaus, Katherine, and Jeremy were waiting when we arrived. I shook my ruff nervously when I saw the place he'd selected for our rendezvous—the very meadow where I'd first saved Stefan's life. I pawed at the dirt, not wanting to share this place with others, suddenly wishing that Stefan were here and my packmates weren't. Trying not to seem skittish, I approached Klaus cautiously. He appeared calm, silently waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive.

Rebekah and Caroline darted out of the eastern forest.  
 _Where's Matt?_ Klaus's voice filled all our minds.

 _He got hungry,_ Rebekah answered, looking over her shoulder.

Matt and Liv appeared from the woods, dragging a freshly killed doe with them.

 _Three cheers for Matt. Aiden_ darted forward, sinking his teeth into the deer's haunch to help Matt drag the carcass the rest of the way.

Jeremy's tongue lolled out as he trotted toward our meal.

 _Alphas eat first._ Elena lowered her muzzle, baring her teeth at my brother.

Jeremy dropped to the ground, ears flat. _Sorry, Klaus._

 _Don't worry about it._ Klaus padded to my side, laying his muzzle atop mine. _Hungry?_  
He nuzzled my jaw, giving no sign of hostility. Maybe he hadn't found anything. Reassured by Klaus's easy manner, my stomach rumbled at the suggestion of fresh meat. _I guess._

 _What's your favorite part?_ He nudged me toward the deer.

The smell of fresh blood edged out my irritation. _The ribs_.

 _Have at it._

I tore into the carcass. Klaus settled beside me, pulling chunks of flesh from its shoulder.

The rest of the pack joined us, keeping a respectful distance.

 _I know you're all enjoying the food_. Klaus's voice reached us even as he continued to eat. _But I need to fill you in on some things, so pay attention._

 _What was in the cave?_ Josh asked, his muzzle crimson with blood.

 _You won't believe it,_ Katherine said, hackles rising.

 _A very big, very dead spider._ Klaus tore the deer's leg from the shoulder joint.

 _That sounds awful._ Elena strayed away from the gorging pack, either not hungry or put off her meal by the idea of a mutant spider.

 _How big?_ Aiden asked.

 _Matt times three._ Jeremy licked Bonnie's jaw.

 _That's Tyler's idea of a pet?_ Aiden snarled, tearing more ferociously into the deer's flank.

 _I think it was more of a sentinel than a pet,_ Klaus replied.

 _Nice to know he has such confidence in our ability to defend the cave,_ Caroline sniffed.  
Klaus flashed his teeth at her. _Anyway, it's dead and Tyler asked me to call him immediately if the cave was no longer guarded by that thing._

 _When did he ask you that?_ I looked at him, not recalling any such conversation.

 _He called last night, after we left your house._

I laid my head on my paws, wondering how many times Klaus would get orders that I didn't know about.

 _He wasn't happy_ , Klaus continued. _My father, Tyler, and Richard are on their way to the cave now. They wanted to look at something else, but it's something that doesn't involve us._

 _Nova Scotia_. I rose, pacing around the group, trapped in my own thoughts. They were coming to check on Nova Scotia. They had to be.

 _Did any of you find anything on patrol?_ Klaus asked.

 _There's a lone wolf on the mountain._ Elena stretched back, shaking her ruff. I _haven't seen it yet, but that's the new scent. Otherwise it's just us._

Stefan. They'd also found Stefan's trail. My hackles rose.

 _No Searchers, though,_ Matt added, gulping down a massive hunk of venison.

 _We didn't find anything either._ Aiden rested on his haunches.

 _Not even a fat rabbit._ Josh nipped at Aiden's ear.

 _Let's keep tracking down the slope, just in case_. Klaus walked away from the deer, which had been reduced to bones. _Katherine, go with Matt's group; I'll join you too. Jeremy, you track with Allison._

 _You're the boss,_ Jeremy replied, craning his head to scratch his ear with his back paw.

The pack split, moving off toward the woods.

 _We're right behind you._ Klaus sent the thought to the group. _I need to talk to Allison for a minute._

I watched my packmates disappear among the pines before turning to face Klaus.  
 _What's up?_

Klaus came close to me, locking me in his charcoal eyes. _Why were you in the cave?_

My pulse jumped, but I sniffed at the ground, feigning disinterest. _I don't know what you're talking about._

He lunged forward, knocking me onto my back. I tried to roll over, but he was above me, pinning me down, my belly exposed. His jaws locked around my throat, pressing on my windpipe, making it hard to breathe.

 _I know your scent, Allison. You'd been in there. Two, maybe three days ago._

I kicked at him, scraping at him with my nails. _Stop. Let me up!_

 _Katherine and Jeremy must have recognized your scent, but they claimed not to notice anything, which means they lied for you too. Are you trying to divide the pack's loyalties? Do you really want to work against me?_ His teeth bit into my neck, forcing me to submit. I'd never thought I could hate Klaus, but in that moment I was close. He clamped down harder, making me writhe from the pain. I kept kicking and he snarled. _Don't fight me. Just tell me the truth._

I whimpered and went limp beneath him. _I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was curious, so I went in this weekend during patrol._

A low growl rumbled in Klaus's chest. _Did you kill Tyler's spider?_

My mind raced as I weighed the risks of lying or stretching the truth; telling the real story was out of the question.

 _No_ , I replied, choosing the lie. _The cave smelled all wrong, dangerous. I didn't stay there long._

I waited, hoping he'd believe me, wondering how closely he'd been able to track my progress through the cave. _Why didn't you say anything?_ He was still growling, but his grip on my neck loosened.

I whined again but remained still. _I'm sorry, Klaus. I thought Tyler would punish me. You know we're not allowed to go inside._

 _You're braver than I am. I've wanted to sneak into that cave for years_. His growling stopped and he released me, nudging my head up, helping me stand. _I didn't enjoy doing that to you, Allison. I will always protect you, but you can't keep secrets from me. And your packmates can't either—I'll talk to Katherine and Jeremy about this later._

 _I'm sorry._ I couldn't meet his eyes.

He pressed his nose into my shoulder. _I need your trust. Do you understand?_

 _Yes_. My limbs were shaking. _What do you think killed the spider?_

 _The only other scent was the lone wolf_ , Klaus replied. _I'm guessing it's the same one your group and Matt's tracked on the slope. It's hard to believe it could have taken Tyler's pet out by itself—that wolf must be some fighter._

I thought of Stefan wielding the ice axes, about how much I'd admired his courage, his skill as a warrior.

 _I'm only trying to keep you safe, Allison_. Klaus licked my muzzle. _Don't take unnecessary risks. You're too important for that. I need you by my side. I'm sorry if I hurt you._

 _You didn't._ I let him nuzzle me despite my humiliation, relieved that he didn't press the issue further.

Without another word he darted into the forest, leaving me alone in the meadow.

When I closed my eyes, I saw Stefan, felt his lips on my arm, those first sparks of desire when he touched me. I raised my muzzle, wanting to howl my frustration, hating the silence forced upon me. The Siphoners would be hunting for Nova Scotia's thieves soon. What would they do then?


	26. Chapter 26

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

I made it halfway to the stone steps of The Boarding House before terror locked me in place. Stefan had to drag me the rest of the way.

"I've changed my mind." My feet skidded along the paving stones.

"Too late." He gritted his teeth and kept pulling.

"I never should have turned you," I said. "You wouldn't be able to drag me anywhere."

"You're not exactly making it easy." He strained to get me another foot forward. "You owe me, remember? You abandoned me at the bar last week. I think Klaus spent the rest of the night planning the order in which he was going to break every bone in my body."

"He probably was."

"Exactly. You're lucky I'm even here to give you a tour of the place."

"You have my eternal gratitude for the offer. I'm sure it's a lovely house." I squirmed in his arms. "Now let go of me."

"Come on, Al, go up the steps. You agreed to this. Are you really going to make me carry you inside?"

I gazed at the solid ebony double doors. "Maybe."

"If you do, I'll fling you over my shoulder caveman style." He grinned. "It won't be pretty."

My eyes narrowed. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Wanna find out?"

I twisted out of his grasp, scurrying up the stairs. Stefan drew an enormous brass key from his jacket. My gaze traveled over the face of the mansion while he unlocked the door.

The imposing manor cut a stark outline against the sky, its facade the lonely color of fog. The building stretched out for an incredible length to either side of the main entrance. Tall, mullioned windows lined each of the three floors. The gables were filled with stone creatures: coiled snakes, rearing horses, shrieking griffins, and roaring chimeras. Winged gargoyles crouched along the roof, as if prepared to spring from its eaves.

"Are you coming?" Stefan held the door open.

I pulled my eyes from the statues, took a deep breath, and walked into the darkness of the mansion. Once inside, I gasped. The doors opened into an enormous hall. A balcony encircled the broad space. Two marble staircases rose in opposite directions along the far wall. An elaborate crystal chandelier was suspended from the ceiling. Its prisms caught the sunlight from the windows, throwing infinite rainbows along the stone floor. Though devoid of furniture, the room was ringed with art that ranged from exquisite porcelain vases that reached to my waist to full suits of armor grasping fierce halberds and wicked maces in their gauntlets.

"Like I said." Stefan came up beside me. "Opulent." His voice bounced off the walls.  
I nodded.

"The library is through those doors straight ahead on the second level," he continued. "The stairs lead to the east and west wings of the house. Do you want to get started on the research right away? Or do you want a tour?"

"I want to make sure it's actually okay for us to be here," I muttered.

"The tour, then," he said, heading for the stairs on the right. "I live in the east wing."

I cast glances over my shoulder as I followed him. Eerie silence shrouded the house; the strikes of our footsteps on the stone floor echoed around us.

"How do you get used to this?" I realized I was whispering.

"I haven't really." He shrugged. "Being alone all the time is pretty weird."

"I can't believe how quiet it is."

"Sometimes I blast music from my room and open the door so it fills up the halls," he said. "It helps a little."

We turned down a long corridor. Floor-to-ceiling portraits of life-sized figures hung from the walls at regularly spaced intervals. I glanced at one and froze. A man was suspended in a black void, face contorted by agony, his tormentors obscured by the dark hues of the canvas. I looked at the painting on the opposite wall. It was similar, but featured a woman.

"Can we walk faster?" I muttered.

"Sorry," Stefan said. "I should have warned you about the paintings. Kai's taste in art tends toward the morbid."

"No kidding." I kept my eyes on the floor as we walked forward. "What are they anyway?"

"I don't know," he said. "I thought they might be portraits of the martyrs, but they don't have labels, and the forms of torment don't correspond with those of any of the Christian martyrs I know about."

"So he just likes pictures of people suffering?"

"Maybe," he replied. "Lots of art is about suffering and death, though. Kai's paintings aren't any different than stuff you see in museums."

"I guess."

He turned sharply to the right and I hurried after him down a side hall. When I came around the next corner, I almost collided with a man. A beautiful man with broad, leathery wings. I shouted in surprise, dropping to the floor as I shifted forms, baring my fangs.

"What is it, Al?" Stefan frowned, seemingly oblivious to the menace a few feet from where he stood.

I stalked past him, eyeing the tall winged creature that held a spear aloft in one hand, its point aimed straight at us. The incubus stood immobile, paused mid-action, ready to release its weapon.

"It's a statue." Stefan laughed. "You're growling at a sculpture."

I inched forward, sniffing the marble foot of the incubus. Stefan was still laughing when I shifted forms and glared at him.

"You could have warned me that there were sculptures of incubi in the house."

"There are tons of sculptures in this house. I don't think you can go more than fifty feet without running into one. There are even more in the gardens."

"Are they all like this one?" I eyed the statue.

"Lots of them," he said. "Some of them are winged women, not men, but all of them have weapons like this one. Some of them are animals—well, mythological creatures, not real animals."

I shuddered.  
"Why did it scare you?" he said. "I thought you were worried about Augustines."

"There are other things to worry about besides Augustines," I murmured.

"Are you saying that this statue is modeled on something real?" He reached out, touching the tip of the incubus's wing. "Yes."

He jerked his hand back. "Damn."

"So where are we going on this tour anyway?" I asked, wanting to get away from the statue.

"I thought I'd show you my room." He smiled shyly. "It's at the end of this hallway."

He led me down the hall, pausing in front of the last door on the right.

"Well?" I waited for him to open the door.

"I was just trying to remember the last time I cleaned my room," he said.

"Kai's staff doesn't do that for you?" I poked him in the side and grinned.

He shook his head. "They would, but I asked them not to. I'd rather not have strangers rummaging around my things."

"Especially when you're reading a forbidden book as a bedtime story?"

"Well, that too." He smiled, opening the door.

* * *

 _Eighteen months ago_

 _It was the perfect time to do this, with Jeremy at school and my parents out of the house, I was sure to have some privacy. The last thing I needed was one of them wondering in and seeing the pregnancy tests. After taking the test and setting a timer in the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror and just stared at my reflection. In a minute I'd find out if my life was going to change forever or if this was just a scare and I was just overreacting. Taking a deep breath I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then splashed some water on my face._

 ** _50 seconds_**

 _This seemed like the longest minute in my entire life. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous and the annoying ticking of the timer wasn't moving any faster. Taking the test into my room, I shut the door and set the pregnancy test on my dresser. Rubbing my hands together I started to pace the floor thinking about how this one test could change everything. If I was pregnant what the hell was I suppose to do. I'm nowhere near ready to take care of a baby, for god sakes, I'm supposed to be a virgin._

 ** _15 seconds_**

 _Taking a deep breath I told myself I was getting all worked up about something that might not even be true. Moving to the bed I took a seat and brought my legs up to my chest and just stared at the timer as it ticked away._

 ** _10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,_**

 _"BING!"_

 _As the ring echoed in my ear over and over again I found it hard to move. All my worries would become real or become a scary false alarm. Looking at the pregnancy test from where I sat, I'd hoped I could see it from there was it was too small. Shutting her eyes I slowly got to my feet and took the two steps to cross the room over to the dresser. Opening my eyes she reached down and wrapped my shaky fingertips around the test and turned it over reveal the answer. I held my breath, praying to anyone who would listen that I wasn't ready for this. Looking down at the screen I felt my heart drop._

 ** _Positive_**

* * *

Stefan's room was halfway between messy and clean. The bed was piled with books, and a couple of discarded sweaters hung from a wooden chair. The Siphoner's text lay open on an antique writing desk. Nova Scotia rested beside the book, giving off a muted glow in the afternoon light. But you could see the floor, and there weren't any precariously tipping mountains of dirty clothes, which was more than I could say for my own room.

Stefan glanced around. "Not too bad."

"For me this would qualify as a major improvement," I said.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not offending any obsessive cleaning standards you keep hidden."

When I laughed, he stepped closer, running a hand through his hair.

"So . . ." he murmured.

The air in the room suddenly felt electric. I was all too aware that Stefan and I were alone in his bedroom. Get a grip, Alli. Can you control your hormones for five minutes?

I cast my eyes around the room, unnerved and desperate to break the tension. As much as I wanted Stefan to touch me, my fight with Klaus had made me less willing to take risks. My gaze fell on a large steamer trunk half hidden by a pair of jeans.

"What's this?" I walked over to it.

"Nothing, really," he said, following me. "Just stuff I've collected and carted around with me over the years."

I threw him a mischievous smile. "I don't believe you."

"Hey!" He didn't grab my arm quickly enough to stop me when I knelt beside the trunk and flipped open the latch, lifting the heavy lid.

I began to laugh immediately. "It's all comics."  
"Well, yeah." He bent down, straightening the stacks. "But they're really good comics, and some are very rare."

I browsed through a few. As I lifted one stack, my fingers brushed against something soft. I frowned, pushed aside the comics, and buried my fingers in the plush material. I drew my hand from the trunk and saw that my fist clasped a fine wool blanket.

Stefan cleared his throat. "My mother made that for me."

"I remember." I trailed my fingers along the soft cable weave. "It's the only thing you have of hers."

He pulled the blanket from my hands.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried I'd offended him by picking it up.

"I don't know," he murmured. "That's weird."

"What?"

"The blanket," he said. "It's like . . . I think it smells different. But I don't even have it close to my nose."

"Oh." I began to nod. "It doesn't smell different. You're different. And your sense of smell is much more keen. That will heighten your sense perceptions."

His brow furrowed; he lifted the blanket to his nose, taking a deep breath. I jumped to my feet when his eyes suddenly shut and he stumbled backward with a gasp.

"Stefan?" I took his arm. "What is it?"

"I . . ." His voice was thick. "I remember . . . I can see her face. I remember her laughing."

"Oh, Stefan," I murmured, drawing him toward me.

His eyes opened, full of memories. "It can't be real."

"Yes, it can," I said. "Scent and memory are completely tied up in each other. Your Hybrid senses unlocked the memories for you."

He was frowning. "Maybe."

"Did it feel real?" I pressed. "Familiar?"

"More than anything," he said.

"Then it's your mother."

He twisted the blanket in his hands. "Wait a sec . . . no, no way."

"Stefan?"

He grabbed my hand, pulling me back down the hall.

"What?" I asked as he dragged me at a run back to the broad landing in the main hall.

He didn't answer, stopping in front of the tall wooden door that led to the library. He drew something that looked like a Swiss army knife from his jeans pocket and fiddled with the lock. I heard a click and the door swung open.

He didn't say anything as he strode into the room. I followed hesitantly while my eyes took in the library. It was easily the largest room I'd ever seen outside of our school's gymnasium. The library rose through the second and third stories of the mansion.

Three of the walls featured built-in shelves that stretched from floor to ceiling. A spiraling wrought-iron staircase on each wall led to balconies that ringed the upper tier of bookshelves. I'd never seen so many books. No wonder Stefan had been dying to get in here. Beautiful and terrifying, the library seemed too perfect to be safe, like a carnivorous plant that used vivid blossoms to snare insects.

"This is amazing," I breathed.

Stefan was staring at the outside wall. It was the only part of the library not filled with books. Tall, stained glass windows framed an immense fireplace that was large enough for two men to stand inside it. I followed Stefan's gaze to a portrait that hung above the mantel.

Unlike the grotesque paintings that lined The Boarding House's hallways, this portrait appeared more traditional, though its occupants' expressions were sober to the point of severity. A woman in a simple white dress sat in a chair. Her hair, the color of ebony, spilled over one shoulder; her pale blue eyes seemed to brim with tears.

A man stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. His face was stern but also terribly sad and was framed by softly waving blonde hair that brushed his jawline.

Even though I stared at strangers, the portrait brought a lump to my throat. I'd never seen faces so filled with grief. I came to stand beside Stefan.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?" he murmured.

"Why wouldn't who tell you what?"

"My uncle." He tore his eyes from the portrait. "That's my mother . . . and I think my father too."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you sure?"

"If you're sure that my sense of smell triggered a real memory," he said. "That is the woman I saw when I smelled the blanket."

"But Kai didn't let you keep any pictures of them," I said.

"Exactly. So why would he be keeping a portrait of them in his library?" he said. "And why wouldn't he want me to see it?"

"Maybe he was afraid you'd remember something if you saw pictures of your parents. Do you? Now that you've seen this painting?"

Stefan looked at the portrait again. "No."

I reached for his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He stroked his thumb over my palm. "It would help if something in my

life made sense."

I squeezed his fingers. "I get that." We'd both turned over too many stones, revealing ugly secrets squirming beneath. "So now what?"

"Now we do what we came here for in the first place," he said.

"Research?"

"Research."

* * *

I glanced at the multi-storied bookshelves. "Any ideas about where to begin? Or if your uncle has a card catalog?"

"Well, that wouldn't offer much of a challenge, would it?" he quipped.

"I guess I'll just start browsing," I said, ignoring his taunting eyes.

He smiled wickedly. "There is one thing."

"What's that?"

"A locked bookcase."

"Sounds promising. Have you checked it out before?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "As much as I hate to admit it, I felt a little guilty about breaking into Kai's library. I thought leaving that bookcase alone made up for it . . . kind of. Karmic compromise."

"You are a strange boy," I muttered.

"That's why you like me." He flashed a grin and walked across the room.

The carved mahogany bookcase stood in the corner next to the outside wall alongside a tall, quietly ticking grandfather clock. Stefan picked the lock and opened the case. It was filled with six shelves of black leather-bound volumes. He pulled a book from the top shelf.

"It's all handwritten. Like a journal."

"Does it have a title?"

He flipped to the front page. "Scotia Annals."

The title was familiar, and I had the feeling that these books weren't what we needed.

"And there are dates," he continued. "1900 to 1905."

I drew a volume from a lower shelf. "This book is dated 1945 to 1950."

I began to read, confirming my suspicions. It was a genealogy. The complete history

of Guardian packs.

"I don't get it." Stefan was frowning. "It's a list of names, almost like a family tree. And there are notes about the family members."

"This isn't going to help us." I shut the book, putting it back on the shelf. "We should focus on the other books in the library."

He looked at me, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"These books aren't about the Scotia we're looking for," I said.

"What are they about?"

"These are the Siphoner' records of the Hybrid packs."  
"Really?" His eyebrows shot up.  
I nodded, taking the book from his hands and reshelving it.

"Close this up and lock it again."

"Don't you want to read these?" he asked. "This is your history."

"I know this history," I said. "And it will only make us argue."

"Why?"

"Because the entries aren't just about what's happened to the packs," I said. "They're mostly about how the packs have been formed, who their masters will be, and the decisions the Siphoners have made in the past about mates."

"About mates?" His eyes flitted to the lowest shelf. "You mean one of those books details the way you and Klaus were matched up."

"Yes," I said. "And all the other pairings that were made in the pack's history. It is a family tree, among other things."

His gaze stayed on the books, fingers twitching.

"Just leave it, Stefan."

"But—"

"There isn't anything you can do about it," I said. "You'll only get angry. Now close the case." He muttered something under his breath, but he closed the bookcase and locked it.

"Do you have another order for me, O great alpha?"

"Don't be a jerk." I waved my hand at the floor-to-ceiling books that filled the library. "We have enough work to do without you turning our research sessions into a soap opera."

"A soap opera?" He stared at me and then darted forward, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel his body shaking.

"Stefan?"

It took me another minute to realize he was laughing. A smile pulled at my lips and I began to laugh too. Tears dripped along my cheeks, my belly began to ache, but my smile widened. We lay side by side, the sound of our laughter bouncing off the stone floor and echoing through the immense space of The Boarding House's library.

Before Stefan, I'd never laughed like this, so giddy and free, my body shaking with joy instead of anger. But even as I let the laughs lift me up, I couldn't help wondering if the union meant he'd soon be gone and with him the chance of ever feeling this way again.


	27. Chapter 27

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future**

A startled cluster of pigeons dropped from the eaves above the stained glass windows. At the sudden rustle of wings and ripple of shadows against the colored glass, I jumped up, knocking my chair over.

Stefan yawned, stretching. "Allison, you need to stop freaking out every time there's a noise."

"I'm just being cautious." I picked up the chair, waiting for my heart to slow.

"It's fine for us to be here." He turned a page. "I'd say my suggestion was brilliant if we'd actually found something useful."

I scanned the index of Sign and Symbols in Human Culture. "It is getting a little frustrating. Not one of the crosses I've read about sounds like your tattoo."

We both looked at the stacks of books strewn up and down the table. Nothing. We're finding nothing. This is useless. Frustrated and exhausted, I folded my arms, letting my forehead rest against them.

"I think we're back to square one." Stefan slammed a massive art history text shut.

"And where exactly is square one?" I turned to look at him.

"Translating the book." He pushed the art book aside, pulling The War of All Against All back in front of him. "You're probably right about the book." I rolled my head back and forth, working out the kinks in my neck.

"But maybe you should skip ahead."

"Huh?" He was already flipping through the pages.

"Instead of the beginning, look at the end," I said. "You said the woman sang to you the last lines of the text and then sang 'Here rests Nova Scotia.' So, maybe it's the final section of the book we should read and not the beginning. You said it was the shortest anyway, so at least it will go faster."

"That's not a bad idea," he said, opening the book from its back cover.

I went back to staring at woodcuts of medieval crosses on the page that lay open before me. Stefan cleared his throat. I looked up, but his eyes were fixed on the Siphoner's text.

"So there was something I wanted to ask you."

I frowned at the artificially casual note in his voice. "Yeah?"

"I've overheard a lot of talk at school recently about this thing called Blood Moon." He picked up the Latin dictionary, fiddling with its pages but not really looking at it. "I guess it's only a few days away now."

"Yep." Don't go there, Stefan. Please. Please.

"What's it all about?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Oh," I said with a measure of relief. "Um, let's see. It's called the Blood Moon Ball, but everyone just says Blood Moon for short. It's kind of a weird event, like a Halloween party mashed up with a cotillion. The parents of the human boarders come in for the event before they drag their kids back home for fall break. There's always a chamber orchestra, lots of booze, and they don't ID anyone. It's ridiculous but generally fun. If you're connected to the school, student or parent, you're invited. The adults tend to drink a lot, talk about their stock portfolios, and write checks to the school. The students also drink a lot and dance in fancy clothes they'll never wear again."

"Why is it called Blood Moon?" he asked.

I flexed my fingers like talons. "Because it's held on the first full moon after the harvest moon. That moon is called the blood moon."

He stood up and walked to the window, watching leaves drop like rain. "But why blood?"

"Because the full moon gives the best light for hunting at this time of year." My limbs twitched at the thought of a hunt. "It's the time of the Great Hunt. The blood moon is also known as the hunter's moon. This year it's on October thirty-first. It's late for blood moon, but that's when it will happen."

He turned to look at me. "Wouldn't it be easier to just call it a Halloween ball? Or do your masters object to stashes of mini- candy bars?"

My mind stuck on the image of Logan trick-or-treating for a second; I wondered what he would dress as. "No. It's Samhain, remember. Halloween isn't the real holiday. The Siphoners are suckers for the old ways, their traditions. So it's the Blood Moon Ball; it always has been." As soon as I mentioned traditions, my stomach cramped.

"And everyone goes? Not just the humans?" He sounded more nervous now.

I nodded and eyed him warily, suspicious of his changing tone. "It's a good party. Everyone goes. Blood Moon and prom are pretty much the only events that the entire student body socializes at together. I think they exist only to give the humans some marker of normalcy at our school."

He drummed out a quick rhythm on the tabletop, and then his words tumbled out. "So, I know it's really short notice, but I hope you'll forgive me for being a guy and not thinking about this stuff in advance. Would you like to go with me?"

My stomach toppled into my shoes. This was exactly what I'd been afraid of.

"Allison?" I didn't want to look at him. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I can't," I said quietly, glancing at him.

He leaned against the table, his mouth cutting into an unfriendly smile. "Why not?"

"I'll be with Klaus. I'm going to Blood Moon with him, but only for an hour or two. That's the same night as our union." I concentrated on the page in front of me. "Just drop it."

"I can't take the union seriously, Al," he snapped. "You and your wolf prince mated for all eternity because somebody else says it's the way things have to be. It's bullshit and you know it. And Klaus doesn't even realize how lucky he is to have you; he's too busy screwing all the other girls at school."

"He is not! Would you lay off Klaus for once?" I sat up, glaring at him. "You've been hanging out with us almost every day and he's been perfectly respectful, despite what you pulled at the Roadhouse and the puppy eyes you constantly throw at me."

"Puppy eyes?!" Stefan blurted, and lurched to his feet. He shoved his chair aside, slamming books into his backpack.

"Stefan." I wrapped my arms around my waist, feeling sick again.

"At least I know how you really feel about me." His voice shook as he jerked at the zipper of the bag.

Then I was on my feet, my hand covering his. "Stop, please. That's not how I—" My voice choked off; I knew that sentence was impossible to complete.

"Not how you what?" He grasped my hand, pulling me close. His other hand cupped my face and his thumb stroked my cheek, sending curls of heat beneath my skin. I pulled back and fled to my chair, shaking my head. "Please don't. I can't."

I swore as I swept away hot trickling tears from my cheeks. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I never used to cry and now I was constantly fighting off tears.

"Allison." When I looked up at him, I saw how horrified he was that I was crying. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

We returned to our work in strained silence. Stefan put in earbuds, blasting music so loud I heard the scream of guitars from where I sat.

The sky behind the stained glass windows was ink black when Stefan abruptly pulled the earbuds out. I looked up at him questioningly.

"The union is the night of Samhain?" he asked. "The same night as the ball?"

"Come on, Stefan." I rubbed my temples. "I really can't talk about this anymore."

"No, it's not about you." He gestured to the Siphoner's text. "It's about the date."

"Yes, the union will happen at Samhain," I replied with a frown. "October thirty-first."

The furrow of his brow deepened. "And why is it then?"

"Well, it's one of the eight Sabbats—the days of power for the Siphoners," I said. "Samhain is one of the strongest Sabbats."

He tapped his fingers on the pages. "When the veil between the worlds thins. I remember you saying that."

I nodded and he looked back at his notes; his expression grew worried.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of ironic. There's a ritual involving the Doppelgänger that is supposed to happen the night of Samhain. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it seems to be the event that this whole section, Praenuntiatio volubilis, is focused on. There's a word I'm having trouble with; it means 'gift' or something similar. The context it's in is really strange."

"Gift?" I repeated.

"Or something," he said, turning back to the dictionary. "Whatever it means, the Doppelgänger is connected to your holiday."

"It's not really my holiday, Stefan, it's just the day the Siphoners picked for the union," I said. "You're saying their book describes you being there too?"

"Well, that's the thing. What I'm reading here doesn't seem like it's about a union. I'm not sure what it is," he said. "A lot about two worlds and darkness. And there are several references to the Doppelgänger. It mentions some kind of gathering that has to do with this 'gift,' but I'm having trouble making sense of it."

"So how do we figure out what it means?" I asked.

"Maybe you need to dump the search for my tattoo and read more about Samhain, find out what other kinds of rites might take place other than your much-anticipated union."

"Klaus said something interesting about Samhain last week," I said.

He glanced at me. "So we're sharing information with Klaus now?"

"Not about our . . . project; I'm just trying to find out more about the Sabbat myself," I replied. I felt like I was going into the ceremony blindfolded and I hated it. "Anyway, he said that it's a dangerous time. That the spirit world is unpredictable because it's more powerful when the veil thins."

"How does Klaus know anything about that?" he grumbled.

"Lay off, Stefan," I snapped. "His mother was killed by Travelers during an attack that happened on Samhain. That's why he knows."

"Oh. Sorry." He tapped his pen on the table. "Travelers killed Klaus's mother?"

"Yeah."

"How old was he?"

"It was on his first birthday," I said.

"Man, that sucks," he said. "Though it does explain a lot about him."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, getting up from the table and heading for the stacks. "We should get back to work."


	28. Chapter 28

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

The next morning Stefan wandered into homeroom with a haunted expression on his face. When the bell ending the period rang, I waved Bonnie off, heading over to Stefan, who remained at his desk and watched me approach.

"Hey, Al." Dark shadows lay under his eyes; it looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Can I convince you to skip your next class?"

"If it's important," I replied, fear settling in my bones.

I walked alongside him to the school's student lounge, which was quiet and empty. He sat down, pulling up another chair next to him. When I sat down, he put his face in his hands and sat silently for a moment.

"What happened?" I could barely hear my own whispered question.

"You know how you told me that Travelers killed Klaus's mother in an ambush?"  
I nodded.

"Was her name Esther Mikaelson?"

"Yes." Why is he asking about this?

His jaw tightened briefly. "I went through the Scotia Annals for the year after you and Klaus were born. I wanted to know if anything had been recorded about that attack."

I watched him in silence, feeling a bit irked that he'd ignored my request to leave the books alone but curious about what he'd discovered.

"There was no attack," he said quietly. "Esther Mikaelson was executed."

It felt like time slowed, as if the air had been sucked out of the room, making any reaction impossible.

"It's true, Allison." He spoke in hushed tones. "She and some of the other Lockwoods planned a revolt against the Siphoners. The Travelers were helping her. The Siphoners discovered the plot and she was punished."

My muscles slowly came back to life, shaking.

"They killed her, Allison," Stefan said. "And they laid a trap for the Travelers who were coming to aid the rebellion. When the Travelers showed up, the Siphoners had a force assembled that slaughtered almost all of them."

"But Klaus . . ." I choked, unable to finish the horrifying thought.

"They lied to Klaus about what happened," he murmured, sounding like he might be sick himself. "From what the entry said, it sounds like they lied to all the wolves who weren't involved in the plot and eliminated those who were."

"It can't be true."

"There's more." He took my hand. "When I read about Klaus's mother, I went back through the War of All Against All looking for other revolts. That's how I learned about your history. Your real history."

Clasped between his warm fingers, my skin felt cold and lifeless. "What do you mean my 'real' history?"

"I worked through the later sections of the De proelio, the part that described that last major conflict in the Witches' War, the one you call the Harrowing."

"But I know all about the Harrowing," I said, frowning. "It was a terrible time of bloodshed, many Hybrids were lost, but it was still an important victory for the Siphoners. One that almost rid us of the Travelers."

"No, Allison. That isn't what happened." He took my other hand in his, forcing me to meet his eyes. "The Harrowing wasn't the annihilation of the Travelers. It was when the Siphoners quelled a Hybrid revolt. The Travelers attempted to aid the rebellion, and the Siphoners staged a devastating counterattack. They culled Hybrids and Travelers alike. And the Siphoners created a new weapon that helped turn the war in their favor, something called the Fallen. I'm not sure what it was, but it made the rebellion fall apart. Any Hybrids and Travelers who managed to escape went into hiding."

I pulled my hands from his grasp, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"The revolt instigated a new policy with regard to Hybrids," he continued, not taking his eyes off my face. "Smaller packs, no turning of humans, closer regulation, with more-severe punishments for disobedience and the production of strong family ties so as to prevent the likelihood of revolt. The Siphoners believed that Hybrids wouldn't risk their families, even for the cause."

"What cause, Stefan? Why did so many Hybrids revolt in the last century?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Freedom," he said. "The Hybrids revolted because they could no longer bear to be slaves."

"We are not slaves," I whispered, digging my nails into my sides. "The Hybrids are the Siphoners' loyal soldiers. We serve and they provide everything for us, education, money, homes. Everything. Our calling is sacred."

"Open your eyes, Allison," Stefan snarled, pacing through the room. "It's called hegemony. Antonio Gramsci. Look it up. A system of rule whereby the oppressed are convinced to support the system of oppression, to invest in it, believe in it. But it still means at the end of the day, you and the other Hybrids are slaves."

"I don't believe you," I said, rocking back and forth. "I can't believe any of this."

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "But you can read about what happened to Klaus's mother yourself the next time you come to Rowan Estate. As for the rest of it . . ."

I heard rustling. When I opened my eyes, he held out a stack of pages ripped from a notebook. "I knew it would be hard for you to hear. I stayed up all night and transcribed the entire section so you could see it word for word. I'm telling the truth."

I held up my hand. "I can't take those. Keep them."

"Why would I lie about something like this?" He pushed the papers toward me again, eyes filled with anger. "We already know they executed Klaus's mother. It's who the Siphoners are, Allison; this is what they do."

I opened my mouth, ready to scream at him, but then I was sobbing. "I know it's true, Stefan. I know you're telling the truth."

He knelt beside me, pulling me forward into his arms. My body shook as tears seared along my cheeks. Stefan cradled my head against his chest, stroking my trembling shoulders and back. His lips pressed gently against my hair.

"It's going to be okay, Allison. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here. I promise."  
I laid my face against his neck and sobbed again. His arms tightened around me.

"What exactly is going on here?" Lana Flynn's voice lashed from the double doors that led to the commons. My blood turned cold as her eyes moved over my tearstained face and then gazed at Stefan, who returned her glare with a steady calm. He rose, clearing his throat, and stood just in front of me to shield me from her view. "I'm sorry, Nurse Flynn. We had a fight. She's going to Blood Moon with someone I don't care for, but I handled the situation poorly. I owe Allison an apology."

I blinked in amazement at his smooth lie.

The nurse's lips parted in a smile that revealed her delight in our mutual agony.

"Ah yes, unrequited love is such a torturous thing. No wonder you despise Niklaus. That kiss I witnessed him bestow on this girl was quite stirring indeed. The passion of youth is just so . . . delicious."

The blood drained from my cheeks as I watched Stefan take in her words. Flynn's smile widened when she saw the tense, throbbing vein in his neck.

 _Fear gripped me. Don't change, Stefan. Please don't change._

She strode forward until she stood face-to-face with him, running a long-nailed finger along his cheek, down his throat, and then her entire hand trailed over his chest and abdomen. I stifled a gasp as she hooked her finger in the waist of his jeans and jerked him close so there was barely space for air to move between their bodies.

"Don't worry, my handsome, golden boy. There's still good work left for you in this place."

He remained stone still while she turned to face me. "Tyler will hear of this, Allison. A lady of your stature should use more discretion."

She released him and strode from the commons.

Stefan let out an explosive breath. "She's not just the school nurse, is she?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not sure what she is. Rebekah once referred to her as a spellwarder, but I don't know what that means."

I walked to his side and he stiffened. "You never told me that he kissed you."  
"I also never told Klaus that you kissed me." I sighed. "What do you want me to say? Do you really want to have the fight you just told Flynn we were having?"

"No." A quiet laugh escaped his throat. "Maybe later."

"Fair enough."

He turned to face me, his eyes worried but kind. "What do you want to do?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I can't just leave my pack."

"But you can't stay here," he countered.

"Stefan, who are the Travelers?" I had more questions now than I'd ever had in my life.

"I don't know." He walked across the room, kicking chairs out of his way. "It's clear they allied with the Hybrids who revolted way back when and they helped Klaus's mother; both times they paid the price for plotting against the Siphoners, but I haven't figured out exactly who the Travelers really are or what they're after.

"But I don't think they're your enemies, Cal," he said. "They're the Siphoners' enemies, not yours."

"Right now I'm not sure that means anything." I shuddered. "I've killed a Traveler. The Siphoners' enemies have always been mine. Maybe it's too late for anything else."

"It's never too late." He brought his fist down on a table. It splintered under his hand. "There must be answers in that book! I need to figure out the last section. It seems to indicate mutability, change. I think it's the key."

I could see the shadow of his wolf form swirling around him like a cloak.

"We'll keep trying." I put my hand on his chest, smelling the way his wolf scent mixed with his sweat. "You need to breathe, Stefan. Push back the wolf. You're too close to changing."

"I don't know how to stop it," he growled.

"Just breathe." I laid my head against his neck, waiting for both our hearts to slow. "Today and tomorrow. I'll come to your house and work with you." His hand stroked up and down my spine.

Why can't it always be like this? Just us. Nothing else to shatter this stillness.

"And after that? What about the union?" His question made my chest ache. "I don't know." I didn't feel like I knew anything anymore.

* * *

I steeled myself as I walked into Organic Chemistry, angry, frustrated, wanting desperately to control some aspect of my life. My new and terrifying knowledge about the Hybrids and Siphoners changed every feeling I'd ever held about my place in the world. Knowing what had happened to Klaus's mother, how we'd all been lied to, I couldn't bear the thought of hours alone with him before the union. How can I hide the truth from him? I didn't think I'd be strong enough.

"Review session today," Klaus said, indicating the notes that lay before him. "Ms. Foris is feeling benevolent, or else she doesn't want to lose any more lab equipment to your fury."

He grinned at me and I wondered if I'd be able to go through with my plan after all. Then I remembered his teeth digging into my neck.

"Klaus, I have to change our date tomorrow night."

"How so?"

I laced my fingers together so he wouldn't see them tremble. "I can't have dinner and go early to the ball with you. There won't be enough time."

He turned to face me, eyes wary. "What do you mean there won't be enough time? Our time is whatever we want it to be."

"Caroline is really excited about helping me get ready. It's a girly-girl thing that she's pretty invested in. My mom too—you know how she gets." I produced a weary sigh. "I just think it's going to cut too much into the time we could be at the dance with the others."

"You want to just go to the union with the rest of the pack?" His fingers curled around his notebook, slowly tearing the paper.

It took all my will not to cringe as I spoke, flailing for a legitimate excuse. "Can I just meet you there? You live all the way on the other side of the mountain, so it's out of your way to come pick me up, and I'm supposed to work at the library with Stefan after school anyway."

Klaus's lips drew back. "You're meeting him right before the union? Instead of going to dinner with me?"

I made my tone as plaintive as I could. "I'm sorry, but Tyler said I have to keep the boy happy and he was pretty devastated when I turned down his invitation to go to the ball. I thought if I agreed to spend time with him beforehand, it would keep the peace a little better."

He paled, eyes flashing as though a cold, silver fire had been ignited within them.

"He asked you to be his date for Blood Moon?" Each word was so low I could barely hear what he said.

I realized my incredible miscalculation a moment too late. My bones seemed to hollow and then fill with ice.

Klaus had pushed away from our lab station and was at the front of the room before I could open my mouth to answer. I heard the crash and shrieks from students around the class as I turned.

The stool that Stefan had been perched on rolled away from his lab station. Klaus leaned into Stefan, pinning him against the tabletop. I couldn't hear his words, but I saw the alpha's lips moving rapidly as he bent over Stefan. His two human lab partners were huddled in the corner of their station, crouched low to the ground as if trying to avoid attracting Klaus's attention. But they stared at Stefan with wide eyes, seeing his strength, sensing the dangerous animal that lurked beneath his skin. They knew. If I didn't do something immediately, they wouldn't be the only ones.

Ms. Foris stood by her desk, paralyzed by terror. Her hand covered her mouth, eyes bulging, as her chemistry lab devolved into a battle arena. A few human students bolted from the room. The Siphoners exchanged worried glances, leaning across their tables and whispering to one another.

I ran toward the station. My breath faltered when I saw how close Klaus was to losing control. His wolf form, dark gray, hovered like an aura all around him. His sharpened canines flashed as he gripped Stefan's shoulders, holding him down. Stefan's fingers dug into Klaus's upper arms; he didn't look afraid, only outraged. The shadow of his wolf self slid over the table, stretching the length of his body. I held my breath, hoping Klaus was blinded by rage enough not to notice. It was only a matter of seconds before they would both be wolves tearing at each other's throats.

"Klaus, no!" I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around his chest. It took all my strength to pry him from Stefan.

Stefan leapt to his feet, his fists clenched. His lips curled back and I saw the glint of his sharpening canines. I sucked in a quick breath, desperately shaking my head at him. If he lost control and shifted into his wolf form, we were done for.

"Do not move," I hissed. "You have to calm down." His muscles twitched and his neck bulged, but he remained in place. I watched him struggle to hold back his fury.

I turned Klaus in my arms, keeping his body locked against mine. His heart beat at a tremendous pace, and a steady, menacing growl rumbled in his throat.

"Please, Klaus. Tyler, you have to remember Tyler." I pulled him tighter against me, pressing my cheek against the hard muscles of his chest.

Klaus snarled once before going still. I felt his breath ease, his heartbeat slow.

"Let go, Lily." It was only the sound of my nickname that convinced me his fury had ebbed.

I released my locked arms from his body. My muscles shrieked in painful protest; I'd gripped the alpha so fiercely that every fiber ached as they slowly unwound.

Klaus looked down at me, his dark eyes resigned. The slightest tug lifted one corner of his lips into a smile.

Without looking at Stefan again, he walked swiftly from the classroom.

I drew a long, shuddering breath.

"What a nice guy," Stefan said.

Suddenly I was furious with him. This was all his fault. My world had made sense until I'd saved his life. Now everything was falling apart.

The slap made a sharp cracking sound. His eyes widened; his fingers touched the bright red print of my hand that had appeared on his cheek. Without speaking, I turned and followed the path of Klaus's flight from our class.

I found no sign of him in the halls, nor was he in the commons or cafeteria. It appeared that he'd abandoned school. Shaken and sorrowful, I wandered to my locker with the faint hope that he might reappear to join our pack for lunch. When I reached my destination, I found a folded note shoved between the vents of the steel door. I bit my lip as I opened it. It was clear how angry he had still been from the hard press of the pen against the page; he'd nearly torn the paper as he wrote.

 ** _Allison. I won't be around today or tomorrow. I'll see you at the union._**

* * *

 _16 months earlier_

 _"I am Allison Gilbert….Checking in?" I whisper nervously to the receptionist._

 _"Okay. All checked in. Just go wait to be called back." She smiles._

 _I go sit in between Klaus and my brother. I think Klaus notices me freaking out and grabs a hold of my hand and squeezes it. But doesn't let go. I look up and smile at him. We are both in the same position. Freaked out._

 _I look over at my parents and they are talking and smiling with each other. They really seem in love. I hope to have a love that lasts like that when I grow up. Someday._

 _"Allison Gilbert!" A nurse calls at the door interrupting my thoughts._

 _I let out a breath and head to the back._

 _"Scale time." She smiles. "Especially since your last hospital visit the doctor wants to make sure you are doing better."_

 _I nod and step on. Praying I am in a better place now with my weight._

 _"….And…" She says looking at the scale. "You have gained five pounds! That is amazing. Dr. Bennet will be happy to hear that." She smiles and writes things down in the chart as we head to our room._

 _"Okay just wait here and the ultrasound tech and Dr. Bennet will be in soon." She says before she leaves._

 _"So, you boys sure you are standing by your decision?" Katherine smiles looking around at them._

 _They all share an interchange of looks before they nod._

 _I roll my eyes. So stubborn._

 _After a few minutes of silence the door opens revealing the ultrasound tech and Dr. Bennet._

 _"Hello Allison!" He greets and shakes my hand. "Things are a lot better since I read your chart huh?"_

 _I nod._

 _"Eating better?"_

 _"Yes sir." I mumble._

 _"We have all been shoving food down her throat. I wouldn't be surprised if she gained more weight than she should" My dad jokes._

 _Dr. Bennet lets out a light chuckle. "Good to hear. Well I don't want to prolong the anticipation. We can do all the talking afterwards. Time to see if this baby is a he or she!" He claps his hands together._

 _Usually he leaves while the tech does the ultrasound but he pulls up a stool and watches the tech prepare._

 _"Okay, if you can just lift up your shirt." The tech asks._

 _I nod and lift it up to just below my breasts._

 _I hear some gasps and awes from Katherine and my dad. Probably from seeing my belly for the first time._

 _"Okay, here we go." She says after she puts gel on and moves the device around._

 _A few moments later the heartbeat surrounds the room like a drum. It's beautiful. Always is._

 _I hear awes from everyone on the side and look over to see my mom in tears while Klaus, Jeremy and my dad are looking with their mouths open. Men._

 _"So, everything looks fantastic. It's on the right path. Growing right. Everything looks amazing. Heart beat is also strong." Tech says._

 _She takes some pictures before moving it lower, I feel my heart swell knowing its coming. What we are all waiting for._

 _"So…now for the sex…" She trails off moving the device around and I suddenly feel panic in my chest. What if the baby is in the wrong position and I have to wait till next time? I heard about that happening in baby books. Please, please don't let that happen to me…._

 _"And your baby is….a girl!" She smiles at us._

 _A_ ** _girl_** _._

 _I am having a girl._

 _I feel the tears involuntarily surface. I feel so much joy and emotion. I now can put a she to my baby. I can call her a she. And buy pink clothes and dolls. I can do so much now. It feels like they revealed a part of her identity. I guess they kind of did._

 _To be honest I would have been happy with either one. Didn't matter. I just wanted it healthy. Yeah a girl would be easier for me since I can help it out more and relate and dress it up but honestly deep in my heart, it wouldn't have mattered. I just want a happy and healthy baby. That is my dream._

* * *

I dropped into a cross-legged position and leaned against the cool steel, remaining there until the bell rang. I dragged myself to the cafeteria without bothering to collect my lunch from my locker.

Lunch had gone on without disruption for about ten minutes when Kol frowned and glanced around the table. "Hey, where's Klaus? And Stefan?"

My mood had been so dark I hadn't noticed that both boys were missing. The rest of the pack shifted in their seats, suddenly uneasy, as they also took in the absence of their alpha and our regular human companion. I looked around the cafeteria. Stefan wasn't among the humans. The Siphoners had bunched into a tight circle, heads bowed and close to one another, though I didn't see Tyler in their midst. The young Siphoners had been acting strangely since Tyler and Efron went to investigate Haldis. The acrid scent of their anxiety filled my nostrils whenever I passed them in the halls or my classes.

Not finding Stefan anywhere in the room, I glanced at Klaus's packmates, expecting that he would have called Matt to fill him in on the incident in chemistry. But the hulking senior's expression was as blank as those of the other wolves around the table.

"There was a problem," I said quietly. "They got into an argument in class this morning."

"About what?" Kol frowned.

I fought a rising, hot discomfort in my chest and throat.

A low whistle sounded from across the table.

"Damn." Aiden leaned forward, his lips flat and drawn. "So that finally happened, eh?"

Matt glanced from Josh to me, laughing as he reached into his pocket. "Well, it's about time. I owe you ten bucks, man, he made it a lot longer than I guessed."

"Hang on." Josh grinned, looking at me. "Did Stefan lose any fingers? Or an arm?"

I shook my head.

"You owe me twenty, Matt." Josh stretched his hand toward the now-glowering senior. "Your alpha has more self-restraint than you thought."

"No way, that's just what I said I would do if it were me, not what I thought Klaus would do. The bet was ten."

Matt pulled a crumpled bill from his jeans, slapping it into Josh's palm.

Liv ran her fingers through Matt's cropped hair. "Too bad. I thought you'd win."

"What's going on?" Jeremy's confusion heightened as he watched their exchange.

Matt cracked his knuckles. "Klaus taught that cub a lesson. Stefan's been panting over Allison ever since he got here."

Jeremy cast a worried glance at me. "What happened?"

"Klaus found out that Stefan asked me to Blood Moon, and he didn't take the news very well." I lowered my voice. "He slammed Stefan across a lab station and I had to pull him off."

Matt and Liv erupted into laughter. Elena paled, inching her chair closer to Caroline, who put her arm around the younger girl.

"Stefan asked you to the formal?" Katherine murmured. "What did you say?"

"She said no, of course!" Rebekah glared at her and then at me. "What an obstinate, foolish boy. Allison, how did this happen? I warned you. Did you keep leading him on?"

"Rebekah, you were there when Tyler ordered me to spend time with Stefan! I didn't want any of this. He asked and I explained to him that I was already going with Klaus."

She rested a spiteful stare on me. Elena watched her reaction and then imitated it. I slumped in my chair.

Jeremy slowly turned an apple in his hands, looking at it but clearly not seeing it. Liv and Matt had abandoned their laughing fit in order to debate the terms of Josh's original bet.

"I still think you owe him the other ten." Aiden was flipping a guitar pick in the air like a coin. "You definitely implied that limbs would be lost when Klaus took Stefan on."

"I knew I could count on you." Josh wrapped his arm around Aiden's shoulders.

"Knock it off." Matt bared his teeth at them. "The bet was ten."

"What if we put them in a room together again without Allison there to interfere and then saw if Stefan could keep his arms?" Liv rested her fingers on Matt's biceps. "Maybe you'd like the sight of him bloodied up so much you'd just give Josh the extra ten dollars."

"What is wrong with you?" I brought my fist down on the table, nearly tipping it over. "Don't you realize how serious this is? Klaus attacked Stefan in the middle of class and now he's left school. He could get into serious trouble with Tyler for this!"

"Yes," a silky voice said from behind me. "He could."

I slowly turned to face our master. Tyler's smile sliced through me, cutting my gut into ribbons.

"Allison." He turned slightly, beckoning someone to stand beside him.

I gripped the sides of my chair when Stefan stepped forward.

"I was quite concerned to hear about the incident in your class this morning," Tyler said. "As you can imagine, word reached me very quickly since Stefan's uncle is a good friend of my father's."

I nodded, tightening my hold on the chair. The wood creaked in protest.

"According to Stefan, the fault is solely his. Apparently he insulted you in such a way as to provoke Klaus to defend your honor?" Tyler tilted his head at me. "Nurse Flynn reported something similar about an argument between Stefan and yourself that would have contributed to this . . . unpleasantness."

Stefan's attempt to cover for Klaus surprised me, but I nodded, masking my feelings. "Yes, that's what happened."

"I see." Tyler nodded at Stefan with an expectant glance.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Allison, I'm so sorry that I lost my temper this morning. I was out of line. I don't blame Klaus at all for coming after me when he heard about it. I hope you can forgive me."

Tyler smiled, turning his eyes on me.

I barely glanced at Stefan. "Thank you. It's fine."

Our young master's gaze moved over the rest of the wolves. "Quarrels between friends are so unfortunate and best quickly forgotten. It's been so heartening to see you welcome Stefan. Let's not change a good thing. I'm certain Klaus will find it in his heart to forgive him, as should all of you."

The pack's murmured agreement was barely audible.

Tyler's cold smile reappeared. "Very good. I'll leave you to your reconciliations, then." His eyes lingered on Aiden for a moment before he turned away.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked Stefan.

"Not today," he said. "Another day, I hope." He put his hands on the table and leaned forward, looking at my packmates.

"I realize this is a bad time, but I do want you to know that I'm sorry. I understand that by provoking Klaus, I placed each of you in a really tough position. You've become my friends, and jeopardizing that friendship is the last thing I want. I'll be back here tomorrow, if you don't object."

There was no answer from the group, but I gave a brief nod.

"Thanks." Stefan walked away and I put my forehead down on the table.

"That was decent of him. Maybe he's not such a cub after all," Matt grunted. He and Liv had begun to arm wrestle. "So long as he knows his place, I don't mind him being around."

Liv gritted her teeth. "I'd still like to see them fight."

Aiden and Josh had turned away, whispering quietly to each other.

Rebekah's narrowed eyes burrowed into me. "He seems to understand an awful lot about how our relationship to Tyler works. More than he is supposed to . . ."

I had opened my mouth to fend off her speculation when Jeremy's nervous response cut in.

"I don't think that's a big surprise, considering he sits with us every day. He's probably just picked up on the group dynamic. He's a smart guy."

He didn't look at Rebekah as he spoke and he tried to give a casual shrug, but the movement was more of an awkward jerk. His fingernails tore into the skin of his apple.  
I frowned at him for a moment but then looked at Matt. My mind was back in chem class, remembering the defeat in Klaus's eyes before he left. "I'm worried about Klaus. He left a note saying he wouldn't be around today or tomorrow. I have no idea where he's gone."

Matt glanced in my direction. The moment he was distracted, Liv slammed his arm to the table.

Matt rubbed his elbow, unfazed. "I'll track him down, make sure he hasn't killed off the entire deer herd. It should be fine. The guy has a bad temper but usually doesn't stay pissed off for that long."

He cast a sidelong glance at Liv. "Wanna help me find him, in case he's still in a bad mood and decides to take it out on me?"

"Cut our afternoon classes?" She flexed her fingers like talons. "Sure, I could use a good run."

"I want Klaus found, but you shouldn't cut classes," I argued. "The Siphoners don't approve when we miss school. We're already in enough trouble."

Liv banged her fists on the table. "Screw that; I say we go now."

Matt gave me an unfriendly look before grinning at Liv.

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm. She twisted out of his grasp, driving her elbow into his side. He winced as Liv laughed and dashed from the cafeteria. With a playful growl, Matt chased after her


	29. Chapter 29

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

Stefan watched as I stretched out on his bed.

His eyes moved over me like a tentative caress. "What made you change your mind?"

"No questions," I murmured. "Just kiss me."

He smiled and lay beside me; his hand trailed over the curve between my hips and waist.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I twined my arms around his neck, drawing him close.

His lips met mine and I sank into the embrace, pressing against his body. His hands stroked my throat, sliding down my chest; my heartbeat was deafening. His fingers moved to the buttons of my shirt. One button unfastened. Two. Three.

His lips brushed against my ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

I couldn't find breath to answer, but I shook my head.

His mouth moved along my neck. Lower.

Somewhere outside the room, I heard a roll of thunder.

No. Not thunder.

The rumbling sound, though deadly quiet, was closer than any storm could be.

My eyes wandered to the hallway beyond the open bedroom door.

Something was in the shadows. Eyes like burning coals.

Klaus's steady growling continued as he moved from the cloaking darkness that camouflaged his deep gray fur. I tried to speak but couldn't. My fingers grasped Stefan's arm; he looked up at me and smiled. "I love you."  
In that moment, Klaus crouched and lunged, slamming into Stefan and knocking him from the bed.

As they tumbled along the floor, Klaus's jaws locked around the other boy's neck.  
I heard the tearing of flesh, the crunch of bone, and closed my eyes.

When I looked again, Klaus was in human form crouched over Stefan's unmoving body.

The alpha turned to face me.

"There was no other way," he said quietly. "You are mine."

"I know," I whispered, and didn't move as he came closer. "I'm sorry."

He bent down, kissing me with lips still lacquered by Stefan's blood. The taste set my own veins on fire. I moaned, grasped his shirt in my hands, and pulled his body against mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan's corpse shimmer, shifting over and over. Boy to wolf, skin to fur, sinking into a pool of blood, the change never ceasing. Until, at last, he disappeared from sight.

My eyes fluttered open. I clutched my knotted stomach, forcing back the bile that rose in my throat. The room around me spun several times before it came into focus. I stared at my bedroom ceiling; my tattered copy of Watership Down lay open on my chest. Searching for comfort, I'd only gotten a few pages in before drifting off. My phone buzzed angrily on my nightstand. I picked it up, staring at the screen. Stefan Salvatore.

I pushed the button to answer the call, muttering, "I'll be there tomorrow, Stefan. I need a night alone," hanging up before he could speak. I didn't think I could handle hearing his voice when his words from the dream, I love you, still rang in my ears.

Is he in love with me? Do I want him to be?

The patter of tentative footfalls reached my ears. I flipped on my side to face the door and saw Jeremy wander by. I rolled onto my back, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I'd crashed on my bed as soon as I'd gotten home from school, collapsing under the weight of the day.

The floorboards creaked as Jeremy passed my door again. I caught his nervous glance in my direction before he hurried down the hall.

"Jeremy, I'm not the sun; stop orbiting and get in here," I called. He reappeared in the doorway, and I frowned as I watched my brother inch nervously toward my bed.

"You're acting weird," I said, patting the coverlet. "Just sit down."

He perched on the corner, twirling silken wisps of hair that came down over his ears.

"You need a haircut," I said.

He shrugged. "Bonnie has some idea of wanting me to style it differently, and she says it needs to be a little longer."

"You're the one who wanted to date her." I wagged my finger at him. "You are now subject to her constant makeover ideas. Thank God, maybe she and Caroline will finally give up on me."

He smiled shyly. "I don't mind."

"Just wait," I muttered, envying the simple intimacies they could share.

His smile faded. "I need to talk to you about Stefan."

I sat up, suddenly wary, wondering if I'd cried out during my nightmare.

"What about him?"

He continued to avert his eyes. "You know how at lunch today Rebekah said it seemed like he knew more about us than he should?"

He knows. Katherine and Jeremy were in the cave with Klaus—they figured it out.

"Well," he said, studying the embroidery on my pillowcases, "I may have let something slip when we went climbing a couple weeks ago."

I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. "You let something slip?"

"Actually, to be more accurate . . ." He swallowed a couple of times. "I may have explained some things to him . . ."

"Jeremy!"

He finally raised his eyes to mine; they were huge and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Allison, I couldn't help it. We've been hanging out a lot, and he's a great guy. But whenever he talks about you, it's like his eyes just glow. He's totally done for. And I felt so bad about it, since I figured he didn't have a chance in hell with Klaus around."

My eyes narrowed and he rushed on.

"So I tried to explain that you guys have a long history and now you were getting together and he kept asking questions that I couldn't really answer without giving stuff away. The next thing I knew I was telling him about the Hybrids and the pack and why it's important for you and Klaus to go through with the union." He ran out of breath, tensing as he waited for my fury to unleash.

When I didn't start shrieking at him, he relaxed.

"You know, he wasn't nearly as shocked as I thought he would be."

"Well, he reads a lot." I pulled the excuse out of thin air. "I think he's more open to the fantastic possibilities of the world than most humans."

Jeremy brightened, bobbing his head. "Yeah, he lent me Sandman; it's awesome."

I collapsed back onto my pillows. "I don't want to hear about comics. Did you tell Bonnie about this?"

"No."

"Jeremy?"

"Okay, fine, yeah. But can you blame us?" He stretched out on the bed. "It's not our fault, Allison. We both had a lot of questions after we went with Klaus into Nova Scotia. We know you were there, and there was another wolf's scent too."

I didn't respond and he wormed closer. "Kat and I have been wanting to talk to you about this since we went to the cave, but it almost seems like you're avoiding us. She thought it might be better if I talked to you alone."

"About the cave?" I asked. "I didn't mean for you guys to get in trouble with Klaus."

"Not just that," he said. "With all the time you're spending with Stefan and the fact that he acts like part of our pack these days, we've been thinking something happened with you guys. Did it?"

I remained silent. My heart picked up speed.

Jeremy became quiet. Then he expelled a long breath.

"When I heard about the fight today, some things fell into place. I mean, I don't know Klaus well, but I'm good at reading people. He's not as confident as he puts on—especially when it comes to you."

I turned to look at him, startled. Klaus not confident?

When he caught my surprised expression, he nodded. "It's true. Klaus may be territorial, but he's also smart. He wouldn't have gone after Stefan like that, in the middle of class and all, unless he thought there was the chance—" Jeremy broke off, as if it was too painful for him to finish the thought.

"Unless he thought what?" I frowned; my heart was beating at a breakneck pace.

Jeremy's voice dropped to a whisper; he watched me closely as he spoke. "That you might actually be in love with Stefan."

My heart galloped right off the cliff it had been racing toward and I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes. Am I? "Allison?"

I could barely hear him over the roaring in my ears.

"Did you turn him?"

I sat up, nails digging into a pillow, shredding cotton.

"It would make sense." Jeremy's voice had grown soft, and he traced a slow pattern on the coverlet with his fingers. "You wanted Stefan to be one of us so you don't have to be with Klaus. He was the other wolf in the cave, wasn't he?"

I didn't know what to say or do. The truth? More lies? I didn't want Jeremy and Katherine mixed up in this. They'd already tried to protect me by lying to Klaus. If they knowingly betrayed the Siphoners, I couldn't imagine what it might cost them.

I shook my head furiously, fear for his safety pulling the lie from my lips. "No. That is not what's going on. You know that was just a lone wolf. I was in the cave by myself. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I should've talked to you sooner. And thanked you. For not saying anything. Kat too."

"Why were you in there?" he asked, doubt lingering in his eyes. "What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?"

"I know it was dumb," I mumbled. "I was just curious when I patrolled alone. I decided to sneak in—but I ran when I smelled the spider."

He shuddered. "I would have run too. I've never seen anything like that."

"I haven't either," I murmured, lost in memories of the fight, Nova Scotia, Stefan.

"You really should have told us." Jeremy frowned. "Klaus was pissed off. He's a good alpha. He wants us to work together."

"I know," I said.

"Don't you trust us?" Jeremy asked. "I know a lot has changed because of the new pack, but we're still your friends. We wouldn't let you down, Allison."

"I'm sorry, Jer," I said, hesitating before I spoke again. "Why did you think I turned Stefan? I mean besides smelling the other wolf in the cave."

Jeremy raised his gray eyes to meet mine, his irises hard as flint. "Because I would have run away with Bon if anyone told me I couldn't be with her. If she weren't a Hybrid, I would've turned her, and I would've run for the rest of my life to keep her by my side."

I looked at him for a long moment and then nodded slowly. He loves her. That's what love is. It must be. "Thanks for not yelling at me for saying that." He offered me a sad smile.

I nodded again, unable to push words past the lump in my throat.

"I wish you would tell me how you feel, Alli," he said. "I just want to help. Stefan and Klaus are both good guys; I'm not judging you either way. You have to follow your heart."

I winced. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is," he said with a frustrated huff. "God, Allison, don't you love anything?"

I stared at the crib by my closet. Maybe I don't. I'm only trying to be strong. What if being an alpha means I can't love anyone?

When I looked at him again and he saw the bright sheen of tears reflected back at him, he cringed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. That was a horrible thing to say."

I smiled weakly. "I love you, little brother." I reached out, pulling him into my arms.

He nestled his head against my neck and I stroked the tousled mess of his sand brown hair. I wanted to tell him everything. I felt so alone. But I couldn't risk it. I was desperate to keep my pack out of this mess as long as I could.

"And I love our packmates," I murmured, trying out the words, feeling their truth, their strength. "Promise me, Jer. No matter what happens, you'll be strong. I need you to protect Bon, to protect the pack."

He tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"I wish I could tell you," I whispered. "But it's too risky. There's too much I don't know right now. Please just promise me."

He nodded, his hair brushing against my chin. "I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

"You didn't sleep again last night, did you?" I asked, walking over to Stefan's desk at the end of first period. He'd spent most of class using his forearms as pillows. Mr. Graham didn't bother him or hadn't noticed since Stefan had been thoughtful enough not to snore.

"I was working on the last section. I think I made some headway," he said, pulling a sheaf of notebook paper from his pocket. "Take a look."

I took the paper, slipping it into my pocket. "I'll look at it later today and then we'll talk in the library this afternoon."

"Sure." He shuffled his feet. "Should I skip chem today? Would that make things easier for you?" He didn't say _and Klaus_ , but I smiled thinly as I watched the thought make him grimace.

"He won't be there," I said. "And even if he was, you'd be better off pretending nothing happened. The Siphoners are all watching . . . They'd tell Tyler if things were still strained."

"Klaus won't be there?" Stefan frowned. "He isn't—I mean, Tyler didn't—"

"No," I hurried to reassure him. "Klaus's just blowing off steam . . . I think. He wasn't specific, but he let me know he wouldn't be around until the dance tonight." I sighed, sinking into the desk next to Stefan. "What you did yesterday . . . with Tyler. I can't thank you enough. You gained respect from the whole pack. It could have been awful for Klaus, for all of us."

He started to reach for me but thought better of it, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I can manage to do the right thing." One corner of his mouth crinkled. "Are you going to apologize for slapping me?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," he said.

The bell for second period rang. I stood up, hating that he'd stopped himself from touching me, knowing that if I didn't get out of there, I'd be the one reaching for him.  
I tried to keep my thoughts neutral through the day. My nerves seemed to be on the verge of shattering, which I couldn't afford. It helped that Caroline passed me sketches of possible hairstyles for that evening all through our French class. The cold vacuum in my belly pulled at my stomach painfully when I sat alone at my lab station through Organic Chemistry. We had a substitute teacher, and I wondered if the stress of the previous class had caused Ms. Foris to avoid school or resign immediately.

Since there was no experiment, I turned my attention to the notes Stefan had scribbled on the folded piece of paper. His frustration was apparent with the chaotic arrangement of words and phrases. Scion, two worlds, gift? What is the veil? After the jumble of notes was a transcribed paragraph that while still confusing at least had full sentences.

 _Those who waited for the harvest child must choose his fate  
To begin again, search for the cross To guard the power, make your gift (?) _

Stefan's punctuation betrayed his irritation.

 _Two worlds battle, the Scion lives between_

 _When the veil thins, the gift (?) must be made_

 _Lest one world fade while the other remains_

The bottom of the page was covered with more questions and some choice rants about the confusing passage. I read it through again. Stefan was right; other than the mention of the Scion and the indication that this choice took place at Samhain, the passage made no sense at all. There couldn't possibly be something happening at the same time as our union. I read the words once more, letting them float to the back of my mind.

At lunch none of the wolves objected when Stefan pulled up a chair, especially since he made the politically astute decision to sit between Aiden and Bonnie rather than next to me. But even with Stefan present, our entourage had a gaping hole.

"So, did you find Klaus?" I asked Matt.

He made an affirmative grunt.

"And?" I frowned at his nonverbal response.

"And he's fine." Matt shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. "You'll see him tonight."

I looked at Liv. She glanced at Matt, who shook his head. She turned to me and shrugged before becoming incredibly interested in her lunch.

I raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the subject.

* * *

 _11 months ago_

 _I couldn't remember much from the rush to the hospital and the phone calls Jeremy and my mom were making while my dad drove; or how I suddenly was on a bed in a big, white room. Everything seemed to be happening too quickly. The moment I'd been waiting and hoping for had arrived way too soon and I was not ready._

 _I thought I'd be happy to end my pregnancy, but I'd been defined by it for a long time and didn't remember what I was before it. I thought I'd be excited to meet my baby; but I was suddenly terrified for her._

 _And then there was the pain...I felt like my body was literally trying to compress my soul out of itself. My back felt as if it had been cut in two and I kept thinking that at any moment my lower half was going to cut through the skin and just fall off. My throat burned with screams that clogged my ears. I couldn't hear what Sheila and the other doctor were trying to say. There was nothing but pain._

 _I didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Klaus was standing over my head. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. I wanted to ask him how much he knew or when he'd gotten there. I wanted to tell him how much it meant to me that he was there, holding my hand when nobody else was, but the wrong - or right - words came out._

 _"I love you," I managed to choke out as another contraction hit me, my eyes instantly shutting with the pain._

 _I didn't know what was happening, but the ceiling over my head changed. I was moving through the pain._

 _"Baby, we're putting you under," Sheila explained. "You need a C-Section."_ _  
_

* * *

By the end of the school day a gentle snowfall had developed. The pattern of swirling flakes behind the tall stained glass windows of The Boarding House's library made the jewel tones ripple.

Stefan drummed his pencil on the notebook in front of him as I flopped down into a chair. "So, are you going to be okay tonight?"

I focused on digging in my own bag for a pen, but I nodded. "I hope so."

"Allison." His voice grew tense. "There's something I need to say, and I'm only going to say it once. I really need you to listen."

My fingers gripped the canvas bag tightly. "Stefan—" He waved off the warning note in my response. "Sorry, but I have to. Please look at me."

I lifted my gaze to meet his. Stefan's jaw was set.

"I know I've really pushed you about your feelings for Klaus and your loyalty to the Siphoners. What happened yesterday, with Flynn and then in chem class, made me realize just how much what I've been doing puts you and the others in danger. I don't want that."

He stood up and walked to the massive fireplace, staring up at the portrait of his parents. "So I'm backing off. After tonight I'll leave you and Klaus alone. You're going to be with him. I know that, and I know how much you have at stake now that you know the truth about the Siphoners. I don't want to put you at risk any more than you already are."

"Stefan, that's—" I began.

"I'm not finished." He stayed where he was, not looking at me. "You need to understand that in no way does this mean I'm—" I watched his shoulders slump. When he spoke again, his voice was thick, husky. "Conceding to him. You know how I feel about you. That won't change."

I pulled my eyes off him, faltering as my throat closed. "It's true that you'll keep us all safer by giving Klaus and me some distance. Especially while you're adjusting to your wolf instincts. As for the rest of it . . ." I could barely hear my own voice over the pounding of my heart. When I turned to look at him, he was standing right behind me, eyes filled with that warm spring-like glow.

"I belong to Klaus," I said, hating the words, wishing Stefan could kiss me and make the rest of the world disappear. "There's nothing I can do to change that."

"You belong to yourself," he said quietly. "And I can wait for you to figure that out."

Shaken by his words, I pulled out the notes he'd given me that morning, not wanting to think about how little time we had left. He bent over my shoulder.

"So what did you make of that?"

"Nothing new." I handed him the piece of paper. "Except what you've already said."

"What do you think the 'harvest child' means?" He frowned at his own scribblings.

"I think it means more research." I slid back my chair.

"Hang on," he said, pushing a book along the surface of the table into my hands. "I thought you'd want to see this for yourself."

I opened the cover and stared at the handwritten title page. Nova Scotia Annals. The years inscribed below were the first five of my own life.

"Klaus's mother?" I murmured.

He nodded. I fell silent as I paged through the book until I found the entry. Stefan sat quietly while I read, though he stirred when I closed the text, brushing tears from my cheeks.

"My parents were there," I said. "The Siphoners sent the Devereauxs after the Travelers. But the pack didn't know . . . no one knew what had happened to Esther. The Siphoners gave her to a wraith."

"Allison—" He reached for me, but I backed away, shaking my head.

"I'll be fine." I headed for the spiral staircase that led to the balcony. "We have work to do."

About twenty minutes later I returned with an armload of texts, dropping them on the table. I picked up the largest of the books, offering Stefan a thin smile, and began to read.

We sat side by side, the silence of the library broken intermittently by the scratch of a pencil or the crackle of a turning page. Shadows poured into the room while the large grandfather clock in the corner chimed the passing of another hour.

I blinked at the paragraph I'd been reading about Sabbat rituals. "Hey." I read it again.

Stefan rubbed his eyes, yawning. "Find something?"

I scanned another page of The Great Rites. "Maybe. When's your birthday?"

He didn't look up from his reading. "August first."

I clapped. The noise made him jump.

"What?"

I leapt to my feet, spinning in mini-celebration. "It's you! You're the harvest child. They're interchangeable terms—the Scion and the harvest child are the same person."

"What are you talking about?" he said. "My birthday is the middle of the summer; wouldn't the harvest child have been born in autumn, when people are actually harvesting?"

"No." My grin broadened. "This is where my research pays off. Since I was reading about Samhain, I decided to read about the other Sabbats. The first of August is the witches' harvest in the Wheel of the Year. You are the harvest child; it has to be you. We finally found something!"

He blinked at me and then looked back at the crinkled page we'd been handing back and forth all afternoon. "So it's all about me. This passage . . . whatever is supposed to happen at the Samhain rite."

My smile faded at the sight of his worried face. "Yes, yes, it is."

"Samhain," he murmured. "That's tonight."

"Yes." I chewed on my lip. "But nothing's happening with you tonight. There's no way. All the Siphoners are focused on the union. That's where they'll be. It has nothing to do with the Scion—tonight's ritual is only about the new pack."

"Well, the prophecy just states the day, not the year," he said. "And prophecies are about the future, right?"

"You think it's a far-off event?"

"It must be." He nodded, but his eyes were still troubled. "At least that's some sort of progress," he said, glancing at his watch. "Didn't you say Caroline was coming over at five thirty to get you ready for your big night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's six." He turned the watch face toward me.

"She's going to kill me." I began stuffing my notes into my bag. "We won't have time to hang out at Blood Moon."

"I thought you were getting ready for the union." He frowned.

"We are," I said. "But the ceremony is near the site of the ball. Everyone involved gathers at Blood Moon to dance and drink for a couple of hours so they can all toast our health or something. But we'll leave and go to the Samhain ritual while the humans are still distracted by the party."

"I see," Stefan murmured.

I didn't want to leave him, but there was nothing left to say. No shared laughter could dull this pain.

I pulled on my coat and he nodded. His smile couldn't mask the sadness in his eyes. "Good luck, Allison."


	31. Chapter 31

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

"There. That's the last one." Caroline turned me around so she could make her inspection.

"Why are there so many buttons?" I asked, wondering how I would ever get the dress off again.

"They're called embellishments, Allison. Your mother loves them." Bonnie pointed an eye shadow brush at me.

"Are you sure you don't want makeup? I could at least do your eyes. Really make them pop."

"No. No makeup." I wondered why I'd want my eyes to "pop"; it sounded grotesque. "I agreed to let you do my hair. But I do not wear makeup." I was trying hard not to be sick; if anything popped, it was going to be my stomach.

"You're going to ruin it." Caroline slapped my hand away as I reached to touch the carefully pinned arrangement of curls she had expertly piled on the top of my head. "No touching. Are you sure about the eyes?"

I smiled at Caroline. She was stunning. More than stunning. Her shoulder-length ringlets were styled much in the usual way, but their bronze highlights shimmered in contrast to the inky shade of her silk empire-waisted gown, which skimmed her body like it had been spun from the night sky. It wasn't fair. Caroline and the other Nova Scotia females would go to the union in subtle beauty, like priestesses of a dark goddess. I looked like a wedding cake, and I was sure it was my mother's fault.

"No eyes, no lips. Nothing." I gestured to my floor-length gown. "This is plenty. Any more and I will spontaneously combust."

"Fine." She packed her beauty supplies into what resembled a large toolbox.

There was a light knock at the door. Jeremy's muffled voice sounded anxious from the other side.

"Are you guys done yet? Aiden's already called twice. The rest of the pack thought we'd gone into a ditch or something."

I glanced at Caroline. "Do you have some sort of grand entrance planned?"

"Nah. He can come in."

"Okay, Jeremy. We're ready," I called.

The door swung open and Jeremy stepped inside. Bonnie pivoted on her sharp heels, ambushing him with a devastating smile. My brother stopped in his tracks. He paled, then flushed bright red, and then paled again. His lips parted, but only a strangled sound bubbled from his throat, and he abandoned his attempt at speech for the sake of sighing.

Bonnie crossed the room and took his hands. "Thank you."

She brushed his cheek with her lips and began to turn back to me. But Jeremy grabbed her, kissing her full on the lips while she melted into his arms. I looked away, feeling foolish for the biting jealousy that struck me whenever Jeremy and Bonnie were together. They found each other and they're happy. What if I've found happiness that I have to leave behind?

After an uncomfortable period where Caroline and I stared at our shoes, Bonnie murmured: "We'll continue this conversation later."

"I didn't hear that, and I'm turning around now," I said. Jeremy grinned at me, lipstick covering his mouth.

"You need to go wash your face." I laughed.

"Oh, right. You look great by the way," he said before he headed for the bathroom.

Bonnie bounced back toward me, fishing in her handbag for lipstick, skin flushed, nearly glowing, and I wanted to hit her out of spite. I doubted I'd be glowing from happiness during the ceremony.

Jeremy reappeared at the door, jangling the car keys. "Let's get this party started."

The three of us stood watching dancers twirl on the other side of French doors that separated the ballroom from the garden terrace. Blood Moon was hosted by Richard Lockwood and took place at one of his five-star hotels on the outskirts of Vail, a palatial Victorian resort that rested on the edge of a dense forest. At the far end of the ballroom a chamber orchestra sent waltzes soaring through the air. Dark satin draperies, floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows, and hundreds of candelabras made the atmosphere appropriately Halloweenish. A near-translucent paper sphere, dyed red, cocooned the ballroom's chandelier, washing the room in ochre hues. Our very own Blood Moon.

An ornate table along one wall featured a huge cauldron, complete with dry-ice smoke spilling out and as many delectable hors d'oeuvres and desserts as one could imagine. Siphoners, Hybrids, and humans alike swirled to the music decked in their finest. Viewing them through the blur of the glass doors was like watching an array of brightly colored baubles float past.

"It's no State, but it looks nice enough." Caroline winked at me. "Too bad we can't join in."

"I said I was sorry about being late," I muttered.

"I can't believe you were tutoring on the night of your union," she said with a pointed stare, pulling me away from Jeremy and whispering. "You and Stefan must really like your classes. Care to fill me in on that? Do you have some tips you'd like to offer me and Jeremy?"

"I already told Jeremy you guys had the wrong idea," I said. "Didn't he fill you in?"

"I thought maybe you'd have a different answer for me," she said. "You know—girl talk. If you wanna spill before you walk down the aisle, now's the time."

"Drop it." The mere mention of Stefan made me want to bolt. The union meant I was losing him, and that felt like losing everything. I was in no mood for teasing.

"I'd better go see if we're on schedule," Jeremy said, turning away from the blurred colors of the ball. "Oh hey, there's Klaus now."

"Oh!" Bonnie hurried after Jeremy. "I'll go with you, then."

I ignored the sudden wrench of my gut, walking to meet Klaus at the edge of the terrace. His tuxedo skimmed close to his lean body; the dark jacket and pants contrasted with the gray vest and tie. I smiled at the sight. Those were Klaus's colors when he was a wolf.

"That dress is a ceremony in itself, Allie. How long did it take you to get it on?"

"Too long." I reached for my braid out of habit. When it wasn't there, nervous energy pricked my skin. "Are you okay? I've been worried."

"Yes." He laughed, low and sharp. "As much as I will never like that kid, Matt told me what Stefan did to keep Tyler at bay. Classy move. I owe him; he's more perceptive than I gave him credit for."

I made a quiet, affirmative sound, rubbing my arms so I wouldn't shiver.

The harvest child, the Doppelgänger. Stefan's face flashed before my eyes. It's all about me.  
Klaus's light touch on my arm pulled me out of my own thoughts. "I know it's not your style, but you do look amazing," he said. "As long as you can walk under all those layers."

"Thanks." I ran my fingers over his tie. "You do too."

"So." He reached into his pocket. "I have something for you."

"What?" I was completely caught off guard. Why would he have brought me a gift? Was I supposed to have a gift for him?

The hint of a blush flitted over Klaus's cheeks. His nervousness made my heart pick up speed.

"It's just . . ." he began, and then paused. He paced a few feet away and then returned to my side. Finally his eyes met mine, tender and vulnerable. My breath faltered at the unfamiliar mix of emotions on the alpha's face. Jeremy's words echoed in my mind. _He's not as confident as he puts on—especially when it comes to you._

Klaus drew his hand from his pocket, his fist clenched tightly around something. He took my wrist, turning it so my palm offered a flat, level surface. Something cool dropped into my hand. He snatched his fingers back, moving away as if he'd placed a ticking bomb in my grasp. I glanced down and sucked in a startled breath.

In the middle of my palm lay a delicate ring. A smooth, polished oval Lapis Lazuli gleamed up at me; the stone had been set in a silver band that was exquisitely wrought in a braided pattern. I stared in silence at the ring. My hand began to shake.

Klaus kept his distance.

"The band is white gold," he murmured. "It reminds me of your wolf and Nathalie's."

I pulled my gaze from the ring and looked at him. His eyes returned to mine, questioning. I parted my lips, but a lump in my throat obstructed any words I willed to surface. The quivering in my hand spread through the rest of my body.

His azure irises flickered with disappointment. "If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it. I just thought you should have something before the union. My father said rings aren't usually a part of this, but I want you to know that I . . ."

He shook his head; a low growl rumbled in his chest. "Never mind," he said, reaching for the ring as if to snatch it from my still-open palm. I snapped my fingers shut and pulled my hand against my chest. He blinked at me, startled by the sudden, protective movement. I finally managed to clear my throat, though I didn't recognize the voice that escaped me, quaking, husky.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." He does care about me. About us. I wondered if I could get through this night after all.

Unwelcome stinging assailed my eyes and I dropped my gaze. I slowly unfurled my tightly clenched fist and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

He moved close to me and took my hand, running his fingertip over the ring. "You do."

* * *

Katherine appeared on the terrace, this time with Kol at her side.

"It's time," Kol said. Klaus nodded; he brushed his lips over my forehead before following Kol down the stairs.

"You ready for this?" Katherine asked. She offered me a bright smile, but I could hear an edge of fear in her voice. "I'm not sure that's the right question," I said. I glanced at the ring again. This is where I belong. I've always known my path. Now I have to walk it.

"Just know that I'll be right behind you." Katherine took my arm. "None of the pack will let anything bad happen."

"You're not allowed to participate," I said, letting her lead me out, down the steps and into the forest.  
"You think they'll be able to stop us if you're in trouble?" She elbowed me, making a smile pull at my lips. "Thanks."

"And you look beautiful," she added.

"I look like a cake."

"But a beautiful cake."

Our giggles transformed into miniature clouds in the cold night air. We walked into the darkness, Katherine taking me along a path I didn't know, deeper and deeper into the forest, a thin layer of fresh snow glittering like a carpet of diamonds. The sounds of the ball faded and disappeared. I took in the serenity of the unblemished snowfall, knowing I'd soon mar it with some creature's blood. I glanced up at the moon, wondering again about the kill, what our prey would be.

Blood moon. The hunter's moon. Tonight is a night for killing. I let the moonlight pour into me, hoping it would summon my hunger for prey, but those instincts lay buried deep beneath my fear.

"How much farther?" I asked, but saw the torchlight before she could answer. Flames pulsed in the gaps between the tall pines, which circled the opening in the woods like the bars of a cage.

"I have to go in first." She hugged me, leaving me outside the ring. "Miranda said you'll know when to come. It's going to be fine. You're badass, remember?"

"Of course." My twisting gut didn't feel badass at all; it felt like pudding.

"And I hear brides get to go all diva at these sorts of things," she said, grinning. "So if you want, you can make Klaus wait a little longer; it'll be good for him."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Ali." She kissed my cheek and headed for the ring of torches.  
I watched her go, fighting to steady my heartbeat, desperate to slow my breath. I didn't trust my limbs; my body felt strange and unbalanced, like a foal trying to learn how to walk.

 _Allison, you know you have to do this. This is what you were made for. This is who you are._

Then why did I want to run? Shouldn't I feel drawn to my own destiny?

I put my hands over my face, struggling for calm. A steady drumbeat rose from the circle ahead, summoning spirits to the ritual. Gathering my heavy skirts in my fists, I started toward the clearing, wanting to catch a peek of what I'd be walking into.

The scent stopped me in my tracks. I glanced around, alarmed. It couldn't be. But it was unmistakable—that smell of rainfall and plants straining for the sun. Stefan.

For a minute my mind flashed to the ceremony. Richard speaking, "Whosoever objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," Stefan leaping from the shadows and tearing me out of Klaus's arms.

I'm totally losing it. I tried to shake away the scent, the treacherous vision. It couldn't be real. Not only was I sure there was no place in the ritual at which anyone would ask if there were objections to the union, but Stefan wouldn't be here to rescue me. There was no way.

But when I took another breath, the scent was still there, pulling me away from the grove toward the forest shadows. I hesitated, torn by the compulsion to go to the ceremony and the need to know where the scent was coming from, if it was even real. I didn't know how much longer I could put off my entrance.

A new sound wove between the trees. Rebekah's voice, sweet and sorrowful, pierced the air. Another voice joined hers, Aiden. Their harmonies entwined, singing of battle and sacrifice, one more reminder that the union wasn't about romance, but duty.

The warrior's song. I had a little more time. Turning from the torchlight, I stole into the darkness, following the scent. It grew stronger as I moved through the trees farther into shadow and away from the flames.

I came upon a massive oak, its presence striking amid the galley of pines, and I was no longer alone. Someone was at its base.

Stefan was blindfolded, his head bowed, hands tied behind his back, and he'd been left in a kneeling position beneath the gigantic tree. My throat closed up.

He lifted his chin, breathing deeply. "Allison? Allison, is that you?"

Air rushed back into my lungs. He knows my scent too.

I hurried forward, almost tripping over my skirts, and dropped to the ground beside him.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I tore the blindfold from his eyes, cupping his face in my hands. "What happened?"

"She brought me here. I think I know why." The color leached from his face. "I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what? Who did this to you?"

"That word in the prophecy." His voice shook. "The one I was having trouble with."

"You mean 'gift'? What does that have to do with anything?" Why on earth is he talking about the book when he's tied up in a forest? When I said "gift," he shuddered.

"Yeah, that one." His face turned greenish, and I worried he would vomit. "It doesn't mean 'gift,' Allison."

"What does it mean?" I tugged the knots binding his wrists loose, wincing when I saw the rawness of his skin beneath the rope.

"It means 'sacrifice.'"


	32. Chapter 32

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

The world blurred and I thought I might pass out.

"Allison." Stefan was holding my arms, keeping me upright. "Did you hear me?"

"Sacrifice?" I repeated, feeling nothing but the cold, black chasm of night that wanted to swallow me whole.

"Who did this to you?"

"Flynn," he said. "She came to the house after you left. Knocked me out. Ether, I think it was ether."

"Yes." A smoky voice came from behind the tree trunk a moment before Lana Flynn stepped partly into view, still half cloaked by darkness. A wicked smile split her face, her teeth gleaming fluorescent in the pale wash of moonlight. "And now you've ruined the surprise, Allison. Don't you know it's bad luck for the bride to see her prey before the kill? Oh, wait, that's Klaus seeing your dress, isn't it? Silly me."

Sacrifice. Our sacrifice.

"No." I shuddered, pushing Stefan behind me, shielding him. "It can't be him. They wouldn't."

Her smile curved like a hooked dagger. "Well, well. It seems there is much more going on here than I first imagined. What a treat."

Flynn's eyes gleamed with pleasure as she absorbed my stricken expression.

"I warned you about straying from your path, Allison. Perhaps now you'll see how things really are. Niklaus clearly wants you. If you're willing to make the sacrifice with him, he might forgive the error of your ways."

"You're making the sacrifice?" Stefan scrambled away, staring at Flynn and me, horror creeping over his face.

"You and Klaus?"

"Of course," Flynn said. "What do you think the fuss over this union is all about? You're the featured entertainment."

When I took a step toward Stefan, he bared his fangs at me. "Stay where you are."

"I swear I didn't know," I whispered, the forest murmuring dark secrets that filled my ears, making me dizzy.

My parents' conversation, my mother's insistence about the need for secrecy about what our prey would be, the way she'd paled when I said I knew Stefan.

"I didn't know," I repeated, dropping to my hands and knees, head spinning. It's Stefan. The sacrifice isn't going to happen away from the union. It's part of the union. He's our prey.

"Courage, little one," Flynn purred. "You won't have to bear this much longer. Be a good girl and go to the grove. They're waiting for you. I'll bring Stefan along shortly. Right after Klaus kisses his bride."

As if bidden by her words, the air swelled with a chorus of wolves' howls, calling for their alpha. My mother had been right—I couldn't mistake the meaning of the pack's cries. I was being summoned. But the sound didn't beckon me; it was only frightening, deadly. I am no longer one of you. I will not let this happen.

"No!" I drew a hissing breath and struggled to my feet. "We're leaving. Now."

Stefan shrank from me, flattening himself against a pine tree. I caught the scent of his wolf form and knew he was struggling not to change, trapped between fear and fury.

"I would never hurt you," I said. "You have to trust me."

 _Please believe me, Stefan. You have to know how much I care about you._

He scanned the forest, desperate, searching for an escape route.

"Stefan, please," I whispered, stretching my hand toward him. "I love you."

He went completely still. I didn't know what frightened me most—what I'd said, what he would say, what was happening all around us. A minute passed where I couldn't breathe.

"I know," he finally said, reaching for me. "Let's get out of here."

A sound spilled from Nurse Flynn's throat, something between a shout and a hiss, like splintering bones. "You aren't going anywhere."

The shadows at her back began to move and my skin went icy. If Augustines were with her, we didn't stand a chance. But as I watched, I realized that the dark shapes moved with her, as if they were attached to her very limbs. Her shoulders shuddered when she stepped into full view, immense leathery appendages stretching out around her.

Wings.

Stefan's eyes bulged. "What the—"

I dropped to the ground, an angry white wolf, stalking around the succubus. She laughed and flicked her wrist. A long whip appeared from thin air and snaked from her hand. The length of the cord undulated as if it were made of shadows rather than leather.

I leapt out of the way as the whip cracked toward me. It struck my flank, making me yelp. The cut of the leather was nothing compared to the wave of despair that hit me along with the blow.

I was paralyzed by a vision of Klaus attacking Stefan. I heard my own screams and Richard's laughter. Sticky, tar- like emotions caught in my mind as they emanated from the gash that the whip had made. She laughed again, narrowed eyes moving to Stefan.

"I may not be permitted to kill you, Doppelgänger, but we can still play."

She tilted her head back and I barked a warning. Stefan rolled out of the way as a stream of fire shot out from her mouth, scorching the tree where he'd been standing.

My eyes fixed on the whip and its shadow aura. I crouched down and then lunged at her. She shrieked with agony as my jaw clamped down on her wrist, crunching through bone. I jerked to the side, ripping her hand away from her arm. Blood poured onto the ground. I rushed around her, smelling my singed fur as her spouting fire chased me. Flynn screamed in a language I'd never heard, and I was grateful for the deafening howls that filled the air; without them the sounds of our struggle would have led Hybrids and Siphoners straight to us.

I barked at Stefan again, wishing I could shout at him. Why isn't he shifting into wolf form? I needed help in this fight.

Stefan's gaze locked on the severed hand that I'd dropped from my jaws. He darted forward and grabbed the shadow whip. He pivoted, the long cord swirling in the air and then lashing across Flynn's chest. She screamed again. Her eyes bulged as she turned toward her unexpected assailant.

His cool, determined stare seemed to unnerve her even more than his skill with the filched weapon. The whip's length snaked back toward him and then flew out again, this time wrapping around her upper arm above the still- bleeding stump where her hand had been. She shrieked, clawing at the coiled shadow that latched leech-like onto her biceps.

Stefan clenched his jaw, giving the whip a sharp jerk. Flynn lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. I flew at her. My fangs sank into her neck, tearing through soft flesh. There was a brief gurgling in her throat, a wisp of smoke rose from her parted lips, and then she was still. I backed off and shifted forms.

Stefan stood in silence, staring at the corpse. I hurried to his side and gripped his arm.  
"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "What was she?"

"That's a sucubbus, but a real one, not one of your uncle's statues. She's a netherworld creature that can be summoned by the Siphoners, like Augustines. But incubi and succubi are more closely related to mortals—we can still kill them." I glanced at Flynn's unmoving form. "Obviously."

I shuddered in disgust. "They feed on emotion; that's why she was always so eager to make us squirm. I should have known."

Stefan uncoiled the end of the whip from her arm. "And what do Augustines feed on?"

"Pain," I replied, glancing at the whip in his hand. "Indiana Jones, huh?"

He smiled, nodding as he coiled up its length.

"Good role model. Bring that with you; I'm afraid we might need it."

I touched his face, relieved that he hadn't been hurt. "Why didn't you change form?"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to," he said.

"I didn't realize I needed to point out that if we are attacked by a fire-breathing bitch, you can change forms." I punched him on the arm.

"Check, fire-breathing bitches make Stefan a wolf boy." He shook the whip at me. "I have more practice using these than my teeth anyway."

"Right." The Hybrids' cries still floated toward the moon. How long would they call before they came looking for me? "We have to get out of here. Before they realize what's happened."

"But we can't outrun them, can we? Even as wolves?" He followed my glance toward the flickering torches.

"We have to try," I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Stefan clasped my arm, turning me toward him. "Allison, you know, right?"

"Know what?" I asked, caught in the mystery of his eyes.

"That I love you too."

With tears stinging the corners of my eyes, I shifted into wolf form, licking Stefan's fingers once before I darted into the woods.

* * *

 _11 months ago_

 _"You look like your mom you know that? Even though everyone else keeps saying you look like me all I see is her in you."_

 _I slowly open my eyes to a voice._

 _Once they are fully open I realize I am lying on the couch provided by the hospital in the room. I turn my head and freeze once I realize Klaus is the voice I heard. Oh my god….he's talking to her._

 _"And no dating till you are 30…maybe 40. Don't ever use your mom and me as a role model." He jokes as he rocks Nathalie in his arms, his back still to me._

 _I feel a smile tug at my lips. Of course he would say something like that. I always knew Klaus would be super protective. I mean he is of me, anyone close to him, he protects and it's one of the many things I love about him._

 _"And eat your vegetables. You hear me?" He leans down and presses a kid to her. "As gross as they are, they are good for you."_

 _I hold in a laugh that's trying to escape because I really don't want to ruin this moment. I take a few silent deep breaths before I am good._

 _"But most of all I can't predict the future but just know, I love you so much and I will be there for you as long as I can. You will never be alone and I will sacrifice anything I have to, to be there for you."_

 _I feel a wave of emotions hit me because I know this stems from his childhood how he was left motherless and grew up unloved. I know Klaus will do anything and everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen to Nathalie. He would go broke and live on the streets before that happened._

 _"And lastly…your mom is a great person. Probably the best person I have ever met and whatever happens in the future I just want you to know that I love her. I always will."_

 _I feel tears escape my eyes at his speech. God this man. Whenever I think I can't love him any more than I already do he surprises me. I try to still be quiet because I know these are things he would never say in front of someone listening so I lay my head back down and close my eyes trying to make the tears stop._

 _They finally slow down then stop and I open them again to see Klaus just now turning around. I decide to make my presence known and once he is facing me I fake a stretch and yawn._

 _"Hey." He smiles._

 _"Hey….How long was I out?" I rub my eyes, mainly to make sure they are dry._

 _"About two hours. You needed it though." I carefully sit up, making sure not to rip the stitches before Klaus sits beside me with Nathalie still in his arms._

 _"How is she?" I ask._

 _"Strangely good so far. Hasn't made a peep, been sleeping. Though that won't last long. She probably needs to be fed again soon." He sighs rubbing her brown head._

 _"Your good at it you know." I smile._

 _"Good at what?" He frowns, confused._

 _"Being a dad. It comes to you so naturally." I rub her arm._

 _He smiles and lets out a deep almost relieving breath. "I was always so scared of choosing my job over her or not loving her enough but….now that she is here I know that is impossible to do." He leans down and kisses her chubby cheek._

 _There is a knock on the glass door. We both look up and see Katherine, Bonnie, Aiden and Caroline. I smile and wave them to come over. Bonnie and Caroline squeal before kneeling next to Klaus with their jaws hanging._

 _"She is so cute!" Caroline gasps._

 _"Oh my god." Bonnie exclaims._

 _"How is she doing?" Katherine asks, setting her purse down on the table._

 _"She has been sleeping. Any second now she will need to be fed." Klaus tells her._

 _We all look up when there is another knock at the door. I frown because we aren't allowed to have any more visitors._

 _"I am here for birth and registration." The old lady announces._

 _"Oh." I nod. "This is for the birth certificate?"_

 _"Yes and her social security."_

 _We give her our information as parents and as the father before the biggest question comes._

 _"And the full name you would like to give her?"_

 _I turn to Klaus and smile and he nods. "Nathalie Camille Mikaelson." I announce proudly._

 _She types in the information and nods. "Okay so same last name as dad right?"_

 _"Yep." I reply and turn to Klaus to find his cheeks pink. I can tell he is still touched I had her carry his last name._

 _She finishes up the information before we are left alone with our families and friends again. Aiden gives it a go at holding Nathalie followed very cautiously by Klaus who didn't seem to trust him with holding Nathalie a lot. I asked why and he whispered and my ear that Aiden has butter fingers and he wouldn't risk anything. I laughed._

 _Caroline and Katherine are so in awe of her and her little body. Katherine was holding her when she started crying. I told Katherine it wasn't her she was due to eat for a while. So I said bye to my friends and Aiden so I could feed Nathalie again._

 _As I am feeding her I look around and realize how much I really love everything right now. How much I really love being a mom and a parent alongside Klaus. I couldn't want anything more than I have right now. I feel like have it all._


	33. Chapter 33

**She risked her life to save his, believing she'd never see him again.**

 **But he has returned, challenging her destiny as an alpha wolf, leaving her doubting her past and fearing her future.**

We wove through the maze of pine trees. The woods thinned; spears of moonlight created columns of ghostly flight that split the darkness.

Stefan ran so close his fur brushed against mine. _Where are we going?_

 _Where is Nova Scotia? And the book?_ My ears flicked back and forth. The chorus of howls had stopped, allowing a terrifying quiet to settle upon the forest.

 _My house._ I heard the fear in his reply. _We have to get them, don't we?_

 _They're the only clues we have left._ I wished the forest would come back to life, reassuring me with its usual sounds. But there was nothing, just emptiness. _Plus the Siphoners want them, which means we need to take them as far away as we can_.

 _Far away where?_ he asked. _Where will we go?_

 _I don't know._ The world had turned upside down; I had no answers. _Anywhere but here._

 _I can live with that. Here isn't working out so well for me._

I nipped his flank playfully, grateful for his attempt at humor. Even after facing tonight's horror, he was still trying to lighten my heart.

 _Did we lose them?_ Stefan leapt over a fallen log. I don't hear the howling anymore.

My inner smile faded at his reminder that the night forest remained silent, sending a chill scurrying beneath my fur.

 _Just keep running._

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a brief, shadowy movement. Uncertain of what I'd seen, I put on a fresh burst of speed. Snow churned up around me as I raced toward the opening in the trees ahead.

 _Allison!_ Stefan's cry of alarm sounded in my mind as a massive shape loomed from the forest, crashing into me.

All breath was forced from my lungs as I tumbled through the deep powder. My attacker and I rolled over and over until I found myself on my back, pinned down. In the next moment Klaus's human face hovered over me.

Startled and utterly bewildered by the sight of the alpha, still dressed in his tuxedo, tie hanging loose and shirt rumpled, I shifted into human form and stared back at him, my eyes sharpening when I saw a small, silver wolf hiding between his legs.

His fingers dug into my shoulders as he continued to hold me down. His words tumbled out, broken and fearful.

"I've been sent to kill you, Allison. To kill you and bring Stefan back. Why am I here to kill you?"

"Klaus." My own voice quaked. "Let me explain. I can explain."

Before I could speak again, a low growl sounded nearby. In his wolf form, Stefan stalked toward us, his pale green eyes locked on Klaus, baring razor-sharp fangs. Klaus's brow furrowed as he stared at the wolf. His eyes widened and his face paled. I tensed, expecting him to shift instantly and fall on Stefan. But he didn't. Instead he jumped to his feet, backing away from me. His eyes moved from my face to the new wolf.

"You turned him." Klaus's voice cracked.

He stumbled backward as if he'd been blinded and fell against the thick trunk of a pine tree, his fingers tearing at the bark.

Stefan hunched low, ready to strike. I rolled onto my feet and darted in front of him, blocking his path to Klaus. "No, Stefan! Don't!" I said. "I need to talk to Klaus alone. Please."

Then a boy stood before me again. "No way." Stefan was still looking past me, eyes locked on Klaus, fangs catching the pale moonlight as he glared at the alpha.

"It will be all right. Just a few minutes, I promise." I pointed in the direction I wanted him to run. "Now go."

"Are you insane?" he snarled. "He's one of them, Allison."

"No. He's not," I said. "He won't hurt me."

And I knew it was true.

"Run. I'll catch you." He started to protest, but I cut him off. "Now, Stefan. The others can't be far behind him." He hesitated before slinking into the thick woods.

I stumbled through the deep snow toward Klaus. His eyes were closed; his hands bled where the sharp bark of the tree had ripped away the skin of his fingers.

"Klaus, look at me, please." But his eyes remained shut.

"I knew it. This is what you want. You want him." His eyes slowly opened; the pain reflected in his dark irises made my heart falter. "That scent—he was with you in the cave. He's the lone wolf."

"Klaus, they're going to make us kill him!" I blurted. "The Siphoners were going to sacrifice Stefan tonight. He's our kill."

He was silent for a moment, and I knew at least a part of Klaus wanted to kill Stefan.

All his instincts as an alpha would push him toward that conclusion, to possess me and destroy the usurper, especially now that Stefan was one of us. But another part of him, and I hoped it was the stronger part, had to know that killing Stefan was wrong.

"That's impossible," Klaus said at last, shaking his head. "There's no way, after all they've asked of us. We've taken care of him; it's sick."

"It's true," I said, waves of relief coursing through me. "Stefan went with me to the cave and he did kill the spider. But it bit me and I had to turn him. I would have died without pack blood. We had no choice."

I didn't want to think about how much it would hurt Klaus now that he knew how long I'd kept secrets from him. How much I loved having Stefan in his wolf form, running at my side. All these secrets and lies, rising from the dark unknown, circling like vultures.

"Allison, what the hell are you talking about? Why did you go to the cave with him in the first place?" Klaus snapped. "None of this makes sense. Why would the Siphoners ask us to kill him?"

"Stefan isn't just a human boy. He's special." Klaus winced at the word, but I pressed on. "He's the Scion, someone the Siphoners see as a threat. He fulfills a prophecy they're afraid of."

"What prophecy? Allison, if our masters say he's a threat, then why are you helping him?" he roared. "We follow the Siphoners' orders. We protect the sites."

"No, we don't. At least we shouldn't. We've been lied to." I tightened my hold on his arms. "I've read the War of All Against All, Klaus. Stefan found it in his uncle's library and I read it."

Klaus's eyes went wide with fear and fascination. "You read the Siphoner's text?"

"They lied to us, to all of us," I said. "They're not who they claim to be, and we're not their loyal soldiers. We're their slaves. Hybrids have fought back in the past, resisted. Our ancestors tried to take another path, and the Siphoners killed them for revolting. It's all there, all in the history we've been forbidden to learn.

"I can't live like this anymore." My angry tears came faster. "I hate what they can do to us. What Richard does to Rebekah. What could happen to Aiden & Josh, to Jeremy, to Bonnie . . . to any of us or all of us. I don't want to submit, Klaus. I'm an alpha."

And then I was clinging to Klaus, sobbing, even as I drove my fists into his chest.

"Allison," Klaus whispered hoarsely. "If this is about what happened on the mountain, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to rule you. You're my mate and I respect your strength. I always have."

He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm not my father."

Not yet. I couldn't hide from my own fears about Mikael and my mother's words about the Lockwood alpha. Could Klaus be so different?

"That doesn't matter now," I said. "None of it does. I'm leaving. I have to help Stefan get out of here. I won't let him die". I took a deep breath, before continuing. "And I'm taking Nathalie with me."

"Why?" Klaus hissed, apparently ignoring my last comment. "What about him is worth risking your own life?"

"He's the Scion," I whispered. "He might be the only one who can save us. All of us. What if our lives only belonged to us? What if we didn't serve the Siphoners?"

Klaus's arms wrapped around me, pulling my body tight against him. "I don't know how to believe you. Any of this. What else is there? This is who we are."

"That doesn't make it right. You know I wouldn't abandon my pack unless I had to," I said quietly. "Unless it was the only way to help them."

His eyes met mine, strained and uncertain.

"We don't have much time," I said. "How did you get ahead of the others?"

He glanced in the direction from which we'd come. "There was an uproar when they found Flynn's body, but I caught your scent and took off. The rest of them were still regrouping. My father's pack. The elder Lockwoods." He tensed and cold flooded my limbs.

"What about the Devereauxs?" I asked.

"They're being held for questioning."

He caught me just as my muscles went limp and I collapsed. Images too hideous to face began to flash through my mind. My pack. My brother. Wraiths. My stomach turned over and I thought I would vomit.

Klaus's strong arms supported me while I sought the strength that had fled my body.

"What do they know, Allison?" he whispered.

"Nothing," I said. "None of them know who Stefan is or what I've learned. I didn't want to endanger them . . ."

I shook away the horrible thoughts. "If anything happens to them now, it's my fault. You have to help them. You're the only one who can."

"No. If you're in trouble, I'll help. I'll go with you." He gritted his teeth. "Even if that means protecting Stefan."

"You can't go with me," I argued. "I need you to go back. Create a diversion to buy us some time. Please, Klaus." I crouched down and opened my arms for my daughter to run into, kissing her fur once I held her in my arms.

He sucked in a sharp breath and stared at me. I held his gaze, forcing strength into my voice.

"I need you to do this. Tell them we fought and you injured me badly enough that I ran, but Stefan wasn't with me, that I was leading you on a false trail. Tell them that Natalie went off into another path and you followed her, losing my scent in the process. He's who they want; they'll follow you if you take them in another direction."

The words were as difficult for me to say as I could see they were for Klaus to hear.  
His eyes were sad but resigned. "And where will you go?"

I couldn't keep the fear out of my reply. "I don't know."

"Please don't do this," he whispered. "Come back with me. We'll talk to Tyler; there has to be an explanation. The Siphoners need us; we're the alphas. We'll figure this out. They won't hurt you. I won't let them."

"It won't matter that I'm an alpha." I drew a sharp breath. "Klaus, listen to me. This isn't just about Stefan; there's more. You have to know the truth. It wasn't the Travelers who killed your mother; it was the Siphoners."

He stared at me.

"We found records at The Boarding House, the history of the Vail packs," I continued. "Your mother allied with the Travelers and led a Hybrid revolt when you were an infant. She was executed because of it."

"That's impossible," he whispered.

"It's the truth," I said. "I read it myself. The Siphoners killed your mother. I'm so sorry."

"No. It's not true." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It can't be."

"Help me. Please."

Far in the distance a howl sounded, then another. I shuddered.

"I'm out of time," I said. "What are you going to do?"

His eyes opened slowly. He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. "I'll do what you want."

"I owe you my life." I turned my face, kissing his palm. "Tell them we fought but that Stefan wasn't here. He doesn't have a human scent now. They wouldn't know to track him when he smells like a wolf."

"Tell me you'll come back for the pack. For me." His eyes were bright with tears. "I don't want to lose you."

I couldn't speak. Tears welled in my eyes and I stepped away from him. But Klaus caught me in his arms.

"Do you love him?" His eyes searched mine.

"Don't ask me that," I said, lips still burning from my confession to Stefan, now stinging with this deceit. "This isn't about love. It's about survival."

"No, Allison." His voice became hushed. "This is only about love."

And then he was kissing me. His lips moved over mine in a slow caress, hands running over my body, every touch begging me to stay. I could tell he believed he would never kiss me again. Part of me wanted to linger, clinging to him, knowing all the ways we were meant for each other, how well we fit. But another part tugged me away, already running through the forest, chasing after a fate unknown. I choked back a sob when Klaus released me and turned away after laying a kiss on our daughter's fur.

The charcoal gray wolf paused and looked back once more before disappearing into the trees. I picked up Stefan's trail and plunged through the snow once I was carrying Nathalie by the scruff of her neck. From behind me, I heard the lone cry of a wolf. The howl echoed as it rose toward the full moon, a sound full of agony and irreparable loss.


End file.
